It All Comes Down To Time
by JenKM1216
Summary: In her seventh year, Hermione is accidentally transported nineteen years into the past where it is Severus Snape's seventh year. Against her better judgment, she begins a relationship with him.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes:_ I would like to say thank you to my wonderful beta, Jenn. This story wouldn't be half as good without all the work she has put into it. You are wonderful!

This story is not compliant with Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.

_Disclaimer:_ All of Harry Potter belongs to the talented J.K. Rowling. I have just borrowed the characters to play with them. I will return them in one piece and in their original conditions when I am done with them. I am not making a profit from this story. It was written purely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**It All Comes Down To Time **

Chapter One

Hermione Granger was frustrated. She was angry. She was fuming, really. How had things come to this for the proud Gryffindor? Pining over a professor was hardly becoming of the Head Girl; especially when the object of said pining was none other than, as the students referred to him, the greasy bat of the dungeons himself, Professor Severus Snape.

It had all started at the end of her sixth year, when she and Ron had ended their ill-fated romance. She had fled the Gryffindor common room for the solace of the Astronomy Tower. She hadn't considered the fact that it was nearly midnight and obviously after hours.

* * *

She wasn't really upset about her break-up with Ron. They had amicably decided that they were better suited as friends. She had gone the Astronomy Tower to escape Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, who'd seemed to think that the separation would make Hermione want a makeover. As if she would ever actually _want_ a makeover. That was the last thing she wanted and so she had snuck out of the common room.

As she sat lost in thought, looking over the grounds, she heard, "Out after hours, Miss Granger?" The silky voice sounded almost gleeful. "Twenty-five points from Gryffindor, and I believe a detention is in order."

Hermione gasped, and her already large eyes widened. She had not had detention since her first year, when she was caught sneaking out after hours and she, Neville, Harry, and Draco got detention.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Your books can't get you out of this one, Miss Granger." The glee in his voice was nearly visible on his face.

"Professor Snape," Hermione began.

The silky voice grew cold. "Don't start with the pitiful excuses, Miss Granger. Rules cannot be overlooked just because you are Potter's friend. One week of detention with me starting tomorrow night at 8:00 p.m."

"But, sir," Hermione protested.

"Two weeks, Miss Granger, and fifty more points from Gryffindor. That takes you all the way to the end of term. If you would like to add anything else to your punishment, I have plenty for you to do at the start of the fall term."

Hermione hung her head. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes and she didn't want him to see the extent of her mortification.

"I see that's enough. Tomorrow, Miss Granger. Now back to your dorm."

Hermione returned to Gryffindor Tower as quickly as possible. It was bad enough to have detention all the way through the end of the year; she didn't want to start her last year off on the wrong foot.

She paused before entering the common room. She didn't want anyone to see the tears that Professor Snape had caused. With her luck, Lavender and Parvati would keep her up all night if they thought she'd been crying over Ron. She was just glad she had kept herself from crying until she was out of Professor Snape's presence. She refused to let him see how upset she was. He was not, after all, known for his sympathetic nature. All she needed was for him to take additional points away from Gryffindor due to her crying.

She breathed deeply and wiped the tears from her face before waking the snoozing Fat Lady and sneaking to bed, praying that her roommates were asleep; she got lucky and, for the first time that night, no one was the wiser to her nighttime travels.

* * *

The following day went by all too quickly because she was forced to complete assignments in the library between classes due to her late night detention-earning trip to the Astronomy Tower. Ron and Harry had pointed out the she was not behind, just simply not as far ahead. She had dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

She was dreading her detention. She had not recieved a detention since her first year, and was very aware of how happy Professor Snape was to have been the one to hand this detention to her.

She had moped about at breakfast and lunch, picking at her food. Ron had tried to tell her that it would be fine, but she refused to be comforted. She was not her usual self in classes, earning more than one odd look from her professors who had come to expect 110 percent from her. She did not raise her hand even once throughout the day. She was just glad that she didn't have Potions today.

She did not want the evening to come, but before she knew it, she found herself outside the Potions classroom. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Enter," the harsh voice said. She flinched slightly and steeled herself with a look of determination. She was a Gryffindor. She could get through this.

She opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She approached Professor Snape, stopping when she reached his desk.

"Tonight begins your detention. You will be assisting me in the inventory of my supplies. I require exact measurements of each ingredient. A count of all vials, cauldrons, and other tools will also be necessary. I trust you will not be tempted to pocket anything for personal experimentation?"

Hermione flushed. "No sir, of course not. You can count on me."

"Indeed," came the silky response. He arched his eyebrow at her. "I have come to expect the unexpected in your case, Miss Granger. Twenty points from Gryffindor."

Hermione's eyes widened. "But why, sir?" she gasped.

"Do not question me, Miss Granger. Twenty points more."

Hermione dropped her head in defeat. Professor Snape waved her away with the flick of his hand and she began her first night of detention.

* * *

The final two weeks of her assigned detentions saw Hermione working closely with her professor. Her respect for him soared. He was absolutely brilliant. He conducted each and every task with exacting perfection, nothing was too small for him to devote his full attention to it. She admired that he was willing to do anything that he gave to her and didn't just assign her the unpleasant tasks.

She continued to work with him at number twelve, Grimmauld Place during the summer and found that respect was turning to an attraction. He was funny in his own very dry kind of way. She stole glances when she thought he wasn't looking and decided that he was not ugly. He had very distinct features that were actually quite nice, if one looked beyond the perpetual sneer that seemed to be glued to his face. In fact, his face had a certain alluring quality with his sharp, well placed features. If one overlooked the size of his nose, of course. His mind was what stole her heart. If she were only half as smart, she would thank the powers above for their gift of intelligence.

Her attraction must have been more obvious than she thought. She didn't think that Professor Snape had noticed her flushed glances and nervous stammering. She was foolish to think that someone as intelligent as he wouldn't see the obvious signs of her esteem for him.

At the end of the summer, Professor Snape said something that made her blood run cold. "Miss Granger," he began. "I do not want nor do I have time for the silly infatuations of a school girl. Your pleasantries and smiles have no place in my life or my classroom. If you are lonely, perhaps you should go beg Mr. Weasley to take you back."

Her face turned red as the tears began falling. She ran from the room more humiliated than she had ever been in her life. That was the last she saw of him that summer; she spent the last weeks exorcising her feelings for Professor Snape. She used meditation to retreat into a harmonious part of her mind where she chanted over and over that she did not have feelings for Professor Snape. It calmed her considerably and so she believed herself successful in her attempt.

She entered the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast at the beginning of the new school year in great spirits. She had her shiny Head Girl's badge on her chest and was looking forward to the privileges that came with it. This is going to be a great year, she thought.

Then she saw him. The feelings she had worked so hard to banish came crashing back like a tidal wave.

* * *

Hermione sat in the Head Girl's room thinking of everything that had led up to this point. She was infuriated with herself. How could she have allowed herself to become infatuated with her teacher over the summer? She had known she would have another year ahead of her as his student. She sighed deeply. This was going to be a long year.

In mid October, after a month and a half of grueling classes and a heavy workload of assignments, Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room with her best friends.

"Harry! Ron! Will you pay attention!" Hermione cried in exasperation. "The NEWTs will be here before you know it!"

"Calm down, Hermione. They're months away," said Ron.

"And the Quidditch match is tomorrow," Harry reminded her. "We have to plan our strategy."

"You are playing Hufflepuff, Harry. You are going to win whether you strategize or not." Hermione was really getting frustrated.

"Quidditch is more important right now, Hermione," Ron whined.

"That's it! I've had enough! If you fail all of your NEWTs, don't say I didn't warn you! When you can't find gainful employment because you didn't receive one NEWT, don't come crying to me." She exuded anger and indignation. She would never understand why boys seemed to think that everything would work out in the end. Did they honestly think that everything would be handed to them on a silver platter?

"Hermione," Harry started.

"Shove off, Boy-Wonder!" She crammed her books in her bag and stormed out of the common room.

"It must be her time of the month," she heard Ron say as she exited the portrait hole. She blanched in anger, but decided to ignore him. She didn't want to argue with them anymore.

Hermione went to her room. _I have to get away for a little while,_ she thought. _Maybe a walk will help._

She donned her woolen cloak, because the October evenings were becoming chilly. As she walked, she thought about everything going on in her life.

As always, she was at the top of every class. Even without all the extra credit work, she was far ahead of her peers. Truth be told, she could sit the NEWTs tomorrow and pass every exam with flying colors. There was no doubt that Hermione Granger would receive all of her NEWTs with record grades. And she, herself, knew this. It wasn't the NEWTs bothering her at all; it was Severus Snape. The more she tried to forget her feelings for him, the stronger they became.

She had Advanced Potions three times a week and one of those classes was a double period. Every word he said washed over her, leaving her with a sense of longing. It was absurd that she still fancied him. He took points from her for no reason, insulted her, and criticized her work mercilessly. Yes, he was going out of his way to make sure he squashed any feelings she might still harbor for him. Unfortunately for them both, it was not working.

Hermione scowled and shook her head angrily. It was at that moment she realized that she had accidentally wandered too far into the Forbidden Forest, and she was lost. She had realized she was walking along the fringes of the forest, but hadn't actually intended to enter.

"Don't panic, Hermione," she said out loud. "You can't be that far in. Just turn around and walk back the way you came."

She had only been walking for a few minutes when she broke into a clearing where two very surprised Death Eaters stood.

* * *

_Damn_, thought Severus Snape. _What could Lucius want?_

He had just received and owl from his old friend requesting a meeting in the Forbidden Forest. An emergency - come right away.

He sighed and returned his book to the shelf with a look of longing. _There goes my Friday evening before the damnable meeting_, he thought. He had planned on getting caught up on his reading, but instead he donned his Death Eater robes so that he wouldn't have to return to the castle to get them for the meeting with the Dark Lord later that night. He set out to meet Lucius Malfoy with the feeling that this was going to be a very long night.

He _Disillusioned_ himself before exiting the castle. It wouldn't do to have anyone see a Death Eater hanging around Hogwarts. He crossed the grounds to the Forbidden Forest quickly.

When he entered the clearing in the Forest, he ended the Disillusionment Charm. Lucius was already waiting.

"Severus," Lucius greeted him.

"Lucius. What is the emergency?" Severus asked, getting right to the point.

Lucius replied, "The time potion is ready and the Dark Lord wishes it to be tested."

Severus had been working on a potion to send someone back in time. It was much like a Time-Turner, but had at few small differences. It was ingested and took you back years; a Time-Turner could only take you to the recent past.

"The Temporal Potion is not ready! It hasn't been fully analyzed and needs testing." Severus was stunned. "I don't know what will happen if someone takes it now. For all I know, it could kill the user."

"The Dark Lord is willing to take the risk. He wants you to go back in time and kill Harry Potter before the boy's parents go into hiding."

"Lucius, I have no idea how much of the potion would be needed to travel back to a specific timeframe. I need time to test it. The amount ingested may vary depending on how far back one wishes to travel," Severus argued. "It is too unpredictable to guess. I haven't created a potion to take the user back to their proper time."

"Are you questioning the Dark Lord's orders?" Lucius hissed dangerously.

Severus never had the chance to reply. At that moment, Hermione Granger stepped into the clearing.

"Shit!" she said obviously terrified. She turned and ran.

"After her!" Lucius roared.

Severus groaned. This day was just getting worse and worse. How was he going to keep the little chit from getting killed?

* * *

Hermione ran as fast as she could. Risking a glance over her shoulder, she saw Lucius Malfoy's face appear as he flung his mask aside. He had a murderous look on his face and was catching up to her quickly.

_Oh, God!_ her mind screamed. She was beginning to panic.

She suddenly burst from Forbidden Forest and tripped as her foot caught a root that seemed to be reaching out from the forest in an attempt to thwart an escape from the dangers hidden within. She hit the ground rolling, but didn't have time to draw her wand.

Lucius Malfoy appeared suddenly, running so fast that he couldn't stop. He crashed down right on top of her.

Hermione immediately began fighting. She bit, pulled hair, kicked; anything that came to mind. Somehow, Lucius lost his wand. She managed to knee him in the groin and he involuntarily let her go as the pain washed over him.

She scrambled to her feet. She was so panicked she didn't even try to draw her wand.

Lucius saw her getting away, but was still in no condition to run after her. He looked around for his wand. It was nowhere to be seen. Despite the pain he grinned evilly.

Severus cleared the Forest just in time to see Lucius hurl the vial containing Temporal Potion at a fleeing Hermione. His aim was true and the bottle shattered when it impacted against her back, dousing her in the contents.

Hermione stumbled and disappeared.

* * *

It was night when Hermione came to. She sat up and looked around. _How did I get away?_ she wondered in confusion.

Every muscle in her body ached and she had a splitting headache. She felt dried blood on her face from a split lip and bloody nose she had received from Lucius Malfoy.

Lurching to her feet, she began the walk back to Hogwarts. She had sprained her ankle during one of her falls, and her head was bleeding. She was beginning to feel light-headed from losing too much blood.

A figure materialized out of the darkness. Just before the blood loss got the better of her, she saw the face of Remus Lupin. A young Remus Lupin. Then, once again, she lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes:_ Thank you to Jenn for her first run through of the chapter. A **big** thanks to my new beta, Phoenix, who has been wonderful. I could not have done this without her.

Thank you so much to my readers and reviewers. I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story!

Sorry about that long wait between chapters, but this site was acitng up, and I gave up uploading it a few days ago.

_Disclaimer:_ Nothing you recognize belongs to me. I am just playing with JK Rowling's creation. I am not profiting from this story in any way. Everything seen below is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**It All Come Down To Time**

**Chapter Two**

Hermione was hearing voices. They were muffled and sounded distant. She opened her eyes. _I must be in the hospital wing,_ she thought. She looked around, but there wasn't much to see. A small table was placed next to the bed, and green curtains surrounded the area around her bed, giving her privacy. She tried to sit up, but a wave of dizziness and nausea prevented it. She groaned loudly as her stomach lurched.

The voices stopped, and she heard footsteps approaching her bed. The curtains surrounding the bed were drawn aside. Madam Pomfrey bustled in followed by Professor Dumbledore.

"No, no, don't try to sit up just yet, young lady," Madam Pomfrey admonished. "You've had major blood loss, and blood replenishing potions can only do so much; the rest is up to you. I'm afraid you'll be here for the rest of the week."

"Can you tell us how you came to be in such a state?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well," Hermione began. "I was walking, lost in thought, and accidentally entered the Forbidden Forest. I realized I was lost, and while trying to find my way out, I came upon two Death Eaters. They pursued me, and I saw that one of them was Lucius Malfoy. I didn't see the other's face. I assume it must have been Professor Snape." An odd look crossed Dumbledore's face. Not noticing, Hermione continued, "Mr. Malfoy caught up to me and we fought. I somehow disarmed him and broke free. He threw something at me, and I passed out. When I woke, it was night. I made my way to the castle, but I was very light-headed; I must have sustained a head injury. I assume so because I could have sworn I saw Professor Lupin, but he was young and looked as if he was a student! I lost consciousness and woke up here." Hermione fell silent and looked at them expecting an explanation. _They look younger, too,_ she thought suddenly. She shook her head slightly, frowning to herself. _What is going on here._

"Madam Pomfrey, will you please excuse us?" Dumbledore asked, noting Hermione's small frown.

She looked sharply at the Headmaster. "Don't press her too much. She is still very weak and shouldn't be stressed." She walked to the opening in the curtains. "If you need me, I'll be in my office."

As she pulled the curtain closed, the Headmaster cast a strong Silencing Charm. He turned to Hermione. He appeared to be searching for the right words and finally began, "There are several parts of your story that aren't consistent, at least, not to my knowledge. It may be easier if you would allow me access to your mind with the use of Legilimency. I do not wish to pry, but I must know exactly what happened. I am asking for your permission to enter your memories."

Hermione was perplexed. She wasn't sure what he meant by inconsistencies. She felt she had been straightforward. _But,_ she decided, _he wouldn't ask to enter my mind without good reason._ "Of course, sir. I know you wouldn't ask if it weren't necessary."

He nodded his approval and brandished his wand saying, "You will need to maintain eye contact with me. Relax. Ready? _Legilimens_."

Hermione felt him enter her mind. It was like a tickle inside her head. After what seemed like hours, but in actuality was only a few minutes, she felt him withdraw.

"It would seem, Miss Granger," he said, visibly collecting himself, "that the potion thrown at you had an interesting effect. I believe that it was a temporal potion. You are approximately nineteen years in your past."

Hermione reeled. Her mouth gaped open as she stared at Dumbledore in shock.

He continued, "Your Professors Lupin and Snape are students in their seventh years."

She finally found her voice and said meekly, "How is that possible? I didn't swallow any of the potion; it just soaked my clothing and hair." She felt the blood drain from her face and could imagine the pasty white façade that Dumbledore surely saw. Her head swam, leaving her dizzy as tears welled in her eyes. She concentrated on willing the tears down, wishing to remain strong in spite of her shock and injuries.

"I believe it was absorbed through your skin. This was probably not the intended effect. Your clothing has not yet been cleaned. I will try to obtain a sample of the potion. Perhaps I will be able to duplicate it with the minor alteration of sending you into the future." He smiled down at her. "I know this must be difficult for you, but you need to try your best to concentrate on getting well. At the very least, you will need to continue in your studies. It is Thursday, so that should give you enough time to regain your strength. Madam Pomfrey wishes for you to remain in the hospital for observation until Sunday afternoon. I will have a bed prepared for you in Gryffindor Tower, and you can move into your room on Sunday evening in time to start classes on Monday morning."

"How shall I answer any personal questions?" she asked, still struggling with the crushing shock of it all.

"You may tell your peers that you transferred from the Salem Witches' Institute. Your father was transferred back to England from the United States. This is a difficult situation to place you in, but, in reality, it could take years to create a potion that will send you home. Or it may only be a short time. I must err on the side of caution and allow you the ability to make a life for yourself in this time. "

"Thank you for your candor, Headmaster. I will, of course, utilize discretion with my classmates."

"It would also be a good idea not to use your real name. I would suggest a variation of your name," he said.

Hermione thought for a moment before saying, "Would I be able to keep my first name the same?"

"That should be fine," he said nodding.

"Well then, maybe Hermione Colonus. Granger means farmer. Colonus is one of the Latin words for farmer."

"That is a sensible idea. It will be easy for you to remember while being discreet with your presence." He rose, smiling softly. "Get some rest, Miss Granger. I mean, Miss Colonus. You have been through quite an ordeal." He removed the Silencing Charm and left Hermione to her thoughts.

Hermione's head ached with her whirling thoughts. She was nineteen years in the past. What if Dumbledore never found a way for her to get back? She would have to live in secrecy until she disappeared nineteen years from now. These thought spun through her mind, numbing her until she succumbed to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, she awoke feeling as if she hadn't slept a wink. She stumbled to the bathroom and winced as she saw her reflection. She definitely didn't look as if she had slept last night. She noticed that Madam Pomfrey had thoughtfully laid out some towels and a fresh nightgown for her. Her shower was invigorating, and she emerged from the bathroom, after putting on the nightgown, feeling much better.

New sheets were on her bed, and a hot breakfast awaited her return. She practically inhaled the bacon and eggs. There was toast with orange marmalade that tasted like a tiny slice of heaven. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she started eating.

Hermione spent the rest of the day sleeping. Her bad night had gotten the better of her, and she didn't wake until Madam Pomfrey brought her some dinner, telling her to eat.

Later that night, after Madam Pomfrey retired to her room, Hermione decided to get up for a bit of a walk. She was stiff and sore from her injuries, and some light exercise would probably help. She pulled aside the curtains and stepped out. She turned and ran into something solid. That something turned out to be a person. The moon came out from behind a cloud, illuminating the room and Hermione found herself staring at a young Severus Snape. Her heart caught in her throat. The moonlight framed him, making him look like a dark angel.

"Who are you?" he hissed, breaking her trance.

She was about to answer when they heard footsteps. He grabbed her arm pulled her inside her curtained room. They crouched next to the bed until the footsteps fell silent.

She breathed a sigh of relief and said, "That was close, Severus."

He jerked his hand away from her arm and looked at her suspiciously. "How do you know who I am? I've never seen you before," he asked suspiciously.

Her arm still felt warm where his hand had rested on it. "I… I heard Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore talking about you," she lied.

His eyes narrowed, but he seemed to accept her explanation, for the moment. "So, who are you and where did you come from?" he asked again, a bit more impatiently.

"Hermione, Hermione… Colonus. Recently arrived from America."

"What happened to you?" he asked bluntly.

"Err… I, um… don't really remember," she stuttered nervously. This was at least half the truth. After all, she had been unconscious for part of this predicament. "Madam Pomfrey believes I fell on my way to the castle." While not the entire truth, at least it wasn't a blatant lie. She hoped it sounded convincing.

"You look terrible." He frowned at her.

"You know how to make a girl feel good," Hermione said sarcastically.

His bottomless black eyes bore into hers for a moment before he raised an eyebrow, obviously deciding not to dignify her with a response.

Frowning at him, she said, "Well, what happened to you?"

He stiffened and said, "That is not your business."

"Well you asked me what happened to me. That wasn't really your business either," she replied saucily.

Hermione whirled around and left her room, stopping before a window. She could feel his eyes boring into her back. She turned around and looked at him.

Severus stood, leaning against the wall. Her heart palpitated madly within her chest. He looked so fresh and young, yet still so much like the older version of himself. Her _'infatuation'_ still burned within her, and she longed to prove to him that her feelings were more than a schoolgirl crush. She yearned to kiss him, to touch the smooth skin of his face, and to make him feel the love that she felt. She shook her head and asked, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No," was the terse reply.

He turned away from her and went into his curtained cubicle.

* * *

Severus lay down on his bed. The girl was an enigma. He knew she was not telling him the whole truth when she said she didn't remember what had happened to her. What he didn't know was why she had lied.

The feeling she evoked in him left him wanting to see her again. All he had to do was apologize to her, but he didn't need anyone in his life. He rationalized that his hormones were simply responding to being near a beautiful girl.

_Hermione,_ he thought wistfully.

With an angry growl, he thrust all thoughts of her from his mind. He didn't even know her. A mindless infatuation was beneath him. He told himself he didn't need anyone. He angrily wiped a single tear from his eye._ I don't need anyone,_ he reminded himself again. _Especially not some girl from America. _

* * *

Hermione stood looking out the window for a few minutes after Severus had disappeared into his curtained room. She was angry. He was absolutely insufferable, even as a student. She thought about it and came to the conclusion that she was crazy to have fallen for him. Even considering his intelligence and dry sense of humor, he was still difficult.

"That's an understatement," she muttered to herself as she turned away from the window.

She glanced at the curtained room, knowing that Severus was lying on the other side of the tightly closed drapes. She signed as she entered her cubicle. She lay down on the bed, thinking that it was going to take her forever to fall asleep. Less than five minutes later, she was breathing the deep, even breaths of a soundly sleeping person.

The next day, Hermione was surprised during her lunch when she heard Dumbledore's voice pleasantly ask if he could enter.

"Of course, Headmaster," she replied.

The curtains were pulled aside and a smiling Dumbledore was revealed. "Good afternoon, Miss Colonus," he said kindly. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, thank you, Headmaster. Please, sit down…" She looked around her, remembering that there was nothing to sit on but the bed and shrugged at him.

Dumbledore solved the problem by transfiguring the small table into a chair. Sitting down, he said, "Well, I was able to get a good sample of the potion that sent you here. I am going to start working with it as soon as you are settled into class. I have been drawing up paperwork, based on your memories, to present to the board. They are going to want to know a bit about the new student in school."

"Headmaster, maybe I could help you with the solution. I am rather good at Potions." Hermione looked at him hopefully. She needed a challenge to take her mind off of things.

"No, I'm sorry, that would be unacceptable. It is an unknown potion, and I simply cannot allow a student to be at risk."

"But, Headmaster," Hermione protested.

He sighed and laid his hand on her arm. "No, Miss Colonus. That is my final answer. Now, you concentrate on resting. You need to be ready to move into your dorm Sunday evening."

"Yes, sir," Hermione said, trying to mask her disappointment. "Have a good afternoon."

Dumbledore smiled, transfiguring the table to rights, and exited the room, drawing the curtain closed behind him.

* * *

Severus shrank back into his cubicle when the Headmaster stood up. It was unlike the Headmaster to leave things to chance. Leaving the curtains open and not placing a Silencing Charm on the room was certainly leaving things up to chance.

He was confused by what he had heard, but not confused enough that he didn't realize that Hermione was definitely not from the United States.

He sat down on his bed with his chin in his hand. "Who are you really, Hermione?" he mused softly.

* * *

Hermione was awakened in the afternoon by two voices. She heard Madam Pomfrey dismiss Severus from the hospital wing.

"Everything is back to normal, Mister Snape," the mediwitch said. "You are free to go. Do try not to step into the path of stray hexes in Defense class again."

"I didn't step in the way, Madam Pomfrey. That hex was deliberately cast at me," Severus said coldly.

"Well, I know that you believe it was no accident, but the Headmaster talked to Mister Black and was assured that it was indeed an accident." Her voice sounded strained, as if she had said this same thing before.

Hermione crept out of bed and peered through her curtains. The resigned look on Severus' face was not what she had expected. The man she had known would have exuded nothing but anger. The boy Severus was quite different. The night they had interacted had left her believing him to be very similar to her Professor, but the slump-shouldered boy standing before the mediwitch contradicted that.

As she stood thinking about the differences between the man and the boy, Severus looked up at Madam Pomfrey. "Of course it was. It always is."

With that comment, he turned and strode from the room. Hermione had to run back to her bed when Madam Pomfrey turned around and began walking in her direction.

She had just thrown the covers up when Madam Pomfrey opened the curtains. "How are we feeling this afternoon, Miss Colonus?" she asked as Hermione feigned waking up.

"I'm feeling better. I'm a bit bored. I don't suppose you would let me do anything today, would you?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Miss Colonus, I specifically told you that you needed rest. Blood replenishing potions can only do so much. You don't need to be straining yourself before you are properly healed." The stern voice left no room for discussion. "I'll bring you your lunch tray in a few minutes."

Hermione spent the rest of the day much as she had the previous one. The only exception being that Madam Pomfrey had taken pity on her and sent a house-elf to fetch Hermione a few books. She had asked for her textbooks to do a bit of studying, but Madam Pomfrey had insisted on pleasure reading.

So, she passed her day immersed into the magical world of Xanth in the book _A Spell For Chameleon_. She never would have guessed that the Hogwarts Library housed the Muggle fantasy works of Piers Anthony. She was disappointed to find that this was his first book, and she would have to wait until another came out or she got back to her proper time. She had always meant to read Piers Anthony when she was home for the summer, but had never gotten around to it.

Dinner rolled around as she finished the book. The other texts had lain neglected all day, and she didn't even bother to open them after dinner. She went straight to sleep.

She was awakened in the middle of the night by muffled cursing.

"Ouch, get off my foot," someone whispered.

"I can't, you have me pushed against the wall," another voice replied.

Hermione peered through the crack in the curtains, but didn't see anyone. She was about to return to bed when she heard, "_Lumos_."

She watched as the young Remus Lupin appeared behind the glowing wand. He reached out in front of him and grasped an unseen object. He pulled his hand towards him and James Potter and Sirius Black appeared, seemingly from thin air.

"What are you two doing here?" Remus whispered angrily. "Do you know how long you would be in detention if it was anyone other than me who caught you here?"

"We just wanted to see your mystery girl, Moony," Sirius said a bit loudly.

"Shhh, you might wake her up," Remus hissed.

"Well, we were planning on doing that anyhow," James said in a hushed voice. "We want to meet her."

"Well, you will get your chance tomorrow evening. She will be moving into Gryffindor Tower then. Now, please go back to the dorm before you are caught," Remus begged. "You are the Head Boy, James. You are supposed to set a good example."

"Gah, you are no fun when you are on your rounds," Sirius said lowly.

Remus rolled his eyes as his two friends pulled their Invisibility Cloak over them. In the next few moments, their hushed voices died away.

Hermione smiled sadly, watching the antics between the three young men. She fleetingly wondered why Peter Pettigrew wasn't with them, but pushed him from her mind. She wished Harry had been there to see his father like that. They were so much alike, and it made her miss her friends. She laid back down with a tear trickling down her face.

She was awakened in the morning by Madam Pomfrey bringing her a breakfast tray. "Morning, dear," she said. "It's Sunday and your last day in the hospital. I'm sure you are glad to hear that. The Headmaster is here to speak to you," she said briskly. She gestured for him to enter the room.

"Miss Colonus, you are looking much better," Dumbledore said jovially as Madam Pomfrey whisked from the room to an unknown task.

"I am feeling much better, sir," she replied. She looked at the tray of food before her, but didn't eat. She felt it would be rude to eat in front of the Headmaster.

"Go ahead, tuck in," he said, waving his hand dismissively. She nodded and began eating as he continued. "I have the paperwork completed. You are officially a Hogwarts student, again. I am going to start the research on your potion tomorrow after my meeting with the Board of Governors."

Hermione put her fork down. "Sir, I really think I could be of use in the research process. I am quite good at…"

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore interrupted in a stern voice, reverting back to her given name. "I told you yesterday my reasons for excluding you from this process. Now, do not bring it up again. You are not to be involved."

Hermione lowered her eyes, abashed. "Yes, sir, I'm sorry."

When the Headmaster spoke again, his voice was cheerful. "Now, Professor McGonagall is going to take you into town in two hours time to purchase you some clothing and supplies. You will certainly need more than one set of clothes."

Hermione looked at him excitedly, the potion gone from her mind. "I can't wait to get out of here! Thank you, sir," she said.

"Well, you just finish eating and get ready to go. I'll go inform Madam Pomfrey that you are leaving a few hours ahead of time." He smiled at her as he left her tiny curtained room.

Hermione was nearly giddy with anticipation. Normally, she scoffed at shopping trips, preferring to spend her time reading. After three days of being allowed to do nothing, she was looking forward to the trip.

She showered hurriedly and dressed in some clothing that Madam Pomfrey had procured from somewhere. She was tying her shoes when Professor McGonagall entered the room.

"Hello, Miss Colonus," she said. "The Headmaster has filled me in on the situation, so there is no need to worry about what you say."

Hermione was stunned at how much different Professor McGonagall looked. Nineteen years really had made a difference. The woman before her had black hair with no sign of grey, and her face was wrinkle-free. She still had the pinched, teacher look, but otherwise, looked much younger.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," she said. "I'm looking forward to escaping the confines of this hospital."

"I would say you are, Miss Colonus," McGonagall said. "Come now. We have a lot to do this afternoon."

They walked to Hogsmeade and Flooed to Diagon Alley from the Three Broomsticks. Professor McGonagall made short work of the trip, stopping first to buy Hermione's books and supplies. She had them delivered directly to Hogwarts. Then, she took Hermione to Madam Malkin's to be fitted for her robes. She had two school robes and a formal dress robe within twenty minutes.

Hermione was beginning to get tired when they took a quick break for lunch. After eating, she felt much better and steeled herself as she was pulled into yet another clothing shop to purchase her school uniforms along with some clothes for the weekends, nightclothes, and undergarments.

"Miss Colonus, come here," Professor McGonagall called from the far side of the store. Hermione picked up the three nightdresses she had picked out and made her way through the store.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked when she reached McGonagall's side.

"Have you picked out undergarments yet?" McGonagall asked.

"No, not yet," she said, feeling slightly embarrassed to see her teacher holding a pair of lacy white knickers.

"Well, I would suggest getting sensible undergarments that are comfortable, yet make you feel pretty. It can really give a woman self-confidence to know that she looks good even under her clothing," Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione flushed. She had never thought to hear such words ever come from Professor McGonagall's mouth. What a difference nineteen years made. She wondered how the McGonagall she knew would handle this situation. _She would probably buy only white cotton hi-cut knickers_, Hermione thought, nearly giggling aloud. She sobered suddenly, horrified at the thought of the professor she knew actually wearing the type of undergarments that were currently in the hands of her teacher's past self.

Two hours later, Hermione was the owner of three uniforms, three sets of everyday clothing, and a week's worth of lacy bras and knickers in all colors. Her face burned with embarrassment; Professor McGonagall had picked out all the sets and forced her to try each on to make sure the colors looked okay on her.

One more stop was made to purchase her toiletries, and they were off to the Leaky Cauldron to Floo back to Hogsmeade. Hermione had never been happier to see the stone walls of Hogwarts. She was thankful to be package free, as her clothing and toiletries had been delivered as well. It would have been suspicious for anyone to see her carrying new clothing in the store packages. All said, it had taken them four hours to purchase everything Hermione needed.

Professor McGonagall stopped before the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Miss Colonus, you know you can come talk to me at any time. I know this must be a difficult situation for you. If you ever need a sympathetic ear, I will be available."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said softly. She was nervously stepping from foot to foot.

McGonagall turned back to the portrait and clearly said, "Mickey Mouse."

"Mickey Mouse?" Hermione said incredulously.

"The Headmaster is quite taken by the Disney cartoons," McGonagall explained dryly. "As you know, you will be advised by a Prefect when the password is changed. Lily Evans is the Head Girl. She will show you to your room. Good evening, Miss Colonus."

"Good evening, Professor," Hermione said. She crawled through the portrait hole and entered the common room. She was immediately greeted by a pretty, green-eyed girl. _It's Harry's mother,_ she thought suddenly.

"Hello, Hermione. I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl." They shook hands. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Lily. I'm Hermione Colonus."

Lily was shouldered aside suddenly by Sirius Black. He grabbed Hermione's hand, kissing it and said, "Hello, I'm Sirius Black. I can't tell you how glad I am to meet you." He turned her attention to Remus. "Remus here can't stop talking about you. I think he likes you," Sirius said winking. "Come here and kiss the lady's hand, Remus."

Remus turned bright crimson before replying, "I mentioned you a couple of times. I was simply hoping you were okay. You looked pretty bad the night I found you." He walked to her and took her hand from Sirius. Instead of kissing it, he shook it and said, "I'm Remus Lupin. I'm so happy you are okay. Please ignore Sirius; he likes to blow things out of proportion." Remus glared at Sirius.

James and Peter appeared out of the boys' dorm and walked down the stairs. "This is James Potter," Remus said pointing to Harry's father. They could have been twins, save for their eye color. Remus continued, "And this is Peter Pettigrew."

Hermione smiled and shook hands with James and forced herself to shake hands with Peter, but couldn't bring herself to smile at him. She couldn't stop herself from wiping her hand on her robe after shaking his hand. She was unable bring herself to be nice to Peter. After all, he was a murderous traitor. She felt a bit confused as the thought popped into her head that he had not yet killed anyone and, so, could not be labeled a murderous traitor, yet.

Hermione suddenly had a headache. She couldn't get close to these people. She knew their fates. None of them would ever have the life they dreamed of. She decided that she had to distance herself from them.

"I think I'm ready for bed now. The past few days have been really long for me," she said.

"It's dinner time though. Aren't you hungry?" Lily asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I think I'm just going to skip it."

Lily smiled softly at her and led her upstairs. "This was my room and bed before I became Head Girl."

Hermione entered the room, realizing that it was the same room and the same bed she had always had at Hogwarts. Everything looked exactly the same as she remembered it. It was an unsettling reminder that she may not see her friends and family for another nineteen years.

"Thank you, Lily. I will see you in the morning."

Lily walked out and Hermione looked around. The house-elves had put everything away for her, and she spent a bit of time making sure she knew where everything was. She dressed for bed, and when she turned down her covers, she found her class schedule. She sat down and took a bit of time familiarizing herself with it.

_Double Potions first thing in the morning. Harry and Ron would hate that so much,_ she thought. She sighed, feeling the tears well up again. She wondered if she had been missed by her friends yet. She was a bit confused as to how that would work since she had gone into the past. She laid her schedule on the nightstand. Pulling up her covers, she rolled over and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes:_ Thank you so much to the wonderful Phoenix, beta extraordinaire! I wouldn't be able to do this without her. You rock!

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers. I appreciate the time you took to leave me feedback.

_Disclaimer:_ Nothing you recognize belongs to me. I am just playing with JK Rowling's creation. I am not profiting from this story in any way. Everything seen below is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**It All Comes Down To Time**

**Chapter Three**

Dawn saw Hermione creeping out of the common room before any of her Housemates awoke. Her head was still aching from thinking about the fates that awaited the five young people. James and Lily only had three years left to live thanks to the betrayal of their _friend_, Peter Pettigrew. She wondered if he was already working for Voldemort. Sirius was going to be in Azkaban three years from now for Peter's crimes, where he would spend twelve years before escaping, living free for only two years in another kind of prison before being killed at the Ministry of Magic. Remus was the only one who didn't have a wholly terrible fate awaiting him. Yes, he was going to lose his friends, and he was a werewolf, but he would be alive and eventually happy with Tonks. Knowing their futures would simply cause friendships with them to be too painful.

She worked her way down to the corridor in front of the Great Hall. Lost in thought and not paying attention to where she was going, she collided with someone. She ended up sprawled on top of that someone. She looked down into Severus' eyes. _Why me?_ was her only thought. She scrambled up in humiliation and watched him extricate himself from the floor.

"Do I have a sign that says, _'Please run into me'_, on my person?" he asked snidely.

With as much dignity as she could muster, she said, "I have only run into you twice, and each time was quite by accident." She smoothed her uniform primly.

"Indeed," he replied.

_He sounds just the same. That silky, sexy voice and his expressions are exactly the same,_ she thought. She surprised herself by saying out loud, "Maybe I'm seeking you out subconsciously." Mortified, she said, "Oh, God, did I just say that out loud?"

Severus was too shocked to comment. His mouth gaped open as if he would speak, but no sound came out.

Hermione giggled a bit insanely and said, "You look like a fish with your mouth hanging open like that. Do close it before something flies in."

He found his voice. "What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. It's just something one of my professors used to say. He always was one for clever comments."

"Sounds like my kind of person," he said wryly.

"You don't know the half of it," she muttered. More loudly she said, "I'm sorry I ran into you again. I didn't think anyone else would be coming to breakfast so early."

"I usually come before anyone else. I don't have much desire to associate with anyone."

"That sounds lonely," Hermione said quietly. "It sounds a lot like why I am here so early."

Severus looked at her, seeming to notice the Gryffindor colors on her for the first time. "You are a Gryffindor," he sneered nastily as he stepped back.

Hermione looked at him feeling hurt. He had been almost nice to her until he realized she was in Gryffindor. "I don't see why that matters," she said softly. "Just because I am in Gryffindor does not mean I can't be friends with someone in Slytherin."

"I don't need friends," he snapped. "Especially not some pathetic, lonely Gryffindor." He whirled around and walked into the Great Hall quickly, leaving Hermione staring after him sadly.

"Hey, Hermione!"

She was startled to hear her name called out and turned around. She was shocked to see Sirius walking towards her. She would have thought he was the type to sleep in as late as possible.

"Good morning, Sirius," she said.

"Morning," he said cheerfully. "Was Snivellus bothering you?"

She knew exactly who he was talking about but caught herself before saying anything. She shouldn't know his nickname. "Snivellus?" she asked.

"Yeah, Snape. Was he bothering you? I'll hex him into next week if you want me to."

"No, you will not," Hermione said angrily. "He was not bothering me. I ran into him, and we had a short conversation. That's it. You shouldn't call him Snivellus. That's a horrible nickname."

"No, it's an accurate nickname. He used to cry all the time. Anyway, he is not the kind of person you want to be around. He's into the Dark Arts. You need to be careful around him," Sirius said. "I wouldn't want you to be hurt." He smiled teasingly at her, taking a step closer to her and invading her personal space.

Hermione would have been thrilled to have such a handsome boy flirting with her under normal circumstances, but this was Sirius. She knew him as an adult and as a man who had spent a dozen years in Azkaban. He was reckless and not exceptionally reliable.

"Well, I think I can look out for myself, thanks," Hermione replied taking a step back.

Sirius took another step forward and caught her hand. "It never hurts to have someone watching your back," he said in what she assumed was supposed to be a seductive voice.

Hermione panicked as she realized that Sirius was about to kiss her. She was profoundly relieved when Remus, James, Peter, and Lily rounded the corner.

"Oy, Sirius! What has gotten into you getting up so early?" James called.

Sirius grinned at her as he stepped back. "We'll finish this conversation later," he promised quietly. "I was rescuing Hermione from Snivellus," he said.

"Sirius, please don't call him Snivellus," Lily said forcefully. "You know I don't like it when you all pick fun at people." She smacked his arm as he walked by her.

"You were not rescuing me. It wasn't a situation I needed rescuing from," Hermione said heatedly. "You didn't even show up until he was walking away.

"Good morning, Hermione," Lily said, cutting off a response from Sirius. "Are you going to breakfast?"

"Good morning. Yes, I was about to when Sirius showed up." She forced herself not to glare at him. He was already getting on her nerves by assuming that she wanted him to kiss her. He was very arrogant to think that she would kiss him less than twenty-four hours after they had met.

Lily took her arm and led her into the Great Hall behind the whispering Marauders. It was beginning to fill up as they entered. Hermione still had no difficulties picking Severus out at the Slytherin table. He was sitting alone with a book open next to his plate. She was dismayed to see that Sirius was headed in his direction.

She saw Severus tense up when he noticed Sirius' approach. He closed his book and crammed it into his bag.

Hermione looked toward the table where the professors sat, but was horrified to see that their attention was riveted on the suddenly shouting James.

"Oy, Gryffindor," he yelled, jumping up on the bench at his table. "Who's going to win the Quidditch Cup this year?"

"Gryffindor," Peter screamed, as if on cue.

"Oh, dear," Lily said, starting towards James. Remus stood behind Peter watching helplessly.

James began yelling some more about the Quidditch game, keeping the attention on himself. Hermione turned her attention back to Severus and Sirius.

Before Severus could stand up, Sirius closed in on him and smacked the back of his head. Hermione was close enough to hear their conversation, even with the wild cheering that James was eliciting from the Gryffindor table.

"You think you're good enough to talk to a Gryffindor girl, Snivellus?" Sirius spat.

Severus looked toward the Head Table as if seeking help. He turned back to Sirius when he noticed that the professors' attentions were on James.

"Get away from me," Severus said, trying to push his way past Sirius.

"Don't touch me, you greasy git," Sirius growled. He pushed Severus back into his seat and lowered his face level with Severus'. "Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you."

Severus' face contorted angrily, and he dropped his bag as his hand snaked down to draw his wand.

"Ah, ah," Sirius said as he brought his elbow up, hard. His elbow smashed into Severus nose, which exploded with blood on impact. "Don't you dare foul any more Gryffindors with your presence," Sirius said, smiling nastily.

He turned and winked at Hermione as he joined the wildly shouting James. Hermione glared at him and looked back at Severus who had picked up his fallen bag. He stared at her momentarily, his hand covering his bleeding nose, before he walked briskly out of the Great Hall.

Hermione ran after him. "Severus," she called as she exited the Hall, where Dumbledore had just reached James. "Severus, wait!" He ignored her, and she was forced to run until she had reached his side. "Severus, please wait."

He finally stopped and turned to her. His nose was still bleeding, so Hermione pulled out her wand and took a piece of paper from her bag. She transfigured the paper into a handkerchief and held it out to Severus. He stared warily before accepting it and holding it over his nose.

"Hold out your hand," Hermione said. Seeing the distrustful look she said, "Please, Severus. I'm not going to do anything to you."

He finally held his hand out to her, and she cast a strong _Scourgify _on it. The blood disappeared, and she pointed to the hand holding the tissue on his nose. He sighed and brought his clean hand to the tissue. He held the other hand out and she cast another quick _Scourgify_.

"Severus, I'm so sorry. I didn't know he would do that to you," she said softly.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I'm sure that they told you what a horrible person I am," Severus said, sounding slightly muffled due to the tissue and the smashed nose.

"They can say what they want to, but that doesn't make it true," Hermione replied. She knew that Severus was fascinated by the Dark Arts, but chose to believe that it wasn't as bad as Sirius had led her to believe. _But he joined Voldemort_, a voice at the back of her mind said. She pushed to voice back as Severus responded.

"They're right. I'm not a nice person," he said shortly.

"You may not be nice, but that doesn't give them the right to treat you they way they do," she said, taking a step toward him. "I am so sorry that he did this to you over me."

Severus took a step back and said, "If it wasn't you, they would have just found another reason."

"Are you going to see the Headmaster?" Hermione asked.

"You'll soon learn that there are those whose behavior is overlooked by the Headmaster," he said hatefully as he walked away and disappeared around a corner.

Hermione sighed as she walked back to the Great Hall.

* * *

Severus' interactions with Hermione had left his heart pounding. He was drawn to her, especially since she seemed to be taking his side over Black. He was sure that would change, given time. _No one cares about you, you ugly greasy_ _git,_ he thought.

He entered the hospital wing and knocked on Madam Pomfrey's office door. It opened after a moment.

"What happened, Mister Snape?" she asked in concern as she led him to a chair in her office.

He narrowed his eyes and spat, "Oh, just another _accident_."

A look of hurt flashed across her face momentarily. The look disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. She pulled out her wand and waved it, whispering several healing spells. She pulled the handkerchief away and waved her wand, cleaning the blood from his face.

"Severus," she said, uncharacteristically using his first name. "I am not so clueless as to think that everything that happens to you is an accident. But, if the Headmaster tells me that it was, I can't do much about it. I can only take care of you to the best of my abilities."

Severus' eyes misted over, and he angrily wiped them away with his sleeve. "I know, Madam Pomfrey. Thank you for taking care of my nose."

She nodded as he stood and walked out.

* * *

Hermione entered the Great Hall just in time to see James being given a detention with Filch. She sat down near the smug looking Marauders and Lily.

"Did you get him?" James asked.

"I got him good. The greasy git left with a bleeding nose," Sirius boasted.

Hermione expected Remus or Lily to say something, but to her surprise, they just sat there. Granted, they didn't look pleased, but neither of them said anything about what had been done to Severus. Peter just hung raptly on their every word.

"Hah! I knew our plan would work. One night of detention with Filch was worth it. Nasty piece of work had that coming."

Hermione's appetite left her suddenly, and she stood up giving Sirius and James hateful looks. She exited the Great Hall, heading for the library. When she walked in, the first thing she noticed was Severus sitting at a table. He looked up as she entered. He frowned slightly and put the book he had been reading in his bag and stood up.

He brushed past Hermione without a word as he exited the library. She sighed, sat down at a table near the front, and opened her Potions book. She wanted to be prepared for the lesson. She absently pulled out some parchment and began taking notes. She wasn't sure how much time had passed when Lily sat down next to her.

"Hermione," Lily said. "I'm sorry about the way the guys acted. I don't like it either."

"Why didn't you say anything? What they did was so wrong!" Hermione was near tears. She had known that school was hard for Severus, but had never understood the extent of what he had gone through. Even after Harry had told them what he saw in the Pensieve, she had wondered about the whole story.

"I know what they did was wrong. But you have to remember, Severus is not innocent, either. He has stuck first a fair number of times," Lily explained.

"Well, breaking his nose is not the solution to their ongoing war," Hermione sniffed.

"You're right," Lily said quietly. "Come on. We're going to be late for class."

Hermione put her Potions text and the notes she had begun taking into her bag and followed Lily, acting like she didn't know where the Potions class was. They rushed through that halls and made it to class with only moments to spare.

"Good morning, Miss Evans," a jolly voice boomed. "And you must be Miss Colonus. Welcome to Advanced Potions. I am Professor Slughorn."

Lily sat down next to a blonde girl with a round face as Hermione watched the large man waddle towards her with an outstretched hand. She held out her hand and was shaken vigorously by her round professor.

"The Headmaster tells me you are quite adept in the art of potion-making. You'll make a fine addition to my class," he said. "Please, take a seat." He indicated towards the only available seat in the classroom. A seat that happened to be at the table where Severus sat.

She made her way to his table receiving many pitying looks. It seemed that he didn't have any friends; even the Slytherins in the room avoided him. She felt bad for him. He was no more liked as a student than he was as a professor.

He hardly spared her a glance as she sat down next to him. He studiously ignored her as class began. When Professor Slughorn announced that the day's potion would be a team effort, Severus spared her a venomous look.

"Just stay out of my way, and I'll make sure the potion is done correctly," he said rudely.

"Oh, you will, will you?" Hermione retorted hotly. "Perhaps you should stay out of my way. I am quite good in this subject."

They glared openly at each other until Professor Slughorn said, "Go on, Mister Snape, Miss Colonus. Get started. You don't have all day."

They passed the rest of the time absorbed in their work, speaking only when it was necessary to complete their assignment correctly. By the end of class, they were the only team with a perfect potion.

"Well done, Mister Snape and Miss Colonus! Ten points each," Professor Slughorn beamed. "I want a one foot parchment on this potion for next class," he said as everyone began gathering their belongings.

Hermione smiled broadly and turned to Severus as she packed her bag. "Severus, that was brilliant!"

He stilled for a moment before leaving without the slightest acknowledgement of her words. Hermione watched his retreating back, incensed. He was unapproachable and infuriating, even as a teenager.

"Hey, Hermione," she heard. She groaned inwardly.

"Hey, Sirius," she replied, standing up and swinging her bag onto her shoulder. The muffled 'oof' behind her made her smile. She wiped the grin from her face and turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hit you?" she asked with mock concern.

"Yeah! What do you have in that bag, bricks?" he asked rubbing his arm. Without waiting for a response, he continued. "Lily has to see Professor Slughorn and asked me to take you to our next class."

Hermione looked around only to see Lily walking out the door with James. Lily glanced back and shrugged her shoulders apologetically, seeing Hermione looking at her.

"Yes, James looks so much like Professor Slughorn. I can see how you would confuse them," she said dryly.

Sirius laughed and offered her his arm. "Shall we to Transfiguration?" he asked.

Without taking the proffered arm, Hermione said, "Thanks, but I think I can get there without hanging on you."

Sirius grinned. "Hard to get. Remus likes that in a lady."

Hermione sighed and said a silent prayer for the strength to deal with Sirius. She pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "Can we just go?"

They barely made it to class on time because Sirius kept on stopping to 'explain' things to Hermione. She got the feeling that he was hoping to be late so that he could be alone with her again.

"Ah, Miss Colonus, welcome," Professor McGonagall greeted. Looking at Sirius, who was still standing next to Hermione, the Transfiguration teacher said, "Go sit, Mister Black."

He winked at Hermione again and strolled to his seat. Hermione felt a migraine coming on. "Have a seat next to Mister Snape, dear," Professor McGonagall said.

_Just my luck,_ she thought as she looked at the empty seat next to Severus. _He's going to hate me even more when I get back home at this rate._

By the time her first day of classes ended, Hermione felt as if she had run a marathon. Her head was pounding from dealing with Severus and Sirius all day. The two of them were enough to make anyone crazy. Severus wouldn't talk to her unless he had to, and Sirius wouldn't stop talking to her. She entered the common room and collapsed onto the couch, rubbing her eyes. She heard the portrait open and Sirius' laughter waft through. She grabbed her bag and sprinted up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh, thank God, he didn't see me," she breathed. Uncharacteristically, she tossed her full bag onto the floor next to her bed and collapsed, face first onto her bed. As she lay there, the door opened and closed softly.

"Hermione, are you okay?" she heard Lily ask.

"I'm fine," she said without raising her head.

"What?"

She raised her head and said more loudly, "I'm fine." She sat up and looked at Lily, noticing that the blonde, round-faced girl she sat with at every class was with her.

"This is Alice," she said. "She's one of your roommates."

Hermione felt a pang run through her heart as she realized this was Neville's mother. She was so young and looked so carefree. She struggled to keep the flow of tears back as she thought of the fate that awaited her. "It's nice to meet you, Alice," she said thickly.

"Are you sure you're okay, Hermione?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think I just need a nap. My head is hurting. Probably from the fall I took," she lied.

"Okay, I'll wake you for dinner."

* * *

Hermione managed to make it halfway through dinner without loosing her temper with Sirius. He had been behaving will enough, for Sirius, when he began talking about Severus again.

"I got in a good hex on Snivellus right before dinner," he said, laughing. "I hit him with a Bat-Bogey Hex. He never even saw me."

James and Peter laughed, while, once again, Remus and Lily just sat there, looking uncomfortable.

"You should have seen him running," Sirius continued with a snort. "He looked like a greasy bat!"

Hermione had had it with Sirius. She stood up and walked up to him, hissing, "You are a bully of the highest order. And to think that everyone likes you."

She stormed out of the Great Hall and made it to the Astronomy Tower before breaking down into tears. She had been there for about fifteen minutes when she heard the sound of someone approaching.

She quickly wiped her eyes as Remus materialized out of the darkness.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" he asked gently.

"No! I miss my friends. I feel so alone here, even though I am surrounded by people. And Sirius is such a prat. Why does torturing people make him happy? And why don't you ever do anything about it?" She looked at him reproachfully, almost feeling sorry as she saw a look of guilt flash through his eyes.

"Hermione, it's a long story, and one you probably don't want to hear. Suffice it to say that Severus is as much to blame as any of us for what goes on. He has started his fair share of the battles." Remus looked extremely tired and more like the man she knew in that moment.

"Remus, he is one against four. You may not cast any hexes his direction, but you are as much to blame for what he goes through as anyone. You could help him, but you choose to let James and Sirius harass him. I have seen them cause him pain twice in the one day I have been around you all. From what I overheard in the hospital, he is constantly at the end of James and Sirius' wands." Hermione lectured him as she always did Harry and Ron when she didn't agree with them.

"Hermione, you have only been here one day. Why are you getting so worked up over someone you don't really know anything about? For all you know, he may deserve everything," Remus said slowly.

"Because I would have been him if it weren't for two of my friends. I am bookish and studious to a fault. I was the butt of everyone's jokes for a while when I first began school. I don't like seeing anyone going through what I went through. And what Severus went through is much worse than anything I ever had to endure." Hermione's tears started up again as she breathlessly finished. She hadn't meant to say so much, but her aching heart cried for release. As irritated as she was with the teenaged Severus, she still had feelings for him. _No,_ her subconscious voice said. _You still have feelings for the man he becomes. You don't even know the boy he is now._ She ignored the voice as she had before.

"I didn't know," Remus said quietly. "I will try to discourage them from bothering Severus. Believe it or not, I know what it is like to be different."

Hermione stated at him, knowing he was speaking of his lycanthropy. Wishing she could soothe the boy before her, whose haunted eyes were the same as the man's she knew, she said, "Thank you, Remus. I appreciate it."

"Let's get back inside. It's getting rather windy," Remus said.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, it is." She hadn't noticed when the wind began to pick up, but it was blowing her hair wildly around her head now. She ran after Remus and entered the building, grateful to be inside. She reached up to feel her hair.

"Great," she moaned. "I look like a Halloween monster now!" Her hair had frizzed up worse than it had in a long while. "Sleekeazy's won't be invented until next year," she said mournfully.

"What?" Remus asked, looking at her oddly.

Hermione could have kicked herself for the slip. "Nothing," she said a bit too quickly.

Remus stared at her for a moment before shrugging. "Let's get back to the common room. We need to get to work on that Transfiguration assignment."

Hermione nodded and walked down the hall toward Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Severus slid out of his hiding place. He had gone to the Astronomy Tower to get away from everyone after finishing his meal. He had been laughed at by a large group of people when the Bat-Bogey Hex had hit him. He was humiliated, and even though he hadn't seen Black, he was sure he had been behind the hex.

He had hidden, not wanting to be seen and was in the perfect place to overhear Hermione's slip. _Sleekeazy's?_ he wondered. _Not invented until next year? She is **definitely **not from the States._

He smiled as he wondered how this could be used to his advantage. He had been sorted into Slytherin for good reason. Abandoning his hiding place, he made his way to the Slytherin common room. Lost in thought, he almost did not see the approach of Sirius and James until they were upon him.

As luck would have it, they did not see him. He ducked behind a suit of armor just in time, his heart beating wildly. He began sweating profusely, scared nearly out of his mind at being caught alone. Not that anyone else ever helped him, but it did not bode well for him to be alone with them. Their curses lacked a certain punch when others were present that they did contain when no one was around to see.

"Well, I don't know, James. Moony gets rather violent around this time of the year. The closer it gets to Halloween, you know," Severus heard Sirius say.

Silently drawing his wand, Severus pointed it at them and whispered, "_Sectumsempra_," twice in quick succession. He smiled broadly as the pair howled in agony clutching their bleeding calves.

He shot from his hiding place and ran around a corner, and then another, before they could make chase. He reached his common room and called out the password, scrambling through the entrance as quickly as he could. He stopped just inside the doorway and collected himself. He strolled inside, acting, for all the world, as if nothing was amiss.

He silently made his way to his room, not missing the looks of distaste he was shot by his Housemates. Once he had reached the safety of his room, he sat on the bed and drew the drapes around himself tightly. Only then did he allow himself to breathe raggedly. His eyes burned with tears he was unable to stop. He buried his face into his pillow and sobbed bitterly. He hated himself more with each tear. This was what had earned him his horrid nickname in the first place. He punched his mattress as he fought for control. He had to learn to push his emotions into the back of his mind. He would never survive otherwise. He was finally able to get his breathing and tears under control and began thinking about Hermione.

_Who are you really? Where did you really come from?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes:_ Thanks to my lovely beta, Phoenix. She works so hard to make this better.

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers. I am thrilled to have so much support.

There is a slight lemon flavor in this chapter. Be advised. When editing this story for content, I based my decisions on what one can view on cable television in the United States. There are slight descriptions of sexual acts, but nothing vulgar and nothing fullydescriptive ofthe actual act of intercourse.Thank you to Alauralen for her help with my decisionsduring the editing process.

_Disclaimer:_ Everything you recognize belongs to JKR. I am only playing with her brilliant creation. I am not profiting from this story in any way.

* * *

**It All Comes Down To Time**

**Chapter Four **

Remus arrived at the common room with Hermione after convincing her to leave the Astronomy Tower and excused himself when he didn't see James or Sirius. He went to his room and found it empty. Fearing the worst, he opened Sirius' trunk and sifted through the contents until he found their map.

Retrieving the Marauder's Map from the trunk, he tapped his wand against it, saying, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The ink appeared slowly, starting from the left and spreading to the right until the entire parchment was covered. He opened it up and finally located James and Sirius walking towards the Astronomy Tower. His eyes widened when he saw the name, Severus Snape, off to one side. The steps of James and Sirius didn't slow, so Remus assumed that Severus was hiding. Suddenly, the dot representing Severus sprang to action tearing through the halls of Hogwarts while James and Sirius' dots stayed stationary. Remus nearly panicked, thinking that Severus had surely killed them this time, before the dots began slowly moving. He watched for a moment until he decided that they were headed to the hospital wing.

He sighed heavily as he began folding the map. His eyes idly roamed the map as it got smaller with each fold. He suddenly opened the map by one folded section. The Gryffindor common room was displayed before him. And in the common room was someone named Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione sat in the corner, trying to avoid everyone as she practiced the Transfiguration assignment that Professor McGonagall has given them in class. She waved her wand, frowning. She eyed the book critically before waving the wand again. Nodding to herself, she jotted down a few notes on the parchment in front of her and closed the book. 

She put her quill and her wand down on the table and reached to her right, retrieving the Potions book on the far side of the table, just as Remus came down the stairs and started towards her.

"Hey, Hermione," he said cautiously. "How are you?"

She looked up at him wondering what had gotten into him. "Remus, you saw me ten minutes ago." She frowned as he averted his eyes from her gaze. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine. I'm just wondering where James and Sirius are." He still wouldn't look at her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Peter's approach. Biting back the nasty comment on her lips, she looked back down at her books.

"Hey, Remus," Peter said sitting down at the table. "Hey, Hermione."

Hermione glanced up and muttered, "Hello, Peter."

The smile on his lips faltered. "Well, I was just wondering if you knew where James and Sirius had got off to. They were supposed to be helping me with the Transfiguration assignment. I haven't quite gotten the wrist movement down."

"Well, maybe Hermione could help you. She seems to have gotten hers down already," Remus said. "What do you say, Hermione?"

Hermione froze as she heard Remus volunteer her help to Peter. She had tried to sit in an out-of-the-way spot, but it seemed they were all insistent on trying to include her. She was just going to have to be a bit more blatant about distancing herself from them. In a harsh voice, she said, "No, I can't help him, Remus. I need to work on my Potions essay. If you'll excuse me, I am going to go somewhere quieter where I can study without being disturbed." She picked up her books and walked away without another word.

"I don't think she likes me, Remus," Peter said as he watched her walk away.

* * *

Two days of blissful silence from Sirius later, Hermione was sitting in the courtyard reading over her History of Magic notes. It was a warm day, and she was not alone outside. There were a large number of students outside enjoying the sun before dinner and curfew. Most of them were not studying as Hermione was. 

As she flipped through the pages, she heard shouting. Looking up, she realized that everyone who had been outside was gathered in one area. The shouting grew louder, and Hermione's curiosity got the best of her. She put her notes inside her bag and stood up. She walked to the group of people and managed to make her way to the front of the crowd. What she saw enraged her.

James had cast a Body-Bind Curse on Severus and was methodically tearing his notes to shreds. He idly waved his wand and said, "_Finite Incantatem_."

Severus sat up and lunged for his wand. He had his hands on it just as James yelled, "_Confundus!"_

Severus stilled and looked around, confused. James had cast the spell properly. Peter squealed and clapped as the crowd laughed. James smiled roguishly as Peter approached the befuddled boy before him. He kicked Severus in the stomach and laughed at the cry of pain from him.

Hermione had seen enough. She stepped forward shouting, _"Finite Incantatem!"_ Severus' disorientation disappeared. He looked up at James with rage on his face, but Hermione wasn't done. _"Expelliarmus,"_ she shrieked at Peter, flinging him face-first into the ground as his wand shot away. An unspoken command later, the wand was in her hand.

She whirled around to face James. "And you," she spat. "Attacking him two to one? Does it make you feel better about yourself to gang up on someone?"

James crossed his arms and said casually, "It might interest you to know that Snivellus started this little fray. I was merely protecting myself."

"Protecting yourself?" Hermione asked incredulously. "I fail to see how ripping his notes to shreds while Peter kicks him around qualifies as protecting yourself! Give me those parchment pieces, now!" Hermione demanded, holding out her left hand. Her right hand still held her wand defensively.

"And to think, you were sorted into Gryffindor," James said scornfully, shoving the pieces into her hand.

"Maybe I was sorted into Gryffindor because I am not afraid to stand up to people who are harassing others. Even if I have to stand up to my own Housemates," Hermione said evenly, tossing Peter's wand to the ground.

Behind her, Severus had gathered the rest of his shredded notes and his wand. He stuffed the torn parchment into his bag and stood up.

Hermione backed up and said quietly, "Let's go, Severus."

Severus followed her without a word, and they left the jeering crowd for the relative safety of Hogwarts. They walked side-by-side into the library and sat down at a table in the back.

"Are you okay, Severus?" Hermione asked in concern.

"I'm fine. Give me my notes," Severus said shortly, refusing to meet her eye.

Hermione looked at him dubiously. "I save your skin, and that's all you have to say to me?"

"I didn't ask for you to interfere in my affairs. I only followed you here because you had my notes in your hand," Severus spat acidly.

"Well then," Hermione said standing rigidly. "I will leave you to the impossible task of putting your notes together. I'll have you know that I am the only one in school with notes as detailed as yours. And also the only one who might be willing to let you borrow them. But, of course, you don't want me interfering in your affairs." She turned to storm out of the Library. Her departure was halted when Severus caught her hand in his.

"Hermione," he said quietly. "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to having anyone care about what happens to me. It's… it's new to me."

She leaned down until their eyes were level and said, "Get used to it, Severus," before kissing his cheek softly.

He stared at her, uncertainty splashed across his face, as she smiled, placed her notes on the table, and left.

* * *

It was two days later, on Friday, before Hermione got her notes back from Severus. They had both arrived to Potions early from breakfast. 

"Good morning, Severus," Hermione said pleasantly.

"I have finished copying your notes," he said, handing the neatly piled parchments back to her. His next comment was said a bit thickly, as if he didn't often say it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she beamed at him.

They sat in silence for a moment before Severus asked, "Are you going into Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Hermione frowned. She hadn't even thought about the Hogsmeade trips. She wondered if Dumbledore had thought of her not having a permission form. Surely, he wouldn't expect one since she was not from this time.

"I don't know," she said honestly, shaking her head.

"Well," Severus began tentatively. "If you don't go… perhaps we could do some studying for the Transfiguration test together. I know it's not until the end of next week, but I like to study ahead of time."

Hermione's mind whirled with delight. _Is he asking me on a date?_ she wondered. It seemed that defending him had the effect she was looking for.

* * *

Severus watched Hermione's face as he asked her to study with him during the Hogsmeade trip, but it remained impassive. _Say yes,_ he willed. He was hoping to entice her into talking about her family. Things weren't adding up, and he was determined to discover the truth about her. 

"I like to study ahead of time, too," Hermione said slowly. "It would be nice to have a study partner who cares about his grades as much as I care about mine." Her smile gave her answer away before she said anything.

"Good," he said. "Meet me in the library right after everyone leaves for Hogsmeade." _I've got you now,_ he thought with devious triumph, as their classmates filed in for the lesson.

* * *

The next day couldn't come fast enough for Hermione. Sirius had taken to talking to her again halfway through the day and had plagued her with saying things like, "I forgive you for hexing Peter and threatening James." 

His inane jokes about Remus wanting her attention grated on her nerves, and she was grateful when he disappeared with James, Remus, and Peter that night. James and Peter still weren't speaking to her over the incident in the courtyard, but all Hermione cared about was finding a way to get Sirius to back off.

She fell asleep that night quicker than she expected and awoke early on Saturday. She was nearly finished eating as the Great Hall began filling up. The door opened, and Sirius walked in with his friends. Hermione took advantage of the crowds to sneak out the side door before he could see her.

"Thank God," she breathed.

"For what?" a voice silkily asked.

Hermione let out a small squeal and turned around. "Severus," she said. "You startled me! Why do you always sneak up on people like that?"

"Me?" he asked incredulously. "As I recall, you are the one who always seems to run into me."

"I didn't run into you just now," Hermione said indignantly, enjoying the banter.

"Only because I just managed to keep from being run over by leaping out of the way," he replied. The slight twitch at the corners of his mouth led her to believe that he was also enjoying the sparring.

"Oh, how very dramatic you are," she said dryly. "As if you actually would have been flattened. Look at you! I only just come up to your shoulder."

He looked as if he might actually smile when the door flew open and Lily burst through. "Severus, Hermione?" she asked with widening eyes.

It was only then they realized how close together they were standing. Severus had schooled a dark look on his face when the door had opened, and to the casual observer, it looked as if he was a predator and Hermione was his prey. Severus stepped back and turned around. Without another word, he walked down the hall, disappearing around a corner.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Lily asked with concern. "Is he angry with you for helping him? I tried to help him once, and he called me a Mudblood in front of everyone."

Hermione acted shocked to hear that while feeling rather guilty inside. She knew of that incident from Harry's Pensieve experience. "Well, he was actually quite nice to me afterwards," she said, mollifying her guilt with the truth.

"Just be careful. I used to be friends with Severus. He is a good one for hurting the people who care about him," Lily said quietly, her eyes cast downward.

"I will be, Lily," she promised. Changing the subject, she said, "Are you going back to the common room?"

"Yes," Lily said, looking up. "Want to walk back with me?"

Hermione nodded, and they began walking in silence. Her conscience chose that moment to begin harassing her with logic again.

_How come it's all right to be nice to Lily and Severus, but you push everyone else away? Isn't it just as dangerous to tamper with their lives as it is with the others?_ Hermione tried her best to ignore the nagging voice in the back of her mind. _Hypocrite,_ it spat.

Hermione and Lily entered the common room and began discussing their Charms lesson. They debated for twenty minutes when Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter walked in.

"Hermione," Sirius said loudly. "There you are!"

She cringed as Sirius immediately walked her way. "Are you coming to Hogsmeade today?" he asked as everyone in the common room prepared for the outing.

"No, I forgot to have my father sign the permission slip."

"That's too bad. You and Remus could have spent time together."

Remus shot Sirius a death glare and finally spoke up. "Really, Sirius," he said. "Hermione's not stupid. She'd have to be blind not to realize you are flirting with her."

"See that's the problem with Remus. He doesn't know how to woo a lady," Sirius said as James, who had disappeared for the duration of the short conversation, dragged him from the common room.

Remus gave her an apologetic glance and followed after his friends.

_Finally._ She breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Severus was already in the library when Hermione arrived. 

"Hello again," she said, sitting down across the table from him. "How has your day been so far?"

"Wonderful," he said sarcastically. "It's only nine o'clock; what could have possibly gone wrong this early?"

His voice still held suspicion for her intentions, and his comments still stung from time to time, but since Hermione had helped him, he had been almost nice to her.

"It has had enough time to be terrible," she said irritably. "One bad thing, and your day is ruined. If I had said, 'Has your day been ruined yet?' perhaps you would have answered without making a sarcastic remark."

Severus chuckled softly at her words. She looked at him, shock evident on her face, and he said, "What, is it that surprising that I might actually laugh from time to time?"

"Actually, yes," she said wryly.

He merely smirked at her as he pulled out his notes. He noticed that Hermione was still staring at him in bewilderment so he said, "Are you going to sit there gaping at me all day, or are we going to study?"

Her lips blossomed into a beautiful smile, and Severus felt his chest constrict. He had never seen anything so beautiful that was meant for him. _Get a hold on yourself, Severus,_ he thought, feeling his trousers tighten. _You are here for one reason and one reason only._

* * *

"I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks for lunch," James called to Lily as Remus tried vainly to get his friend's attention. 

"See you at lunch," Sirius mocked, laughing as James punched his arm.

Remus sighed and yelled, "I'm trying to talk to you!"

Sirius turned to Remus with wide eyes. It was rare when Remus actually forced the attention to himself. "Well, what gives?" he asked, knowing that Remus wanted to share something important.

Remus glanced around at all the students milling about and said, "Let's go somewhere more private."

Remus turned and was followed by Sirius. James paused to grab Peter, who had been staring at a sixth year Hufflepuff girl.

The four friends huddled off to the side until Professor McGonagall's attention was drawn to a pair of fifth year boys who had gotten into a scuffle.

As soon as her head turned, they tore into a wooded area where they could talk without being overheard.

"Okay, Remus. Tell us what's going on," James said, raking his hand through his already messy hair.

"Well, I was looking at the map the other day and something strange caught my attention." James, Sirius, and Peter listened intently. "Hermione showed up on the map as someone named Granger."

The last sentence was said as dramatically as he could muster.

"That's what you dragged us out here for?" Sirius said incredulously. "You wanted to tell us that Hermione's father is some other bloke?"

Peter and James began laughing at him with Sirius' words.

"No, you don't understand," Remus said beseechingly. "She said something about something called… Slickease, I think, not being invented until next year. How would she know about something that hasn't been invented yet? Think about it. She has been here for over a week and has yet to really open up to anyone."

"Maybe her other father has a patent that's not going to be public until next year," James said through his laughter.

"Remus, you need to get more sleep," Peter added, trying unsuccessfully to control his snickers.

Remus sighed as his friends turned and headed back for town, still laughing.

"I know there is something strange going on," he muttered as he followed them.

* * *

Two weeks passed before Hermione received a note from Dumbledore asking for a meeting. It had been three and a half weeks since she had been sent to the past. She had met with Severus twice since their first study meeting. He was slowly but surely opening up to her. He had gone so far as to brush his fingertips against her cheek once after she had thanked him softly for studying with her. Sirius had stopped teasing her about Remus and was being pleasant rather than an annoyance. 

She walked to the Headmaster's office thinking about how well things were going. She reached the stone gargoyle guarding his office and realized that she didn't know the password. As she stood contemplating what to do, it sprang to life and opened up.

She knocked on the door upon reaching it and entered when she heard Dumbledore's voice give her permission. She closed the door softly and took the proffered chair, politely declining a sherbet lemon.

"Well, Miss Granger," he said, using her real name. "Have you acclimated yourself to this time period?"

"Yes, sir. I think things are going well. My studies have not suffered," she answered hesitantly.

"Wonderful, I'm glad to hear it," he said smiling. "However, your interactions with Severus Snape are a matter of concern to me."

Hermione braced herself. She had felt sure there was an ulterior reason for the meeting.

"Severus Snape is your teacher in your time. It wouldn't be prudent to form a relationship with him. It could cause problems in the time line."

"Sir," she began. "Severus and I are merely study partners. I am not involved in a relationship with him." _Yet,_ she added silently avoiding eye contact with him. "I am well aware that I could wreak havoc on my future if I changed coming events."

The Headmaster relaxed in his chair. "Of course," he said. "You are a bright young lady, and I'm sure my future counterpart would expect no less of you." Changing the subject abruptly, he said, "I have been analyzing the potion that placed you in this predicament. I have several avenues I wish to explore in my attempts to create a counter potion. I will keep you advised of my progress."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said. "I appreciate your efforts."

Dumbledore waved his hand saying, "Think nothing of it, my dear. Now, I believe you have a Potions class to attend in ten minutes, and I'm sure you don't want to be late."

* * *

The following Saturday, Hermione met with Severus again. They had decided to study together twice a week in addition to their Saturday meetings. 

"No, Severus, I'm telling you that you are wrong. There isn't a potion that will turn a human into an animal. Only Transfiguration and an Animagus form will allow it," Hermione said tightly, beginning to feel heated.

"The Polyjuice Potion will turn a human into an animal," Severus shot back argumentatively, a small smirk on his lips. He was enjoying aggravating her.

Hermione knew he was just trying to goad her into an argument. She was aware that he knew that the Polyjuice Potion was not made for such a use. Still, she spoke up. "It has disastrous results," she said shrilly. "It is meant for human changes only. I should know; I brewed it in my second year." She shut her mouth, suddenly, realizing that she had told her secret to her future professor. Not just her future professor, but the professor she had stolen from in order to brew the potion.

"You brewed Polyjuice in your second year?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, um… Yes," she finally admitted. It was too late to change her story now.

Severus looked at her with interest beyond discovering her secret. He knew she was intelligent, but to have brewed such a complex potion when she was only thirteen piqued his interest even more.

He stared at her aware of the fact that her breathing had quickened, and her chest heaved. Before he could think about it, he leaned over and kissed her full lips.

Hermione was initially startled, but began kissing him back quickly. Thrills shot through her body. His lips were soft and felt as though they were on fire. She was grateful they had chosen a table in the corner. It was obscured by the bookshelves.

The kiss lasted for a full minute before Severus pulled back. He stared at her, wordlessly, before shoving his books into his bag and walking out of the library. He was shaken. He had no idea that kissing could be so arousing, having never kissed a girl before. No girl had ever even wanted to be in the same room with him before. Hermione was different from anyone he had ever encountered. His thoughts of discovering her secrets were shoved back as he touched his lips, recalling their kiss.

Hermione sat in the library, frustrated beyond belief. He had kissed her, and then he had run away. She conceded that he had not actually run, but he had rather walked quickly.

_He is unreadable even when he opens up,_ she thought in annoyance as she packed her bag.

She left the library wondering if she would ever be able to call the volatile Severus Snape hers. She walked down the hall absently and shrieked as a strong hand clamped over her mouth and dragged her into a dusty room. It was an unused storage closet.

She was beginning to panic when a silky voice whispered in her ear, "Long time no see."

The hand unclamped, and she breathed throatily, "Severus."

He kissed her hard, pinning her against the wall. His tongue plundered her mouth savagely. She moaned and pressed her body into his, feeling his erection straining against his trousers. Grinding her pelvis against it, she was rewarded with a low groan.

Rough hands tore her shirt off as he said, "Hermione, I'm not a well-liked person. If the others learn about us, you will be condemned. I won't change who I am for you." He nuzzled her neck, running his tongue along her jaw line. She shivered slightly. He lowered his hands to her bra and pinched her hard nipples through the lacy material.

"Severus," she moaned breathlessly. "I don't want you to change. I like who you are."

He fumbled for the latch of her bra for a moment before finding it. As he worked the clasps, he said, "You don't really know me and yet you say that? You will likely regret your words once you get to know me better." He pushed her bra straps down her arms and tossed it to the floor. He lowered his mouth to her breast and licked a hard, pink peak. A heady rush of pleasure ran through her body as he began suckling her nipples. His sensual hands ran over her body.

"I know you better than you realize," she said in a low moan, her hands tangled in his lank hair. "I will never regret my words." She cried out as his hands ran down to the top of her skirt.

Suddenly pushing her away he said, "No, not like this." He whirled around and left her alone, again.

Hermione sighed. Being with Severus was going to be harder than she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Notes:_ As always, thanks to my lovely beta, Phoenix, for all her hard work. Thank you also to my reviewers. I appreciate your words of enjoyment and support.

Please note that this chapter has been edited for explicit content. When editing this story for content, I based my decisions on what one can view on cable television in the United States. There are slight descriptions of sexual acts, but nothing vulgar and nothing fully descriptive of the actual act of intercourse. Thank you to Alauralen for her help with my decisions during the editing process.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything you recognize. I am but borrowing JKR's creation. I am not profiting from this story.

* * *

**It All Comes Down To Time**

**Chapter Five**

Hermione woke Sunday morning from the light slumber she had finally fallen into after hours of just lying in bed. She had been unable to sleep after her earlier encounter with Severus. He had left her craving his touch, and she had been uncomfortable for the rest of the day.

She sighed as she rose and dressed. She had showered the night before in an attempt to cool down. She glanced in the mirror as she dragged her brush through the unruly curls. She should have known better than to sleep on wet hair. She grimaced at the condition of her hair and the dark circles under her eyes. She normally didn't put much stock into her appearance, but even she couldn't ignore how pallid she looked.

She sighed again when she realized that there was no helping her appearance. She would just have to deal with it. She steeled herself as she made to enter the common room. If Sirius was awake, she was sure he would poke fun at her hair. It really did resemble a rat's nest.

To her profound relief, no one was in the common room. She made it to breakfast without coming across anyone. She said a silent prayer that there wouldn't be many people in the Great Hall before pushing the door opening and entering.

Her luck held. The Great Hall was nearly empty. The few people present gave her odd looks, but other than that, her presence went unnoticed. She sat down and looked over at the Slytherin table. Severus sat by himself, the only Slytherin at breakfast. He studiously ignored her, and, when she tried to get his attention, he turned his back to her. Her eyes narrowed as he walked out of the Great Hall without looking at her.

She spent an hour looking for Severus after breakfast before finally retreating to the common room.

"What happened to you, Hermione?" Sirius asked when she entered the room.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she replied scornfully.

"He's talking about your hair," Peter said.

After having looked for Severus for an hour and having no luck finding him, Hermione was in a terrible mood. She whirled on Peter and stood face to face with him as she snapped, "You would do well to keep your mouth closed, you pathetic little slug."

Peter shrank back from her as she turned to Sirius. "And you," she said contemptuously. "You are a spoiled rotten bully. You are a waste of oxygen."

Looking around for James and not seeing him, she declared, "And you can tell your pompous friend to stay out of my way, too!"

She stormed into her room, noticing it was thankfully empty, and slammed the door.

"Was it something we said?" Sirius asked coolly.

Peter shrugged his shoulders, still a bit shaken from the angry visage of Hermione.

* * *

Hermione stayed locked in her bedroom all day. She wasn't normally a vain person, but the deplorable condition of her hair upset her. That and Severus was avoiding her, and she didn't understand why. After all, he was the one who had kissed her and pulled her into the closet. She had simply reacted to his attention. 

_Right,_ her pesky conscious said. _You were only reacting to his attention. As if you didn't want it. Hypocrite._

She hated the voice of reason within her. "Why shouldn't I be able to be happy while I'm here?" she said angrily.

_Because you know how angry Professor Snape is going to be when you get back. And what about Dumbledore? He already warned you against a relationship with Severus._

She ended up missing lunch and dinner that day.

* * *

Hermione rose the next morning with plenty of time to spare to make sure her hair would not surround her head like a space helmet again. She flattened it as much as one can flatten curly, unruly hair before making her way to the Great Hall. When she passed the Marauders, she heard the familiar Quidditch talk that she had grown accustomed to hearing from Ron and Harry. 

She sat next to Lily and began serving herself breakfast. "Lily," she said as she placed a scone on her plate. "How did you do on the Potions essay?"

"I think I did pretty well," she said thoughtfully. "The uses of Gillyweed are fascinating."

"They really are," Hermione said, livening up. She loved anything educational.

"It took me forever to get James to do his," Lily admitted. "He refused to even look at it until two days ago."

James stopped talking about Quidditch long enough to inquire, "Did you say something, Lily?"

"No, James. I was talking to Hermione."

He resumed his conversation.

Shaking her head, Hermione said, "Harry really is just like him."

"Who's Harry?" Lily asked.

"Just someone I went to school with," Hermione said softly, smiling sadly.

* * *

Hermione entered the Potions classroom and was relieved to see that Severus was already there. It was early, so no one else was in the room. She crossed the room and sat down next to him. 

"Severus," she said through clenched teeth. "What is going on with you?" Her eyes bore into the side of his face. He didn't turn his head or even indicate that he heard her. "Severus," she hissed. "Did you hear me?" Again, no answer. "What is your problem? First, you asked me to study with you, repeatedly. Then, you kissed me. You ran out of the library like you had done something horrible. When I left, you pulled me into to a _closet_ and… You know what happened there. You avoided me all day yesterday. What did I do to deserve that?"

Severus' eyes never left the open text in front of him, but Hermione saw that his eyes were not moving. He was definitely listening. In a fit of anger, she snatched the book from him and snapped, "What the hell is wrong with you? It's not like it was unwanted attention."

Finally, Severus spoke. "Give me back my book, right now."

"You can't avoid this, Severus. You feel something, as do I. We both want this." Her anger melted into a pleading tone without her realizing it. With an angry growl, Severus snatched her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

His lips crushed into hers, almost painfully. His tongue demanded access to her mouth, and she parted her lips, accommodatingly. His tongue invaded her mouth and drove her wild with desire. She felt her core heating up with all the longing that she had been feeling for the past two days. Severus released her when they heard a laugh echo from the corridor.

"Severus," she whimpered softly.

He took his book from her hand and opened it back up to the page he had been looking at. He also went back to ignoring her.

"Severus, please," Hermione said again. "I need to understand why you are acting like this. One minute you are ignoring me. The next you are kissing me like I have never been kissed before. And then you go right back to ignoring me. What is going on?" She was desperate for answers, and her racing hormones were driving her to act uncharacteristically. At this point, she normally would have told him to sod off, but the hormonal, feminine side of her wanted more of Severus desperately. The logical voice was taunting her with the word hypocrite over and over. Finally, as the voices in the hall grew closer, her normal attitude kicked in.

"Fine," she snapped. "But you will have a hard time making yourself feel like I could make you feel."

Severus turned to her in bewilderment. "What do you mean by that?" he asked with surprise evident in his voice.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean," she said lowly, as two of their classmates entered the room.

Severus fell silent, but Hermione knew she had his attention. What teenage boy would ignore such a blatant offer? She smiled at him wickedly as she began taking her potions materials out of her bag.

* * *

Severus had to endure a raging erection all day. He was thankful for the robes. It would have been impossible to hide it otherwise. Every time he saw Hermione, she would smile at him sultrily and lick her full lips. 

He was a mess by the time classes were over, and he retreated to his dorm room. His body ached from the release it desperately wanted. All he wanted to do was take her, and she obviously wanted it as well. He paced in his room until he couldn't stand it anymore. He had to have her.

He hurried to the library in his quest to find her. To his surprise, she was not there. He checked outside next. It was a bit nippy, but still nice enough that students were outside. Hermione wasn't there either. He walked around the school, almost frantically, but to no avail.

"Damn it," he swore loudly. He finally went back to his dorm, relieved the no one was there. He went to his bed and drew the curtains, hoping no one would come into the room until he had completed his business. He didn't need another reason to be laughed at.

* * *

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room after her classes, wondering if she should go to the library. Severus was bound to look for her after her merciless teasing all day. She knew why he was keeping his robes wrapped so tightly around him. It made her nearly quake with desire to know that she had such an effect on him, and it took all her strength of character to keep her rooted in her own common room. She wanted to make him suffer like she had suffered after his teasing. She knew it was rather vindictive and _Slytherin_ of her to tease him so, but she uncharacteristically reveled in it. She wondered what a week of such treatment would do to Severus. 

Two days later, on Wednesday, Hermione walked arm in arm with Sirius to their Transfiguration class. She felt slightly guilty about playing on his obvious infatuation with her, but she needed him for the next phase of her plan. Besides, she had made it clear that she only wanted to be friends, that she was merely feeling a bit lightheaded and wanted an escort to class. If he read anything more into this gesture, that was his problem.

Severus, however, had no idea she had told Sirius that she only felt friendship towards him. After he had not responded to her flirting yesterday, she had decided to step it up a notch. Sirius just happened to be a means to an end.

Her logical side argued that she was exacerbating the already terrible hatred the two boys had for each other. She argued back to herself that you can't make pure hatred worse. She was only using what already existed to her advantage. She told herself that four times on the walk from Potions to Transfiguration.

All her thoughts of guilt flew from her mind as she caught the brief look of jealousy on Severus' face when she walked in the door with Sirius. She nearly smiled, but caught herself in time. She thanked Sirius and took her seat next to Severus.

"What are you playing at?" he hissed angrily without looking at her.

"Whatever do you mean, Severus?" she whispered sweetly.

His glare spoke volumes.

* * *

By the time Friday rolled around, Severus' entire body was aching with pent up desire and frustration. He wanted to blast Black into tiny bits and take Hermione until she screamed for mercy. He had been forced to relieve himself once on Monday and Tuesday and twice a day starting Wednesday. He had just finished his business and was still frustrated. 

"You'd better be in the library tomorrow," he said darkly.

Severus waited in the library with impatience the next morning. His foot tapped the floor at a furious pace, earning him a dark look from the severe librarian. He had finally decided that Hermione wasn't coming when she walked through the door.

He watched her, hungrily, as she walked towards him slowly. She sat down carefully, leaning over to allow him to see down her shirt. As a hormonal teenage boy, Severus greedily took in the sight.

"Good morning, Severus," she said in what he thought was supposed to be a seductive voice.

_But, then again,_ he thought, _it might just be your other head listening._ "Good morning, Hermione," he said as casually as possible.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" she asked. "Potions or Arithmancy?"

Severus was too distracted by the movement of her full lips to hear what she said. "Huh?" he asked stupidly.

Hermione frowned. "Why are you so distracted?"

His eyes narrowed. "As if you don't know why I'm distracted," he said lowly.

Smiling slightly before answering, she said, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Did you know that Dumbledore is out of the school for the weekend?" he asked suddenly, changing the subject.

She looked at him in puzzlement. "No… What does that have to do with anything?"

"Come with me," he said, standing and holding out his hand to her. She hesitated for a minute before taking the proffered hand. "Good choice," he purred in a velvety voice, oddly satisfied to see her shiver.

Hastening through the school, his hand gripping Hermione's tightly, he forced himself to take smaller strides so that she would not have to run to keep up with him. He stopped before an old tapestry picturing Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls to dance the ballet.

"This is the Room of Requirement. One must concentrate on what they require, what they _need_, and walk past this tapestry three times. A door to a room containing their every desire will appear," he whispered silkily in Hermione's ear. She shivered again as Severus led her back and fourth across the tapestry three times.

The door appeared on their last pass, and Severus opened it. There was little question what was on the mind of the two teenagers. They entered the room to find a large four-poster bed in the middle of the room. It had gold silk sheets with an emerald comforter. The pillows were also gold and emerald in color. There were shelves of books on all four walls.

He turned to her and said, "Would you care to accompany me?"

Severus' silky voice assaulted and filled Hermione's senses. She was controlled by it and could not turn him down had she wanted to. She nodded slightly, under his spell, and followed him inside, sitting down on the bed.

He cast a Silencing Charm on the room before sitting down on the bed next to her. She scooted over so that she was snug at his side, placing her hand on his, and moving her other hand to his cheek. Obviously gathering her courage, she pressed her lips to his. After a moment, he began to kiss her back. He pulled her closer, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. With a growl, he pulled her into his lap. She moaned into his mouth feeling his arousal against her leg. Slipping his hands into her robe, he pinched at her nipples with his fingers. The barrier of the bra and shirt stopped him, and he impatiently started unbuttoning her blouse. After a few moments of fighting with the buttons, Hermione did it for him. He pushed it over her shoulders and down her arms before fumbling with the clasps on her skirt. He tugged at the skirt and she stood, nearly falling as she tried to keep from breaking the kiss, and he tugged it down. They banged noses when she bent down to remove her shoes and socks before stepping out of the skirt. Severus was rubbing his injured nose as she climbed back into his lap, but that was quickly forgotten as she trounced on his bits. Sucking in his breath and forcing back a curse, he pushed her back quickly. He repositioned her with a grimace and kissed her again before breaking away to drink in the sight of her clad only in a lacy bra and matching knickers.

Hermione reached for him and began, button by button, to remove his shirt. Once he was free of it, she ran her hands across his chest, enjoying the feel of his nipples against her palms. She pulled him to her for another passionate kiss and thrilled in feeling his skin against hers. He fought with the clasps on her bra for about two minutes while Hermione resisted the urge to drum her fingers on his back. When he had no luck after about a minute more, she reached back and unclasped the bra herself releasing her breasts. He brought his lips to the hard nipples and roughly nipped, and sucked until she cried out.

"Stop, stop," she said urgently. He pulled his head back and looked at her questioningly. "Please be gentle. They aren't toys."

Severus nodded and began licking them gently. She sighed and said, "Yes, just like that."

He ran his hands across her smooth stomach, stopping at the top of her knickers. He slowly slipped his fingers inside and further down. She shuddered, and her hands tangled in his long, dark hair.

Severus silently praised the housemates that he had overheard describing their sexual encounters. He marveled at the beauty of the woman in his arms. She was more than he had ever dreamed of. It was hard for him to fathom that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, and he nearly lost it right then and there at the feel of her.

He removed her knickers as he toed off his shoes and pulled off his trousers and socks. He laid her back on the bed, looking into her eyes.

"Please, Hermione. I need you now," he groaned.

It was the most glorious thing he had ever felt. "Shit, Hermione," he cried out in record time. He collapsed on top of her, careful not to crush her. "I'm sorry," he said. "I couldn't help it."

"Its okay, Severus," she said softly, rubbing his back soothingly. "For now, you can please me in other ways." She pushed his hands down.

He nodded in understanding, grabbing his wand and performing a cleansing charm.

"That was wonderful," she said after he had finished. "It'll be even better next time.

Next time? "You mean you want to do it again?" he asked, raising onto his elbows and staring into her eyes.

She smiled at him and nuzzled his cheek with hers before answering, "Why do you think I worked so hard to make you jealous this past week?"

"You little minx," he said playfully. The euphoria that raced through his body was unlike anything he had ever experienced, and he wanted it to last forever. He kissed her deeply and rolled to his side saying, "You know, it's a good thing I cast a Silencing Charm." He laughed. "Not that I would have minded letting a few people hear you scream my name in ecstasy." She slapped his arm and rolled into his side. He pulled her close and kissed the mass of curls on top of her head as he closed his eyes.

When he woke, it was nearly dark. In a panic he looked at the clock that was suddenly in the room as he wondered what time it was. It was nearly dinnertime. They had slept all the way through lunch and were likely missed by their Housemates. _Well, Hermione was likely missed anyway,_ he thought bitterly.

"Hermione," he said softly, shaking her gently. "Hermione!"

"What?" she asked, coming awake suddenly.

"It's almost dinnertime," he said urgently. "If you are late after missing lunch, people will wonder what is going on."

"Dinnertime?" she asked as she rolled out of the bed. "Great, I told Lily that I would study with her after lunch. What am I going to tell her?" She pulled on her knickers and her skirt, breasts swinging freely, as she yanked her knee socks on.

Severus had paused at the sight of her full breasts and was staring at them. He walked to her and pulled her up, capturing one of her large nipples in his mouth.

"Severus," she chided.

He sucked harder, and she moaned, hands moving to hold him closer to her body. With an audible pop, he released her and said thickly, "You'd better put your bra on before we miss dinner, too."

She kissed him passionately, her bare chest flush with his. Their tongues dueled momentarily before she pulled back and shrugged into the bra that she had found on foot the bed.

Severus watched her for a moment more before pulling on his clothes. When he turned around, Hermione was pulling a brush through her knotted hair in front of a mirror.

"Where did that come from?" he asked, thoughtlessly.

"Room of Requirement," she answered in a sing-song voice, laughing.

"Oh, right," he said, feeling foolish.

He flicked his wand, removing the charm that he had applied earlier, and said, "Are you ready to go?"

She pulled the brush through her hair again and said, "As ready as I can be when all I want to do is stay here with you."

She walked to his side, and he pulled her into a tight embrace. Feeling uncharacteristically emotional, he said, "Thank you."

She didn't say a word, but her arms tightened around him slightly. They held each other for a few moments before they finally pulled apart. He kissed her softly and walked to the door.

Poking his head out the door, he said, "It's all clear."

They emerged from the room and walked briskly down the hall. As they neared the Great Hall, Severus said, "Go on without me. We don't want anyone to wonder about us showing up at the same time after both missing lunch."

Hermione nodded as she caressed his cheek once more. "Until next time," she said softly as she walked away.

* * *

Hermione entered the Great Hall in high spirits. She had finally gotten what she had desired for the past week. The pesky voice started to say something, but she squelched it quickly. She sat down next to Lily and began filling her plate. 

"Where have you been," Lily asked. "We were worried about you. You were supposed to meet me after lunch to study, and you even missed lunch. We couldn't find you anywhere."

Hermione froze, realizing that she had not thought of a plausible excuse for missing lunch and the study session. "I… I…" she stuttered. "Well, I was studying near Hagrid's house, and I fell asleep," she blurted out.

"Hermione," Sirius began, "you need to be more careful. Hagrid's hut is very near to the Dark Forest. You were out there until it was nearly dark. Something bad could have happened."

"I know," she said, relieved that they seemed to take her at her word. "I don't even remember closing my eyes. I'm so sorry, Lily."

"Don't worry about it," Lily said, eyeing her suspiciously. "Just be careful next time."

"I will," Hermione promised as her eye caught Severus entering the Great Hall. She smiled softly to herself remembering the feeling of his body against hers. She wiped the smile from her face when she noticed that Lily had seen her looking at Severus and was giving her an odd look.

She finished up her dinner without saying much more. The four boys talked about Quidditch practice, and Lily talked about what homework they needed to get done if they intended to pass their classes. It comforted Hermione, reminding her of her interactions with Harry and Ron.

She had been so intent on catching Severus' eye that she hadn't thought much about them in the past week. She walked back to the common room, thinking back to the eighteenth birthday party they had thrown for her in September.

_"Hurry up, Hermione," Ron urged. "The squid is really active today. We'll miss it if you go any slower!"_

_"I'm coming, Ron, calm down." Her feelings were hurt. No one had remembered her eighteenth birthday. Not one 'happy birthday' wish was given all day. And now Ron was dragging her to the lake to see the squid. Begrudgingly, she followed him._

_As they rounded the side of the castle, a large group of people shouted, "Surprise! Happy birthday, Hermione!"_

_Harry rushed up and enveloped her in a bear-hug. "Happy birthday," he whispered._

_Ron patted her back. "Bet you thought we forgot," he said_.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. The surprise party they had thrown for her was one of her fondest memories.

_I miss you guys,_ she thought as she entered the common room. The night drug by as she forced herself to concentrate on her studies. He mind kept wandering between thoughts of Ron and Harry and thoughts of her time in Severus' arms. Professor Snape was going to be very displeased when she got back.

_Did he know this was going to happen?_ she wondered. _Or are new memories going to fill his mind when I get back?_ Either way, he was not going to be very happy with her.

She finally managed to finish her work and retreated to her room.

As she readied for bed and lay down, her thoughts drifted to Dumbledore. He had already warned her not to get too involved with Severus, and she had deliberately disobeyed him. She was upset with herself. It was unlike her to go out of her way to disobey a teacher, but, most especially, the Headmaster. Her thoughts then turned to Professor Snape. Would he think that she had done all this to get back at him for being so hateful to her? She pushed back her worries about Dumbledore and Professor Snape, allowing herself to relive her lovemaking with Severus.

While being slightly disappointed at his finishing so quickly, she was thrilled with the experience. She had never felt so full and sated before. With that more pleasant thought on her mind, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

_

* * *

_

"I'm telling you," Remus said urgently. "There is something strange going on with Hermione. She pushes us away only to be friends before pushing us away again. And then she was missing all day? Surely Hagrid would have found her at some point."

"Remus, mate," Sirius said. "Hermione is a girl. A woman. Who understands what goes on with them?"

Peter laughed as he and Sirius walked up to the room they all shared. James and Lily had left about ten minutes ago to ready for their rounds. It was Remus' night off.

Remus sighed. "Why will no one listen to me?" he said under his breath. "I know there is something strange going on. I'm not crazy."


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Notes:_ Thanks, as always, to Phoenix for her superb beta work. And thank you to my reviewers. I'm so glad to hear from each of you.

This chapter has been edited for explicit content. When editing this story for content, I based my decisions on what one can view on cable television in the United States. There are slight descriptions of sexual acts, but nothing vulgar and nothing fully descriptive of the actual act of intercourse. Thank you to Alauralen for her help with my decisions during the editing process.

_Disclaimer:_ All of Harry Potter belongs to the talented J.K. Rowling. I have just borrowed the characters to play with them. I will return them in one piece and in their original conditions when I am done with them. I am not making a profit from this story. It was written purely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**It All Comes Down To Time**

**Chapter Six**

It had been six weeks since Hermione had arrived in 1977, and she found herself called to the Headmaster's office for the second time. She was terrified about what he was going to say. Did he know about her relationship with Severus? She shook, almost visibly, as she walked up the stairs to his office.

"Ah, Miss Colonus," the Headmaster greeted her. "Good afternoon. I trust your classes went well today?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," Hermione said thrown off. She was sure he had found out about her sexual encounter with Severus four days ago.

"I'm sure you are wondering how the progress with the return potion is coming," he continued, unaware of her nervousness. "I am pleased to say that I have been able to recreate the potion which brought you here. I will be starting the research on a return potion very soon."

"That's wonderful," Hermione said in a cross between happiness and upset. She was ready to go home and see her friends and family again, but she was not prepared to leave Severus. Each passing day left her wondering more and more what Professor Snape would say to her when she got back. She was sure that Professor Dumbledore would have a few things to say at that time, if he didn't find out before she left. "I appreciate all your hard work, Professor," she continued. "You are devoting so much time to this, and I can't tell you how grateful I am." She could have almost congratulated herself for the half-truth, while at the same time, berating herself for the ease with which she lied.

"Hermione," the Headmaster said gravely. "I cannot tell you often enough how precarious your position here is. You could change your own future if you are not careful."

"Yes, sir. I am aware of the delicate nature of the situation," she said, feeling terrible. She had already changed things and was well aware that her actions could have very poor results. She refused to meet his eyes and was sure that he suspected something was amiss, but he said nothing about it.

"If you should need anything, Miss Colonus," he said, "you come to me or Professor McGonagall. Either of us will be more than happy to help you."

"Thank you, sir," she said quietly.

"I'll keep you apprised of the situation," Dumbledore said in a way of dismissal.

She nodded and took her leave thankfully. She walked to the library, lost in thought. She was sure Dumbledore suspected that she wasn't telling him everything. _You've really gotten yourself in deep this time, Hermione,_ she thought.

When she entered the library, Severus was at their normal table waiting for her. She sat down heavily next to him and sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. "You look as if someone snapped your wand in half."

"I just had a meeting with Dumbledore, and I'm sure he suspects our relationship," she said huffily before remembering that Severus had no idea why Dumbledore suspecting their relationship would be a bad thing.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you ashamed of being with me?" he asked quietly.

"No," Hermione cried out, a bit too loudly. The librarian scowled at her, and she lowered her voice. "No, I am not ashamed of being with you," she said, taking his hand in hers.

He pulled his hand from her grasp, not wishing for anyone to see them. He had told her that he wasn't a publicly affectionate person. "Good," he said, moving his foot to rest against hers. "Now, why did Dumbledore call you to his office?"

* * *

Severus listened to Hermione's fumbled excuse of being called to the Headmaster's office about her transcript papers. He knew that she was still hiding something from him. He had tried to steer their conversations to her family several times, but to no avail. She simply changed the subject as quickly as possible. No one else would likely think anything of it, thinking that she just didn't get along well with her parents, but Severus knew something strange was going on since overhearing her comment at the Astronomy Tower. He was bound and determined to find out what she was talking about. He had only intended to discover her secret, but when their relationship had progressed, he did nothing to stop it. She had given him something that he never thought any girl would willingly give him, and he found himself caring about her beyond her secret. It wasn't something that he was used to, but he was willing to let it go on since it made him feel so good. 

He was pulled from his musing when Hermione asked, "Severus, are you planning on going home for Christmas this year?"

His head snapped up, and he growled, "I wouldn't go home if you offered to pay me."

Hermione was obviously not expecting him to answer with such venom. She stared at him softly, eyes shining with unshed tears. She glanced around before taking his hand in hers once more. "I'm sorry that you feel that way about going home."

He didn't pull his hand from her grasp as they were hidden from the view of the second years at the only other occupied table in the library. The librarian had disappeared for the moment and was nowhere in sight. "It's not your fault," he said, sighing softly.

"I'll be staying over the holiday, too," she said. "We can spend it together, if you'd like."

Severus thought for a moment. He had never had anyone to spend the holidays with as he had not gone home for Christmas since starting Hogwarts. It would be nice to have someone to be with. Instead of telling her this, he said, "Well, the holiday break is a month away. There's nothing to worry about right now anyway. I'm more concerned with when we can… practice some more." He schooled a calm, blank expression on his face.

Hermione smiled at him knowingly. "Well, anytime you think we can get away to _practice_, I'm ready."

Severus felt the familiar tightening of his trousers that plagued his days when his thoughts drifted to Hermione. "Well, next Hogsmeade weekend, we will meet." That was two weeks away. He wasn't sure he could manage to wait patiently for that long. Since the dam had been flooded, he could think of nothing else.

He spent the rest of their study session with a raging erection. He got the feeling that Hermione was aware of his predicament because she kept dropping her quill under the table. When she rose back up with it, she would smirk at him before going on with studying. When he finally couldn't stand it anymore, he said, "I don't think we can be any more ready for the Ancient Runes exam. Let's go to dinner."

Hermione nodded and gathered her things together, dropping her quill once more. Severus sighed. She was going to cause him to embarrass himself with wet trousers if she didn't stop that.

They walked out of the library together and approached the Great Hall. They could hear the buzz of voices from down the hall. Severus stopped Hermione and grabbed her hand in his, pulling her into a dark alcove.

"I hope you don't think that dropping your quill like that went unnoticed," he said silkily.

Hermione's eyes widened teasingly. "I don't know what you are talking about," she said in denial. "I think you just have your mind stuck in the gutter."

"I don't think my mind is the only one stuck in the gutter," he growled softly as he pulled her against him. "I think yours it right there with mine."

"Maybe it is," she agreed maddeningly. She batted her eyelashes at him, still teasing. "Well, are you going to kiss me?"

Severus smiled predatorily as he lowered his lips to hers. With lips only scant millimeters from hers, he said, "You are mine, you know. Mine for all time. You took something from me and gave something to me. We are bound in that for life." He captured her lips with his after his declaration and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. She returned the kiss with fervor. After a few moments of intense snogging, she pulled away.

"As much as I would like to stay here in your arms, I think Lily suspects something between us. I need to get to dinner before you, not with you. I'm well aware of your need for privacy, and if she continues to suspect, our relationship will not be private for much longer."

He nodded. What Lily knew, James would know, and then he would have to watch his back even more. They stepped from the alcove, and he dropped his lips to hers for one more small kiss before parting. She said nothing as she turned and walked into the Great Hall.

Severus leaned against a pillar behind him, watching the door close behind her. No sooner had it shut then he heard, "I thought I told you to keep your filthy hands off Gryffindor girls."

He turned to face Sirius Black, full of anger that his private moment with Hermione had been witnessed. "My hands weren't on a Gryffindor girl," he said nastily.

"No, but your lips are worse than your hands," Black shot back with malice. "She didn't even say a word to you. She just turned her back on you and walked away. That should tell you that she doesn't care about you other than as a study partner."

Severus was relieved that Black had chosen to believe that there was nothing more to it than that. Of course, Black didn't want to believe that Severus had captured the attention of the girl he had been flirting with for six weeks. They faced off, eyes locked, and wands drawn.

Their fight was not meant to be, however, as Professor McGonagall walked around the corner, forcing them both to shove their wands into their sleeves rather than be caught.

"This isn't over, Snivellus," Black promised as he breezed past Severus.

"Oh, I hope not," he shot back softly.

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall," Black said blithely.

She stared at them both quizzically before responding warily, "Good evening."

Severus followed them into the Great Hall. Black would get his for his snooping ways. He would make sure of it.

* * *

It was three days before Hermione and Severus were able to meet in the library again. It was Saturday, and the day of the first Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch match. Severus had forgotten just how deserted the school was during a Quidditch match and was eager to spend the time with Hermione. They had managed to sneak in a few stolen kisses during the past three days, but it only left Severus with an erection. It was becoming commonplace for him to have one during the day. 

As if on queue, it sprang up when Hermione entered the library. She sat down, put her elbows on the table, and propped her head in her hands. "Severus," she began, "you aren't missing out on the Quidditch match only because I don't want to go, are you?"

He grinned wickedly and said, "The school is deserted. All the teachers are attending the match. I can think of more interesting things than Quidditch to do."

Hermione flushed. "Like…" she teased.

Severus said nothing. He simply stood and began walking, smiling to himself when he heard Hermione fall in step behind him. They reached the Room of Requirement unnoticed by anyone and entered to find an exact duplicate of the room they had been in the first time. Severus lounged on the bed while Hermione perched on the edge.

"How did you find this room?" she asked curiously.

"I didn't," he replied. "Someone showed it to me." He reached for her but she swayed out of his grasp.

"Who?" she questioned.

"Lucius Malfoy," he said grabbing for her again. When she evaded him yet again, he said, "What does it matter?"

"I've heard rumors about Lucius Malfoy," she said quietly. "And none of them are good."

Severus sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Lucius is an arrogant pure-blood who always gets his way. That's the worst I can think of. He was a seventh year when I was a first year. He was… he didn't make fun of me like the others did."

"Are you still friends with him?" she asked, evading his gaze.

"Hermione, what does it matter?" Severus spat in frustration. He was aching for her, and she still wouldn't let him touch her.

"I don't know, Severus," she said quietly. "I just worry for you."

"Hermione, there is nothing to worry about. Come here; let me take your mind off of things," he said, reaching for her again. She let him embrace her this time, and he drew her close, breathing in her scent. "I promise you, there is nothing to worry about."

* * *

Hermione listened to Severus' promise, knowing that his words meant nothing. There was much to worry about and much to fear. It was less than a year away from the time when he would join Voldemort. After that moment, he would never know a world without fear and worry. She allowed him to hold her without protesting when he reached for her again. 

He kissed her neck softly and ran the tip of his tongue across her jaw. She shivered when he knotted his hands in her curls and pulled her closer. There was no missing that he was ready for her. The things he was doing felt good, but she was waging an internal battle and couldn't concentrate on his touch.

_Yes, he has much to worry about, and you are making it worse,_ her conscious said hatefully. _Why do you insist on thinking only of what you want? You selfish witch._

She felt the burning of unshed tears in her eyes as Severus unbuttoned her blouse with more ease than he had previously. He ran his lips over the smooth expanse of her chest until he reached the barrier of her bra. The conflicted feelings kept her from truly enjoying the softness of his lips, which dragged along her lacy, red bra enticingly. She willed the tears back not wishing to hurt Severus, who was sure to think they were because she didn't want to be with him.

Severus moved behind her and pulled the blouse off. He then unhooked her bra without any trouble. She could nearly feel the triumph beaming off of him, which brought a smile to her lips, as her bra fell to the floor. Severus had just learned that seeing the hooks made removing the bra a much easier task. He ran his hands along her back, taking the time to explore her as he had not done before. He was obviously trying to please her before giving in to his needs. His attention warmed her heart, and she was finally able to push the hurtful thoughts from her mind. When he had run his hands along the length of her back, he snaked them under her arms and caressed her breasts. He pinched her nipples a little bit too hard, eliciting a squeal.

"Severus, please be careful," Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry," Severus said, moving around to her side. The sheepish look on his face caused her to laugh. The look was replaced by a scowl.

"Severus, I'm sorry," she said through her fits of laughter. "You just looked so funny!"

Her laughter abruptly stopped as he descended on her lips forcefully, pushing her back onto the bed. He let his hands roam again, paying special attention to the weight of her breasts. He tentatively rolled her nipples between his fingers, and when she moaned in pleasure, he thrust his tongue into her mouth. This was a much more pleasant experience than the one she had shared with Ron.

Hands moving down, Severus broke the kiss and began pulling at the flared jeans Hermione was wearing. They bore a double button, and he growled in displeasure when he couldn't get them undone.

"Hermione, do you always have to wear impenetrable clothing?" he said in defeat.

She smiled, thinking of the Muggle expression, _that's the pot calling the kettle black_, as she undid the buttons for him. "It's not my fault you can't work a simple button or hook."

"They are anything but simple," he retorted as he pulled them down. He tried to pull them off, but found her shoes in the way. Sighing in exasperation, he tried to pull one off without untying it.

"Ouch! Stop, Severus! You're going to pull my foot off," Hermione complained, in pain. "Would it be so hard for you to just untie them right quick?" The dark look he gave her left her with the impression that if he wasn't a teenaged boy intent on having her, he would storm out.

He unlaced her shoes and yanked them off mercilessly. Her socks followed and then her jeans. Unceremoniously, her knickers were pulled down and off, too. She watched Severus tear his clothing off as quickly as possible.

"Are you in a hurry for a reason?" Hermione asked impetuously.

Severus' head snapped up just as he was pulling his underpants off. He scowled at her and said, "Do you ever stop asking questions?"

Unbidden, the words of Professor Snape leapt into her mind. _Insufferable know-it-all._ She forced back the tears that sprang to her eyes. _Was he so cruel to me then because he remembers all this?_

Her thoughts were once again obliterated by Severus, and, after about five minutes of a frenzied pace, he collapsed on her with all his weight.

"Severus," she managed to wheeze. "Severus, get off. I can't breathe!"

He rolled to the side and flopped onto his back. "Did you this time, with me?" he asked.

"No," she said. Noting the look of disappointment on his face, she quickly added, "But I really liked it when you were rough."

He smiled and closed his eyes, promptly falling asleep.

"Severus," Hermione whispered, staring at his relaxed face. "What am I doing? Am I hurting you even more? I'm so confused." She stroked his face bringing a small smile to his lips. "I think I love you," she whispered almost imperceptibly, allowing a tear to fall down her cheek. She ran her fingers through his hair once and rose from the bed.

Dressing quickly, she readied to leave. As before, the room provided her with a brush for her unruly locks. She ran it through her hair quickly and turned back to the bed. Severus was still sleeping soundly, and she went back and perched on the edge, dropping her lips to his. She kissed him gently, rose, and walked to the door. Poking her head out, she ascertained there was no one about and exited the room, leaving Severus snoring lightly behind her.

On the walk back to the common room, she pondered her situation. _Am I making things worse for him? What if he hates me when I get back? What am I doing? _Her thoughts changed abruptly as Dumbledore approached. _The Quidditch match must be over,_ she thought. Fear flooded her. _What if he knows?_

"Ah, Miss Colonus," Dumbledore said jovially. "Did you not attend the match today?"

"No, sir. I find that it brings back too many memories," she said. _Another half-truth,_ she thought sardonically.

"I know this is a difficult situation for you," he said kindly. "I meant what I said. If you need anything, please come to me or Professor McGonagall. We will do what we can to make this easier."

"Thank you, sir," she said softly.

"Hermione, is there something on your mind?" he asked shrewdly. "I sense there is something bothering you."

"No, sir. Nothing is wrong." She avoided his gaze, as always. She was not trained in Occlumency, and it wouldn't do for him to read her mind now with thoughts of her lovemaking with Severus at the forefront of her mind.

Dumbledore frowned, obviously suspecting her avoidance. "You will let me know if something of importance happens."

"Of course, sir," Hermione said growing increasingly nervous. _What if Severus comes around the corner now?_ she worried.

"Good afternoon, then, Miss Colonus," Dumbledore said, walking away slowly.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster." Hermione hung her head, ashamed. She was lying to the man who was trying to help her, and it didn't rest well on her mind.

* * *

Severus awoke and rolled over, intending to gather Hermione in his arms. When he encountered nothing, he sat up and looked around the room. His eyes narrowed when he realized the Hermione had gone. He rose from the bed in a jerky motion. Fear settled into the pit of his stomach. _Did I force Hermione to do something she didn't really want to do?_ he thought fretfully. He shook his head as he began pulling on his clothes. _No, she wanted it as much as me. She would have said no otherwise, wouldn't she?_

As he pulled on his shirt and buttoned it up, his fear began turning to anger. Had she used him? Was he the laughing stock of the school for another reason? He sat down and put his shoes on, tying each methodically. When he rose, the look of anger and betrayal on his face would have caused anyone looking to shrink back in fear.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Notes:_ Thank you so much to the wonderful Phoenix, beta extraordinaire. I really couldn't do it without her.

Thank you also to my fabulous reviewers. I am overjoyed with all the positive reviews. You each made me feel wonderful with your positive comments. Thank you soooo much!

_Disclaimer:_ All of Harry Potter belongs to the talented J.K. Rowling. I have just borrowed the characters to play with them. I will return them in one piece and in their original conditions when I am done with them. I am not making a profit from this story. It was written purely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**It All Comes Down To Time**

**Chapter Seven**

"Did you really think I loved a stupid little Mudblood, like you?" Professor Snape sneered. "You were a hot, willing body. That's all."

Hermione sobbed uncontrollably as the hateful words seared into her heart. She struggled with the bonds on her wrists and ankles, to no avail. She had not expected things to end up like this when she finally returned to her own time.

"Keep it up, Insufferable-Know-It-All. You won't get away. The Dark Lord is going to be very pleased when I deliver you into his hands. The friend of Harry bloody Potter will be a most amusing distraction at the revel tonight."

"Severus," she wailed miserably. "Please, don't do this!"

"Why should I stop? You did what you shouldn't have. Why shouldn't I?" His mocking laughter shot through her, and she screamed.

"Hermione? Hermione!"

Hermione sat up in a cold sweat, looking around her in confusion. Professor Snape was gone, replaced by Alice.

"Hermione, are you okay? You were moaning and thrashing around," Alice said with a look of concern on her face.

Hermione drew in a deep, shuddering breath before answering. "I'm fine; I was just having a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alice asked, rubbing Hermione's shoulder soothingly.

"No, no. I'll be fine. I don't even really remember what it was about," she lied.

Alice nodded and said, "Well, it's almost time to get up, anyway. We may as well stay up and get started early. If you need to talk about it, I'll be here."

Hermione smiled at Alice's sincerity. Neville would be so proud of his mother. She had such a kind, giving heart. He was very like her. "Thank you, Alice," she said full of gratitude.

* * *

Hermione rushed through breakfast and went to the library. She was unsocial, even for her, throughout the meal in her haste. Walking to the library, she wondered if she should tell Severus the truth now. The dream had left her very unsettled, and she needed to clear her conscience. She dreaded facing him when she revealed her secret and was terrified that he would hate her.

The pounding of her heart grew harder as she neared the library. She was sure Severus was there. As she entered, her heart nearly stopped at the sight of him. Her heart swelled, and she realized the she didn't think she loved him; she knew she did.

She sat down next to him quietly. "Good morning, Severus," she said softly. When he ignored her, she frowned. "Severus?" He turned away from her slightly, causing her to wonder what she had done to upset him. "What is going on?" she asked.

He turned back to her and hatefully said, "You ran out on _me_, and yet you want to know what's wrong?"

Hermione's mind raced. He thought she had left because she was ashamed of him. "Severus, I didn't run away from you! I was trying to sort things out in my own mind. Things happened very quickly between us. I was just worried about you," she finished, knowing how lame she sounded.

"Oh, you were so worried that you left me as soon as I fell asleep." He stuffed his books into his bag and stood. "Just stay away from me," he sneered, walking away quickly.

Hermione's heart broke._ No wonder he hates you in the future,_ her traitorous mind snapped.

* * *

Severus walked away from Hermione willing himself not to cry. Over and over he chanted the hated nickname, Snivellus, in his mind. He refused to let the nickname be accurate. His head pounded with the effort, and the unshed tears burned his eyes.

_How could she have done that to me?_ he thought angrily. He had been sure she was different from the others. She had stuck up for him against the bullying of her own Housemates and had given him more than he had ever hoped for before snatching it away unceremoniously. He felt betrayed.

Potions and Transfiguration were difficult. Sitting next to Hermione, and breathing in her scent, brought images of her rapturous face to his mind. He saw her mouth dropping open as he pleasured her, her breasts bouncing up and down. His anger for her deepened as each scene played through his mind. When he reached the memory of the empty bed, he was seething and was thankful it was the end of class. He gathered his books together after Professor McGonagall handed out the assignments and stood. A hand on his arm stopped him.

"Severus, please, hear me out," Hermione begged softly, wiping away a small tear from her cheek. "I have some things I need to explain to you."

He looked down his nose at her and shook her hand off his arm without a word. Glaring at her darkly, he swept past her and exited the classroom.

* * *

Hermione couldn't have been more miserable. She spent the next week trying to get Severus to talk to her. After each shared class, she begged him to hear her out. She went to the library begging to be heard. By the end of the week, he had stopped going to the library to study. He still refused to speak to her and had even stopped looking at her when she tried to speak to him. Hermione's heart broke each time she saw him. The voice of reason in her head had fallen silent since her disassociation with Severus. Noticing her depression, Remus had tried to coerce her into talking twice that week, but she sloughed off his worries, telling him she was just tired.

When the second week of Severus' ignoring her rolled around, she had quit trying to speak to him and had also stopped talking almost altogether to everyone else. She picked at her meals, saying as little as possible when Lily tried to draw her into conversation, and lost weight as a result. Nightmares reared their ugly heads every night, varying between Severus killing her and Severus dying because of her meddling. When her dreams began including Dumbledore's disappointment with her, she began sleeping as little as possible.

By the middle of the week, she had started feeling ill. That was when Lily couldn't stand it anymore. She followed Hermione out of breakfast after noticing she had only eaten half of a scone.

"Hermione," she said as they entered the library. "What is going on? You have been acting strangely for a week and a half now. Did Severus do something to you, hurt you in some way?"

Hermione's heart ached hearing his name. "No, he didn't hurt me," she replied softly. _Not physically, anyway,_ she thought sadly. "We just had an argument and have stopped studying together."

"We are all worried about you. You seem really depressed. Even Sirius noticed that you aren't acting normal." Lily looked very distressed and sincerely worried.

"Look, everything's fine. I'm just having some difficulties settling in. I know I have been here for nearly two months, but I miss my friends and my family. Everything is the same, yet different. I just… I don't know," Hermione finished, dropping her head into her hands.

"Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey," Lily said kindly. "She could give you a Calming Draught or something."

Hermione felt her curls shifting forward as her head rested in her hands. Running her fingers through her hair, she said, "I'm just tired, Lily. I really don't think it's anything to worry about. It's just the adjustment of being here getting to me. I'll be fine."

"Well, if it continues, promise me you will go see Madam Pomfrey," Lily insisted.

Lifting her head, Hermione said, "I promise, Lily."

* * *

Severus was miserable. It was torture for him to hear Hermione's sweet voice begging him to talk to her, to hear her out. When she came to the library day after day, he was overwhelmed by the scent of Mandarin oranges. Every time he smelled an orange, or any citrus fruit, he thought of her and felt her body flush against his, hearing her cries growing louder and louder. He finally stopped going to the library altogether in an effort to forget the girl who had made him a man.

Though he ignored her as if she didn't exist, he realized that she had stopped speaking to anyone unless she had to and that she wasn't eating. He felt ill to see her like that, but he refused to let himself be hurt again. It had been the most painful thing he had ever experienced when he woke alone after giving himself to Hermione. He was not the type to open up to anyone, but he had opened up to her. When she left him, she tore a gaping wound in his heart, and he wasn't sure if it would ever heal.

Severus was in the library when Lily insisted that Hermione go to Madam Pomfrey if she didn't start feeling better soon. He found himself very stressed at the thought of Hermione needing to see the mediwitch. Lost in thought, he failed to notice Lily's approach. He was startled when she cleared her throat.

"Severus," she began. "I want to talk to you about Hermione."

Lily had not spoken to him since he had called her a Mudblood in their fifth year, and he was startled that she would do so now. Immediately, he jumped on the defensive. "Why would I want to talk about a bushy-haired Gryffindor?" he sneered. At his words, his mind snapped, _Bushy-haired? My, and a few moments ago you were thinking that she was the most beautiful girl you have ever seen. _

He pushed his thoughts away as Lily replied, "You are impossible, Severus Snape. I was your friend, and you treated me like garbage. Now, you have done the same thing to Hermione. I hope you like yourself a lot because you are going to be alone for the rest of your life with that attitude." Her eyes flashed, and her nostrils flared with her indignation and annoyance.

"I am the only person I need," he spat coldly as he walked away from the angry Head Girl.

Severus found himself seated next to Hermione, as usual, in their Potions class. Her eyes were a bit swollen as though she had been crying, and the sight made him long to reach out and hold her to him. He wanted to soothe the tears he knew were shed for him.

Hermione worked on her potion in absolute silence, not even raising her hand to answer Slughorn's occasional questions. She didn't even glance his way one time. Severus found himself missing her voice. He wanted her to beg him to speak to her again because this time he would. He would suck up his pride and forgive her, if only to hold her once more. At the end of class, he deliberately took longer than normal to gather his belongings, expecting Hermione to take the opportunity to talk to him. He was sorely disappointed when she walked out in the company of Lily and Alice without speaking to or looking at him.

The same thing occurred in Transfiguration. Severus bristled. Once again, he had put himself in a very vulnerable position for Hermione, and she had scorned him for the second time in one day. He ignored the fact that he had treated her with disdain for the past week and a half. He also ignored the fact that she was hurting just as much as he was. Vowing to move on and not look back, a wounded and angry Severus left the classroom with an icy glare for everyone who was unlucky enough to cross his path.

* * *

After nine weeks in the past, Hermione began suffering from insomnia. She could not sleep at night and had taken to studying late. She missed her friends more than she had ever dreamed possible and regretted ever feeling like she needed time away from them. It seemed like everything reminded her of them. The Quidditch matches made her cry, but going to the library, her usual refuge, did the same. The library reminded her of Severus, and she was desperately trying to come to terms with the fact that the boy was as volatile as the man. She didn't understand his refusal to hear her out. Had he really been treated so badly that he couldn't listen to reason?

If all that wasn't bad enough, Sirius had begun flirting with her again. He was convinced that she was depressed because she was lonely and was determined that he would put an end to her loneliness. Remus had tried to speak to her again after finding her awake three times after his late rounds as a Prefect, but she had, once again, feigned tiredness and excused herself abruptly.

Two weeks to the day after making love to Severus, she didn't get out of bed for breakfast or for lunch. She had cried bitterly for part of the morning and then fallen asleep out of sheer exhaustion. In the middle of another nightmare about Severus turning her over to Voldemort, a gentle shaking awoke her.

Opening her eyes, Hermione was shocked to see Remus standing before her. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought boys couldn't enter the girls' dorms," she said.

"I'm a Prefect. I can come and go as needed," he said softly.

"Since when?" she asked. Ron had never mentioned that he had access to the girls' dorm. She could only speculate that the rules had been changed since 1977. Without giving him a chance to reply, she continued. "Why are you here? I figured you'd be out with your friends doing whatever it is you all do together."

"I'm here because I'm worried about you. Tell me what's wrong." He looked genuinely concerned for her well-being.

"Oh, Remus, you wouldn't understand," Hermione wailed in misery.

"Why not let me try? You have been acting strangely for the past two weeks. You need to talk to me and let me help you!" Remus' voice steadily grew louder until he nearly howled with frustration. "You may try to push everyone away, but there are still people who care about you," he said forcefully, as if trying to make her believe him.

"You really want to know?" Hermione's volatile temper bristled at Remus' tone. At his nod, she went on. "Okay, fine. I had sex with Severus. Twice. The second time, I left because I was trying to sort all my feelings out. I mean, he is going to be my—" Hermione stopped suddenly, realizing that she had been about to blurt that Severus was going to be her professor. "I mean… He was angry that I left. He thinks that I was running away from him," she said, hoping that he didn't notice her near slip.

Remus looked at her suspiciously. It was obvious that he had realized that she cut the sentence off, but he let it go, saying, "I wasn't expecting that."

"No, I guess you weren't," she said, laughing softly.

"Did Severus… force you?" he asked very quietly.

"Why does everyone always automatically believe the worst of him? Of course he didn't force me." Hermione began to cry again. "I love him," she said through her tears.

"Does he love you?" Remus asked gently.

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes as she considered Remus' words. "I don't know," she finally admitted. "But I love him, and I want him to speak to me again. I _need_ him to."

"Is he really who you want? I mean, he's not the nicest person, and he's obsessed with the Dark Arts," Remus said reasonably.

"He's so different around me," Hermione explained. "Well, he is most of the time. I think he's just intrigued by the different aspects of the Dark Arts. There have been good people who have studied the Dark Arts. If there weren't, then we wouldn't have a Defense teacher."

"I guess you're right, but I've known him much longer than you. I just think you should be careful is all. I care about you, and I don't want to see you hurt," Remus said, laying his hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't tell anyone about this, Remus," Hermione begged.

Remus shook his head emphatically. "I won't," he said. "I can promise you that. It is your business and your business alone."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you for caring. Just don't tell Sirius you care about me. He might get jealous at the thought of you moving in on me."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Sirius is way out of his element with you. He's not used to having a girl say no to him. He would forget about you in a heartbeat if you reciprocated his feelings." Hugging her, he said, "I'm going to let you get ready for dinner now. You better come since you already missed breakfast and lunch." He stood and walked to the door. Turning around, he said seriously, "Hermione, if you really care for Severus, give him some time to think. He would be a fool to let you go when you obviously care for him so much."

Hermione smiled as Remus walked out the door. Talking to him made her feel better about the situation, and it was nice to have someone care about what happened to her.

* * *

Hermione found herself sitting in Dumbledore's office after dinner. She had received a note asking for her to meet him when she finished eating. Seated in a comfortable chair, she wondered if he had created the potion to send her home.

"Good evening, Miss Colonus," Dumbledore said. "I'm sure you are wondering why I asked you there this evening." At Hermione's nod, he continued. "I have been noticing that you are not taking very good care of yourself."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, and she said, "What do you mean, sir?"

"I think you know what I mean. You are not eating your meals. You have even taken to missing meals altogether. This is unacceptable, and I must insist that you attend every meal, without exception. It is my job to ensure the health and safety of the students at this school, be they current or future students."

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll make sure not to miss any more meals. I've just been having a difficult time. I miss my friends and my family, and its hard knowing that James and Lily—"

Dumbledore cut her off, holding up a hand. "No, don't tell me about them. If I know what happens to them, it would be very tempting to interfere. We can't risk my knowing anything more than I already do."

"But, sir, you used Legilimency on me. I thought you already knew everything," Hermione said in confusion.

"Hermione," he began. "Legilimency is not like reading a book. I only saw flashes of your recent memories and thoughts. I only know a few things. Severus Snape becomes a Death Eater, a professor here at Hogwarts, but is someone you trust. Lucius Malfoy becomes a Death Eater, though I have suspected for a while that he already is one. I saw your thoughts on your studies, thus enabling me to create your transcript papers so that I can account for you as a student with the Board of Governors. I know that your best friends are Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley and that the three you are working with the Order of the Phoenix to fight Voldemort. Beyond that, I don't know much of anything. I am skilled in Legilimency, but one only sees so much in a few moments, especially when he is not actively looking. I know better than to endanger my own future by meddling."

Hermione nearly laughed aloud. Albus Dumbledore was the most meddlesome man she had ever met. It was funny to hear him speak of not interfering. Inwardly composing herself, she said, "I was unaware of just how little you might have seen. There isn't much written about Legilimency and Occlumency."

"Not everything can be found in books, my dear," he said kindly. "Now, is there anything bothering you outside of finding it difficult to adjust here?"

"No, sir," she lied. "I will be fine. But, I must admit, I am looking forward to going home. I just don't belong here."

"No, you do not belong here," he agreed. "On that note, there have been a few promising discoveries with the potion to send you back. I believe I am on to something. It will take time, of course. I need to finish developing it and test it." He pushed his glasses up on his nose before finishing. "Once I am able to test it successfully, several times in a row, I will work on the calculations to see how much you will need to send you home."

"I appreciate all your hard work, sir. I do wish you would allow me to help you with the research." Noting the look on his face, she hurriedly added, "But I know it is dangerous, and I am grateful for your protectiveness."

He chuckled softly. "Your words are eloquent, my dear, but not necessary. I know you still wish you could take part in the research. You are right that it is dangerous, and I cannot allow one of my students to be placed in harm's way. Now, off to your House. I'm sure you have studying to do."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said genuinely as she exited the Headmaster's office.

* * *

The following weekend, after a week of sitting next to Severus and receiving the cold shoulder, Hermione found herself backed into a corner by Sirius Black. She had been studiously avoiding his advances, but her luck had run out.

"Hello, Hermione," he said, placing his hand on the wall next to her head and leaning close to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I do have a bit of a headache," Hermione said, trying to duck under his arm.

Sirius countered her move and said, "You know what they say the best thing for a headache is, don't you?" He licked his lips provocatively.

"Yes," Hermione said sweetly. "Rest and silence. Neither of which is in abundance when you are around." She ducked under his arm, successfully this time, and hurried away, leaving the stunned pure-blood behind her. Clearly, that had not gone as he had intended.

"Touché, Hermione," she heard a laughing voice say as she walked away. She couldn't help it; she had to smile.

That week saw most of the students and staff readying for the Christmas holidays. Christmas was only two weeks away, and almost everyone was in good spirits. When Friday rolled around, Hermione found herself standing with Lily and Remus at the gates of Hogwarts, where they were waiting to be taken into Hogsmeade. They both held their luggage for their trip home for the holidays.

"Have a wonderful Christmas," Lily said, hugging her with one arm. "I hope you aren't too bored here. There are only twelve students staying over Christmas."

"I know, and only two of those twelve are Gryffindors," Hermione said.

"Fourth years at that," Remus said. "You really should consider coming home with one of us for the holidays."

"Yes, and have to deal with Sirius. That sounds wonderful," Hermione said dryly.

"He's not really all that bad," Lily said. "I hear he's a good kisser." She elbowed Hermione teasingly.

"Yes, as almost all of the sixth and seventh year girls know," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"And a lot of fifth years, too," Remus added.

Peels of laughter sounded from the three of them as James, Sirius, and Peter walked up.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked, tossing his long hair back.

Lily snorted, and they all began laughing again as James, Sirius, and Peter exchanged confused looks.

Remus leaned in and gave Hermione a crushing hug. "Try not to let it get you down," he whispered in her ear. He smiled at her warmly as he pulled away.

Sirius shouldered Remus aside and faced Hermione. "Don't miss me too much while I'm gone," he said arrogantly.

"Don't worry yourself," Hermione shot back.

Before she could say anything else, Sirius grabbed her and kissed her full on the lips. It was a crushing kiss, and she struggled to get away from him. He was much stronger than she was and only let go when he was done.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," he said haughtily.

Hermione's eyes shot him daggers as she deliberately wiped her lips. "Happy Christmas, Remus and Lily. I hope your holidays are wonderful." Ignoring Sirius, James, and Peter, she turned around to walk back into the castle just in time to see Severus ducking inside.

_Great,_ she thought. _He is never going to speak to, look at, or recognize my existence ever again. No, wait. That's not true. He will turn into Professor Snape, greasy bat of the dungeons. He hates you, remember?_ These thoughts plagued her as she reentered the nearly empty castle. "This is just going to be the best Christmas ever," she muttered sarcastically.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Notes:_ Thank you so much to my wonderful beta, Phoenix. She has been a wonderful mentor and supporter through everything. Thank you so very much for being not only my beta, but also my friend.

Thank you to my reviewers. You have all been so encouraging.

I would also like to give a special thanks to SouthernWitch69, NotSoSaintly, and CocoaChristy for choosing this story as one of the featured stories for the month of May. They have each been there for me at a difficult time, and words cannot express my gratitude.

_Disclaimer:_ All of Harry Potter belongs to the talented J.K. Rowling. I have just borrowed the characters to play with them. I will return them in one piece and in their original conditions when I am done with them. I am not making a profit from this story. It was written purely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**It All Comes Down To Time**

**Chapter Eight**

Severus stepped out of Hogwarts castle just in time to seeHermione kissing Sirius Black. A murderous rage welled up deep within the pit of his stomach. His vision blacked out momentarily as he struggled to keep from drawing his wand and casting the Killing Curse at Black. He wanted nothing more than to destroy Sirius Black once and for all. Just as his vision returned to normal, Hermione turned around. He ducked into the castle, but not before she saw his hasty retreat.

Striding purposefully, he retreated to the one place Hermione couldn't follow—the Slytherin common room. There was only one other Slytherin staying for the holiday break, and he was a meek third year student. Severus had been surprised when the scared looking child had been sorted into Slytherin. He wouldn't have to worry about the boy bothering him.

Throwing himself into a chair in front of the common room fireplace, Severus stared into the flames until his anger turned to hurt. Why had Hermione allowed Black to kiss her? After everything he had done, how could Hermione stand to be anywhere near him?

He sat up suddenly. Hermione didn't know the truth. She didn't know that Black had tried to kill him in their sixth year. She had no idea that their anathema towards one another went so deeply. Telling her the truth about why he hated Black so much would surely turn her away from the mangy dog.

As suddenly as the thought came to him, it disappeared, and he sagged back into the chair. Dumbledore had made him give a wizard's oath never to reveal that Lupin was a werewolf while they were still in school. With that oath in place, he could never tell Hermione what had happened. He pondered what to do until it was time for dinner. Glowering, he made his way to the Great Hall. At least he wouldn't have to put up with anyone bothering him for a while.

Severus arrived at dinner, immediately noticing that Hermione had not yet arrived. There was a single table in the Great Hall, and he sat down near the professors who had remained for the holidays. The other students had chosen to sit as far away as possible. He was painfully aware that the only other seats available were next to him. Hermione would be forced to sit near him.

* * *

Hermione sighed on her way down to dinner. The other Gryffindors had left a while ago, but she had stayed behind until the last possible moment. She was almost afraid to see Severus. He had seen Sirius kiss her and had probably jumped to the wrong conclusion. She couldn't blame him, however. It must have looked like she was welcoming the kiss from his vantage point. Wondering if she should try to explain to him, she entered the Great Hall and immediately saw only three chairs left. Two were on Severus' right, and one was on his left next to Madam Pomfrey. She paused momentarily before purposefully sitting in the seat directly to his right. He couldn't miss that she sat right next to him as opposed to a seat away.

Filling her plate, she glanced sidelong at him. He was hunched over, his hair slightly obscuring his face. Inwardly sighing, she began her meal. As she ate, she desperately tried to think of something to say that would catch his attention. By the time they had finished their puddings, she still hadn't thought of anything. As Severus made to rise, she placed a desperate hand on his leg.

He stiffened in surprise and looked at her. Very softly she said, "I miss you, Severus."

He remained silent for a moment before whispering almost imperceptibly, "I'm going to the library."

Hermione arrived in the library ten minutes later. The dour librarian was still at dinner, so it was deserted, save for Severus who was sitting at their normal table. She sat down across from him and said, "Severus, will you please let me explain what happened?"

He held up his hand. "I need to say a few things first." Hermione waited patiently for him to continue. After a moment, he began again. "I hate Sirius Black and have hated him since my first year. Last year, he took things way beyond the normal hexing of one another. Suffice it to say, I was put in grave danger."

Hermione knew immediately that Severus was speaking of Sirius sending him into the Whomping Willow during the full moon, where he was nearly killed by a transformed Remus. Her heart went out to Severus, and she longed to comfort him, but she had to act as if she didn't know anything.

"Severus," Hermione began, ignoring his attempts to stop her from speaking yet. "Listen to me. I did not want to kiss Sirius today. He grabbed me and forced the kiss on me. I tried to get away, but I'm not as big as he is. He only let me go when he was good and ready. Please believe me when I say that I had no desire to be in his arms."

Severus stared at her unblinkingly. She gulped and nervously went on. "I only left after you and I were together because I was scared. I feel so much for you, and it has only been a short time. I never thought of how it would make you feel for me to just leave like that. I was only trying to sort my emotions out." She had intended to tell him the truth, but Dumbledore's words of warning sprang to mind. She ached to tell Severus that she was from the future, but she dreaded the questions and repercussions that would come from that admission. She calmed herself by silently promising that she would tell him soon.

Sighing, Severus finally said very quietly, "I've missed you, too, Hermione."

Hermione could have wept hearing his words. "Severus," she choked out. "Oh, Severus." Small tears formed in the corners of her eyes, and she wiped at them furiously.

Severus stood and rounded the table, pulling Hermione up into his arms. She clung to him, terrified that this was another dream and she would wake in her empty room. "Hermione," he breathed. "Promise me you will never kiss him again."

"I promise," she said shakily. Raising her head, she gazed into his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, before Severus' lips descended forcefully on hers, kissing her with the pent-up passion of weeks.

She held him tightly, and when the kiss ended, she surprised herself by saying, "I love you, Severus."

* * *

Severus heard Hermione's words and rejoiced inside. But, as it was his nature, he said nothing. Admitting to Hermione that he loved her, too, was a weakness he was not willing to expose. Instead, he held her more tightly in his arms.

They stayed in each other's arms until the door banged open signaling the librarian's return. Hermione dropped into her seat as Severus returned to his side of the table. He pushed a book to her, and she flipped it open quickly. By the time the woman reached her desk, Severus and Hermione were both reading as though nothing was out of the ordinary. If she found it strange that Severus and Hermione were sitting together again after so long, she gave no indication.

Severus lay in his bed that night, his head on his robes. They smelled of his Hermione—grapefruit and Mandarin oranges. He inhaled deeply, a wide smile spreading across his face. It had felt good to hold her and kiss her again. It felt right.

A week later, Severus awoke on Christmas day to find a very small pile of gifts at the end of his bed. It was the same every year. His dorm mates, when they stayed, always had large piles while he had only a few gifts. He opened one from his great-aunt, knowing it was the rock-hard fruitcake that she sent out every year. He opened the small perfunctory gift from his father, which amounted to five pounds. _Thanks, Dad. Your gift is overwhelming. One measly Galleon,_ he thought dryly. The third gift was the annual pair of socks from his grandfather, the only remaining grandparent he had. Throwing the gifts down disdainfully, he pocketed the money. He was unsure of why he bothered opening the gifts every year. It was always the same. No one cared enough about him since his mother had died to send him anything nice. Sighing, he readied for breakfast. At least this year he had someone to look forward to seeing. Thinking of Hermione, he smiled softly.

They had spent a lovely week together going over potions theories, discussing literature, and speculating about what they planned on doing after they graduated. Hermione was thinking about an Arithmancy apprenticeship while Severus thought he might go into Defense Against the Dark Arts. They talked about anything and everything in between their intense kissing sessions.

Dumbledore had been gone frequently during the holidays leaving, Professors McGonagall and Slughorn at the school. Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid, and Mister Filch were also there, as always.

Severus sat down next to Hermione at breakfast, saying nothing throughout the entire meal. When they were finished eating, he walked out of the Great Hall followed by Hermione. Instead of going to the library, he walked to the Room of Requirement. Once inside, they discovered the same room that always appeared for them.

Sitting on the bed after casting a Silencing Charm, Severus pulled a small, wrapped box from his pocket and handed it to Hermione, saying, "Happy Christmas."

Her eyes lit up as she tore the plain, brown paper away from the box. Severus nearly chewed his nails in nervousness as she opened the lid.

"Oh, Severus," Hermione breathed. "It's beautiful!" She pulled a tiny silver chain with a pendant hanging on it from the box. The initials S.S. gleamed on the small pendant in the soft light of the room.

"It was my mother's," he said softly. "She bought it shortly after I was born. Those are my initials."

Tears squeezed from Hermione's eyes. "I-I couldn't," she said thickly. "This was your mother's!"

"That's why I want you to have it," he said, forcing back the emotion that was trying to break through. "You are the only other person who has ever really cared about me. It's only fitting that I give it to you now."

Hermione threw her arms around Severus' neck and kissed him lovingly. Drawing back, she said, "Severus, I wasn't able to get you a gift. I didn't have any money because I didn't receive my parents' care package."

Smirking slightly in his joy of her obvious acceptance of his gift and the sentiment behind it, he said, "There is something you can give me…"

"Oh, really?" Hermione questioned flirtatiously. "And just what might that be?"

Grabbing her, Severus kissed her hard, letting her go only to spell their clothing off. He laid her back, almost urgently. "Hermione," he breathed. "I have missed you so much."

She moaned as he dropped his head to her breasts. Even after so long, and only two encounters, he was much improved. He managed not to hurt her, succeeding only in making her feel good.

His teeth latched gently onto one nipple as his tongue flicked over it rapidly. His fingers pulled teasingly at the other. Hermione's hands fisted into Severus hair as he suckled each nipple in turn.

When he slowly began moving down her body, her hands became lax as his hot breath assaulted her. He inhaled and said insecurely, "I've never…"

"Its okay, Severus," she said gently.

She lay there bonelessly, after the pleasure of her lover, as Severus crawled up the bed over her prone body. "I thought you said you'd never done that before," she said dreamily.

"Just because I haven't done it before doesn't mean that I don't know anything about the female anatomy," he replied cheekily. "Now it's my turn."

* * *

Severus collapsed next to Hermione as she came down from the high he had given her. "Severus, that was wonderful," she said softly, snuggling against him.

He wrapped his arm around her, his breathing deepening, and murmured, "Don't leave me, Hermione. Don't ever leave me. I love you."

She stilled, hearing the faint words as he drifted to sleep. Had Severus just said that he loved her? Her face softened as she looked at his serene, sleeping form. "I love you, too," she whispered, laying her head on his chest.

After a much more pleasant holiday than she had expected, Hermione found herself surrounded in the common room by her returning classmates. She and Severus had spent as much time together as possible, managing to evade the teacher's half-hearted holiday patrols often enough to escape reality in each other's arms seven times.

"Hermione," Lily called out as she entered the common room. She hugged Hermione and asked, "How were your holidays? Are you feeling any better?"

"I had a pretty good break," Hermione replied nonchalantly, trying to act as though nothing had happened during the break, even though she really wanted to tell someone. "I got a lot of reading done."

"Only you would find reading over the Christmas break that much fun," she heard Remus say behind her. Hermione turned around and hugged Remus tightly. "I see you had a good Christmas," he said softly, pointing at her chest.

Looking down, Hermione saw that her necklace had found its way out of her shirt. She quickly stuffed in back inside and said, "Yes, it was very good."

Remus smiled. "As long as you are happy and don't get hurt," he said.

"That will never happen," she assured him quietly.

Their heart-to-heart was interrupted by the arrival of Sirius. "Hermione, did you miss me?" he asked, gathering her into his arms and attempting to place a kiss on her lips.

"Get off me," she nearly shrieked, struggling violently. He obviously wasn't expecting her vehemence and dropped her in surprise. The resounding slap across his face stilled the entire room as they all looked at the fuming Hermione.

"Don't kiss me! I don't want you to kiss me! Keep your filthy hands off me, you arrogant prat!" Hermione stamped her foot in emphasis as her eyes shot fire at the stunned Sirius. Lily and Alice took hold of Hermione's arms and led her to the stairs toward the girls' dorm.

* * *

The next morning, Hogwarts was abuzz about Hermione slapping Sirius. Rumors ran rampant through the school. Wild speculation said that it was a lover's quarrel and, according to this particular rumor, Hermione had discovered Sirius' infidelity with not one, but two other girls. She had caught them in bed together on Christmas Day. Never mind that Hermione was at Hogwarts on Christmas Day and Sirius was at the Potters'.

Another speculation was the Hermione had become pregnant with Sirius' love-child and, in her rage for his tampering with her contraception potion, she had vowed to kill him, sealing her vow with the slap.

Hermione entered Potions class early in an effort to rid herself of the unscrupulous stares of her classmates. She had even overheard one of Sirius' jilted fifth year girls say that she looked like she had gained weight. She dropped into her seat next to the already present Severus with a dramatic sigh.

"You must be tired from the orgy you attended last night in an effort to forget Black," he said wryly.

Hermione's eyes widened at she looked at him in irritation. "Well, there's one I hadn't heard yet," she snapped huffily. "Do tell, how many guys was I shagging last night?"

"I didn't say that your orgy consisted of males," he said, smiling wickedly.

Hermione paled. "That is just so…"

"Erotic?" Severus offered.

"I'm I _so_ glad to see you are enjoying my misery," she shot back acidly narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well, I do wish I had been there to see you slap Black's face. From what I hear, Madam Pomfrey had to spell a hand-shaped bruise from his cheek this morning." Severus smirked and said almost wistfully, "I would have dearly loved to have seen it."

Their banter ended abruptly as their classmates began entering the room. Severus went back to his books, and Hermione began pulling out her potions supplies. She could hear the whispers behind her and had no doubt they were about her. She sighed. It was going to be a long day—no, week. The rumors were going to fly for longer than one day.

When the rumors had not waned by the end of the week, Hermione was called to Dumbledore's office.

"Welcome, Miss Colonus," he said. "Please, have a seat."

Hermione sat down, with a very good idea of what was coming next. She was not to be disappointed.

"I have been hearing some very interesting things."

"I'm sure you have," Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Miss Evans tells me that you slapped Mister Black when he made some unwanted advances on you." His eyes twinkled slightly, making her wonder if he was enjoying this.

"Yes, sir. I did slap him." Hermione wondered if she was going to be given detention.

"Well, I see you have things well in hand. Please advise me if Mister Black continues to make advances on you. I don't think he means you any harm, but you were right to dissuade his attention. It would not be prudent for his affections to continue. We wouldn't want for him to damage his own future." He sat back in his seat as Hermione silently seethed.

_How dare he?_ she thought indignantly. _What about me? I have been putting up with him trying to kiss me and bothering me for three months now. But, Dumbledore doesn't even consider that. No, it's all about everyone else._

"Of course not, sir," she said, desperately hoping her clenched teeth were not noticeable. She was beginning to understand how Severus must have felt when Dumbledore forced a wand oath on him not to reveal Remus' condition.

Hermione was dismissed a few minutes later after Dumbledore assured her things were progressing well with the return temporal potion. She walked toward the Gryffindor common room still seething in anger. She felt betrayed by Dumbledore. He was continuing to think of James Potter and Sirius Black over everyone else. She hadn't really understood what Harry was talking about when he found out that Dumbledore had forced Snape to take the wand oath after discovering Remus' condition. They had assumed that Severus had been at fault for everything, but Hermione had learned during her time in the past that Severus didn't start everything, nor was he treated fairly by Dumbledore.

These thoughts continued to plague her through the month of January. She and Severus hadn't had much time together short of their studying sessions. A few quick snogs were all they were able to sneak in. The teachers must have been feeling the crunch of the impending N.E.W.T.s at the end of the year because they passed out homework in what students speculated must be record amounts. Hermione's temper was growing shorter with each passing week. She missed her friends and her family terribly. Granted, she never saw her family, but she at least received letters from them. She felt as though the slightest thing would set her off like a bomb.

On the Saturday before Valentine's Day, Sirius cornered Hermione after dinner. "Hermione, please listen to me," he began breathlessly. "I want to apologize to you for my behavior over the past few months. I was convinced that you did fancy me, and I was out of line. I should have made sure that you really wanted my attention before forcing them on you. Please believe me when I tell you how sorry I am."

Sirius stood back looking very insecure. It was probably this reason alone that made Hermione decide to forgive him. It wasn't often that Sirius Black was unsure of himself.

She sighed and said, "Just make sure that your attention is wanted by someone before forcing it on them. All right? Not every girl thinks that you are the greatest thing that ever walked the planet."

Sirius smiled at her roguishly, quickly recovering his confidence with her words. "Oh, but haven't you heard?" he asked, winking. "I am the greatest thing that has ever walked the planet."

Hermione ignored his obvious flirtation by walking away shaking her head. She had not quite forgiven him for the way that he had treated Severus, but knowing that he was going to pay for any misdeeds over and over again for twelve years, she didn't have the heart to hold it against him.

She made her way to the library and sat down across from Severus. "How are you tonight?" she asked.

He looked up from his book and said shortly, "Fine. Why?"

"Would it be so hard to just answer a simple question without acting suspicious of my motives?" she asked, rubbing her tired eyes.

"No, I suppose not," he conceded. At her flustered look, he sighed and said, "Fine, ask me a question, and I'll answer it without any smart comments."

"When is your birthday?" she asked without a moment's hesitation.

Severus stiffened. "Um…" He trailed off, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Um, what? It's not that difficult of a question," Hermione snapped, her volatile temper growing short. "You said you'd answer any question I asked you. It's unlikely that this is the most difficult one I could have come up with."

Severus swallowed before blurting out, "It was January ninth."

Hermione eyes narrowed to slits as her emotions came rushing to the surface like a charging bull, and she saw red. "How could you not tell me about your eighteenth birthday?" she hissed through clenched teeth. "I am your girlfriend, and you didn't think it was necessary to let me know?" She could almost feel the steam pouring from her ears.

"Hermione," Severus said, trying to salvage the situation. "I'm sorry, I just—"

"Don't you dare tell me that you're sorry," she spat. Standing up, she stormed from the library, leaving her book-filled bag behind. She was overcome with anger and hurt that Severus didn't tell her about his birthday. Deciding that she needed some fresh air, Hermione angled for the entrance to Hogwarts, vowing silently to stay far away from the Forbidden Forest.

She had been walking for nearly an hour when she found herself on the path that led to the Quidditch Pitch where she was suddenly joined by Sirius. They walked in silence for a time before Sirius finally spoke.

"Hermione," he started quietly. "I know that something has been bothering you and that Remus has been there for you. I could be there for you too, if you would let me."

"It's complicated, Sirius," she said softly.

"I want more than a roll in the hay, you know," he said suddenly. "I really do like you. You're not just another conquest to me. You have shown me what it could be like to have someone who isn't hung up on what I look like. I love Remus like a brother, but he is wrong when he says I wouldn't want you anymore if you reciprocated my feelings." Sirius spoke earnestly from his heart. "You are not just the one who got away. There's something special about you, Hermione. I could make you happy if you would give me a chance."

She felt an odd pain in her heart listening to the young man pour his heart out to her. If only Severus could promise her such things.

"Sirius… I…"

"Don't finish that sentence. I know what you're going to say. You don't feel that way for me. I can only ever be a friend," he said bitterly. "I know how you feel about me."

"Sirius, if circumstances were different, I might feel differently. As things stand, I can't be with you. You deserve more than I could give you." She felt terrible watching the crestfallen boy before her. It was nearly more than she could handle after her weeks of frustration.

"Hermione," Sirius breathed, moving in front of her and cupping her face in his hands. "You are more than any man deserves, including me," he said, reverently caressing her cheek. "You are…" The emotion in his voice prevented him from finishing the sentence. Instead, his lips descended towards hers. "Let me give you a real kiss, Hermione," he begged. "Please, just once."

Pushing him away, she said, "Sirius, I can't. My heart belongs to someone else."

He sighed, and she allowed him to pull her into a tight embrace. Brokenly he said, "I don't know how it happened, but I love you. I will never be able to love another. You are the only woman who will ever have my heart."

The tears began to fall from his eyes, and Hermione's heart broke for him. "Sirius," she murmured sadly. Intent on healing hurts that hadn't been inflicted upon him yet, she gave in to his pleading and kissed him gently.

He was holding her closely and kissing her deeply when she felt him stiffen in her arms. Breaking away, he howled in pain. He whirled around, and Hermione saw Severus standing menacingly before them with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Snivellus," Sirius hissed in pain. "You're as pathetic as ever. Does attacking me when my back is turned make you feel like a man?"

Saying nothing, Severus began circling them. He glanced at Hermione, and she saw a look of deep betrayal in his eyes. She had never seen that kind of pain on anyone's face before.

"Leave her out of this, Snivellus. Hermione has nothing to do with us," Sirius said, misconstruing the look of pain for a look of anger.

Hermione stood between the two young men and drew her wand. "Severus, no," she whispered.

"Get out of the way, Hermione. You heard Black. This is between me and him."

"Don't do this," she begged them.

"Get out of the way, Hermione. Please, I don't want you to be hurt," Sirius pleaded with her.

When she didn't move, Severus grabbed her by the arm and pushed her roughly out of the way. She sprawled on the soft grass, holding out her wand, intending to hex Sirius. She couldn't risk hexing Severus; he would not understand or forgive her. She was unable to get a clear shot, however, as the two boys stood far too closely together for her to focus on Sirius.

They circled each other like vultures. Sirius was bleeding freely from the Slicing Hex that had seared his shoulder. Without warning, he hurled a Blasting Hex at Severus.

Throwing up a Defensive Shield, Severus yelled, "_Sectumsempra_!" It hit Sirius in the leg, and he went down screaming. As he hit the ground, Severus hit him with a vicious Expelliarmus. Sirius was thrown backward into a tree, his wand flying off to the side, and knocked unconscious. Severus walked over to Sirius' crumpled body.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," he said maliciously.

He walked, untouched, to the sobbing Hermione.

"Get up." His voice was devoid of emotion. "Now," he bellowed.

She struggled to her feet, and Severus grabbed her arm painfully, dragging her beside him. When they reached the Quidditch Pitch, he spat a quick _Alohomora_ and opened the supply shed door. He propelled her into the small room and closed the door behind them.

"What the hell were you doing with Black?" he demanded angrily.

"Severus, it wasn't what it looked like," she said urgently.

"It looked like you were voluntarily kissing him! Can you deny that?" Severus' breath hitched out sporadically.

Lowering her eyes, Hermione whispered, "No."

"So it was what is looked like, then." It was not a question.

"Severus, I'm sorry. I don't know why I kissed him. He just seemed so broken when I said I didn't feel for him the way he hoped I did," she said, realizing how lame she sounded. Her expression softened as she looked at the aggrieved face of her lover. "I told him my heart belongs to someone else."

Severus slumped down to his knees. "You promised that you would never kiss him again. I don't want to lose you, Hermione. When I saw you with him, I felt like I had been stabbed in the heart. You are the only thing keeping me from being a truly bad person." He breathed hard, choking back a sob. "I can't live without you."

He looked so damaged that Hermione's heart nearly burst with love. She crawled to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Severus, I love you. You will never lose me to anyone. I only want you."

He looked into her eyes and grabbed her by the shoulders. Pushing her away, he shook her. "Then act like it," he yelled. "Act like you want me and only me!"

"Severus, I do want you and only you!" Hermione wasn't sure how she had managed to hurt him. She went from hating Sirius to forgiving him, to being angry with Severus, to kissing Sirius. She didn't understand why she was acting so emotionally. Her sadness and guilt suddenly did a complete turn-around, and she was full of a rage all her own. She scooted back from him and screamed, "What about you acting like you care about me? You didn't even bother to tell me it was your birthday! How do you think that makes me feel? Huh?"

"Who's there?" they heard suddenly from across the Quidditch Pitch.

"It's Hagrid," Severus said. "Quick, come here."

Anger forgotten, Hermione did as Severus commanded and scrambled towards him on her hands and knees. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, and she felt the chill of a Disillusionment Charm cover her body.

In the next instant, the door swung open, and Hagrid poked his head and a light inside. He looked around for a moment before pulling the door shut mumbling to himself, "I could'a sworn I heard voices."

As Hagrid walked down the path away from the supply shed, Severus lifted the charm, saying, "We have to get out of here, now. Hagrid won't miss Black lying beside the path."

With wide eyes, Hermione followed him out of the shed. Severus' black, student robes billowed behind him, reminding her of Professor Snape. They made their way stealthily to the castle, stopping to shrink into the darkness of the night only once as Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey went rushing by. Argument totally forgotten, they reached the castle.

Drawing Hermione into a swift hug, Severus said, "I will take care of this. Don't worry." He pulled her closer, kissing her passionately, his tongue thrusting into her mouth and claiming it as his own. When she began moaning with desire, he walked away before she could utter a word. A vague thought to go after him and demand an explanation crossed her mind before she retreated to the Gryffindor common room. Sleep was a long time in coming that night as she worried for Sirius. She hoped that he would be okay.

_

* * *

_

After having his condition stabilized by Madam Pomfrey, Sirius lay in the hospital, sleeping peacefully. He woke when a hand shook him roughly, and he opened his eyes.

"Snivellus," he groaned groggily, looking into the hate-filled eyes. "What the hell do you want? What did you do to Hermione?"

"Nothing you'll remember," came Severus' harsh reply. "_Obliviate_."


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Notes:_ Thank you so much to Phoenix, my beta. This chapter and chapter ten were originally one chapter. With her input, and exchanging the chapter about eight times, it has been split up because I added so much. Her patience is astounding.

I would like to say thank you to each of my reviewers. I usually always respond, but I have a very difficult and busy week. Know that I appreciate each review very much.

Please note: There are some opinions in this chapter. Do now flame me just because you don't agree. Thank you.

_Disclaimer:_ All of Harry Potter belongs to the talented J.K. Rowling. I have just borrowed the characters to play with them. I will return them in one piece and in their original conditions when I am done with them. I am not making a profit from this story. It was written purely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**It All Comes Down To Time**

**Chapter Nine**

Hermione awoke on Sunday morning after a fitful night. Her nightmares had returned, but this time they were of Severus being expelled. He was thrown mercilessly from the school and joined Voldemort. However, without a complete education, he was unable to get his mastery in Potions and was eventually killed by Voldemort as an example to his fellow Death Eaters.

She showered slowly, wondering what Sirius would tell Dumbledore. Whatever he told the Headmaster, it was unlikely to have a good impact on Severus or her. She made her way downstairs after dressing and immediately saw Remus.

"Hermione, have you heard about Sirius?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "Hagrid found him outside. He'd been hexed pretty badly."

"Is he going to be all right?" she asked with a sinking feeling.

"Yes, but he'll be in the hospital for a few days." Remus acted almost nonchalantly, as if one of them being in the hospital was normal.

"Oh, thank God," Hermione breathed. Maybe Dumbledore would be lenient on Severus since Sirius was going to be okay. "I need to go see Sirius before breakfast."

Remus gave her a strange look and said, "I thought you didn't like Sirius?"

Hermione shook her head. "We came to an understanding yesterday. He apologized for his advances, and I forgave him. While he may not be my favorite person, I still don't want to see him hurt." It wasn't a lie at all, but her guilty conscience screamed that it was all a lie by omission. Thrusting those thoughts from her mind, she made her way to the hospital wing to convince Sirius not to tell anyone what had happened last night.

She slipped into the hospital wing, wrinkling her nose at the smell of antiseptic potions. Sirius was sitting up, eating a plate of sausage and fried eggs. He looked up as she entered he said, "Hermione! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sirius. How are you? Does it hurt much?" She wrung her hands anxiously. How was she going to convince him not to have Severus expelled?

"Oh, I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey fixed me up; I'm just a little sore." Sirius shrugged. "I'll be good as new in a few days."

"I'm so glad," said Hermione, relieved. She hadn't known what to expect and was afraid Sirius would look and feel terrible.

"What happened to me?" he asked suddenly. "The last thing I remember is kissing you. I was worried that you had been hurt, too. No one would tell me anything."

_What?_ "You don't remember a single thing?" she asked cautiously.

"No, it's all one big blank until this morning." He rubbed his forehead thoughtfully. "Nope, not a thing."

Hermione's mind raced. "Um, I told you that we couldn't be together, but that I would always care for you. You looked so sad, and I left to go study. You said you were just going to walk to the lake before coming back. I didn't know you were in the hospital until Remus told me this morning." She pushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear, thinking, _At least the part about the hospital is true. Forgive me, Sirius, but I have to protect Severus. _

"Well, something banged me up pretty badly. I'm glad you weren't hurt, too," he said, smiling softly. "I wish I could remember what happened."

Feeling terrible for lying to him, she said, "I'm sorry I can't return your feelings. Like I said last night, maybe if circumstances were different; but they're not, and my heart isn't my own."

"It's enough that you are here, Hermione." Sirius put his hand on hers. "I hope we can be friends. I promise I'll stop flirting with you. But I warn you, if this bloke who has your heart ever hurts you, I'll kill him."

"Of course we can be friends, Sirius," she said, patting his hand absently with her other hand. She was terribly confused. Why didn't he remember anything? Surely he hadn't gotten amnesia from hitting the tree. He hadn't really hit all that hard, had he?

Hugging Sirius, she said, "Well, I am going to go to breakfast now. I'll try to visit again later." As she walked to breakfast, thoughts rolled through her mind at an amazing pace. The one thing she kept coming back to was his head hitting the tree. Severus hadn't cast any spells that would damage his memory during their duel. She felt terrible about lying to Sirius, but she was terrified for Severus. This was just like one of her nightmares come true. _That's what you get for meddling with their lives, you stupid girl,_ her mind snapped in a voice that sounded very much like Professor Snape.

She sat down next to Lily at breakfast, listening to her conversation with Alice. Her mind wandered, and she glanced across the room at Severus. She was startled to see that he was looking at her. He nodded slightly, leaving Hermione more confused than ever. What in the world was that about?

She rushed through the remainder of breakfast and nearly sprinted to the library, fumbling an excuse that she had forgotten about their History of Magic essay.

"But I thought you did that a week ago," Remus called after her in confusion.

She reached the library and sat down with Severus. "What was that all about?" she asked as soon as she was seated.

"What was what all about?" he asked, not looking up from him book.

"That nod of yours. I know you did something. Now tell me," Hermione demanded. She was beginning to get frustrated, though he had only spoken one sentence to her. Suddenly, his cryptic nod made perfect sense. With a sinking feeling she hissed, "You Obliviated him, didn't you?" He refused to look up at her, and she insisted, "You did!"

He nodded his head and looked into her eyes saying coldly, "Yes. It had to be done. I couldn't have him blathering about what had happened. I'd be expelled, and you would be in trouble because you didn't report it."

"You should have let me talk to him first! I might have been able to convince him not to tell anyone," Hermione argued quietly.

"Let you talk to him?" Severus' voice was incredulous. "I catch you snogging that bastard, and you think I want you anywhere near him?"

"I told you that it is you, and only you, that I want, Severus. I made a huge mistake. I love you. Please believe me when I say that it won't happen again," Hermione begged, feeling like she wanted to cry suddenly.

Severus sighed heavily. "I believe you," he finally said, holding out her bag. "You left this in the library last night. You might want it for classes tomorrow," he said softly as he got up and left.

* * *

Monday was Valentine's Day. Hermione arrived in Potions to find a single, long-stemmed, red rose on her desk, a note attached to it with a red, silk ribbon. Lily and Alice cooed excitedly and begged her to open the note. Severus sat next to her, acting like he was ignoring the ruckus, but Hermione saw him furtively glancing from the corner of his eye at her.

She opened the note, and the only three words on the card jumped out at her, bringing tears to her eyes. _I love you._

"Oh, how romantic," Lily exclaimed. "Who is he, Hermione?"

Hermione blushed, and Alice said, "Oh, tell us! Come on, Hermione."

She was saved from answering their questions by the arrival of Professor Slughorn. Hermione had never been so happy to see the large man before.

February phased into March, leaving behind the frigid temperatures of winter. It was still cold and snowy, but the students no longer felt like they would freeze to death as they walked to the greenhouses.

On one snowy day, Hermione watched Remus chewing his nails frantically. They had grown closer as the weeks went by because she felt that he was safe to be friends with. His life wasn't going to end or be totally destroyed.

She approached the pale boy and grabbed his hands. "Remus, if you chew yours nails any more, there won't be any left."

He looked at his bleeding fingers absently. "I've just been stressed out," he said evasively.

"Because the full moon is tomorrow?" Hermione asked softly.

Remus paled visibly. "How did you find out? Did Sirius tell you?"

"No," she said gently. "I figured it out on my own. I knew someone with the same condition back at home."

"Well, I guess the monthly disappearances clued you in, eh?" Remus asked quietly.

"That, and the injuries," she agreed. "You should have talked to me sooner. I would have kept your secret. You've kept mine, after all." She smiled at him and fondly rubbed his arm. "I care about you and will be your friend no matter what. It doesn't matter to me."

He gave her a small smile in return. "Thank you." Suddenly frowning he looked at her and said, "You have a secret, too."

Hermione's smile froze on her face. Had he figured out that she was from another time? Through the plastered smile, she said, "Well, you already know my secret."

"No, there is something else," he pressed. "Tell me, who is Hermione Granger?"

Hermione's heart leapt into her throat. "I don't know," she lied. "Where did you hear that name? I've never met another person named Hermione before." At least that much was true.

"You are Hermione Granger, aren't you?" he continued to question. "Your last name isn't really Colonus, is it?"

Visibly shaken and pale, she rose. "I don't know what you are talking about, Remus," she denied.

"I think you do, Hermione," he said evenly. "You are scared. I could be here for you. I could help you."

"No one can be here for me," she replied, near tears. "I'm sorry, Remus. I can't say anything. I made a promise. Please, don't think ill of me, but there are things going on that you wouldn't understand. Please, be careful tomorrow." Hermione fled from the common room and threw herself into bed. How did he know? Where had he heard the name Granger? i The Marauder's Map/i she thought suddenly. She was going to have to take care of that. She couldn't risk being exposed.

* * *

Halfway through March, Hermione slipped a note into Mister Filch's office after overhearing Sirius telling Remus of their plans to raid the kitchens that Saturday night. It was with a heavy heart that she did it, but she couldn't risk them actually putting two and two together. It was just too dangerous.

The detentions that James and Sirius served for the remainder of March were the indications that her plan had worked. The map was gone for good now. Well, at least until Fred and George Weasley arrived at Hogwarts.

Hermione worked furiously on her assignments through the entire month of March. She and Severus spent every spare moment going over essays and notes together, forsaking studying several times over the month to make love. They, along with the entire seventh year, were swamped with homework and couldn't risk more time than that together. Hermione overheard one Hufflepuff boy say, "I think I'm gonna drown in all this homework. Makes you wonder how the teachers have time to actually grade it all."

His sentiments were shared even by Severus and Hermione, who both enjoyed studying. Hermione had started feeling sick again and had finally decided to go to see Madam Pomfrey at the beginning of April.

"That reading can't be right," Hermione said to Madam Pomfrey.

"Miss Colonus, I've run the test three times now. You're not sick; you're pregnant. I'm amazed that it took you this long to figure it out," the mediwitch said incredulously. "You're nineteen weeks along; almost halfway through the pregnancy."

"But, how can that be?" Hermione asked in shock. "I've had my period every month."

"Well, some women have spotting during their pregnancies. It's not all that uncommon. You only spotted a bit for a few days at a time, correct?" At Hermione's slight nod, she continued. "Well, you are very lucky that there haven't been any complications. Most women begin receiving prenatal care in their first or second months, but you are all the way into your fourth."

"I don't understand how this happened," Hermione said weakly.

"I believe we both know what causes pregnancy," Madam Pomfrey said crisply.

Hermione was stunned. How could they have forgotten to use a contraception potion? They were supposedly the two brightest students at Hogwarts.

"Will you be keeping the baby?" the mediwitch continued on, despite Hermione's slightly vacant look.

Hermione looked up at her slowly. "I'm nineteen weeks along?" Madam Pomfrey nodded. "I don't think that I could have terminated the pregnancy at the beginning, and I know I can't do it now. It just wouldn't be right, would it?" Without waiting for Madam Pomfrey's reply, she continued on with her thoughts. "I mean, it would essentially mean ending my child's life, right? And what has my baby done to deserve that? It's not the baby's fault we were so stupid. It would make life easier not to have a baby, but I just don't think I have it in me to consider ending my child's life for my own convenience," she jabbered in her shock. She dropped her head into her hands. "I'm so disappointed in myself! We didn't even think of it." It was hard to concentrate through her surprise, but she knew that it wasn't even a consideration to end her pregnancy.

"You aren't the first witch to find herself in this situation," the mediwitch said kindly as Hermione struggled with the moral side of the issue. "Will you be telling the father?"

Hermione stared up at her with tear-filled eyes. "Well," she said slowly. "I think I need a bit of time to digest this news. But, I do think he has a right to know."

"Don't put it off too long," Madam Pomfrey advised. "It will eat away at you if you do." Raising her wand, she _Accioed _several things. A bottle of vitamins and some pamphlets flew into her hands. She handed them to Hermione saying, "Take one of these vitamins daily, and get plenty of rest. If you feel nauseous, come see me, and I will provide you with a potion for morning sickness. I will need to see you in another month for a check-up. You're very lucky that you are a healthy young woman."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said. "Um… do you know the sex of the baby?"

"You are far enough along for me to find out," she said. "Are you sure you want to know right now? You did only just find out that you are having a baby."

"Well, I don't have as much time to get used to the idea as most women have. I think I would like to know now," Hermione said slowly.

Nodding, Madam Pomfrey said, "Lie back, dear." She waved her wand over Hermione's still-flat stomach. A white light hovered over Hermione, slowly blinking back and fourth between blue and pink before settling on a dark shade of blue. "A boy," Madam Pomfrey said. "You will have a son around the mid to end of August."

Hermione nodded mutely, sitting up. _A son._ "Um, Madam Pomfrey?" she started, turning to her. "Would you… could you not tell the Headmaster?" She shuddered as the image of an angry Dumbledore assaulted her mind. _"Pregnant?"_ he yelled, veins popping out on his forehead. _"I trusted you to be discreet. You have violated my trust, and you have violated Severus Snape. It seems that you are not, after all, the brightest witch of your age."_ She would do nearly anything if only Madam Pomfrey would agree to keep this to herself.

Madam Pomfrey looked at her calculatingly. "I don't think it will be necessary. You aren't due until well after your graduate. However, it is not something that will be easy to hide, you know. Gaining weight can be hidden by robes, but a protruding, pregnant belly is much different than weight gain."

"I know," Hermione sighed. "I am just so worried about disappointing him. He is a great man." She dropped her eyes in shame, hating herself for playing on Madam Pomfrey's good nature. "Thank you," she said in quiet relief.

"I'm concerned about your clothing." Madam Pomfrey said changing the subject suddenly. "Constriction of your midsection will not be conducive to your baby's health."

Hermione flushed. "I—I don't have the money to buy new things," she admitted.

Madam Pomfrey looked at her appraisingly before bustling out of the room. She reentered a moment later holding several uniforms, two sets of robes, some nightgowns, and three sets of undergarments. Seeing the shocked look on Hermione's face, she said, "You are not the first student to have found herself in this position. The undergarments are self-expanding. They will grow with you. You won't need to purchase anymore for the duration of your pregnancy." Seeing Hermione's dubious look, she said, "They are new. I once helped a student who went on to marry well after giving her baby up for adoption. She provides me with new things when it is necessary. It's her way of saying thank you."

Hermione nodded. "Then I owe the both of you a lot of thanks."

"Think nothing of it, Miss Colonus."

Madam Pomfrey had the clothing delivered to Hermione's room, and she found it when she returned to her dorm after dinner.

* * *

Severus met Hermione in the Room of Requirement after curfew two weeks later after she slipped him a note saying it was an emergency.

She had walked around in a fog for two weeks. She kept repeating to herself over and over again, _You're pregnant. You're pregnant with Severus' child--his son._

"Hermione," Severus said as he entered. She was sitting on a couch staring, unseeingly, into a cheerful fire. "I'm so glad you decided we needed to meet. It's been so long, and I want you so much," he said, drawing her into a kiss.

He kissed her passionately, clouding her mind. She kissed him back, putting her arms around him before suddenly coming to her senses. She had to tell Severus that she was pregnant. Pushing him away, she turned back to the fire.

"What's wrong?" he asked shortly.

Unable to think of a way to break the news gently, Hermione blurted out, "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Severus repeated dumbly. "Did you say pregnant?"

"Yes," Hermione replied weakly.

"Is this your idea of a belated April Fool's Day joke?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No, this is not a joke, Severus," Hermione said, sighing.

"You aren't taking a contraceptive potion?" he asked in sudden anger.

Her temper flared. "I'd never had the need for one before. It slipped my mind in the heat of the moment. I don't recall you remembering to ask."

"I'm a guy. I'm not supposed to be the one who remembers," he snapped.

"Oh, really?" Hermione said lowly. "So, all you have to worry about is where you are going to stick your prick, but I have to think of everything else?"

"You teased me for a week," he spat. "You chased me until you got me in bed. I would have thought that, being that calculating, you would have considered all possibilities."

"I chased you? I?" Hermione was a bundle of indignation. "You—you—you teased me! You pulled me into a closet and ripped my shirt off. How dare you blame me for all of this?"

"You kissed Black," he yelled.

"You didn't tell me about your birthday," she shot back.

"You—you…" he sputtered angrily. "Are you keeping the baby?"

Hermione was taken aback by the abrupt change of subject. "Yes," she said softly.

"How far along are you?" he asked.

"Twenty-one weeks," she answered. As an afterthought, she offered, "It's a boy."

"So you're due…" he began.

"The mid to end of August," she finished.

Severus dropped his head into his hands. Hermione leaned over and put her arms around his shaking form. "It'll be okay, Severus. I wasn't planning on having children for a long time, but I have always wanted them. I will take care of the baby." When he said nothing, she nervously continued. "I won't ask you to be a part of this if you don't want to be, but I felt that you had a right to know. You are my son's father."

"Are you sure about that," he said cruelly, sitting up and looking her in the eyes.

"What?" she asked in shock.

"Well, you have been cozy with Black a few times. For all I know, you've shagged him as often as you've shagged me." The words shot from him mouth like acid.

Hermione's heart pounded violently in her chest. "How dare you accuse me of that?" she forced out, angrier than she had ever been before. "How could you even imagine that I would do that to you? I love you." The pain radiating from them both filled the room.

They stared at each other critically before Severus slouched. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he said. "I… This is just such a… I don't know how to take all this."

"Imagine my surprise," she said wryly. "I am four months pregnant, and I had no idea."

Severus managed a small, wan smile. "I guess it was an even bigger surprise for you." He looked down and placed a tentative hand on her stomach. "My son," he said in wonder. He stood suddenly and said, "Hermione, you don't want me to be your son's father. I—I have nothing. My family has nothing. I can't provide for the two of you."

"Severus, I'm not worried about all that. We can make it. Everything will be fine," Hermione assured him, standing and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I need to think," he said, stalking out of the room without warning.

Hermione sat back on the couch. "Well, it could have gone worse," she said to the merrily cracking fire, ignoring the screaming in her mind reminding her of her situation.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Notes:_ Thank you so much to my wonderful beta, Phoenix. Between this chapter and the last, I really wore her out. Thank you so much for your patience, hon.

Thank you also to my reviewers. I love hearing from you all!

I apologize for deleting and reloading this chapter. I realized after I had submitted it that I forgot to edit it per the rules of this site. I apologize to everyone for my oversight. I have corrected the issue and this is now safe for minors to read. Thanks!

_Disclaimer:_ All of Harry Potter belongs to the talented J.K. Rowling. I have just borrowed the characters to play with them. I will return them in one piece and in their original conditions when I am done with them. I am not making a profit from this story. It was written purely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**It All Comes Down To Time**

**Chapter Ten**

Hermione frantically searched through the pile of books on the table before her the weekend after she told Severus about the baby. She had systematically gathered dozens of books on charms, looking for a charm that might hide her pregnant belly. She had only a slight swell, but she knew that it was only a matter of time before she started showing. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Severus sat, barely visible, on the other side of the pile of books, ignoring Hermione's grumbles of annoyance as time passed. He was working on an essay assigned in Charms. To the casual observer, it would only look like Hermione was obsessed with making a perfect score. Working on the essay was the one thing she managed to get him to do for her as she looked for the spell, since he had flat-out refused to discuss her pregnancy.

After two hours and many useless books, Hermione sat back in frustration. "I can't find anything by myself, Severus," she said irritably as she rubbed her eyes. She got tired so easily now, and it angered her that Severus was ignoring her situation. It wasn't only she who would benefit from hiding her pregnancy.

"Do you need some help?" Lily's voice said to Hermione's left.

"No, no," she said quickly. "Severus was just about to take his turn looking for the charm we were discussing."

Lily cocked her head to one side in suspicion. "What charm are you talking about?" she asked Hermione.

"Um…" Hermione's mind raced with charms before she blurted out, "The various uses of the Cushioning Charm."

"Various uses of the Cushioning Charm?" Lily repeated slowly, looking back and fourth between Severus and Hermione.

Hermione felt her face begin to burn as she took in Lily's amused look. She glanced at Severus, noting the furrow in his brow. He, unlike Lily, did not find the situation in the least bit funny.

"I-I-I didn't mean…" Hermione stammered in embarrassment. "Of course, we were just…"

Lily patted Hermione's arm. "I'll just leave you to it then."

As Lily moved beyond ear-shot, Severus growled, "A Cushioning Charm? _That_ is the best you could come up with?" He rolled up his essay and stood up. "I am going to finish this in my common room," he said, abandoning Hermione with her piles of books.

Hermione rested her head on one of the books as Severus walked away. She felt like crying, but refused to let her emotions get the best of her. There was a reason she was considered the brightest witch of the age. If the situation wouldn't work itself out, she would force it to.

Her diligence was rewarded two hours later. She finally came across an obscure charm used in the kitchen to hide cookie jars from misbehaving children. It was a variation of the Invisibility Charm, called the Veiling Charm. Rather than making something invisible, it simply hid the fact that it was there. What made it perfect for Hermione was that it could be cast on part of an object without hiding the rest. It was an old charm and not one used in the modern wizarding world, but it was a viable spell. She made careful notes and tucked them into her bag, feeling much better than she had all day.

Hermione practiced for the rest of the weekend until she had the spell down and attended her classes with a confidence that had been waning due to not wanting to bring attention to herself. By Wednesday, she learned why the Veiling Charm was a spell not used anymore. It required a lot of attention, if not a lot of effort, to hold the spell. Her attention began lacking again as she struggled to keep hold of the spell. If finally occurred to her on Thursday that no one would be able to see her stomach under the desk, and she was finally able to get some rest during class. She got up a few times forgetting to cast the charm again and was thankful that she was still not really showing. She would have to make more of an effort to remember in the future or risk being caught. She also realized that she would have to be careful about resting her hands on her stomach. She had caught herself doing it more than once. If that wasn't a sure sign of her pregnancy, nothing was.

* * *

Remus cornered Hermione in the common room the following weekend. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and Remus hadn't gone because his transformation had occurred only two days prior. Severus hadn't ignored Hermione that week, but he had acted as if nothing had changed. If Hermione tried to bring up the subject of the baby, he left abruptly.

"Hermione," Remus said. "Tell me what's going on. You have been acting strangely again."

"You say that as if I act strangely all the time," she said irritably. Her mood swings made it difficult to deal with her peers, and they were getting worse and worse with each passing day. One moment she might be happy, and in ten seconds flat, she could become stark raving mad.

As she sat glaring at Remus, the baby turned in her stomach. It was such a violent lurching that she was sure Remus would be able to see her clothing shift, and she placed her hand on her stomach, willing the baby to settle down. She could feel the tell-tale bulge easily. It was almost as if her body had put all the discomforts of pregnancy on hold until Madam Pomfrey told her the news. In the three weeks since the discovery, Hermione had gained enough weight to make her clothing very uncomfortable.

"Well," he began teasingly. At her dark look, he stopped. "Um…" he said gulping. "I just want to help you," he finally said. "You've been rubbing your stomach and your back a lot lately. Are you still suffering from the injuries you received the night I found you outside?" He looked pointedly at her hand, which was resting protectively on her stomach.

She removed her hand from her stomach quickly and said, "I don't have any idea what you are on about."

"Look," Remus said in irritation. "I know that you are Hermione Granger, even if you deny it. You said something once about a hair product that's not going to be invented until next year. There is something going on here, I know it."

Panic set in as Hermione worried that Remus would figure things out. Desperate to stop his current train of thought, she glanced furtively around the common room before leaning toward him and saying softly, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" he asked in shock.

"Yes, that was my reaction," she said shortly as she sat back in her seat.

"Have you told—"

"Yes, I have told him," Hermione said, cutting him off. She didn't want to risk anyone hearing.

"How far along—" Remus was cut off again by Hermione.

She leaned forward and whispered, "Will you be quiet? I am twenty-three weeks along, due the mid to end of August. And it's a boy. Now shut up about it. Madam Pomfrey hasn't told Dumbledore since it won't interfere with graduation. I don't want one of the portraits to let him in on the news."

Wisely closing his mouth, Remus said nothing else, and she breathed a sigh of relief to have taken his mind away from Hermione Granger.

* * *

Severus was still in shock at the news Hermione had sprung on him. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with his child. Outwardly, he ignored the situation, but inside, he was intrigued. Her thin body was filling out in all the right places. When they were alone, she dropped her newfound spell, and he was able to see the bulge beneath her robes. He longed to reach out and explore it, but he was afraid to. Occasionally, he saw it ripple, as if something was swimming just below the surface and had to remind himself that there was something swimming—his son.

Hermione complained of feeling bloated, but he thought her more beautiful now than she had been when they had first met. He vividly remembered the wild-haired beauty who had ensnared his heart the moment he laid eyes on her. Now, she was so much more. As much as he wanted to talk with her and tell her how enchanting he found her as she filled out with his child, he was afraid to. For years, he had hidden his feelings about everything, and it was a hard habit to break. He was sitting in the library when Hermione walked in and sat down next to him.

"Come to my prenatal appointment with me," she said softly. "I could really use the support."

Wanting to say yes, Severus closed the book and surprised himself by coldly saying, "No. I do not trust anyone to know that I am the father, yet. They will know after we graduate, but not now." He stood up and walked out of the library, hating his cowardice.

* * *

Hermione attended her first pre-natal appointment without Severus. He refused to trust even Madam Pomfrey with the knowledge he was the father. She was hurt by his coldness, though she knew she should have expected it. Graduation was so close, why couldn't he allow the mediwitch in? Madam Pomfrey already knew about the baby, after all.

As Hermione lay down gingerly behind a privacy screen, Madam Pomfrey examined her body. "You have started gaining weight, I see," she remarked.

Temper flaring, Hermione snapped without thinking. "Well, let's see how well you handle pregnancy then." Her hand flew over her mouth immediately. "I'm so sorry," she said.

Madam Pomfrey chuckled. "Severe mood swings. You are definitely pregnant. Everything looks fine. The baby is doing well. However, I'm still concerned about your clothing. You need to start wearing the maternity clothing I provided. You could harm yourself or your baby by wearing things that are too tight for you."

Hermione felt her cheeks color. She had forgotten all about the clothing Madam Pomfrey had sent to her. "Of course, Madam Pomfrey. I don't know where my mind was."

Madam Pomfrey smiled as she clucked her tongue. "Yes, that is another sign of pregnancy. Both you and the baby are growing as expected. Things are progressing well. Continue taking your vitamins, and come back in a month."

As she made her way back to the dorm, Sirius rounded the corner, calling out, "Hermione! Just the girl I was looking for!"

He walked towards her, his arms held out before him as if to hug her. Panic welled up as Hermione frantically thought of how to get out of hugging Sirius. He had held her close to him on several occasions. It was highly unlikely that he would miss the additional inches around her middle.

Just as she thought she would have to make an awkward run for it and explain later, Remus appeared from behind her, positioning himself in front of Sirius. "Hermione, there you are. I was wondering where you had gotten to. Are you still going to help me with that Arithmancy homework?" Without waiting for an answer, Remus linked arms with her and began walking. "Sorry, Sirius, but we have a quiz coming up," he said as Sirius fell in step next to them. "I'm in desperate need of the resident Gryffindor genius."

Sirius snorted. "Leave it to the two of you to stay indoors on a nice day like today. I'll catch up to you later, Hermione," he said, giving her a devious wink before departing.

Hermione nodded and sighed when Sirius disappeared from view. "Thank you so much, Remus. I was panicking and didn't know what I was going to do."

"You're welcome, Hermione," he said. "Try to keep me or Severus nearby as much as possible, all right?"

"I'll do my best," Hermione said, placing a small kiss on his cheek, not realizing that Severus had just walked around the corner.

Remus walked away briskly, and Hermione turned around to find herself face to face with an angry Severus.

"So, I decide to trust you even after you broke your word and you kiss Lupin?" he said lowly.

"Severus, get off it," Hermione said wearily. "Remus is my friend. He was only helping me with something, and I was thanking him for it."

Severus' eyes narrowed, and he said, "What was he helping you with?"

Hermione's mind raced. She really didn't want to tell him that Sirius was still trying to be physically affectionate, even though he wasn't chasing her anymore. Sighing, she finally decided to tell him the truth. "Severus, Remus knows."

"Knows what?" he said stiffening.

She glanced around to make sure they were alone before whispering, "He knows about us and about the baby."

"What?" Severus' already pale features became paler. "How did he find out?"

"Well," Hermione began. "It's like this, you see… Um… I told him."

"You told him?" Severus repeated slowly. "Why would you do an idiotic thing like that?"

"Because you are ignoring the situation," she shot. "I needed someone to talk to about it, and he had already noticed me acting strangely—rubbing my stomach and back. Things like that. He was on the right track anyway."

Severus remained silent before pulling Hermione into an alcove just around the corner. "Hermione," he said, pulling her close and kissing her deeply.

Hermione was surprised. She had expected Severus to be angry with her but it seemed to be exactly the opposite. She was just thinking about pulling away, even though his nips on her jaw and ears felt so good, when his hands reached between them to caress her expanding stomach. He rubbed it in a circular motion, feeling it all over as he ravished her mouth with his. There was no way she was going to pull away now. She was desperately hoping that he would suggest trying to sneak to the Room of Requirement when they heard arguing voices approaching.

Severus kissed her one last time as he Disillusioned himself and pushed her gently from the alcove. Hermione exited the alcove dreamily just before James and Lily turned round the corner. She smiled at them in a fog. She was happy, but frustrated. Her pregnancy made her sex drive crazy, and she wanted Severus so badly that it almost hurt.

"Hermione?" Lily began. "Are you okay?"

"Of course she's okay," James cut in. "She's smiling. Honestly, Lily. Can't anyone have a good day without you being suspicious?"

Another quarrel broke out between the two sweethearts as Hermione walked back to the common room with them. She entered and sat down near the fireplace, rubbing her stomach in the same circular pattern that Severus had, imagining his supple hands rubbing circular patterns on other parts of her body. She finally noticed that Sirius had entered the common room and was standing next to James and Lily, who had stopped arguing to stare at her. Hermione sat there, not knowing what she was going to say when Sirius suddenly sat down next to her, pulling her to his side.

"There's my girl. I knew you couldn't live without me," he said pompously, squeezing her slightly. He stared at her in surprise as he felt her belly pressing against his side.

She sat in his arms fearing the coming question, but was saved once again by Remus' good timing. "Hermione," he said. "You know that Madam Pomfrey said you needed to rest after taking the stomach-ache potion. She told you to go to bed early because the medication would cause swelling if you weren't lying down. Now, go. She asked me to see to it that you got the proper rest."

Hermione stood up and said, "Yes, of course, Remus. Thank you." She smiled tightly as she walked by, brushing his hand with hers in thanks. She hadn't been sure what to say. Her normally sharp mind had drawn a blank under the scrutinizing stares of her Housemates.

As she walked up the stairs, she heard Remus say, "Yes, Madam Pomfrey says she has a slight bug. The potion should take care of it overnight."

"Hey, I thought you were going to study for Arithmancy," Sirius said.

"Well, we were until Hermione started dry heaving, prat," Remus replied testily.

Hermione smiled when Sirius protested being called a prat and the sounds of scuffling broke out. Entering her room, Hermione rummaged through the trunk that had been provided for her and pulled out the magical garments. She still couldn't believe that she had forgotten them.

It was with a great deal of relief that Hermione donned one of the new nightgowns. The others were beginning to get tight enough that she was worried her roommates would notice her condition. The Veiling Charm only worked so well. If anyone actually brushed against her, they might feel the gentle swell that was beginning to form.

* * *

During the next few weeks, Hermione attacked Severus every time they were alone. The weekend after their stolen kiss, she convinced Severus to walk in the gardens with her.

When they reached the center, she pushed him onto a bench and straddled his lap. She pointed her wand at her stomach and ended the Veiling Charm. "Everyone is down at the lake today," she said thickly.

Severus was distracted from the rest of what she was saying as he felt her stomach pressing into his, a slight kick capturing his attention. He looked at her sharply as her words brought him back to reality.

"I want you--right here, right now."

"Wh-what?" he stuttered in surprise.

Hermione reached down to his trousers and began working the buttons. "I want you. Now."

"Mmm, Severus," she said after they had finished. "I needed that so badly."

Severus looked around, praying that no one had seen them. Hermione scooted off his lap after he finished buttoning his trousers.

She started walking as he forced his lethargic body off the bench. "What were you thinking?" he asked as he fell in step next to her. "Anyone could have seen us."

"I was thinking about you being inside me," Hermione said playfully. "I'm already thinking of having you inside me again. You have no idea what these hormones are doing to me."

Severus stopped when she said she was already thinking of it again. His limp member twitched, but he was so spent that it didn't rise to the occasion. "I have a bloody good idea of what they are doing to you," he muttered.

Hermione reached the edge of the garden when Severus heard voices, realizing in that instant that Hermione had not recast the Veiling Charm. He drew his wand and swiftly muttered the incantation just as she stepped into the path of Lily and Alice. They greeted her enthusiastically, and she glanced over her shoulder to where Severus had stood only a moment ago.

He watched her from the bushes, feeling the drain of the Veiling Charm. How in the world she managed to keep it functioning all day and keep up her studies, he had no idea. He only knew that he couldn't risk dropping it until she was alone again. The way Lily and Alice talked, he had a long day ahead of him.

* * *

Hermione's pregnancy was the only thing Severus could think of as time passed. When his mind was not on Hermione or schoolwork, it was centered around the life growing inside her. He was unsure why, but he was adamantly against her knowing of his fascination with the situation. He finally resolved to ask her about the baby.

After another sexual encounter in an empty classroom, Severus finally gathered the courage to ask about the baby while they were studying in the library a week into May. "Hermione, how is he doing?"

"How is who doing?" she asked, flipping the page of her Arithmancy book.

"You know… him," Severus said.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific," Hermione said in annoyance as she looked up from the book.

Growling in frustration, he hissed, "The baby."

"Oh," Hermione said as the realization dawned on her. "Him!" She cast a discreet Muffliato Charm, and, eyes shining with sudden happiness, she said, "Well, the last appointment went very well. He is growing like you wouldn't believe. I'm twenty-seven weeks along, and he weighs five hundred grams!" She was obviously thrilled that Severus had finally asked. He had adamantly refused to talk about it any time she brought it up.

Hermione continued to chat about the baby and how she was feeling as Severus stared at her. His fascination of her and the baby grew with her words, and it terrified him. Her body was undergoing changes, and he was eager to see those changes. He had not yet told Hermione that he loved her in words--only given her the flower on Valentine's Day. Staring at her animated face, he decided that he would never allow any harm to come to her. He was going to ask her to marry him after the Leaving Feast in June.

That night, atop the Astronomy Tower, they managed to sneak into each other's arms. As she moaned in his arms, he strengthened his resolve to make her his wife after they left school. It had been the first time he had seen her completely naked since she started showing. It wasn't anything more than a protruding roundness, but it was beautiful to him. He placed his hands on her stomach and was awed to feel his son kicking his hands.

As he pleasured Hermione, he marveled at the glow emanating from her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He had never thought about having a family since his childhood had been so harsh, but seeing Hermione carrying his child made his heart leap for joy.

He took her gently, driving her to a frenzy with slow, rhythmic thrusts. He wanted to show her how much he loved her and their child even if he didn't tell her. She wept in his arms afterwards, whispering to him about what a beautiful experience it had been. His only response was to kiss her deeply and hold her close against him.

The last three weeks of school nearly flew by as the N.E.W.T.s approached. Even the most unconcerned students felt the crunch as they could be found studying. When the testing was finally over, Severus was relieved. This was the end of it. The only good things that had ever come from his days at Hogwarts were his education and Hermione.

_Hermione,_ he thought._ I will have you again tonight. _

He was waiting for Hermione in the deserted library that night, nervously. Though they had been together after another ambush on Hermione's part only a week and a half ago, he was still worried. What if he didn't satisfy her? After all, her sexual appetite seemed insatiable. He twirled a single, red rose in his hand as he waited. Finally, he saw her walk through the door. She was a vision, and he had never felt so much for anyone in his life.

"Hi," he said, staring at her, unblinkingly.

* * *

Hermione stared into Severus' bottomless, black eyes. He looked nervous as he stood, twirling the rose in his hands. "Hi, Severus," she said softly.

He handed the rose to her, saying, "I thought you might like this."

"It's beautiful, Severus, thank you!" Hermione flung her arms around him, knowing this was his way of telling her that he loved her.

He pushed her back just enough to lower his lips to hers. They kissed passionately, his tongue flicking into her parted lips. She ground against him wantonly, not caring if any of their classmates saw them. All she wanted was Severus. The baby kicked Severus through her bulging stomach as she pressed against his body. She was so glad that school was nearly over, wanting to love and be loved by Severus openly. Thoughts of her situation rose in her mind. How was she going to resolve the time travel situation with a baby and a lover to consider? She knew she should have told Severus about the time potion accident long ago. The baby chose that moment to kick, hard.

"Severus, I have to tell you something," she said with a sudden resolve to let him know the truth once and for all. "I know you have been suspecting something strange about me for a while now. I love you too much to keep it from you any longer."

The clearing of a throat startled them as they parted, guiltily. Hermione's heart froze at the sight of an infuriated Dumbledore. "Miss Colonus, come with me immediately," he said coldly, gripping Hermione's arm tightly.

"Is there something wrong, Professor?" Severus asked.

"That is none of your concern, Mister Snape," he said shortly.

"Hermione?" Severus asked in obvious understanding that something bad was going on.

Hermione tore herself from Dumbledore's grasp and threw herself in Severus' arms. "I love you, Severus," she said desperately. "I love you."

Dumbledore pulled her from Severus' arms as Severus stood there in confusion.

When Hermione and Dumbledore reached his office, he let go of her arm, and she was scared when he turned around to face her. His eyes were uncharacteristically cold and fury emanated from them.

"What were you thinking?" he spat in anger. "How could you be so entirely selfish? How many times did I warn you about your interactions with Severus Snape? He is your teacher! He's not some boy for you to play with."

Hermione began sobbing softly and said, "I'm not playing with him! I love him, and he loves me!"

"I completed the return potion last week, Miss Granger. It's time for you to go home. I doubt very much that Severus Snape is going to be forgiving of your actions." He held a small vial out to Hermione.

Backing away, she said, "No, you don't understand. I need to tell Severus the truth. He has to know. He won't understand. Please!"

Sudden concern for her baby flooded her mind as she backed away from the Headmaster. He uncorked the vial and spat, "If not drinking it worked one time, it should work a second."

Before Hermione could utter another word, he threw the contents at her. Falling to her knees and clutching her stomach, Hermione disappeared.

* * *

An hour later, Dumbledore heard a knock at his office door. He bid entrance and was not surprised to see Severus Snape entering.

"Sir," he began. "I would like to apologize for my behavior with Hermione. I know you must be disappointed that we were being so disrespectful."

Dumbledore nodded silently. Severus gulped and went on, "I was wondering if you knew what happened to her. I haven't seen her since accompanied you to your office."

"Miss Colonus asked me to give this to you," Dumbledore said, handing the rose that had fallen to the floor when Hermione had dropped to her knees. "She asked me to tell you that she is sorry for leading you on. She left with her family to move back to the United States an hour ago. I'm afraid that she was adamant that you not follow her as she is embarrassed that she allowed her hormones to get the best of her. Go on with your life, Mister Snape."

Severus held the rose limply in his hands as he walked out of the office without uttering another word. Dumbledore watched from the open door as Severus threw the rose to the floor and blasted it into tiny pieces.

He closed the door silently and sat down at the desk. _You did the right thing,_ he thought. _It would be worse if he knew the truth. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Notes:_ Thank you so much to my wonderful beta, Phoenix. She long ago surpassed just a beta and is one of my friends. I couldn't do all this without her.

Thank you also to my reviewers. Your overwhelming support is wonderful! I apologize for not responding to your reviews. I have been having a rather busy week. My father-in-law passed away yesterday after being hospitalized earlier in the week. I have had to pick and chose what I have time for online and, unfortunately, responding to your reviews suffered. Please know that I appreciate each of your words very much. Thank you for taking the time to leave me a review and let me know you are enjoying my story.

Thank you so much to the staff of Sycophant Hex for choosing this story to be featured for the month of June on Ashwinder. I am humbled and grateful. Thank you all so very, very much.

Please note: There is adultery in this chapter. Please proceed with caution. Also ahead, HBP spoilers.

_Disclaimer:_ All of Harry Potter belongs to the talented J.K. Rowling. I have just borrowed the characters to play with them. I will return them in one piece and in their original conditions when I am done with them. I am not making a profit from this story. It was written purely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**It All Comes Down To Time**

**Chapter Eleven **

Severus heard the Headmaster's words as if it were a dream. He left the office, throwing the rose to the floor and blasting it to bits. How could she do that to him? His heart broke into a hundred tiny pieces, and he vowed he would never love again.

A month later, in July, Lucius Malfoy found Severus drinking himself to a stupor at the Hog's Head. Severus had gone home to see his father, he wasn't sure why, and had ended up leaving after a fight. The meager savings he had didn't amount to much, and he would probably spend it in one night on the alcohol, but he didn't care. As long as it took the ache in his heart away, nothing else mattered.

"Severus Snape, just the _man _I have been looking for," Lucius said as he saw Severus at the bar. Sitting down next to him, he glanced around in disgust. The bartender approached, and Lucius shook his head.

"Why would you be looking for me, Lucius," Severus slurred drunkenly. "No one else seems to want me around. What would some rich, pretty-boy need with me?"

Lucius' eyes narrowed slightly. "Come with me," he said rising. "I refuse to drink in such a hovel. Besides, I'd wager a million Galleons that you cannot get a good cognac here."

"Just leave me alone. I'm going to drink myself to death," Severus said, pitying himself.

"I have alcohol at my home, too," Lucius said. "And a warm, clean bed. Or were you planning on sleeping in the alley after you drink your money away?"

"I told you, I'm going to drink myself to death," Severus said insistently, pulling out a handful of Knuts and Sickles.

Lucius laughed. "Oh, I doubt that the pittance you are holding will allow you to drink yourself to death. Come with me, and you can have all you want for free."

The offer of all the free drinks he could want finally won Severus over, and he stumbled out of the Hog's Head with Lucius. Lucius was forced to Apparate him to his home as Severus could barely manage to walk.

When they were seated comfortably in Lucius' study, Severus nursing his third drink since their arrival, Lucius asked him, "Care to tell me why you want to drink yourself to death?"

Severus leaned forward and slurred out, "She left me, Lushius. Just left. Took my baby and walked away after telling me she loved me and would never hurt me." He fell back against the chair drinking in gulps as his emotions threatened to bubble to the surface. He needed to get drunker.

"Your baby?" Lucius asked with interest. In his drunken state, Severus failed to notice the gleam in Lucius' eyes.

"She's pregnant, you shee," Severus explained as his glass refilled itself. "I was gonna ashk her to marry me, but she ran away before I could. Went back to the Shtates with her family. Told me not to follow. She didn't love me after all."

Lucius leaned forward and said, "Well, that's just disgraceful! I'm outraged."

"Sho am I," Severus agreed finishing off his fourth drink.

"What if I could offer you a way to find your baby?" Lucius asked softly. "What if I could help you find _her_?"

Severus stared at him trying to calculate what Lucius wanted for such information. The alcohol induced haze in his mind prevented him from thinking clearly, so he said, "I need to shober up sho we can properly dishcuss thish."

"Yes, indeed," Lucius said with a smirk of satisfaction.

Severus woke the next morning with a splitting headache. Groaning, he rolled over in confusion. As he sat up with his head in his hands, the events of the previous night came back to him. He was at Lucius' home. And he had told Lucius of his unborn child. Remembering suddenly that Lucius had mentioned helping him find Hermione, he rose. After a quick shower, Severus made his way down the stairs, head still pounding.

Having been in the manor only once, he was relieved when he happened across Lucius' wife, Narcissa. "Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy," he said formally, despite the throbbing pain that laced through his head with the words.

"Good morning," she said smiling softly. "Please call me Narcissa. We were in school together, after all."

Severus nodded and said, "Do you know your husband's whereabouts this morning?"

"Follow me. You'll never find your way there alone. It took me weeks to learn my way around." She turned with a swish of her long blonde hair. Severus had always admired her and did so now, feeling a pang of guilt until he remembered that Hermione had left him.

Narcissa chatted away, almost nervously as she and Severus made their way through the large house. "So you're here on business?" she asked. Without allowing him to answer, she continued on. "I hope you slept well last night. Breakfast was served a half an hour ago." She chatted on without once giving him the chance to say anything. "Oh, here we are," she said suddenly. "Lucius' study. I'll see to it that something to eat is sent to you shortly."

She turned and left, still not giving him the chance to speak. He might have wondered about her aimless chatter and nervousness a bit longer, but the door opened and Lucius stood before him.

"Ah, good morning, Severus. Please, join me."

Severus followed him into the study and sat down on the brown, leather couch that Lucius pointed at. "Thank you for your hospitality," he said.

"You must be in need of a potion for your hangover," Lucius said, smiling as he handed Severus a small vial.

Severus gave Lucius a grateful look as he downed the contents greedily. "Thank you," he said as the headache receded.

"So, you have a child on the way," Lucius said, making no attempts on small talk.

Severus nodded, forcing back the emotion that rushed to the surface.

"And your lady up and left you before giving birth?"

_He certainly doesn't pull any punches,_ Severus thought sarcastically. "I would have thought that much was obvious given my display last night," he spat snidely.

"Now, now, Severus. There's no need to sneer. I am here to help you," Lucius said flashing a placating smile.

Severus did not trust Lucius by any means, but the lure of finding Hermione and their unborn son was too great, and he found himself listening despite his reservations.

"I am working with a great wizard, Severus--a wizard who will rid our world of the Mudbloods who are sullying the lines of great families. He is a powerful wizard. He can find your child." Lucius' eyes gleamed as he spoke.

Severus stiffened. Was it possible that Lucius did not know that he was a half-blood? Surely not. But if he didn't know… "Tell me of this wizard, Lucius."

A week later, Severus stood before Lord Voldemort. Holding out his arm, he took the Mark. If this man could help him find his child, he would do anything.

* * *

Three years later, Severus sat broken and weeping before Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort had been nothing but a lie, and he was more alone than ever before. Three years of loyal service, and the Dark Lord had not once offered to find Hermione or his son. When Severus had provided the information on the prophecy, he had thought that his reward would be his family, but he still received nothing. It was with a heavy heart that he realized that the past three years of his life had been wasted in the service of a monster, the only exception being his mastery in the field of potions and his secretive learning of Legilimency and Occlumency.

"Please, Headmaster," Severus said, his red, weary eyes staring beseechingly at the man before him. "I don't have an excuse for my actions. Other than the fact I wanted Hermione back. The Dark Lord said he could give her to me, and I believed him." Severus was unsure of why he hadn't told Dumbledore about that baby. He eventually decided, during the course of the conversation, that he wanted to have something that was his and his alone, though a twinge of guilt at keeping the secret coursed through him. Only Lucius and the Dark Lord knew that he had a child out there somewhere. As the guilt surged through him, he looked away from the Headmaster, therefore missing the curious look that crossed his face.

It was one month to the day later that Severus found himself teaching Potions at Hogwarts, despite his wishes to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Some of the fifth, sixth, and seventh year students remembered him and deigned to listen to his instruction. This, combined with his overwhelming memories of Hermione, saw the great, greasy bat of the dungeons born. He was a terror to all who crossed his path. None escaped, but for the Slytherins. Not only had he become the youngest teacher in the history of Hogwarts, but he became the youngest Head of House, as well.

The Dark Lord had been pleased to hear of Severus' assignment. It was with great arrogance that the Dark Lord descended upon Godric's Hollow, destroyed the Potters, and in turn being destroyed himself.

Severus watched Sirius Black scream his innocence as he was taken away. Though he could have saved him, knowing that it was actually Pettigrew who had turned on his friends, Severus' hardened heart refused to exonerate the man who had tried to take his Hermione from him. He was convinced that Black had had something to do with Hermione leaving him.

As Black passed by, Severus leaned over and whispered maliciously, "Now it's over, Black." He walked away listening to the shrieks that it was Severus who had led to the deaths of the Potters. He watched from the back of the room, biting back a smirk, as Black was led to Azkaban to serve a life sentence. That night, he found his comfort in the arms of a Knockturn Alley whore and a bottle of firewhisky.

So it began that Severus would venture into Knockturn Alley to drink and screw away his woes when his memories threatened to overwhelm him. Only the firewhisky could force away the images of Hermione screaming her pleasure under his body as he took the whores. Day saw him burying all emotion and becoming a vicious, feared man.

He remained friends with Lucius at the will of Dumbledore, who was convinced that the Dark Lord was still a threat. He felt it was necessary that Lucius be watched from the inside, even if he had been exonerated of Death Eater activities.

Severus found himself at Lucius' door one night after one of his Knockturn Alley binges. He had been unable to get excited by the whore whose time he had purchased and had left her there, laughing at him.

A house-elf answered the door, and Severus pushed his way past the nervous creature. "Lucius," he bellowed drunkenly.

"Master is not being here," the creature said.

"Well, is Narcissa here?" he spat out.

"Madam is here," came the answer from the pitiful elf who was wringing his hands.

"Its okay, Pippy," Narcissa said from the top of the stairs. "You may go back to your chores now."

The elf bowed low and disappeared as Narcissa began her decent. "Severus," she said softly as she came to a stop before him. "Why do you do this to yourself time and time again?"

Knowing he shouldn't answer, but he was unable to stop himself in his drunken state, Severus said, "Because she left me and took my son. He's six years old now, and I've never seen him. My own son! How would it make you feel to have never seen Draco?"

Narcissa hesitated before laying her hand on his arm. "I didn't know, Severus," she breathed. "I'm so sorry."

"Narcissa," Severus said, leaning into her and putting his arms around her.

He wasn't sure how long they stood there holding one another, but it surprised him when he found himself kissing her passionately, suddenly. It surprised him even more when he woke up beside her naked the next morning.

"Narcissa, what did we do?" he said quietly as he sat up. "Lucius is going to kill us both."

"Severus," she began, sitting up leaving her bare chest visible to him. "For years I have wondered what it was that Lucius said to convince you to follow that madman. I may be an arrogant pure-blood in my own right, but that doesn't mean I agree with ridding our world of the Muggleborns. Now, I find that you have a child out there. Lucius used this to convince you to follow i>him /i>, didn't he?"

Severus nodded. "He promised to give me my family."

"And he didn't?" Narcissa prompted. Knowing the answer, she continued. "Severus, we both needed this. Lucius is not the husband I thought he would be when we married."

With that cryptic statement she leaned over and kissed him softly. Grabbing his hand and placing it on her breast, she said, "Lucius and Draco will not be home until tomorrow."

Their affair continued on for years, each taking what they needed from the other. And as those years passed, Severus became a harder and harder man. The last week of August in 1991, Severus was called to an emergency staff meeting by Dumbledore. He arrived in the Headmaster's office to note that only Poppy Pomfrey, Minerva McGonagall, Irma Pince, Argus Filch, and Filius Flitwick were present.

"I hope the others will be here soon," he growled unpleasantly, shooting dark looks at his colleagues. "I have work to get done."

"Calm down, Severus," Dumbledore replied. "Everyone who is meant to be here is here. Please, sit down everyone."

Severus seated himself, impatient for Dumbledore to get on with it. He was in the middle of itemizing his potion ingredients for the coming year and planning his next rendezvous with Narcissa.

"The six of you have been asked to join me here today to discuss a certain young lady that we all once knew," Dumbledore began. "Miss Hermione Colonus."

Severus stiffened. It had been years since anyone had said her name out loud. Memories flooded his mind, and he fought them back, gritting his teeth with the effort. Clearing his mind after a supreme effort, he focused his attention back to Dumbledore.

"Minerva is the only other person here who knows the truth of our Miss Colonus. You see, Hermione Colonus was not from the United States at all. She was a student from Hogwarts. A time travel accident sent her back to 1977, where she was stranded for eight months."

Severus felt numb. He had known there was something she hadn't been telling him, but this was unexpected. Dumbledore began speaking again, drawing his thoughts away from the past.

"She is returning to Hogwarts, or starting Hogwarts, this year. Her name is Hermione Granger."

Severus sat there numbly as the others questioned why Rubeus Hagrid was not present, listening to Dumbledore's fears that he couldn't be trusted to keep the secret. It had been with regret that he had been forced to clear the memory of Hermione from Hagrid's mind.

As the office cleared, Severus remained seated. When everyone was gone, Dumbledore began, "I know this is quite a shock for you, my boy—"

"Don't you 'my boy' me, old man," he said lowly. "You lied to me." Severus rose slowly from his seat.

"Severus, I was only doing what needed to be done," Dumbledore said.

"Don't feed me that! You let her leave without an explanation for me. You knew that this was going to happen, yet you left me in the dark!" Severus was a pillar of rage as his full height towered over Dumbledore. "You let me believe…" He trailed off. In a sudden rage, he whirled around and overturned the desk behind them. "I will never forgive you for this," he growled hatefully as the items on the top of the desk scattered around the room. Glaring at the man he had trusted, he strode from the room, unable contain the flow of emotions any longer.

He took Narcissa roughly that night, listening to her moans, but seeing only Hermione's face. When he finished, he rose without preamble and dressed. As he started to leave, the sated and still naked Narcissa said, "I always knew this day would come."

"What day?" he spat.

"The last time we would be together," she said quietly, eyes staring directly into his.

"Why would you say that?" he asked in confusion.

"You called out her name when you climaxed, Severus. You have never done that before. She is back in your life, isn't she?" Narcissa spoke softly, beseechingly.

Severus sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Yes, she is."

"Goodbye, Severus," she said calmly.

"Goodbye, Narcissa."

* * *

A week later, Severus watched as an eleven-year-old Hermione entered Hogwarts for the first time. He watched as she was sorted into Gryffindor and as she sat down, smiling, at her house table. The weeks passed, and he watched as she struggled through the first month of school without any friends.

When Halloween rolled around and he found her in the lavatory after she had nearly been killed by the troll, his heart nearly burst. The thought of her in danger was painful to him. It angered him even more when she became friends with Potter. He thought back to her desperate words when Dumbledore had caught them together in the library.

_I love you, Severus! I love you!_

"Yes, you loved me so much that you never told me the truth," he growled aloud, hating Hermione in that moment.

The years passed, and he watched her with a heart of stone, taking every opportunity to embarrass and belittle her in front of her classmates. Maybe he could force her into hating him, and his life would end up better. Hermione was placed at death's doorstep more times than he could count over the years, and he felt his age catching up to him as he did his best to keep her safe, even through his hatred. His problems worsened when the Dark Lord rose again, and he was forced once more into an espionage position. He feared for Hermione when he began working on a Temporal Potion for the Dark Lord. It was then that he realized that it was ultimately his fault the Hermione had ended up in the past.

Hermione became the young woman he had fallen for seemingly in no time. He found himself looking forward to seeing her, even if he would only berate her when he did. When he found her atop the Astronomy Tower after curfew, his heart leapt for joy. He could assign her an exorbitant amount of detention with him, and Dumbledore wouldn't say anything about it. He would be able to turn her against him now.

He realized too late that his plan did not work. He had begun working with her over the summer, and she was obviously smitten with him. Stepping up the hatefulness, he sneered, "Miss Granger, I do not want nor do I have time for the silly infatuations of a school girl. Your pleasantries and smiles have no place in my life or my classroom. If you are lonely, perhaps you should go beg Mr. Weasley to take you back."

He watched as she ran from the room crying. _Now you know how it feels,_ he thought icily, as his heart broke again.

* * *

Severus lay in the hospital wing after a particularly nasty Death Eater meeting. The Dark Lord was unhappy that he had not completed the Temporal Potion and had submitted Severus to the Cruciatus Curse. The tremors were finally subsiding under Poppy's care.

As she hovered over him checking his vital signs, he surprised himself by blurting out, "The baby is mine."

"What?" Poppy asked, puzzled.

"Hermione's baby. It's my son," Severus said quietly.

"Oh, dear," she said as she lowered her wand slowly. "Have you told Albus?"

"No. Since he hasn't called me to his office about it, I assume you haven't informed him of her pregnancy either."

"No, I hadn't. There is nothing that can be gained from his knowing right now. Does he already know of your relationship with Miss Granger when you were in school?" Poppy asked.

"Yes," Severus said sighing. "He caught us in each other's arms kissing in the library after the N.E.W.T.s. He sent her back without telling me the truth. I only just found out when he told us all what happened just before she started school." It was painful for him to talk about it, but he felt almost lighter, as if a great weight was lifted from his shoulders. He was sorry he hadn't confided in Poppy sooner.

"We are going to have to tell Albus soon, Severus," Poppy said softly. "He is not going to be pleased with either one of us."

"That's an understatement," Severus murmured.

* * *

When Lucius called him to the Forbidden Forest in September, he went grudgingly. He was not in the mood to deal with the senior Malfoy before the meeting with the Dark Lord that night.

He listened in shock as Lucius pompously spouted the Dark Lord's orders to go kill Harry Potter as a baby. He had expected to have more time since he wasn't done with the potion, but Lucius pulled a bottle of the untested Temporal Potion from his robes, no doubt provided by Voldemort himself. It seemed that the Dark Lord intended for Severus to go that night and had sent Lucius to prepare him for his task. When Hermione burst onto the scene and Lucius chased after her, he realized that this was the night she would be sent to the past.

His seconds of delay when she happened upon them allowed her and Lucius to disappear into the Forest. He caught up with them just in time to see Hermione disappear.

"Get out of here quickly, Lucius," he said. "Now, before Dumbledore catches you here. It is up to you to explain to the Dark Lord what happened while I take care of things here. Go!"

Lucius scrambled back into the Forbidden Forest after finding his wand and Disapparated, shooting Severus a dark look. Ignoring him, Severus hurried to Hogwarts and Dumbledore's office.

"She's gone Albus," he yelled as he banged through the door. He stopped short when he realized that McGonagall was present.

"Come in, my boy. Minerva and I were just wondering how long it is going to be before Hermione returns," Dumbledore said.

"You knew this was going to happen tonight?" Severus asked, feeling wrath building in the pit of his stomach. At Dumbledore's nod, he exploded. "You bloody stupid old man! Why didn't you tell me? We could have avoided this completely! None of this need have happened at all if you had just told me!" His anger was emphasized by his frantic pacing and throwing his arms in the air.

"Severus Snape, you will stop this right now," Dumbledore commanded forcefully. "I could not provide you all the details. You would have done something foolish that would have resulted in the destruction of your very own life."

"Oh, my! What a pity that would have been," Severus raged. "It's not as if I have lived a life anyone would want!"

"Severus Snape," McGonagall said shrilly. "Your life may not have been perfect, but is has been a life. Look at all those who have lost theirs. Hermione directly influenced the man you became. If she had not gone into the past and involved herself with you, you would likely not be standing here now, nor would a great many others."

Falling deadly silent, Severus hissed, "You are both selfish, meddlesome fools." He paced around for a few moments before turning around and opening his mouth to speak. He needed to tell them that Hermione would be returning pregnant. He had not thought of it before, but now he was worried about the effects time travel would have on her and their baby. Before he could speak, a knock sounded on the door.

The door swung open to reveal Madam Pomfrey. "Ah, Poppy," Albus said. "Please, come in."

She sat down after giving the still-glowering Severus a strange look. "You called for me, Headmaster?"

"Yes, Poppy. Hermione Granger has just been transported to the past. I need for you to prepare the hospital wing for her return to our time. I'm unsure when exactly she will be returning, but she will need to be examined immediately. I have already prepared my office wards to accept her presence here since it was from here she left 1977."

Poppy looked at Severus sharply. "Have you told them yet? Because if you don't, I will. This could affect her badly, and we must be prepared."

"I was about to tell them when you knocked on the door, Poppy. I'm well aware that her condition could place her in danger."

"Condition?" Minerva asked. "What are the two of you talking about?"

Severus sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. He was aware of Poppy standing and walking to his side.

Placing her hand on his shoulder, she said, "Severus, I know this is hard, but think of them. They need you now."

"I know," he said. Squaring his shoulders, Severus looked at Minerva and Albus. "Hermione will be returning to us pregnant with my child," he said bluntly.

Albus paled and his breathing quickened.

Minerva's nostril's flared in anger. "Of all the monumentally stupid things you could have done, Severus! What were you thinking? If you were going to engage in sexual activities, why did you not take precautions?"

Severus' temper flared. "I was seventeen and eighteen at the time, Minerva. I wasn't thinking of anything but the beautiful girl who was interested in me, of all people, for some reason. In case you've forgotten, I wasn't a popular boy. No one wanted to be around me, let alone hold me or kiss me or love me. My own father didn't even love me! So, no, I wasn't thinking." He opened his mouth to say more, but was cut off by Albus.

"Severus, you and Poppy both knew of this all these years and have kept if from me? _That_ is more 'monumentally stupid' than getting a girl pregnant. Poppy, explain your actions immediately." He was a pasty shade, causing Severus to wonder if he was going to have a heart attack.

Poppy was obviously concerned as she began speaking. "Albus, you didn't tell me the truth of what happened until Miss Granger came to school here. There was no point in telling you the facts then. You were the one who spoke of not meddling. I was only following your directions. Severus and I were planning on telling you before Miss Granger's return of her condition."

"You knew when Miss Granger was in school in 1977. You should have told me then," Albus said tightly. He was struggling with his breathing, and Severus was sure he was going to explode at any moment.

"I didn't know that she wasn't just a teenager who found herself in an awkward position, Albus. Her pregnancy was not going to interfere with her schooling, so I didn't inform you. I have not informed you before when it would not affect the young woman's education. If I had known the truth of Miss Granger's presence, I would have told you immediately," Poppy said calmly.

"Severus," Albus began.

"No," Severus said. "There is nothing that can be done by discussing this now. What is done is done." Turning quickly, he stormed to his dungeons where he buried himself in firewhisky for the first time since Hermione had reentered his life.

* * *

A week later, Severus was roused from his sleep by a desperate voice in the Floo.

"Severus, Severus! Wake up! She's back!"

Severus lurched from his bed, throwing on his robes quickly. He ran through the halls of Hogwarts, not caring who saw him. Hermione was back. He stopped in front of the hospital wing and was assaulted by memories of their first meeting. All the pain of his years alone rushed to the forefront of his mind, and he leaned against the wall, weak-kneed. The door burst open, and he stood straight, schooling the indifferent look he always hid behind on his face.

Dumbledore strode out, his face white, followed by Madam Pomfrey. "I—I didn't know about her pregnancy when I sent her back," he said guiltily. "I was only doing what I thought was for the best. If I had known, I certainly would have handled the situation differently."

"Well, her water has broken at only thirty-one weeks now. We have to get her to Saint Mungo's immediately. That's the only chance the baby has for survival," Madam Pomfrey said in an urgent voice.

Finally noticing Severus' presence, Dumbledore said, "Severus—"

"Don't," Severus snapped as he turned and walked briskly away. Thirty-one weeks. There were only small chances for the survival of a baby born at thirty-one weeks. The burden of having kept her condition a secret from Albus for so long crashed down upon him. If he had told the headmaster that he had gotten her pregnant… Albus would never have sent her back in that condition had he known.

He burst into his quarters angrily, guilt coursing through him, and immediately made his way to the liquor cabinet. Ripping the doors open, he pulled a bottle of firewhisky out and began drinking directly from the bottle. This was the only way to escape from his feelings of guilt for having gotten Hermione into this situation in the first place. He sucked it down quickly, desperate for the escape only alcohol could provide. He finished the bottle in record time, and as the warmth rushed through his body, he hurled the empty bottle at the wall as hard as he could. Satisfied with the crashing sound, he slumped onto the couch and succumbed to the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Notes:_ Thank you so much to my wonderful beta, Phoenix. I really couldn't do this without her. I have said it before, and I'll say it again. Phoenix is the reason this story is doing so well. Her suggestions and questions have shaped things like you would not believe. She is an awesome beta. I am lucky to have her.

Thank you also to my reviewers. Each comment I receive helps to motivate me to make this story better. Your support means more to me than you will know.

Thank you ever so much to the darling AngelsCryBloodyTears. She was inspired to sketch the scene where Hermione tells young Severus of her pregnancy. Please take the time to check out her work. FFN won't allow me to post a link within the story, so please take a look at myprofile for a link to her sketch. Thanks, AngelsCryBloodyTears. You are a doll!

On a more personal note, I told you all thatmy father-in-law passed away last Saturday morning. I have fallen behind on my normal mark for chapters in my efforts to comfort my husband, so if the next update is later than normal, I apologize. Thank you all for understanding.

_Disclaimer:_ All of Harry Potter belongs to the talented J.K. Rowling. I have just borrowed the characters to play with them. I will return them in one piece and in their original conditions when I am done with them. I am not making a profit from this story. It was written purely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**It All Comes Down To Time **

Chapter Twelve

Hermione fell to her knees clutching her abdomen, which started clenching tightly as soon as she was hit by the potion and began shifting forward in time. When she next opened her eyes, she was still in Dumbledore's office. There was no sign of Dumbledore, however. She rose unsteadily to her feet, gasping as a pain shot through her stomach. She knew immediately that she was feeling premature labor pains.

"Professor Dumbledore," she called out weakly. When no answer was forthcoming, and her pain had increased, she decided that she had to try to make it to the hospital wing herself. She was unsure of how long it took her to reach the hospital wing, but she finally did, stumbling through the doors.

"Madam Pomfrey," she cried as another pain shot through her. "Please," she called out desperately. "I'm in labor—too early!" Collapsing to her knees again, tears began streaming down her face. "Help me," she whispered.

The door banged open behind her as Madam Pomfrey entered, alerted to a student's presence in her ward. "Miss Granger," she said in surprise.

"Help me," Hermione said again as the strongest pain she had felt yet shot through her body. She moaned in agony and felt a wet warmth gush between her thighs. "No," she screamed, as she realized there was no stopping her premature labor now.

Madam Pomfrey rushed to her side and helped her into a bed. "Calm down, dear. You must remain calm. It will be worse for your baby if you panic." The mediwitch bustled through the hospital wing and returned with a potion. "Take this; it will ease your pain a bit. I don't dare give you anything stronger since your water has broken this early in the pregnancy."

Hermione downed the contents of the bottle. She was still in pain, but it was not as sharp as it had been. Another pain shot through her body, leaving her only vaguely aware of Madam Pomfrey activating the Floo. A moment later, she heard Dumbledore's voice in the hospital.

"What do you mean she's in labor?" he said in confusion.

"I mean just what I said! She's in labor and is going to have her baby," the mediwitch snapped. "And we must hurry."

"I'll stay with her," came McGonagall's voice after the Floo activated again.

Hermione began moaning again as another wave of pain coursed through her body. The potion already seemed to be wearing off—or the pains were getting stronger. Sweat broke out on her forehead as she tried her best to breathe steadily and deeply.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said after the pain eased. "Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey have gone to the Floo in the Headmaster's office to contact St. Mungo's."

"Oh? Why can't they just Floo from here?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think that matters right now, Miss Granger," McGonagall said. "There are more important—"

"Please, just tell me about it," Hermione interrupted. "I need to think of something else now." Tears sprang to her eyes as she spoke, and the worried teacher relented.

"Inside Hogwarts, professors can access the Floo to contact other professors. They can Floo into the hospital for emergencies. The Headmaster's office fireplace is the only Floo accessible by outside sources and only if the Headmaster or Deputy-headmaster opens it for them."

She stopped talking as Hermione began tensing in pain again. She cried out as the contraction peaked, trying with all her might to breathe the way the pamphlets had described. "Oh, I can't…" She breathed hard, and Professor McGonagall wrung her hands.

"What is taking them so long?" Professor McGonagall fretted.

"Severus! I need—oh, please! Severus," Hermione cried out, trying not to panic as she fought the incredible urge to push. "I have to push," she moaned.

"No! You must not push, Hermione," McGonagall said. "You have to resist the urge until you are in St. Mungo's. You cannot risk having the baby here. St. Mungo's in the only safe place for you to deliver a premature baby." She placed her hands on Hermione's arm to emphasize her words.

A few moments and almost constant contractions later, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore finally returned with staff members from St. Mungo's. "Here," the mediwitch directed. "She is only thirty-one weeks along. She'll need a room in the special ward immediately."

"Severus, please," Hermione moaned, only slightly aware of being moved. Her contractions were running together, and she was nearly delirious with the pain of resisting the urge to push. She was only able to for the sake of her baby.

After what seemed like years, Hermione heard, "Miss Granger, you need to push now. It is time to have your son."

She bore down as hard as she could and pushed with all her strength. She had been worried that she would not push properly, but it seemed that Mother Nature was taking over. She pushed four more times before feeling as if she would split in two as her son made his way into the world.

Her pain lifted almost immediately as she strained her ears for the cries of her child. The Healer rushed the baby to a table where several other Healers tended to him. They began waving their wands over the baby furiously. Hermione was beginning to panic at the silence when a tiny, but furious scream finally sounded from the other side of the room. Sagging back onto the bed, Hermione cried hot tears of relief.

Fifteen minutes later, the Healer carried the boy to Hermione and placed him in her arms. "He's so tiny," she said softly, staring into the face of her son. "I feel like I will break him."

"You do need to be very careful when handling him, Miss Granger," the Healer said. "He is very premature measuring in at only 38.5 centimeters and 1000 grams."

An hour later, Hermione was in awe of all magic could do for her premature son. She learned that her son had only a fifty percent chance of survival, even with all the spells. Clutching the boy to her chest she said, "He will survive. He is his father's son; I just know it."

"Do you have a name picked out?" the Healer asked.

Hermione nodded. "Aiden Kael… Snape."

The Healer looked at her strangely, but to her credit said nothing as she recorded the name. Aiden awoke with a small screech, and the Healer informed Hermione that she needed to feed him.

Thirty minutes later, Aiden was finally latched onto Hermione's breast. She had nearly given up in frustration, but the Healer had been patient, and Hermione was glad for it as she felt her son nursing. The Healer pulled the little bassinet near Hermione's bed, and after leaving instructions to sleep as soon as the baby was done eating, she left Hermione alone with her son.

She looked at Aiden's face in wonder. "I promise that I will do everything in my power to take care of you. I love you so much." _I just wish your father had come when I needed him,_ she added silently, allowing a single tear to fall down her cheek.

"Minerva, I fear I have done a terrible thing," Albus said wearily after they returned from St. Mungo's. "What was I thinking? How could I have been so cruel? I was just so angry that she ignored all of my warnings not to allow herself to become involved with anyone." The aged wizard rested his wrinkled brow in his hands, a despondent look on his face.

"Albus," Minerva began. "You didn't know. I didn't even know. I think we were both so busy trying to right her presence there that we weren't paying attention to the fact that she needed the attention on herself."

"We made a mistake, but Miss Granger did as well. Her actions were warned against by both of us, numerous times. Had I not been away so often working on the potion to send her back, I would have seen the signs. You were taking on the work-load of us both. Miss Granger's actions must be answered for," he said grimly, as Minerva nodded her agreement.

Severus woke the next morning, after only a few hours of sleep, to pounding on his door. "Go away," he yelled, grasping his aching head in his hands. The pounding continued insistently. Rising, he vainly smoothed his wrinkled clothing. Growling in frustration, he strode to the door, intent upon killing whoever was on the other side. Yanking the door open, he was greeted by an irate looking Poppy Pomfrey.

"What do you think you are doing Severus Snape? I ought to hex you six ways to Sunday," Madam Pomfrey hissed, brushing him aside and entering his quarters uninvited.

"Did I invite you in?" he said coldly as he shut the door, wincing as the sound cut through his skull.

"Miss Granger has been asking for you since she got back. And here you are in your quarters, sulking like some overgrown child. If you were man enough to make a baby, you should be man enough to go see him and the young lady you created him with," Poppy spat. "Go to St. Mungo's, Severus." She left the room as quickly as she had entered.

"Bloody woman," Severus muttered, rubbing his throbbing head as he went to shower before classes.

He arrived in his classroom after downing a hangover potion to find Dumbledore sitting at his desk.

"What are you doing here?" he asked rudely.

"I am relieving you of your classes for the day. We have much to talk about, but you need to go to the hospital now," Dumbledore replied wearily.

Severus opened him mouth to retort that he didn't need the day off, but the familiar set of Dumbledore's jaw told him he would not win this argument, so he stalked out of the room without another word.

He paced in his chambers restlessly for half an hour before finally going to speak to Madam Pomfrey. Their conversation was more civil than he had expected. She had looked past his calm exterior and seen the internal anguish. After talking for about forty-five minutes, they were interrupted by a student who had been injured in his Defense class. Severus retreated from the hospital wing and walked briskly to the gates of Hogwarts where he Disapparated to St. Mungo's and stalked to the neonatal ward.

There had been many improvements in the treatment of premature babies at St. Mungo's in the recent years. There were private rooms where the mothers could actually stay with their babies. They were heavily spelled and warded. Only those who were approved could pass through the wards without setting off numerous alarms in the maternity ward. The wards could be set up to allow all blood relatives to pass through without having to sign in and be approved for visitation. Severus was counting on the fact the Hermione had chosen that option in the hopes that he would visit.

He reached the room and stopped before the door. He knew that beyond was the family he had dreamed about as a young man. He had grieved for the loss of his child for fourteen years before finding out the truth. It had been one of the most terrible and wonderful days of his life. To find out that he had not actually had his child stolen was wonderful. But to find out that he had been lied to, first by Hermione and then by Professor Dumbledore, had been devastating. His rage at Hermione had infiltrated his dealings with her until he believed that she hated him. He wondered if it had been wise to try to drive her to revile him. What would have happened if she hated him so much that she went back and did not have a relationship with him? Meddling the way he had had been reckless and unfitting of a spy.

Now he found himself terrified. He had not felt such terror in his entire life. This was a room where you never wanted to visit your child. What if he had found his son only to lose him again? Severus almost turned around and left in that moment, but something stopped him. Instead, he took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

He felt the wards as he passed through the door, but they accepted him without setting off the alarms. Closing the door softly, he allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness before stepping forward. Hermione was asleep in the bed next to a small bassinet that he knew contained his son. He walked forward silently, years of practice in play, and looked down at Hermione's wan face. She looked as if she had been through the most trying ordeal of her life, and he realized that she had. He felt a momentary pang of guilt for ignoring the summons to her side. She had lied to him, and he had wanted nothing to do with her. As he stared at her sleeping face, he knew that he should have gone to her when she needed him.

He turned to the bassinet by the bed. The tiniest baby he had ever seen was sleeping soundly. He could sense heavy wards and charms on the small child. From Poppy's earlier talk with him, he knew that one spell was to provide oxygen to the underdeveloped lungs. Another muted the light that reached his underdeveloped eyes. Yet another kept the thin, sensitive skin from being damaged due to handling. A fourth spell regulated the baby's temperature, as the tiny body's blood flow was sluggish at this stage of development. Normally, the mother's body would still be taking care of this. A fifth kept bacteria and viruses from being transferred to the baby. Sickness could kill an infant at this stage. It was a spell that had to be renewed daily and required three Healers to perform.

The little boy mewled softly in his sleep, and Severus couldn't help but to reach out and pick him up. He cradled the small baby in his hands, marveling at the tiny life. He would have cradled him in his arms, but the child was so small, he would have gotten lost in his father's robes. Here was the only pure thing that had come from Severus in nineteen years. A small tear made its way down his cheek as he took in the sight of his son. Aiden Kael Snape. Hermione had given their son his last name. Overcome with emotion, he kissed Aiden's tiny cheek softly and laid the little boy back down in the bassinet. After staring at him for a long moment, he turned to Hermione. Her deep, even breathing let him know that she was still fast asleep. Leaning down, he kissed her pale forehead softly. A small smile crept to her lips, and Severus choked back a sob. After all the years that had separated them, he still loved her.

Sitting down in a chair near the window, Severus watched his son and Hermione sleeping. After about half an hour, Severus felt the ward alarms trigger. He stood up, drew his wand, and approached his son, whose breathing was becoming labored. Just as he was about to reach down and pick up his son, several Healers burst into the room, brushing by him.

Hermione was awakened by the commotion and began asking in a panicked voice, "What's wrong? Please, someone tell me what is going on. Is Aiden okay? Please!" Her voice was rapidly approaching hysteria. When she began struggling to rise, Severus snapped out of his shock and walked to her bedside.

"Do not try to get up, you will only injure yourself," he managed to say in an unwavering voice.

"Severus," she said, tears falling from her eyes. She reached for him, and he sat next to her gathering her in his arms. "Severus, is he dying? Is Aiden dying?"

A lump formed in Severus throat, and he choked out, "I don't know, Hermione."

They clung to each other as the Healers worked frantically on their son. Finally, two of them picked up the tiny baby and rushed from the room.

Severus stood, Hermione's hands resting on his back and demanded of the third Healer who had remained, "Where are they taking my son?"

"Please try to remain calm, sir. Your son is having difficulties breathing. It is not uncommon for a baby at this stage of life to have severely underdeveloped lungs. It has become necessary for us to place you son in a magical simulation of a womb. His body is just unable to survive in the normal world right now."

Severus collapsed onto the bed again and gathered Hermione back into his arms. She was weeping softly and unable to ask any questions. "Is he going to live, Healer?" Severus asked quietly.

The man contemplated his answer momentarily before saying, "I cannot guarantee anything at this point in time, Professor Snape."

Hermione's weeping grew harder, and Severus pulled her completely onto his lap, rocking her back and fourth. The Healer slipped out as the anxious parents sought solace in each other's arms, knowing that they needed to be alone for the moment.

Two hours later, another Healer entered the room. Hermione was still cradled in Severus' arms, but she was asleep. Knowing she would be angry if he allowed her to sleep, he gently shook her awake.

She blinked a few time and noticed the Healer. Sliding from Severus' lap, but still pressed firmly to his side, she leaned forward and asked, "Is my son going to die?"

"Miss Granger, it is too early for me to say," the woman began. "We were successful in placing your son in the artificial womb, and he seems to be doing better. His chances of survival are still around the fifty percent mark. We have had a good success rate with the womb simulation." She fell silent for a moment before hesitantly saying, "However, due to the very delicate nature of the spells and the environment, visitations will be rare until he is strong enough to be, in essence, born again."

Hermione stiffened, a wail stuck in the back of her throat. Her eyes rolled back as her face twitched slightly. Severus reached for her, knowing there was something very wrong. She fell back onto the bed, arms and legs rigid, and teeth clenching together tightly. As Severus was wrapping his mind around her episode, she stopped breathing.

"Hermione," he yelled.

The Healer sprang to action and flung the door open calling for aid. Several Healers rushed into the room.

"We need you to move now, Professor Snape," one of them said as Hermione began jerking violently. A bloody froth appeared on her lips as she seized forcefully. Severus staggered across the room watching Hermione fearfully.

"It has to be eclampsia," one of the Healers said. "We need to stabilize her blood pressure immediately, or she may die."

Severus' knees grew weak, and he leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths as Hermione suddenly grew still and began wheezing loudly. Potion after potion was forced down her throat before her breathing finally returned to normal. Grim nods were exchanged between the four Healers, and all but one exited the room. It was the same woman who had been present when Hermione began seizing.

"Professor, Miss Granger has had an eclamptic seizure due to a sudden rise in her blood pressure. She has been under a great deal of stress, and these things can happen without warning under extreme circumstances. The shock of your son's condition was the likely cause of the blood pressure spike."

Severus paled and asked in a tight voice, "Is she going to be okay?"

"I believe so. We were able to get her breathing under control within the specified time limits. She is in a coma for the moment, but should come out of it within the next few hours. When she awakens, we will know that she is past life-threatening danger." The Healer's voice softened. "Professor Snape, I know this must be difficult for you, but you must keep up hope."

Too weary to answer, Severus slumped in the chair, and the Healer set a Calming Draught on the table next to him.

"There is no shame in taking a potion to help with the stress of the situation," she said.

Suddenly angry, Severus' head snapped up. "Miss Klein," he said. At her stare of shock he sneered, "Oh, yes, I remember you. You were merely adequate in potions. I'm sure you thought I didn't recognize you. Let me tell you something, _Healer,_" he said mockingly. "I am hesitant to take any potion you may have been the one to brew. In case it slipped your mind, I am a Potions master. I do not need for _you_ to tell _me_ to take a potion. If I want a potion, I will bloody well brew it myself!" He hoisted the vial in his hand as the Healer ran from the room. She only just managed to close the door before the vial smashed into it. It shattered on impact, and the glass and liquid slid down the door.

Two hours later, Severus was roused from a light doze when he heard Hermione's voice.

"Severus?"

He nearly sprinted to her side. "Hermione, how are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"I'm very tired. I think I'll go to sleep now," she answered while yawning.

"Yes, sleep now," Severus agreed.

She closed her eyes and began breathing deeply. He watched her momentarily before rising and exiting the room. He approached the nurses' station and informed them that Hermione had awakened and was now in a normal sleep before walking out of the hospital.

He Apparated, not caring if any Muggles witnessed the event. He walked briskly into Hogwarts, stalking to his quarters in the dungeons. The pain of betrayal, love, and fear coursed through his body. Slamming the door to his quarters, he grabbed the first object in his path. He threw it across the room and was grimly pleased to hear it shatter against the wall. In a rampage, he threw object after object. He stopped only when he reached his collection of books. For all his pain, he couldn't destroy anything from his precious library. After the burst of energy, he sank to his knees, spent. In the middle of his destroyed quarters, Severus Snape wept.

Severus returned to St. Mungo's the next day and arrived at the hospital to find that Hermione had been moved to a different room on the maternity ward since there was no need for her to be in one of the neonatal rooms anymore. There were only four in the hospital, and with the problems that many pure-blooded women often had during pregnancy, it was likely to be put to use in the near future.

Severus entered Hermione's room and knew immediately that she was awake, even if she acted like she was still asleep.

"I know you are feigning sleep," he said shortly. "You may as well roll over and speak to me." When she still ignored him, he sat down on her feet. She pulled them up, and he said, "We can play this game all day, but know this--until you talk to me about what happened between us, I will sit here, on the foot of your bed, all day."

He knew it was a childish thing to say and do, but he was short-tempered and willing to lower himself to any level to get this conversation over with. He smiled when his tactic worked and Hermione looked at him.

The smile was short-lived as she said, "I didn't do anything to you."

"What do you mean you didn't do anything to me? You left me without telling me the truth. You left without even saying goodbye!" He sounded wounded and betrayed.

Swallowing a sob, she said, "I didn't know how to tell you. I was scared. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I just couldn't. I was afraid you would leave me. I tried to get back to you the day Dumbledore told me he had completed the potion to return me. I wanted to explain everything to you. He wouldn't let me and sent me back before I could do anything."

"Albus told me you left with your family and asked him to tell me goodbye. He said you were embarrassed by your hormonal loss of control with me and that you didn't want to see me ever again." The dark man trembled with anger, and he suddenly said, "I joined the Dark Lord that summer because of you."

Hermione's heart froze as he continued. "Your leaving destroyed the last in me that was good. I told you the night I dueled with Black that you were the only thing keeping me from being a truly terrible person, and I meant what I said. You left me, and I became a Death Eater. I believed that with his assistance, I could find you and my son."

Severus regarded her with a strange expression in his eyes. "I was destroyed when you left me. I was further destroyed when I found out that not only had you lied to me repeatedly, but so had Albus and Minerva."

"I can't help what they did," Hermione said through angry, unshed tears. "I should have told you the truth before then, but it is not my fault that you chose to join Voldemort!" She nearly yelled the name.

"Hold your tongue, Miss Granger," Severus snapped, his hand moving involuntarily to his Dark Mark.

"Oh, so it's back to Miss Granger now, is it?" she spat disdainfully. "Why don't you just—" Hermione was cut off by two voices in the hall right outside the cracked door.

"Poppy, had you informed me of her pregnancy, none of this would have happened. I would never have sent her back in her condition. You know that. I'm still dismayed that you have kept such information from me before."

"Albus, forcing her back certainly wasn't a good idea. This is not all my fault. I may have made a poor decision, but you made a poor decision as well. Miss Granger's return to this time is what triggered her labor. Her body couldn't handle the stress of shifting forward in time while maintaining the high levels of energy required in pregnancy. If you had forced her to drink the potion, it would have most certainly killed the child. As for the other situations, they were up to me as a Healer. I simply don't see the use in a young woman being dismissed for an indiscretion that would not have even affected her until after finishing school."

Severus and Hermione looked at each other in shock as the voices went on for a moment more before the door opened, and Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore entered the room.

Before anything could be said, Hermione staggered from the bed, eyeing Dumbledore furiously. "You bloody bastard! How could you? You didn't even give me a chance to explain the situation. You are so damn convinced that you know best. You could have killed my child!" Her body seethed with rage.

"Miss Granger! Get back into bed this instant," cried Madam Pomfrey. "You shouldn't be walking around. You just gave birth."

Hermione allowed herself to be pushed back to bed by the concerned mediwitch, glaring at Dumbledore with unadulterated hatred. As Hermione crawled back under the covers, Severus stood to his full height.

"Just before you entered, Albus, I was blaming Hermione for everything that has happened to me. How wrong I was. The only person who is to blame is you. If my son dies, it will be on your head. Get out of here. You are not welcome." Severus stood like a dark thundercloud about to erupt with lightning.

Dumbledore listened to Severus' words and, upon the completion of his statement, sagged and looked every bit the old man he was. "I hope that in time you will understand that I was only doing what I thought was for the best. I will leave the two of you for now, but this entire situation must be discussed soon. The two of you, and your child, will not remain safe should word of this leak out to Voldemort. Be prepared to discuss this by next weekend." He walked to the door and turned around, his hand on the knob. "Know that my thoughts are with the two of you and your son in this difficult time." He opened the door and stepped through, closing it softly behind him as Hermione burst into tears.

Hermione fell into a deep depression on Sunday, blaming herself for Aiden's condition. "I am inadequate as a mother, Severus. I couldn't even keep him healthy." Tears sprang to her eyes as she lay on the bed.

Severus was worried about her. She hadn't eaten at all on Saturday, and her lunch lay uneaten on the table. Her words cut into his heart, but he had grown used to keeping his emotions in check, and instead of saying what he knew she needed to hear, he said, "You need to eat. It will do Aiden no favors for you to fall ill."

Hermione's only response was to roll over with her back to him.

"Miss Granger—Hermione, please eat something," he said quietly. He hated feeling as if he were begging, but he was at a loss and didn't know what else to do.

She shook slightly, as though she was fighting back a sob. Severus sat down on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on her back. The thought that he should hold her as he had done the previous day crossed his mind, but he was unsure of how to proceed. The tenderness he had shown her had been due to an extreme situation. Now that things were in hand, he couldn't bring his emotions to the surface again.

"Why can't you just be the boy I fell in love with?" Hermione cried.

Severus stiffened, immediately throwing up his guard. "The boy you love doesn't exist anymore." He rose from the bed. "He died the day you betrayed him." He walked out the door without looking back at her.

* * *

A special thank you to GeriPixie for her fantasic idea of the magical womb. It was a **brilliant** idea. 


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Notes:_ Thank you so much to my wonderful beta, Phoenix. She always betas my chapters so quickly.

Thank you also to my reviewers. Your support is so wonderful. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

I am proud to announce that this story has been nominated in round six of the Multifaceted Awards in the Intelligence and Possibility categories. Any votes would be so very much appreciated. Voting opens July 5 and lasts through July 22. Copy and paste the following link to cast your votes. http/multifaceted. am honored and appreciative to whomever it was who nominated me. Thank you!

_Disclaimer:_ All of Harry Potter belongs to the talented J.K. Rowling. I have just borrowed the characters to play with them. I will return them in one piece and in their original conditions when I am done with them. I am not making a profit from this story. It was written purely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**It All Comes Down To Time 

Chapter Thirteen

**

Severus didn't know why he didn't go back to see Hermione after leaving the previous day. He only knew that he was not ready for what was going on. He has spent years grieving for his lost child. He had finally given up on his feelings of betrayal when she was suddenly back in his life. And she was the most annoying person he had ever met. She was the ultimate know-it-all, constantly raising her hand in his class with the right answers. It infuriated him to no end. The fact that her future self so utterly betrayed him made it all worse. He was in disbelief that the obnoxious creature would be the mother of his child. His anger for her future actions coupled with his annoyance of her made him cruel to her. He was set upon making her hate him. Of course it hadn't worked. It only made her more determined to crack his façade.

Severus sighed as his thoughts turned to memories of Hermione at school with him. Fleeting memories of her everyday smiles for him ran through his mind. The look of joy and love in her eyes as she put on his mother's necklace, followed by their tender lovemaking, replayed in his mind. The look of happiness when she found her Valentine's Day rose swept through his thoughts. He remembered their lovemaking on the Astronomy Tower when he had seen her naked pregnant body for the first time since she had started showing. The wonder he had felt feeling their child kicking his hands had been sweeter than any other experience he had ever had. Hermione's entire soul had lit up that night as they held each other moaning in ecstasy.

His thoughts turned to memories of Hermione leaving him alone after making love for the second time and of her kissing Black outside of the Quidditch pitch. He had forgiven her twice. Severus Snape was not a forgiving man. And he had let Hermione back in two times. When Dumbledore told him that Hermione was ashamed of having ever been with him and had gone, it had been the worst day of his life, until Aiden had nearly died. His feelings of betrayal and hatred seemed juvenile compared to the fear he had felt when he nearly lost his son for the second time. Then Hermione had succumbed to an eclamptic seizure, and Severus' heart nearly burst at the thought of really and truly losing his family. He still loved Hermione with every fiber of his being and had only realized it when she momentarily stopped breathing.

Why, then, was it so hard for him to go back to the hospital to see her? He was unsure of how to handle the rush of emotions that assaulted him every time he saw her. He had served the Dark Lord since he was eighteen, and it had become habit for him to bury his feeling in the recesses of his heart. He had ignored them for so long that he didn't know how to deal with them now.

Severus dropped his head into his hands, rubbing his tired eyes. It had been three days since he had gone to see her. He felt like the lowest form of life, thinking of how betrayed she must now be feeling. For years, he had dreamed of finding her and taking their child away from her, letting her know what it felt like. He had wanted to hurt her as much as possible. But now, it hurt to think of her being sad. He hated feeling so vulnerable. Love was the weakness he had always known it to be. Still, he had fallen in love.

The pecking on his door startled him, and he flicked his wand. The door opened, and an owl flew in. "Don't you dare leave behind any evidence of your presence on my dungeon floors," he snarled to the creature as it deposited a letter on his desk. It squawked in indignation as it turned and flew from the office. Opening the letter, Severus let out a gasp and stood quickly. As he was walking to the door, Potter strolled up.

"Professor, do you mind a word before your office hours end?" Potter asked.

"Yes, I bloody well mind," Severus snarled. "Get out of my way, Potter. I have business to attend to." He flicked his wand, and the wards to his office rose as he stalked away without another word to Potter.

* * *

Harry was surprised by Snape's demeanor. He seemed almost flustered about something. Noticing that the office door was still cracked, Harry couldn't help but be curious as to what would have Snape so rushed that he would leave his door open. He scanned the wards and was surprised to realize that they were so basic that a first year would probably be able to break them. His curiosity peaked, and he was unable to stop himself from breaking the wards and entering.

The first thing he noticed was Snape's desk. The chair was not pushed in, but left out as though Snape had stood in a hurry. He had left in such a hurry that he had knocked over an ink well, just leaving it without cleaning up the mess. Harry moved closer and saw the Saint Mungo's seal on the parchment. He cast an _Evanesco_ and picked up the letter.

_Professor S. Snape: _

We feel that it is time for an intervention on behalf of Hermione Granger. She has not eaten in three days. The shock on her system of the delivery three days ago has left her weak, and she is falling ill. We fear for her health so much so that, if we cannot get her to eat, we will be in need of various potions to force her nourishment. It is of the utmost importance that you come immediately.

Healer Patson  
Saint Mungo's  
Maternity

Harry reeled. They had all been told that Hermione had a family emergency and would be gone for an unknown length of time. According to this letter, she was ill and getting worse. Why were they calling Snape to her side? Shouldn't they be calling friends and family to her side? It must be so that he could provide the potions. Harry stiffened. _Delivery? Maternity? Hermione had a baby?_

"Oh, Ron, what did you two get yourselves into?" he said softly.

* * *

"Baby?" Ron nearly shrieked.

Harry punched his arm. "Be quiet, Ron! We don't need everyone to know what is going on."

"Hermione had a baby?" Ron squeaked out, rubbing his arm.

"Well, you should know," Harry said stiffly. "Why didn't you tell me you and Hermione had gone all the way? It might have made her running out of the common room the night you broke up make more sense."

"Harry, we never did! The furthest I got was a grope of her knockers one night. And she slapped me right after. If she was pregnant, it wasn't with my baby." Ron's freckled face was pale as he stared at Harry in shock.

"But, you and Hermione…" Harry trailed off, unsure what to say. "We need to go see her," he said determinedly. "Something is very wrong."

* * *

Severus arrived at the hospital in typical Potions master flair. His robes swirled around him, and the look on his face made people rush to get out of his way. When he reached the maternity ward, he went straight to Hermione's room, despite a Healer's attempts to stop him.

The shock of the sickly looking Hermione nearly took his breath away. Her hair was unkempt. It had always been frizzy, but this was an extreme. The circles under her eyes were dark and contrasted with paleness of her face. She was asleep, but her breathing was labored, as if she had a great weight on her.

"What— How— It's only been three days," Severus said in shock.

"Her body craves nourishment. She literally hasn't eaten in three days. If we don't get her to eat something tonight, we are going to have to sedate her and force her to ingest some potions for nourishment. She simply can't go on like this. She hasn't even gone to see her baby, though the environment was stable enough for her to go see him yesterday," the Healer explained.

"Can we go see him now?" Severus asked quietly.

"Yes, if you can get her to go, it would do her some good to see her son."

"He's my son, too," Severus growled suddenly. "Not just hers."

The Healer looked taken aback, realizing that he had been referring to the baby as only Hermione's. "I'm sorry, sir. Of course, your baby is in stable condition at the present, and now would be an acceptable time to visit."

"I'll notify you when we are ready," Severus said.

"I have my doubts that she will go," the Healer said.

Severus glared at him menacingly, and the Healer rushed away. Turning back to the dark room, Severus muttered a charm, and the lights flared up.

"Up, Miss Granger," he demanded. "Wake up immediately."

Hermione jumped, startled at the sudden intrusion of lights and his loud voice.

"Severus?" she asked softly.

"Get up," he spat.

"What?" Hermione yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Get up, now. It is unacceptable that you have been so selfish. Our son may not make it, and you are here wallowing in your own misery." He knew it was a callous thing to say, but he was hoping that he would anger her to the point that she did what he said.

"Me?" she spat, taking his bait. "Me? _You_ haven't been here in three days. _You_ haven't come to see our son. _You_ have been wallowing in misery just as much as I have!"

"Good. You're angry. Now get up. We are going to see our son whether you like it or not." He watched with smug satisfaction as Hermione got up and began savagely brushing her hair.

"I can't believe I ever had a crush on you. You are a cold and callous man, Severus Snape. Then, in my youthful optimism, I get involved in a relationship with you when I got sent back in time, thinking that I can heal your hurts," Hermione snapped.

The comment cut deeply. "You are the reason I am going through all this in the first place. If you had just left me alone, my life would have been a lot easier to bear," Severus replied hatefully.

"Oh, stop saying that, Severus. You are so convinced that everything is someone else's fault. You need to face the fact that you are just as much to blame for how your life turned out as anyone." She turned from the bureau mirror to face him. "Grow up."

Severus started at her, half in shock, half in anger. He should have known that she would attack him if he attacked her. She certainly wasn't a meek person.

"I'll go inform the Healer that we are ready to go see Aiden," he said stiffly. When he arrived back with the Healer, Hermione was perched on the edge of her bed.

"I don't know if I can handle it," she said softly.

"You don't have to go," the Healer started.

"Yes, you do have to go. This is our son, and he needs you. You are his mother. And you are going even if I have to drag you there," Severus said lowly. "You told me to grow up. It's time to take your own advice."

Without a word, Hermione rose from the bed and walked to the door. Taking this as a sign to lead on, the Healer began walking through the halls. Severus noted that Hermione was walking stiffly and slowly. Buried feelings stirred within him, and he uncharacteristically put his arm around her, lending her some support.

They walked in silence for a few moments before stopping in front of a heavily warded door. The Healer turned around and regarded them gravely.

"This room is heavily warded, but your son is the only one within. Things are not going to be exactly as you might envision them. Your son is inside a simulation of a womb. You won't actually be able to see him, as he is encased fully in the womb. He is receiving blood, nutrition, and oxygen, just as if you were still carrying him, Miss Granger. It is a delicate environment, one that can be easily disturbed, causing your son to reject the magical treatment he is receiving. We have already seen once that he is not ready to be on his own, so I caution you to keep your voices down and not to touch anything."

The Healer opened the door and led Severus and Hermione into the room. Severus knew that it was not going to look like anything he had ever seen before, but he was not expecting what met his eyes. His first thought was of an American movie his father had watched when he was a child, _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_. The thought flitted through his mind as he stared at the womb, floating in mid air. It was nearly opaque, and he could see the outline of their son through the material. As he watched, Aiden turned, pushing on the walls of his artificial home, stretching it.

"Is that what he did inside you?" he asked Hermione softly.

"Yes," she whispered. Sitting down in a chair by the door, Hermione burst into tears. "I can't take care of my own baby, Severus! What kind of a mother am I? This is all my fault. If I had told Professor Dumbledore the truth…" Her tears kept her from going on.

Severus knelt down in front of her and grabbed her face in his hands, tilting her head until she looked into his eyes. "Hermione, you are not to blame for everything. We all made mistakes. You, me, and… Dumbledore." He had to force the Headmaster's name out as anger still coursed through him at the callousness of the man.

The Healer stood off to the side, busying himself with some instruments on the counter, trying to remain inconspicuous as the couple exchanged words.

"Severus, I'm so sorry. I never should have gotten involved with you. I shouldn't have done that knowing I was going to have to leave and come back to you as my teacher. I've put us all in danger. I'm sorry I ruined your life," Hermione sobbed.

Severus pulled her against his chest, his arms around her. "You were right when you said it wasn't your fault that I made the choices I did after you left."

Severus was unsure how long they remained in each other's arms in the room with their son. At some point, he had sat down next to her, and she leaned against his side. The Healer cleared his throat, startling them.

"I'm sorry, but it is time for my rounds, and I cannot allow you to remain here alone. Since you are unfamiliar with the working of this magic, it would simply be too dangerous for your son," he said apologetically.

Severus nodded his understanding and stood, offering a helping hand to Hermione. Taking his hand, they looked at the womb holding their son one last time before exiting the room. They walked back to Hermione's room in silence, still hand in hand.

Hermione lay down on her bed, tears brimming in her eyes again. Severus' first instinct was to snap at her, telling her to wipe the tears from her eyes as they were not helping the situation. It was with some difficulty that he bit his tongue. Hermione was suffering from post partum depression. Insults and coldness rolling from his tongue would do her no good. Instead he sat down next to her.

"Hermione," he said softly. "I know Aiden's condition is hard for you to deal with, but you must take care of yourself. When he is ready for his mother, you have to be there for him. I will do my best to help you, but I am different than I was. For him, I will try to change. For you, I will try to change. Because I love our son."

There. He had finally admitted to her that he still cared for her, even if it was in a round about way. Hermione must have understood his meaning, because she sat up and wrapped her arms around him, resting her cheek on his chest. His long stifled emotions coursed through him. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself to care about anything or anyone. A slight rustle caught his attention, and he stood up quickly, looking toward the door.

* * *

"Ouch, Ron, that's my foot. Get off," Harry whispered impatiently. The Invisibility Cloak was getting smaller and smaller as they grew, and it was difficult for them both to maneuver unseen under the cloak now, but they had to, since they had snuck off campus. They couldn't risk being seen.

"Well, move your bloody foot, Harry," Ron retorted a bit too loudly.

A passing Healer looked around sharply before shaking her head and continuing on down the hall.

"That was close, Ron. Keep your voice down." Harry didn't bother to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"Well, it's easy for you to say. I just found out my ex-girlfriend had a baby. That means she was shagging someone else during our relationship. How's that supposed to make me feel?" Ron asked bitterly.

Harry didn't reply, not knowing what to say. Even though Ron and Hermione had mutually ended the relationship, Ron was still upset at the thought of Hermione having gone behind his back. Harry had no idea how he felt.

They continued on slowly, in silence, and finally made it to the maternity ward. They were at the front desk for a while, trying to figure out which room Hermione was in. That was a difficult feat to manage with all the Healers scurrying around the desk. They finally got a chance to look at the list of room and quickly made their way to Hermione's.

"There it is," Harry said. "And the door is cracked open."

They crept quietly to the door and peered inside. They exchanged open-mouthed glances as they made out the form of Professor Snape sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed.

"Because I love our son," Snape said.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered, going pale. "Snape?"

Hermione sat up and wrapped her arms around him, causing Ron to grimace. Harry looked at him, mouth still hanging open in shock.

"She picked Snape over me?" he whispered, anger obvious in his voice.

Snape jumped up from the bed, drawing his wand and pointing it directly at them. He jerked the door open and reached out, grasping the air in front of the Invisibility Cloak.

"Severus?" Hermione asked. "Is someone there?"

Snape looked around, glaring, before finally turning back to her and saying, "No."

Harry pulled on Ron's arm, seeing an opportunity to slip into the room while Snape exchanged words with Hermione. They made it in just in time as the door was banged shut. They watched in mute silence as Snape sat down on the edge of the bed again.

"Hermione, I want you to eat regularly. Three square meals a day. And two snacks. You need to regain your energy after giving birth," he said. "I'm going to brew you a specialized potion for your post partum depression. It is not a miracle potion, but it should help. You will take it twice a day with meals."

Hermione nodded as he got to his feet. "Thank you, Severus," she said quietly. "Thank you for making me go see our son."

Snape sighed and leaned down, placing a small kiss on her forehead. He looked deeply into her eyes before turning around and walking out the door.

Hermione stared at the door momentarily before saying, "You can come out now."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances as they pulled the cloak off.

"Your foot was showing as you snuck into the room, Harry," she said softly.

"Snape?" Ron managed top say shrilly. "Snape?"

"Ron, please let me explain," Hermione said urgently.

Ron visibly fought for control as he nodded his head shortly.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a minute before saying, "I was doused with some sort of time potion that Severus made."

"Don't call him that, Hermione," Ron interrupted.

"_Severus_ was working under orders from You-Know-Who," Hermione continued, purposefully using Snape's first name again.

Harry felt Ron stiffen again and shook his head when Ron looked his direction. It would get them nowhere for Ron to snap at Hermione now.

"I ended up nineteen years in the past," Hermione said. "Professor Dumbledore wasn't able to create a return potion for some time, so I went on with my schooling as if I were an American exchange student." She paused for a moment, her face flickering with emotion. "I-I… I got involved in a relationship with Severus when he was seventeen and ended up getting pregnant because we didn't think about contraceptives."

If Harry hadn't been so disgusted, he would have wondered at the fact that his know-it-all friend had been so careless. It was so unlike her not to be fully prepared. He felt his disgust turning to anger as Ron and Hermione began talking.

"Of all the bloody people you could have been with, you fucked Snape?" Ron spat, horrified.

Indignantly, Hermione said, "I didn't _fuck_ anyone. I made love to Severus."

Hermione explained her experiences in more detail, relaying her interactions with Harry's parents. When she reached the end of her tale, after explaining the baby's situation to them, she said, "So, I have a son with Severus. His name is Aiden Kael Snape."

"Why didn't you warn my parents?" Harry blurted angrily. "How could you just leave them to their fates when you could have helped them? They might still be alive if you had warned them!"

"Harry," Hermione said softly. "I couldn't tell them. I already explained that I couldn't let anyone know about the future. If I had meddled, you might never have been born. I couldn't risk that."

"Bitch," Harry shot, scathingly. Turning to Ron, he said, "I'll be in the hall. Knock when you're ready to leave."

"Harry, please," Hermione called. "You have to understand—"

She was cut off as Harry threw the cloak over his head and exited the room.

Ron watched in shock as his best friend called Hermione a bitch and stormed out of the room. He looked at Hermione as she sagged back onto the bed, tiredly.

His initial anger over her choice of Snape faded as he watched her. She looked terrified and exhausted. She had obviously been through a lot in a short period of time.

"Hermione," he said, suddenly filled with compassion. "I'm so sorry. I… I don't know what to say. You and Snape. That's just so… disgusting."

"Do you think I'm a horribly selfish person for not telling Harry's parents?" she asked, looking at him in misery.

"No. You were right not to. Like you said, they may have decided not to have kids. Then Harry would never have been born. That would have changed your future and maybe killed you. You probably wouldn't have been able to tell them even if you had tried to. It would have caused a paradox. Harry just didn't stop and think of that. Give him time. He'll realize you couldn't tell them. I don't know how he will react to you and… and Snape when he thinks about it, but I know him. He loves you like a sister. He'll understand."

Hermione looked at him softly. "Ronald Weasley, you are not as thick as you always pretend to be."

"I've never been stupid, Hermione. Just not as smart as you," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry for the way I have treated you all these years," she said, tears falling down her cheeks. "I love you, Ron. I always will, you know."

"I know," he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and placing a hand on her leg.

She sat up and leaned into his arms. He held her tenderly for a long time before saying, "I have to go. We snuck out to come see you. Harry found a letter the hospital sent to Snape. That's how we knew to come see you. Dumbledore only told us your aunt or cousin or someone was sick. If we get caught…"

"Ron, you and Harry are going to get expelled. The N.E.W.T.s are so close. Don't get into any trouble," Hermione said in exasperation.

"Always thinking of the N.E.W.T.s," Ron teased. Growing serious, he said, "I'll talk to Harry. Everything will be okay. He loves you. I love you. You're our best friend."

"I know," she whispered sadly as he dropped a kiss to her cheek and knocked on the door.

As Harry entered, Ron said, "I promise, it will all be okay."

Harry said nothing to Hermione as he and Ron left. When the door closed, she slumped onto her side and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Severus entered his classroom the next morning in a foul mood. He hadn't been sleeping well since Hermione's return, and as a result, he was short tempered.

_Not that anyone will notice the difference,_ he thought sourly.

He snarled his instructions and sat behind his desk, sifting through the mediocre, at best, papers his students had submitted. Nearly groaning aloud, he shoved them to the side, unable to contemplate grading them at the moment.

Glancing up, he scanned his students to make sure no one was doing anything stupider than they normally did. His eyes fell on Potter, whose gaze locked with his. Severus was nearly taken aback by the malice on Potter's face. His eyes narrowed as they glared at one another.

Their staring contest was interrupted as a cauldron began hissing and bubbling dangerously. He hastened to the wobbling cauldron.

"_Evanesco_. Ten points," Severus spat irritably. "No credit for today's assignment." If his students thought he hated teaching them, they were right. He did hate teaching _them_.

_If only every student was as interested in learning as Hermione Granger,_ he thought. _Then I might actually enjoy my job._

He barked orders for potions samples to be placed on his desk and sat down again. He watched as Potter drew up a sample from his cauldron before banishing the contents. Potter was the last to reach the desk. Eyeing Severus, he placed his vial next to the rest of the samples. Getting a dark look on his face, he reached out and swept all the samples from the desk.

"Oh, Professor, I'm so sorry," he said unconvincingly.

"You little brat," Severus spat lowly. "Fifty points and detention with me tonight at eight o'clock."

"See you then," Potter said flippantly.

Severus watched Potter nearly glide out of the room, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

Severus was infuriated as the clock showed five minutes past eight. He got the feeling that Potter was late on purpose. The door finally banged open, and Potter strolled through the door nonchalantly.

"Five points per minute you were late," he ground out.

"There's a surprise," Potter muttered.

"Listen to me, you arrogant boy," Severus sneered, enraged. "If you think that you can talk to _me_ that way—"

"I'll talk to you whatever way I please, Snape," Potter interrupted. "You have Hermione under some kind of enchantment. That's the only way she could ever bear to let you touch her."

Something snapped inside Severus, and before he knew it, he had rounded his desk, summoning Potter's wand into his hand. Grabbing the front of Potter's robes, he slammed him into the stone wall, wand at his throat.

"Do not speak of things you do not understand, boy," he growled, magic coursing through him.


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Notes:_ Thank you ever so much to the wonderful Phoenix for her beta work. She is wonderful! Another thank you to SouthernWitch69 for being my sounding board and helping me with ideas. And last, but not least, thank you to GeriPixie for her help with the cream Severus is concocting in this chapter. My team of supporters is ever growing, and I am so grateful.

Another thank you to toxicstarlit/ParkedSoul for her video she made for this story. It is wonderful! Also, thanks to AliceMeetsJack for her multiple illustrations for this story. And not to be left behind, SouthernWitch69 made a story using Yahoo emoticons. It is hilarious! I am also grateful to AmeliaQ for working on a Chinese translation of this story. I am so very humbled by all the support I have received from everyone. You can see the artwork on my livejournal under the art tab on my memories at www.remusseverus.

Thank you also to my reviewers. Each of you makes my toddler-filled days a little more enjoyable.

Yet more thanks to the mystery person who nominated this story in round six of the Multifaceted Awards in the Intelligence and Possibility categories. Any votes would be so very much appreciated. They also nominated my drabble series, _Eternal Love_, in the Shyness and Tears category. Voting opened July 5 and lasts through July 22. Copy and paste the following link to cast your votes.  
http/multifaceted. HP didn't start out as mine, and it still isn't mine.

* * *

**It All Comes Down To Time **

Chapter Fourteen

"You pathetic boy," Severus growled at Harry. "I see you have been filled in on the truth of what happened to Hermione. You really are just like your father. You prance around Hogwarts as if you own the place, barging into my presence, spouting about my love for Hermione as though it's some kind of perversion." His wand dug deeper into Harry's throat with each word.

"You love her?" Harry managed to wheeze out.

"Of course I love her, you bloody fool," Severus said thickly, digging his wand even deeper into Harry's throat. Magic coursed through Severus' body, and it was only with great effort that he forced it back. It was borne of his darker side and begged to be loosed. Instead of hexing Potter, as he was longing to do, he surprised himself by hissing, "_Legilimens_."

Images of St. Mungo's dominated the forefront of Harry's mind. Feelings of rage, sorrow, disbelief, and horror nearly overwhelmed the memory of Hermione telling Harry and Ron what had happened. When he lip-read Harry calling Hermione a bitch, Severus pulled out of his mind suddenly.

"How dare you blame her for the deaths of your parents? Don't you think she's going through enough right now without one of her best friends treating her the way you are? One hundred points from Gryffindor for sneaking off grounds."

"Typical of you to take as many shots at Gryffindor as you can," Harry managed to gasp. "Hermione, whom you claim to love, is in the hospital, with your child, and you are here, bullying your students."

He might have said more, but Severus rammed his wand so deep into his throat, it was all Harry could do to breathe.

"You think you are any better than me, Potter? You who called her a bitch, knowing that our son may possibly die? You who kicked her when she is already down? You who are supposed to be her best friend?" Severus spat angrily.

Harry's eyes flashed with pain, sorrow, and regret at Severus' words. As he continued to wheeze, eyes locked with Severus', Severus dropped him without warning.

"Get out of my sight, Potter. And know that it is only for Hermione's sake you are walking out of here under your own power."

Severus threw Harry's wand onto the ground, watching as Harry grabbed it and rose. "I love her, too, you know," he said softly as he walked out.

Severus walked to his desk, collapsing heavily into his chair. The magic that had coursed through him slowly settled down. It had only been his love for Hermione that had kept it in check.

"Hermione," he whispered, dropping his head into his hands.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning to find Remus Lupin sitting next to her bed.

"I woke this morning being pecked in the face by an owl. Tonks let him in, thinking to take the message, and it bit her. Minerva really knows how to pick the aggressive ones," he said wryly.

"I'm so glad you're here, Remus," Hermione said, swallowing a sob as she sat up. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth."

"I understand why you didn't, Hermione," he said, smiling softly.

Hermione reached out, and he moved to the bed. Wrapping her arms around him, she buried her face in his chest and cried.

"I made so many mistakes," she cried, hiccupping.

"Shh… Hush now. Don't cry, Hermione. You were in a very difficult situation. You did the best you could," Remus said, trying to soothe her.

"Yes, messing around with Severus' life was the best I could do. I'm being punished now for messing around with time. Aiden is being punished because of me!" Hermione began shaking in his arms.

Minerva's letter to Remus had explained Hermione's entire reappearance. He was aware of the truth after having taught her in her third year. When he had seen her on the train, he had been shaken, but tried to reason that this must be his long lost friend's daughter. When he arrived, Albus had explained the situation, giving Remus strict orders to act as though he didn't know her. When Sirius had broken out of Azkaban and seen Hermione in the Shrieking Shack, he had thought much the same as Remus, assuming that she was their friend's daughter. He finally elicited a promise not to tell Hermione anything, but Remus had seen an odd gleam in his eyes and suspected that his friend might try to seduce the girl he had once convinced himself that he loved. His efforts to make Hermione like him only served to make her uncomfortable around him, and Remus had even heard Hermione tell Harry to be careful of Sirius' intentions once.

Now, the girl he had befriended was in his arms, unchanged, after nineteen years. It was uncanny and more than a little strange, but Minerva had felt that Hermione might need a friend who would understand what she had been through. Remus had not told anyone that he had been privy to all but one of Hermione's secrets, but Minerva's missive left him with the belief that she suspected Remus knew more that he had let on at the meeting with Albus.

"Aiden is not being punished for anything you did, Hermione," Remus said, rubbing her back. "You are not being punished either. Things went wrong because of the stress of traveling back here. You are the first pregnant woman to ever travel through time. No one knows how it might have affected your pregnancy. This is unprecedented." He didn't know what else to say to make her feel better, deciding that it would be a very bad idea to bring up how the potion being absorbed into her skin might have also affected her pregnancy. She was angry enough at Dumbledore already.

"I'm a bad mother, Remus! I can't even take care of my own son. What use am I? Brains don't mean anything if I can't even keep Aiden healthy." She began crying again and snuggled closer to Remus, seeking comfort as she once had. "And Harry hates me now! He asked me why I didn't warn his parents, and I told him I couldn't risk it. But I risked everything to be with Severus over a schoolgirl crush. I'm as bad a friend as I am a mother," she moaned.

Remus had been warned that Hermione was struggling with post partum depression, but he was unprepared for the amount of self-loathing that emanated from Hermione.

Placing his hands on her cheeks, he lifted her face until he could rest his forehead against hers. "You are not a bad friend nor are you a bad mother. Things are just not at their best right now. You need to remember the love those around you have for you, even if they might be angry right now. I love you, Hermione."

* * *

Severus woke early the next morning, still in a foul mood from dealing with Potter the night before. His head was throbbing, but he wanted the pain at the moment. He showered and dressed before making his way to his labs. Sifting through his neatly organized cabinets, he pulled out various bottles of ingredients. Setting them on the lab table, he began a base for Hermione's post partum depression potion.

"Unrefined, African shea butter," he murmured, setting the thick substance to one side. "Jasmine, Bergamot, Lemongrass, Roman Chamomile, and Rosewood," he continued.

Wheels spinning in his head, he moved back to his cabinets. Drawing his wand, he pointed it just to one side, whispered a charm, and a hidden drawer directly in the wall appeared. He flicked his wand again, and a lock clicked open. Pulling open the drawer, he carefully extracted two bottles, setting them on the lab table, and recast the careful wards on the hidden drawer.

_Third night full moon fairy dewdrops, collected at midnight, and phoenix tears,_ he thought as he picked up the jars he had selected. These two bottles were the last he had of the precious and hard to find substances. While Dumbledore had Fawkes, it was not often that the Phoenix chose to gift his tears. _My Hermione is worth it,_ he thought, a small smile splaying on his face as he crushed the herbs into a paste.

His thoughts drifted to Hermione as he added the paste to the Shea butter, mixing thoroughly. He had admitted to Potter last night that he was, in fact, in love with her. He knew that he loved her when she first arrived, but it was the first time he had actually said the words aloud in nineteen years. And he was angry because he felt guilty that they weren't said to her, but to her friend in anger. Slamming his fist down on the table, he finally gave in to taking a headache potion. Adding the dewdrops and the phoenix tears to the cream, he whipped it vigorously before transferring the creamy mixture into a small tin. As he walked from the lab, he stopped short, going back to his cabinet and pulling a small vial from it, placing it carefully in his robe pocket.

When he arrived at St. Mungo's, he was approached by a Healer who looked determined. He hadn't seen Healer Klein since he had yelled at her the day Hermione gave birth, but it was obvious that the story had spread. Most of the Healers he had dealt with since Aiden was born had been, at some point, his students. This one was no exception, except that she had also been his classmate. She had been a seventh year during his first year of teaching.

"Miss Warble," he said in greeting.

"Come off it, Severus Snape," she said irritably. You were my classmate. I remember you when you were called Snivellus. Don't you think we all heard that nickname with James and Sirius running around? You were only my teacher for one year, and you don't intimidate me. And I haven't been Miss Warble for years. You may refer to me as Healer Tate."

"Well, Healer Tate," Severus said, his respect for her growing despite her bringing up his schoolboy nickname, "what can I do for you this morning?"

"You can find a place for Miss Granger to stay. This is her last day in the hospital. She doesn't need to be here. Post partum depression is not a hospital-worthy illness. I understand that your son is here, but she will only remain more depressed to be here on a constant basis. As the father of her son, I leave it to you to make suitable arrangements."

With that, the Healer turned on her heel, leaving a stunned Severus Snape in her wake. He was going to have to throw his pride out that door and talk to Dumbledore. It wouldn't do to have Hermione just anywhere for anyone to learn the truth. God forbid Rita Skeeter should find out and plaster the story all over the _Daily Prophet_. The Dark Lord would not likely be very understanding of the situation, either.

He stalked toward Hermione's room and was shocked to hear a male voice. His shock turned to anger when he opened the door quietly and saw Remus Lupin sitting on Hermione's bed, holding her teary face in his hands, his forehead resting against hers. It was all he could do to restrain his fury at seeing his Hermione in another's arms. It brought bad memories of Sirius Black to mind. Seeking to break them away from each other, he coldly said, "How cozy."

Remus jumped and looked up, letting go of Hermione's face. "You startled me, Severus," he said, standing.

Severus walked forward and hissed, "If you weren't feeling guilty, you wouldn't be startled, Lupin."

"Severus," Hermione said quietly. "Remus hasn't seen me in nineteen years. Do you honestly think that he is feeling guilty about something?"

Severus scowled, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Well, he did manage to make you cry," he said harshly. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No, she just woke not long ago," Remus volunteered.

"I'm not talking to you, Lupin," Severus said icily. "Hermione, I specifically told you to eat every meal. How can I help you if you won't help yourself?"

Severus saw Remus tense and open his mouth to speak when Hermione interrupted, saying, "How exactly can I eat breakfast when I only woke about fifteen minutes ago and haven't had a chance to order anything? I can't help myself when what I need isn't here."

Severus set the cream-filled tin down on the bedside table and stood. "I'll go speak to the Healers about having the rest of your daily meals ready for you in a timely manner. And you _will_ make sure to eat after all of my trouble."

He turned around and shot Remus a dark look as he exited the room. As he closed the door, he saw Remus walking forward, no doubt to sooth Hermione from a sure onslaught of tears, when she said, "That man is the most difficult human on the planet. Honestly, how can I eat so quickly? Infuriating."

Severus smirked. She should have expected that. It wasn't as if he had changed much in that regard. He was as impatient now as he ever was. He avoided Healer Tate, choosing instead to terrorize a young Healer who was still training. He berated her and the staff as he demanded a meal be sent to Hermione immediately. The Healer ran all over herself, horrified at the thought of infuriating him anymore, and he was soon stalking back to Hermione's room with the Healer in tow, holding a plate of steaming food. He banged open the door, noticing Remus had not resumed his position on the edge of Hermione's bed. The werewolf was smarter than he had given him credit for.

"This tray contains sausage, eggs, and toast," Severus said, setting the tray down and withdrawing the small vial from his pocket. "I expect you to eat every bite. When you are done eating, I want you to take this Calming Draught. It will allow you to keep your mood swings under control until you are able to start using the cream I have mixed for you. Well, what are you waiting for? Eat!"

Remus sat down across the room as Hermione retorted, "If you are so hungry, why don't you eat? I don't like eating so soon after waking. It makes me feel nauseous."

"I am not eating because I have already had breakfast," Severus lied. "And you feel nauseous because you don't eat regularly enough. I thought you were supposed to be the most brilliant witch of your age? You should know a simple fact like that," he replied silkily.

Hermione scowled and opened her mouth to say something, but was silenced as Severus crammed a forkful of eggs into her mouth. She chewed furiously and said, "Don't treat me like a child. I can feed myself."

"Then don't act like a child and just eat," Severus snapped in annoyance.

Hermione finally finished eating between sharp comments, and Severus picked up the vial. "Make sure to eat regularly as it is important for nutritious breast milk. You _will_ do this," he said severely. Picking up the cream, he said, "This is something for you to use before you sleep. Massage it into your feet, hands, and over any stretch marks. It will help you sleep and heal, and it is safe for the breast milk the hospital has been helping you extract for Aiden."

"Fine," Hermione huffed. "Hand the potion here already. How can I take it if you won't give it to me?"

Severus threw his hands up and almost rolled his eyes as he handed her the vial. "I am going to class now. I will be back tomorrow morning to escort you out of the hospital."

"Out of the hospital?" Hermione asked after swallowing the draught. "What do you mean? I can't leave! Aiden is still here. I will not leave our son here alone!"

"You will not be leaving him alone. He will continue to be cared for by the staff. It does him no good for you to stay here, feeling sorry for yourself. You will leave in the morning and get yourself well enough to care for him when the time comes," Severus snapped. Hermione dissolved into tears, and he felt a momentary pang of guilt. No, he refused to feel bad for insisting that she take care of herself. He walked forward and stroked her hair awkwardly, unsure of what to do or say. When she didn't respond, he stiffened and stepped away, turning to face Remus.

"You are her friend. Make her understand."

He walked out the door, hoping that Hermione would get over being so emotional all the time. He might care for her, but he had no idea what to do with weeping women. They puzzled him. He decided it was time to call on Narcissa for advice. Yes, that would do nicely. She was a woman with a child. She should be able to tell him how to handle this.

* * *

Ron had ignored Harry when he arrived back in the common room after his detention. He hadn't spoken to him since they had been at St. Mungo's. He was angry at Harry's harsh treatment of Hermione and didn't trust himself to be calm. Harry hadn't tried to speak with him either, obviously annoyed that Ron had taken Hermione's side.

He woke early and walked to Harry's bed kicking the mattress harshly, startling Harry out of a deep sleep. "We need to talk," he muttered.

"Now?" Harry said groggily. "What time is it?"

"Early. Get up. We need to talk," Ron said again.

Harry stumbled out of bed, dressed, and followed Ron to the common room. "What do we need to talk about so early?" he asked, yawning.

"Not here," Ron said, glaring at him.

Ron crawled out of the portrait hole, trusting that Harry would follow him. Harry did, and Ron made his way briskly to the Room of Requirement.

Once they were inside, Ron cast a Silencing Charm and immediately said, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? How could you call Hermione a bitch like that? You prat!"

"Me? What about you? If it weren't for me, you would have been the one to scream at her! You were like a ticking time bomb. If I hadn't been there to calm you down, you would have exploded and been the Ron you usually are. I don't know who that bloke in the hospital was, but it sure wasn't the normal, selfish you," Harry spat angrily.

"Normal, selfish me? What is that supposed to mean? I was the one who held Hermione after you hurt her." Ron was shaking visibly as the veins on his forehead strained with his anger.

Harry's face was turning red as he shouted, "And how many times have I been the one to hold her after you hurt her? You are a miserable prat who has hurt her more times that I ever could or will."

"At least I never called her a bitch," Ron interjected.

"And I feel horrible about it, Ron, or haven't you noticed?" Harry said, calming a bit. "I got detention with Snape on purpose. Last night, I asked him what kind of spell he had put on Hermione to make her willing to touch him."

Ron's mouth dropped open in shock, and he fell into a chair the room provided for him. "You didn't? And you're still alive?"

"Surprisingly. He picked me up and slammed me against the wall, nearly crushing my throat with his wand. But Ron, Snape really loves her. He admitted it to me. He cast Legilimency on me and saw us in the hospital. He went ballistic when he saw me call Hermione a… a bitch." Harry sat in a second chair and dropped his head into his hands. "God, Ron. I was so horrible to her. I was just so mad that she would ignore messing around with the past by getting involved with Snape, but not at least _hint_ to my parents what lay in store for them. I wanted to hurt her for being so selfish. But she wasn't really being selfish, was she? I'm a terrible friend. And now I can't even go apologize to her because Snape knows that we snuck out and is watching us."

Ron was unsure what to say. Normally, it was him in Harry's position, needing to figure out how to apologize. This twist of events was catching him completely off guard, and he suddenly realized what good friends he had.

"Harry," he said. "Hermione is smart. She'll understand when you explain to her what you were thinking. She probably already knows what went through your mind. Just talk to her as soon as you can. Send her a message with Hedwig. Explain yourself. Better yet, send her chocolate. Women love chocolate."

"Chocolate! That's a great idea, Ron! You're a genius."

Ron smiled widely. Hopefully, Hermione was in a forgiving mood. If she could love _Snape_, then surely she could forgive Harry. His smile faded. He still couldn't believe she would fall for him. He was going to have to get her to come to her senses somehow. She couldn't really love Snape.

* * *

Severus paused before the Headmaster's door after classes. He didn't want to talk to him just yet, but he was his employer. He would have to at some point anyway. Squaring his shoulders, he spat the password and entered, readying to knock on the door.

As his fist descended, the door opened of its own accord. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk.

"Ah, Severus. Please come in. We have much to discuss."

Wanting to snap, but deciding against it, he entered and sat down. "I need your help," he said without preamble. "Hermione is being dismissed from the hospital tomorrow morning, and I think you can agree with the fact that she can't go just anywhere. If the Dark Lord was to find out about her and Aiden, he would stop at nothing to get his hands on them, killing me the moment the opportunity presented itself."

Dumbledore contemplated the situation for a moment before saying, "Perhaps it would be best if she were to stay with you, Severus."

"Are you mad?" Severus asked. "A student living with her professor? The scandal would rock the school. The board would call for my immediate dismissal. There's no telling how they would react to finding out it was your suggestion."

"You are forgetting, Severus, that Miss Granger is no longer a student. She took the N.E.W.T.s at the same time as you did, tying you for the most ever received. So, you see, she is not your student," Dumbledore said calmly, leaning back in his chair.

"And how are we to explain having a child together? It would be obvious to those who don't know of the situation that she became pregnant during the last term, while I was still her teacher," Severus said harshly. "My resignation would be demanded immediately, and the Dark Lord would kill me since I would no longer be of any use to him."

"No, Miss Granger was only taking refresher courses as of halfway through last year, Severus. You are mistaken about the dates," Dumbledore said, waving his hand. A parchment shot from a drawer and into his outstretched hand. Handing it to Severus he said, "As you can see, I conducted the early testing for Hermione, myself, which is perfectly acceptable for a student attempting early graduation. Professor McGonagall verified the results, as she is certified to give examinations. Fortunately for Miss Granger, she turned seventeen last year in September. She was an adult by wizarding standards and able to make the decision to test out early. She has since been attending Hogwarts for refresher courses until an apprenticeship opened up. Professor Vector just informed me this morning that she was thinking of opening up an Arithmancy apprenticeship position at the end of the year. I asked her if she would be willing to take on Miss Granger now since she is ready for a position. Professor Vector is willing, if Miss Granger is agreeable to the idea."

Dumbledore sat back, eyes twinkling for the first time since Hermione had arrived back to the present time. He looked very pleased with himself as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"You… you…" Severus murmured.

"I need to atone for the mistakes I made nineteen years ago, Severus. While you and Hermione also need to atone for yours, I feel that the two of you actually living together will more than suffice," Dumbledore said, offering the bowl of lemon drops to Severus.

Severus waved it away asking, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You have obviously never lived with the woman you loved before," Dumbledore said knowingly.

Severus growled in annoyance as he stood up and walked to the door. "You are a meddling fool. Your 'benign' antics are going to explode in your face miraculously one day."

Slamming the door, he made his way to his quarters. Once inside, he nearly ripped off his cloak as he called out, "Dobby!"

* * *

"No, I refuse to go without seeing my son," Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips. She was the picture of defiance, but for the quivering lips and tear-filled eyes.

Severus felt a pang run through him at the sight. _Will these emotions never let up?_ he wondered in exasperation.

"Miss Granger," the Healer began. "You can't visit today. Weekly maintenance is being carried out. There is a lot of spell casting and warding being done. It is imperative to your son's life that the process not be disturbed. Of course, you can come back over the weekend to see your son once we have determined everything is stable."

"No," Hermione insisted, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I won't leave until I have seen him. He needs to know I haven't abandoned him. He won't understand."

Severus was pulled in two different directions as both Hermione and the Healer began talking to him at once.

"Silence," he roared. "Hermione, you heard what the Healer said. It is unacceptable for you to enter the room today. Does Aiden's health mean so little to you? He won't even know you're gone. He's inside an artificial womb."

Silence reigned in the room after Severus' outburst until Hermione collapsed on the bed in tears.

"You could have handled that with a little more understanding," the Healer said, shaking her head at him.

Two hours later, Hermione finally arrived at Hogwarts. She had been silent since the incident at St. Mungo's, and Severus was beginning to worry about her. Perhaps he had been too harsh.

"Miss Granger," he said. "Are you well?"

"Must you constantly refer to me as Miss Granger?" Hermione snapped. "You've had sex with me. Or don't you remember? I think we've moved past that stage."

"I remember," he said shortly.

Dumbledore had seen to it that no one would be in the halls, and so Severus was able to get Hermione to the dungeons without being seen.

They entered his quarters, and she asked, "Where are we? This is not my room."

"Of course it's not your room. Did you actually think I would be escorting you to the Head Girl's room? As you are no longer a student, you are no longer the Head Girl. Your rooms have been given to the new Head Girl, Susan Bones. You will be staying here with me, in my quarters," Severus said as he removed his robes.

"Here? In your quarters? How in the world am I going to explain to my classmates that I am living with _you_?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before you decided it was acceptable to become involved with me when you ended up in the past," Severus said icily. "Your room is the first on the right. Get used to the idea. You will be staying here, as will Aiden when he is well."

Severus pointed to a hallway as he entered the first room on the left, leaving Hermione alone. She stood in the middle of the room for a long time, and, not knowing what else to do, she finally went into the room.

Flicking her wand, the room illuminated, and the first thing she noticed was a combination of Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. The walls were scarlet, and the trim was silver. It had an enormous four-poster bed hung with silver curtains made of silk. The sheets were also silver and made of silk. The comforter was a deep red and filled with down feathers. The furniture was mahogany and elegantly designed. She ran her hand along the comforter as she walked forward and opened the lavatory door. The floor, counters, and shower were rock. In the middle the bathroom was a huge sunken bathtub, big enough for four people.

She was overwhelmed and beginning to feel guilty for giving Severus such a difficult time. Opening the bedroom door, she crossed the hall to Severus' door, knocking on it lightly. Not hearing an answer she opened the door and peaked in. The room was tiny with just enough room for a full-sized bed and a wardrobe.

She stepped inside in stupefaction. _He gave me his room,_ she thought wildly. As she stood looking around, his lavatory door opened, and a very naked Severus emerged.  
.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Notes:_ Thank you so much to the wonderful Phoenix, beta extraordinaire. She always catches my stupid mistakes. I wouldn't be able to do this without her. Thank you also to GeriPixie for her wonderful input. Her knowledge of herbs and holistic healing is incredible.

Thanks to my lovely reviewers. You all make me feel wonderful with your positive and thoughtful comments. It gives me the motivation to keep up the pace.

I am proud to announce that _It All Comes Down to Time_ has won in round six of the Multifaceted Awards in the Possibility and Intelligence categories. _Eternal Love_ has won in the Tears and Shyness categories. I cannot express my thanks in mere words. Just know that I am greatly humbled by all the support I have received. Thank you to everyone who voted and the mystery person who nominated me.

_Disclaimer:_ Nothing you recognize belongs to me. JKR created this world and will forever hold the rights to it. I'll never make a cent.

* * *

**It All Comes Down To Time **

Chapter Fifteen

The sight of Hermione standing in his bedroom was not what Severus was expecting when he opened his bathroom door. The idea to run back into the lavatory didn't cross his mind as he was seized by panic at the thought of her seeing his Dark Mark, though she knew he had one. Covering it with his hand, he hastened to the bed where his robe was laid out, waiting.

He could feel Hermione's eyes boring into his back as he shrugged the robe on quickly. Turning around, he asked coldly, "What are you doing in my room? I don't recall giving you permission to enter." He was more than a little self conscious of how much his body had changed since she had last seen it.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior today," Hermione said quietly. "When you didn't answer, I… I don't know what I thought. I opened the door to check on you and saw that you gave me the bigger bedroom, which I can only assume was yours. I… Thank you, Severus," she finished, lowering her eyes to the floor.

Severus wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her in that moment, but he thrust the thought from his mind. He had to talk to Narcissa first. He stared at her, saying nothing.

Hermione raised her head and looked at him again. Taking a tentative step toward him, she asked, "What happened to you, Severus?"

"I assume you're asking about all the scars," he said after a moment. "I serve the Dark Lord. He enjoys unique forms of… _entertainment_, and his servants end up that entertainment from time to time." He shrugged with indifference.

Hermione took another small step toward him. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's nothing that can be changed now," Severus replied softly.

Visibly gathering her courage, Hermione finally walked forward, stopping directly in front of him. She reached forward and tentatively pulled open the top of his dressing gown, softly tracing the smooth scars scattered across his chest.

He shuddered at her contact, feeling himself harden with her feather-like touches. His resolve to speak with Narcissa before anything happened began ebbing as she brought her lips to his chest.

"What are you doing, Miss Granger?" he asked harshly, praying that she couldn't see his arousal.

Hermione stepped back. "I-I-I—" she stammered, her face turning red. "You're supposed to be calling me Hermione," she whispered.

"And you're not supposed to enter my room without permission, which you were not given. I suggest you go back to your room now, Miss Granger," he hissed.

With a sharp intake of breath, Hermione turned and fled the room.

As the door slammed shut, Severus threw up a ward and a Silencing Charm. "Forgive me, Hermione," he whispered as he tore his robe off, grasping his straining erection in his hand. Lying on the bed, he allowed his thoughts to wander to the last time the two of them made love. Visions of loveliness filled his mind as he remembered her rounded stomach, filled with his child. She cried out in his mind as he took her passionately.

He was jogged from his memories as he came on his hand and stomach. Sighing loudly, he cleaned himself up, wishing again that things had happened differently.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning, lying on top of the covers where she had cried herself to sleep the previous night. As she showered, she wondered how Severus could be so cold to her. Didn't he realize that she needed him? Dismay shot through her. What if he didn't want her anymore?

She showered and dressed quickly, hoping that Severus hadn't left for the Great Hall without her. She needed answers from him and was dreading the conversation. As luck would have it, he was still there.

"Good morning," she said quietly.

"I fail to see why that phrase is used so often," he growled.

"I see you still hate getting up early," she said with a small smile.

He made a soft noise that she took as an agreement. "Can we talk about what happened last night?" she asked.

"Why do we need to talk about what happened?" he asked, refusing to meet her eye.

"Severus, we need to discuss our relationship. I mean, do we even have one anymore? I got the feeling that you still care for me in the hospital, but now, you are acting like you don't." She was terrified of the answer, but needed to know anyway.

"Things aren't really that easy," he said after a long pause. "You've been out of my life for nineteen years. Do you think I can just pick up where we left off? I am a completely different person than I was then. You may not even be able to love the man I have become."

Hermione stared into his eyes in disbelief. "Not be able to love the man you have become? Are you really that ignorant?" Severus stiffened visibly at the insult, but Hermione ignored him, continuing, "I started a relationship with you in the past because I had already begun falling for you as my teacher. Did you honestly not realize what was going on?"

"Of course I knew what was going on! Why do you think I was so nasty to you? I was hoping you wouldn't go back and do the same things again," Severus snapped hatefully.

"So that's my answer." Hermione said shortly, stung. "You don't want me anymore."

"I never said anything remotely like that," Severus said in annoyance. "You're putting words into my mouth."

"You just said that you didn't want me to go back and do the same things again," Hermione said in exasperation. "How am I putting words into your mouth? If you wanted me, you wouldn't have pushed me away last night."

"I did want you, you stupid girl! I wanked myself off to thoughts of you after you left the room! Just because I still have feelings for you doesn't mean I'm ready to just pick up where we left off," Severus blurted. "I need time to sort my feelings out. In case you failed to notice, I do not display my emotions well."

Hermione considered his words carefully, silently reveling in the fact that she had made the taciturn man lose control, before saying, "I need time to sort out my feelings as well. Seeing the pain you suffered so soon after seeing you before all that was a shock to me. You may be a different version of the boy I loved, but I do still love you. I just want to help heal your hurts."

Severus sighed. "You can't heal those hurts, Hermione. You're just going to have to let some things be. The ways I received my scars are questions that you need to leave unasked. I can't and won't talk about them. We need to concentrate on our son right now anyway."

"I'm sorry, Severus," Hermione said, tearing up at the thought of their son. "Of course Aiden comes first. I'll just go up to breakfast now."

"You'll do no such thing," Severus said, grabbing her shoulder as tried to brush by him. "You can't be seen yet."

"And just how am I supposed to eat then?" she demanded angrily, blinking back tears.

"You are in staff quarters," Severus said silkily. "Use the Floo to order yourself something to eat. Stay in my quarters today. You may access my library, but if you try to enter my study or my personal laboratory, I'll know. I will escort you to a meeting with the Headmaster tonight to discuss your future."

"I don't want to see him," Hermione snapped immediately.

"We will discuss this later," Severus said. "I must go now."

Hermione scowled and replied sourly, "Have a nice day."

* * *

The day passed slowly, and Hermione began thinking of her lost Head Girl position. She knew it shouldn't upset her so much, but she couldn't help but feel as if she had been cheated by circumstances. Her son was in the hospital, Severus was pushing her away, and she didn't have anyone.

She lay wallowing is self-pity, wishing she could see Aiden again, until a knock sounded at the door. Cautiously approaching the door, she considered what she should do. Her wondering stopped as she heard Remus' voice.

"Let me in, Colonus," he said urgently, using her alias to let her know it was really him. "Before someone sees me."

Hermione opened the door quickly, and Remus entered. "I'm so glad you're here, Remus," she said softly, tears welling in her eyes. "I could use a friend right now."

"I thought you might need someone," he said, gathering her into a hug. "How have you been?"

"What kind of a question is that, Remus?" Hermione spat. "Of course I haven't been well. My son is in the hospital, and I'm here when I should be with him."

"I didn't mean to upset you," Remus said, trying to placate her.

Hermione hung her head, breathing deeply. "Remus, I didn't mean to snap at you. I've just been so… I don't know. I'm tired. So tired of it all."

Remus placed his hand on her leg after they sat down on the sofa in the living room. "Haven't you been sleeping well?"

"Not really. I wake up a lot during the night. And when I do manage to sleep all night, it isn't very restful," Hermione admitted.

"Haven't you been using the cream Severus made you?" Remus asked. "He is a Potions master. I'm sure it's pretty good stuff if he made it especially for you."

Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes. "I forgot about it, Remus. I haven't used it in the two days since he made it for me." She had been in the hospital for four days before being sent to Hogwarts where she had been for two days. A pang ran through her heart when she realized that it had been six days since she had seen Aiden. A full week was going to have separated them before she saw him next.

"Well, would you like for me to help you apply some? Didn't he say it would relax you and allow you to heal?" Remus asked, standing and helping Hermione up.

"I think so," Hermione said, brightening a bit. "You really wouldn't mind helping me with it?"

"Of course not, Hermione," Remus said, rubbing her arm reassuringly. "—Where do you want to—" Remus wrung his hands, obviously uncomfortable with the situation though he had offered his help.

Hermione gave him a small smile. "We'll just go to my room to apply it. The sofa is too small, and the floor would be uncomfortable.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Remus said, swallowing. "I mean, it's your bedroom… Severus…"

"Don't be silly," she said firmly. "It's not as if we're planning some sort of tryst."

Remus nodded slowly and followed her as she walked down the hall, feeling decidedly bad about the arrangement. Opening the door, Hermione walked in, retrieving the cream from her bureau drawer.

"Here," she said, handing it to Remus as she took off her socks and lay face down on the bed. "Severus said to massage it into my hands, feet, and stretch marks."

Remus opened the jar, nearly retching at the odor that emitted from it. Hermione looked up at him, smiling, and he forced a smile to his lips. Gagging silently, he dipped some of the cream out of the jar.

_What is this stuff?_ he thought miserably. The smell didn't seem to bother Hermione, she actually seemed to enjoy it, and so he gingerly began rubbing the cream into her feet.

"Oh, Remus, that feels wonderful," she moaned in pleasure. "You have magical fingers," she moaned again as he worked the cream into her calves for good measure.

The smell wafted up to his nose again, making him gag for a second time. _This is the worst stuff I've ever smelled,_ he thought.

Dipping more cream from the jar, he massaged it into her hands, rubbing in light circles over her palms.

"Would you rub some on my lower back?" she asked, sighing softly. "It feels so good."

"Of course," he said forcing another smile as she stared up at him. Pushing up her shirt, he willed himself not to run from the room and scrub the foul-smelling stuff from his hands.

He straddled her legs and dipped a generous amount of the cream from the jar, rubbing it into her skin.

Hermione began laughing, and he assumed she was ticklish.

"You all right?" he asked, stopping for a moment, almost hoping she would ask him to stop.

"Oh, wonderful," she said, giggling. "Keep going, please?"

Remus nodded, the hopes she would ask him to stop massaging the foul stuff into her back dashed.

* * *

Severus returned to his quarters at lunch to check on Hermione. The sound of her laughter when he opened the door was unexpected. Looking around his living room, he realized she was in her bedroom.

"Hermione?" he called.

"Come in, Severus," she replied, giggling.

He opened the door, mouth dropping open in shock at the sight before him. Hermione was lying face down on the bed, her shirt pushed up, and Remus was straddling her legs, rubbing the cream Severus had made into the small of her back.

Rage boiled to the surface as Severus had visions of strangling Remus with his bare hands.

"Hello, Severus," Hermione said, smiling widely. "This cream you made for me is divine. I didn't use it the day you brought it or last night. When I told Remus, he said he'd help me apply it, if I wanted." She giggled again, as Remus hastily extracted himself from her and her bed, seeing the look of rage on Severus' face.

"I told you that cream was meant to be applied before you went to bed. You're laughing like that because the cream acts like… a glass of wine. It intoxicates your senses and gives you a feeling of well-being." Severus advanced on Hermione, hissing the words, jealously ripping through him. He should have been the one rubbing the cream into her soft, silky skin.

"I certainly have a sense of well-being," Hermione said, stifling another giggle. "You're an excellent Potions master, Severus."

Her eyes began drooping, and Severus grasped Remus' arm, propelling him from the room. Closing the door softly, he rounded on the werewolf.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" he asked in a deadly whisper.

"I was helping Hermione," he replied nervously, casting multiple Cleansing Charms on his hands.

"You fool! You used too much of the cream. Hermione should be feeling very relaxed, not drunk. I specifically said the cream was to be used at night," Severus snapped.

"She was a mess when I got here," Remus said defensively. "I thought the cream you made might help her calm down." He backed into the living room, glancing around as if looking for a quick escape route.

"How dare you presume to touch her like that," Severus said possessively. "You always were hanging around her, touching her. She's mine, Werewolf. Mine. If you ever lay a hand on her again, I'll hex you into a pile of fur." Severus gripped his wand in his hand, willing himself not to hex Remus then and there.

Suddenly straightening up and throwing his shoulders back, Remus said, "I will not let you intimidate me, Severus. I refuse to defend my relationship with Hermione. And I refuse to allow you to interfere with our friendship. I will not stop hugging her if she needs a shoulder to cry on. Just because you are a closed off bastard does not mean that you can isolate Hermione, too." His nostrils flared as he took a step toward Severus. "She deserves better than that, Snape."

Severus was taken aback by the venom in Remus' voice. Before he collected himself enough to speak, Remus continued. "I will be back to see Hermione tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that. And you _will_ get used to seeing me. She needs someone besides you to talk to. As no one could possibly understand the situation better than the two of us, you will just have to learn to deal with my presence."

Remus turned around and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him before Severus ever got a chance to tell him that the cream would likely be affecting him too, maybe more so since he was a werewolf. He snickered wickedly, enjoying the obvious discomfort Lupin had been in. Crushed herbs were repugnant to canines. As a werewolf, Lupin was unable to find the smell pleasant as a normal human would.

"Amazing he was able to stand it at all," Severus mumbled to himself, at the same time huffing in irritation at the backbone Lupin had suddenly grown. He walked to his study, sitting behind the desk. Pulling out a quill and some parchment, he began penning a note to Narcissa.

_Dearest Narcissa, _

Women have always been somewhat of a mystery to me, as you well know. I find myself in a situation that begs the assistance of someone with more experience than I have. The intricacies of a woman, of a mother, are things that I find myself lacking in understanding. I beg a meeting of you to help me understand the situation I find myself facing at the present. If you could take time out of your hectic schedule to meet me for dinner tomorrow evening, I would be eternally grateful. You may send your response back with my owl. I look forward to seeing you soon.

With regards,  
Severus

Rolling up the letter, he stamped it with his Hogwarts seal and made his way to the Owlery after checking on Hermione.

* * *

Remus stormed through the dungeons in a foul mood. He was sick of Snape acting like a schoolboy. Why couldn't he just understand that they were adults now and schoolboy grudges didn't do any good?

Just as he exited the dungeons, his entire body began tingling. He swayed slightly, grabbing the wall as he snickered under his breath. Leaning on the wall, he took a few steps forward, laughing as he stumbled over his own feet.

About ten minutes later, he rounded a corner and slammed into Harry and Ron, falling to the floor. Propping himself up on his elbows, he slurred, "Harry, Ron, fanshy sheeing you here!"

"Remus?" Harry asked, staring at him in shock. "Are you drunk?"

"It feelsh that way," he said, laughing as the two boys seemed to swim together. "But I haven't been drinking today."

"You've bloody well been into something," Ron said. "You're a mess, mate."

"Ya know," Remus said as Ron and Harry pulled him to his feet, "Haremion… Hermie… Hermimonemeni…"

"Hermione?" Ron guessed, looking at Harry and shaking his head.

"That'sh the one," Remus said, jabbing his finger at Ron, nearly impaling his eye. "She fell ashleep after I rubbed thish cream Sheverus made her on her."

"You rubbed cream on Hermione?" Harry asked, trying to grasp the situation.

Remus looked at him as if he were stupid. "Yesh, of courshe."

"Wait," Ron said, stepping in front of them, loosening his grip on Remus' arm. "Is Hermione here, in the castle?"

"Didn't you know? She's living with Sheverus now. Sheverus. That'sh such a shtrange name," he said, laughing and swaying between the boys.

"She's here in the castle? Living with Snape?" Harry asked in disbelief, letting go of Remus in his shock.

"Are you deaf?" Remus asked just before he passed out, falling to the floor again.

* * *

Hermione was still sleeping when Severus entered their quarters after dinner. The cream was potent, made extra strength purposefully, to help Hermione sleep through the night in order to get her energy back more quickly.

Severus entered her room after knocking insistently several times. "Hermione," he called softly, creeping through the dark room to her bedside. "Why am I being quiet?" he asked himself out loud. "I want you to wake up."

It took him a while, but he finally got Hermione out of bed. "We have to go see the headmaster," he said, knowing that would snap her out of her sleepy haze.

He was right. "I will not go see that man," she insisted. "He nearly killed our son. No."

"You will. I will not have you lazing about our quarters all of your days. The situation might not have been handled with the grace it could have been, but the headmaster did what he thought was right. Now, he is helping us out of a lot of misery later when things become public. And they eventually will. Nothing remains hidden forever," Severus said forcefully. He expected Hermione to dissolve into tears, but her reaction was quite different.

"Nothing remains hidden forever," she repeated softly. "What does that mean for you, Severus, when You-Know-Who finds out about you? When he finds out about me and Aiden? What are we going to do?" She trembled in fear.

Severus sighed heavily. The thought had crossed his mind more than once since Hermione had returned. "I don't know," he finally said. "I just don't know." He gathered her shaking form into his arms, resting his chin on her head. "But I promise you that I will never let anything happen to you or Aiden."

"Okay, I'll go see Dumbledore," Hermione said after a few moments in his arms. "If only to make things easier for you."

Half an hour later, they were seated before the headmaster.

"Professor Vector is opening up a position for an Arithmancy apprentice," he said after greeting them. "I asked her if she might consider you, Miss Granger. She is agreeable, if you are."

Severus looked at Hermione, whose eyes flashed with some of the life she had in them before this entire ordeal.

"An Arithmancy apprenticeship?" she asked almost breathlessly. "But, how would that be explained when things become public?" she asked, glancing at Severus.

Severus sat back, letting his mind wander as Dumbledore told Hermione the same thing he had explained to him. He was brought back to the present when a pecking sounded at the window. Seeing the owl he had sent to Narcissa, he said, "It's for me."

Dumbledore nodded and continued explaining the apprenticeship terms with Hermione.

Severus opened the window, and untied the missive from the owl's leg. The owl hooted softy and winged off to the Owlery.

Severus sat down by the window, after closing it, and opened the letter.

_My Darling Severus, _

Women are as much a mystery to men as men are a mystery to women. By the wording of your last letter, am I correct in understanding that you have become a father? If so, please accept my congratulations. Knowing a **very** different side of Severus Snape than most do, I have every confidence that you will be a wonderful father. Please expect me for dinner tomorrow night. I am happy to help you in any way I can.

Love always,  
Narcissa

He smiled slightly, planning on a reservation at a nice, quiet Muggle restaurant they had once frequented together. A wizarding restaurant had been out of the question in order to keep their affair quiet.

"If you'll excuse me," he said, interrupting Dumbledore and Hermione. "There are few things I need to take care of. And it is probably best if I'm not here when Professor Vector arrives. It wouldn't do for her to start asking questions about my presence."

"Of course, my boy," Dumbledore said, obviously pleased with Hermione's acceptance of his apprenticeship proposal.

"I'll be back in an hour and a half to escort you back to our quarters," he said to Hermione.

She nodded as he ran his hand along her shoulders when he walked to the door.

As promised, Severus arrived at Dumbledore's office after contacting the restaurant and obtaining a table for two. As his meeting with Narcissa was taking place on a Friday, Severus had been forced to bribe his way into gaining a reservation. After confirming the reservation, he locked the note from Narcissa in a cabinet in his study that contained his Pensieve.

"Severus," Professor Vector greeted as she descended from the headmasters office.

"Good evening," he replied.

"Ah, yes. The only time of the day you're happy because classes are over," she said, smiling.

"Indeed," he agreed as he walked up the stairs.

"Headmaster, Hermione," he greeted as he entered the office. "Are you finished with your meeting?"

"Yes, Severus," Dumbledore said. "We've just concluded our business. You have impeccable timing." Visibly bracing himself, he continued. "I would like to take this time to apologize to you and Hermione for all that you have been through. I regret that my mistakes have affected the two of you so poorly. Please forgive an old man for his past errors."

Hermione looked down, sighing softly. "Headmaster, you weren't the only one who made mistakes. I didn't listen to you. If I had been honest with you, and with Severus, we may have avoided all of this. I'm as much to blame as anyone."

"Thank you, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said gently.

* * *

The next morning, as Severus opened the door to go to breakfast, an owl flew in the room. It was the same one Severus had received a message from when Hermione was in the hospital. It obviously remembered him as it snapped at him when he untied the letter from its leg. Ignoring the bird's antics, Severus closed the door behind it after it flew out of the room.

Turning the letter over, he recognized the St. Mungo's seal and opened it quickly, reading.

"Hermione," he called as he finished. "Hermione, come here now!"

She entered the living room quickly, wrapped in a towel, hair dripping. "What, what is it?" she asked, fear evident in her eyes. "Is Aiden all right?"

"Oh, yes, he's fine," Severus said, eyes riveted on her towel-clad body. Shaking his head, he continued, "The Healers have declared Aiden's environment stable, and we can visit at our convenience."

"Well, let's go," Hermione exclaimed. "I'll just go put some clothes on."

Severus reached out and grabbed her arm, feeling the dampness of it and smelling the sweetness of her soap. Breathing it in, he said, "We can't go right now. I have a class to teach this morning."

"Ask the headmaster to take over today," Hermione said, looking at him as if he was stupid.

"I am administering a test today, Hermione. I can't have the headmaster sit in. We can go tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

"Severus, please," Hermione begged. "Please, I need to see Aiden. Please!"

"We will go in the morning," Severus said firmly.

Hermione jerked suddenly, and Severus found himself holding her towel in his hands. He looked up in shock, registering her bare form streaking into her room. He swallowed hard against the surge of lust that welled up in him. What was wrong with him? She was upset right now. He entered his private lab and selected a Calming Draught before walking to her door. Opening it, he saw Hermione huddled on the bed, naked and sobbing.

Mentally stamping out his body's reaction to her, he walked forward and covered her with the large towel.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said, rubbing her back. "I promise you that we will go in the morning."

She said nothing, just lying there. Sighing, Severus worked his arm under her, lifting her gently. Bringing the vial to her lips, he said, "Hermione, you need to drink this. Open your mouth."

Fight gone, Hermione parted her lips in defeat and allowed Severus to pour the draught into her mouth. She swallowed it and sighed softly as it took immediate effect.

"Tomorrow?" Severus asked softly.

"Tomorrow," she agreed, wiping the tears from her eyes, head cradled against Severus' chest.

Unable to stop himself, Severus tilted her head up with his index finger. Staring into her eyes, he dropped his lips to hers in a searing, yet chaste, kiss. Drawing back, he looked deeply into her eyes again.

"Hermione," he whispered.

"I love you," she replied softly.

Coming to his senses as she twined her arm around his neck, he disentangled himself, pulling from her grasp.

"I'll be late," he said lamely, nearly running from the room.

The sounds of Hermione's renewed sobs, in spite of the draught, met his ears as he hastened into the hall.

_Fantastic, Snape,_ he thought. _Make things worse for her why don't you?_

* * *

Severus didn't return to his quarters at lunch after seeing Remus Lupin exiting the headmaster's office. He was in no mood to deal with the werewolf today, and he was reasonably sure that Remus would not entertain the notion of touching the cream again.

He was angry with himself for kissing Hermione when she was so obviously upset. He had taken advantage of the situation and was thankful that his meeting with Narcissa was that night, desperately needing her advice.

He entered his quarters to ready himself for dinner with Narcissa and was greeted by the site of Remus hugging Hermione. He growled in annoyance as Remus kissed Hermione's forehead and left.

"I'm going out for the evening," he said shortly as she started at him with a dark look.

The look darkened. "And I'm to stay here?" she replied icily.

"Yes," he said sharply, entering his room and closing the door behind him.

He showered quickly and stepped into his room, a towel around his waist. Hermione was lying on his bed, staring at him.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked harshly. "I have asked you not to enter without permission."

She said nothing, staring at his chest, as she climbed off the bed and walked toward him. "I'm tired of being cooped up in these rooms," she said softly, sashaying toward him seductively.

"You will be starting your apprenticeship on Monday. You won't be cooped up much longer," he said, taking a step back and encountering the closed lavatory door.

Hermione stopped only inches from him. "You wanted me this morning," she said, changing the subject abruptly. Graspinghim through the towel, she said, "And you want me right now."

"You're treading dangerous water, Hermione," he said quietly.

"I know exactly what I'm doing—what I want," she said, the fingers of her other hand circling one of his nipples.

His eyes closed involuntarily as her lips descended to the other nipple, tongue flicking it softly.

Hermione let go ofhim and tugged the towel from his waist, letting it fall to the floor. "Severus," she whispered before sucking the nipple into her mouth.

Logic told Severus to get himself out of the situation, but he found himself in his bed, a naked Hermione on top of him, kissing him passionately, her hands tangled in his hair.

He grasped her soft breasts in his hands, urging her closer as he pulled her breasts to his lips. He laved and kissed her nipples, coming to his senses as milk began leaking from her breasts due to his ministrations.

"No," he said, pushing her off of him. "No, this can't happen now." He threw on his clothes.

"Why not, Severus?" Hermione asked raggedly, chest heaving. "We both want it to happen."

"Not like this," Severus roared. "Not like this! Your hormones are still imbalanced. I refuse to take advantage of the situation. I will not!" Throwing on his overcoat, he fled his quarters to meet Narcissa.


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Notes:_ Thank you to my fabulous beta, Phoenix. As always, this story would not be what it is without her. Please forgive the long time between updates. My Muse abandoned me and left me with writer's block for three weeks. I broke my foot around the time she abandoned me, and my working theory is that my Muse was annoyed by it. ;) I hope you all enjoy this chapter. We are moving forward a bit in it, and we are now over halfway through this story. It also took me forever to get this up here at FFN because the system refused to allow me to properly format my story. I was still unable to format it the way I would have liked to. I apologize if this format is difficult to read. 

Thank you so much to all my reviewers. I'll do my best to answer your reviews, but things have been slow for me on my foot. It takes twice as long to get housework done and makes running around after two toddlers very difficult. Please know that I very much appreciate all your support and the wonderful things you have had to say about my story.

_Disclaimer: _I tried practicing magic to make all of this mine, but, alas, it didn't work, and it all still belongs to JKR.

* * *

**It All Comes Down To Time**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"I want to go see Hermione," Harry hissed at Ron as they stood in the hospital wing watching Madam Pomfrey fuss over Remus.

"I want to go see her, too," Ron said. "But we can't just leave him here like this, can we?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know," he said in exasperation. "It doesn't seem right to leave him here until we know he'll be all right."

"We can go see Hermione as soon as Madam Pomfrey lets us know if he's okay," Ron said, staring at Harry as he began pacing.

"I just…" He trailed off, sighing loudly.

"I know," Ron said. "I've been on your end of the argument before. Several times. It's not fun to cross Hermione Granger. I don't envy you, mate."

Harry glared at him and walked to the window. "What the—"

Ron walked to the window and peered out into the darkness, eyes scanning the grounds. A dark figure swept across the grounds, robes billowing behind.

"Snape," Harry said growled. "The miserable bastard left Hermione alone." He stared down at their professor's swiftly moving form. "It's time to pay Hermione a visit," he said firmly.

"What about Remus?" Ron asked, glancing back at their friend.

"He'll be fine. Madam Pomfrey will take good care of him," Harry said, mind made up.

**0o0o0o**

Severus hurried across the grounds, cursing himself for allowing things to go too far with Hermione. Her soft body had felt so good in his arms. The scent of her overwhelmed him, and he had allowed himself to become lost in the moment. 

He reached the Apparition point and Apparated to an alley next to the Muggle restaurant. He was late and rushed inside, hoping Narcissa hadn't decided to leave.

"Snape," he said hastily to the host inside.

"Right this way, sir," the man said, leading him to the back of the restaurant.

Severus exhaled a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding when he saw Narcissa watching him approach, a small smile on her face. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before sitting down across from her.

"Severus, it's good to see you," she said. "It's been too long."

"It's good to see you, too, Narcissa," he said.

They received their drinks and ordered their food before continuing on.

"So, what's this in your letter?" Narcissa asked, getting straight to the point. "Have you become a father again?"

Severus looked her in the eye, trying to decide whether to trust her or not. After a moment, he decided that he would just let her think Aiden was another child, rather than the same one. She might be trustworthy, but Lucius was not, and he couldn't risk Lucius finding out. Nodding, he said, "Yes, I have a son."

"Congratulations, Severus," Narcissa said warmly. "I'm sure you'll be a wonderful father."

Severus snorted, pleased by the comment deep down. "Yes, my love for children is my best kept secret."

Narcissa laughed. "You really should let this side of yourself out more often," she said.

Severus stiffened. "I didn't ask you here so you could analyze my personality," he said shortly.

Narcissa sighed. "Always right down to business," she said. "You said you needed advice?"

"Yes, Hermione—" He stopped suddenly. He shouldn't have used Hermione's name.

"It doesn't bother me to hear her name," Narcissa said, putting her hand over his. "We are friends and have never been more, even during our years seeking comfort in each other's arms."

Relief flooded Severus. Narcissa had assumed his unease was due to their past relationship. "I'm glad," he said, allowing her to continue with her assumption. "Hermione has been suffering from postpartum depression. Our son, Aiden, was born at only thirty-one weeks."

"Severus, I'm so sorry," Narcissa interrupted.

"Thank you," he replied. "Aiden is currently in one of St. Mungo's womb simulations. He is in stable condition, but Hermione has fallen into a severe depression. As you know, I'm not good at handling emotional situations. I find myself at a loss. I don't know what to do." The last two sentences were said grudgingly. It was against his nature to admit his inability to take care of a situation for himself.

Narcissa was quite for a few moments, lost in thought. "Severus, I'm sure you remember that Draco was born early, too."

Severus nodded. It was the only time he had ever seen Lucius drunk.

"I went through a period of depression myself," she said. "St. Mungo's Healers hadn't created the wombs they have now, so Draco was left to his natural environment. They weren't entirely certain he would live." She paused, eyes misting, and took a deep, shuddering breath. "Hermione is blaming herself for not being able to care for him. I know well how that feels. She is probably clinging to you now."

The image of Hermione's naked body over his such a short time ago flashed through his mind. "Yes, a little too much," he said.

"What do you mean too much?" Narcissa asked, frowning.

"She accosted me in my bedroom before I left and tried to seduce me. I came to my senses before anything happened, however. It's too early after having Aiden for her to want sex, isn't it? Aren't there… female things going on because of the birth?" Severus grimaced, thinking of the messy after affects of birth.

"Severus, witches do not have to suffer through the same things that Muggle women do. Magic makes some things much easier. But you're right that it is too early. How did you handle her advance?"

"I ran," Severus admitted.

He was saved from the outburst he could see brewing by the waiter arriving with their food. Narcissa stared daggers through him until the waiter had gone.

"You ran?" she asked incredulously. "You ran? Are you really that foolish? Don't you know anything about depression?"

"Well," he began, bristling at the insult.

"No, don't answer that. It's obvious what that answer is. You shouldn't have just left her like that. Oh, Severus, you didn't tell her you were leaving her to meet with another woman, did you?" Her face froze with a horrified expression.

"No! Do you really think I'm that daft? Of course she doesn't know I left her to meet you." He glared at her menacingly. "I'm not stupid."

"Well, your actions tonight prove otherwise," she muttered.

Instead of retorting, he bit back his comment, shoveling some of the food into his mouth.

"When was the last time she saw Aiden?" Narcissa asked after an uncomfortable silence of eating.

"Last Saturday," he answered shortly.

"Why so long ago?" she asked, surprised.

"They were doing maintenance on the room containing the womb when Hermione left the hospital. We received a missive this morning telling us that it was ready for our visit," he explained.

"Oh, so you saw your son today?" Narcissa asked.

"Um…" Severus gulped.

"You didn't go see him?" Narcissa asked in shock. "Why didn't you go with Hermione to see him?"

"Well, Hermione didn't go either. I told her we would wait until tomorrow. I had a test to administer today," he finished lamely.

"A test? You are forced her to wait until tomorrow because of a test? What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" Narcissa spat angrily. "How could you be so foolish? Why would you put off seeing your son anyway?"

"Because I'm scared," Severus hissed, angry at the admission. "I'm bloody scared."

**0o0o0o**

After Severus tore from the room, Hermione lay in his bed and cried. Finally, shivering from the cold, she retreated to her own room and dressed. She sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. 

_Aiden is in the hospital, Severus is out, and I'm here alone. Life is just grand,_ she thought sadly.

A knock on the door brought her out of her melancholy thoughts. Thinking is must be Remus, she walked to the door and opened it a crack.

"Harry? Ron?" she asked in disbelief.

"Let us in," Ron said. "The Slytherins are at dinner, but who knows when one of them might go back to their common room."

"All… all right," she said, opening the door wider.

They stepped inside, and she closed the door behind them. "How did you know I was here?" she asked curiously.

Harry ignored her question, walking to her and throwing his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," he said, crying on her shoulder. "I'm such a git. Please forgive me."

Hermione held her weeping friend tenderly. "Of course I forgive you," she said softly. "I love you. I always will. Even when you do and say stupid things."

"I was going to send you chocolates," Harry said, raising his head and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Did Ron tell you to do that?" she asked, grinning softly.

"Well, it always worked for me," Ron said defensively.

"While I love chocolates, Ron," Hermione said, "it wasn't the chocolates that made me forgive you. It was the fact that you are one of my best friends, and I love you. But that doesn't mean you should stop sending the chocolates."

Ron and Harry laughed. "Thank you, Hermione," Harry said.

She patted his cheek and smiled softly. "Want to hear about your parents?" she asked.

"I would really like that," Harry said gratefully.

**0o0o0o**

Narcissa couldn't believe her ears. Men were obviously the dumbest creatures on the planet. She had given Severus more credit that he deserved. True, he wasn't the most emotional or understanding person, but this was the mother of his child. And to hear him admit he was scared reeled her. 

"You're scared," she said, the words sounding strange. "_You_ are scared?"

"Please, rub it in a little more," Severus spat sarcastically.

"Severus," Narcissa said, grabbing his hand in hers again. "You have to go back. You have to make things right. Take her to the hospital tonight, scared or not. If Aiden was to die tonight, how would you feel? You need to go see him. You need to take Hermione to go see him. She'll never forgive you if you don't right this wrong." Her chest heaved with emotion that she fought to control. "You should never separate a mother from her child longer than is necessary, Severus. I know. I almost lost my precious Draco. Why do you think I put my foot down when Lucius wanted to send him to Durmstrang? I just couldn't have my son so far from me. Please, Severus. Go back and take Hermione to her son. Put aside your stony exterior for this. She needs you."

Looking into Severus dark eyes, she was afraid she had gone too far.

His rigid posture slumped suddenly. "What if he doesn't live, Narcissa? I don't think I could bear it. All of this is my fault."

"It's not your fault," Narcissa soothed. She had never seen Severus like this before. It was more than a little odd to see the proud man before her looking so guilt-ridden.

"No, it really is my fault," Severus insisted. "A potion _I_ created is at fault for everything. If I hadn't created it, none of this would have ever happened."

Narcissa froze. "Does she know that?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, stabbing at his half-eaten food on his plate.

Relief flooded Narcissa. "So, she's forgiven you then?"

He nodded, shoving his food around. Narcissa plucked the fork from his fingers. "Go to her now, Severus."

"You're right," he said sighing heavily. He flagged the waiter and asked for the bill.

They exited the restaurant together after he paid and walked to the small alley.

"Thank you, Narcissa," Severus said. "I appreciate you meeting with me tonight on such short notice. I'm sure I don't have to ask that this remains between the two of us?"

"You wound me. After all the years of sharing my empty bed with you, and you ask me that now?" she joked. Severus always made her feel free of her pureblood breeding – free to act like herself. In truth, she was a lot like her sister, Andromeda; she just had the sense to hide it. It didn't bode well for a pureblood to be seen below her station.

"Of course," Severus said, dropping a kiss to her cheek just before Disapparating.

A shadow disengaged from the dark alley beside Narcissa and grabbed her wand arm.

"Well, well, my dear," the voice of her husband sneered.

"Lucius," she gasped, hoping beyond hope that he hadn't heard her comment about sharing her bed with Severus.

"Don't look so surprised, _darling_," Lucius said. "Did you really think I didn't know about the little tryst you were carrying on with for so many years?"

His tone made Narcissa nearly shake with fear. "I don't know what you are referring to, Lucius," she said, trying to appear bored.

"Do you think I didn't hear your words to my _friend_? I knew of your affair, but not whom it was with. Imagine my surprise to discover that you were once again going to a dinner at a Muggle restaurant. Imagine my even greater surprise to learn that it was someone I believed to be my friend whom you betrayed me with," Lucius said, his grip tightening on her arm.

"I will go straight to the _Daily Prophet_ with my story if you hurt Severus," Narcissa said desperately, hoping he didn't call her bluff.

"And destroy Draco?" Lucius laughed. "Doubtful. Tell me everything you know about Severus Snape, wife, and I won't hand him over to the Dark Lord."

**0o0o0o**

"I'm so glad you came to see me," Hermione said after two hours of visiting. "But how did you know I was here?" 

Ron snorted and exchanged an amused look with Harry. "We ran into Remus," Harry said.

Before they could relate their story, the door opened.

"Severus," Hermione said, standing. "I didn't expect you back so soon."

"What are they doing in my quarters?" he hissed, staring daggers at Ron and Harry.

"They came to see me," Hermione said. "Unlike you, they have been here for me tonight."

"I haven't been here for you? Haven't I done my best to make you comfortable?" Severus asked angrily.

"You didn't take me to see Aiden," Hermione said, face reddening.

"I had a test to administer," Severus said, ignoring Narcissa's advice.

"You once asked me if Sirius Black was the father. If he was, I'll bet he'd take me to see Aiden now," Hermione said cruelly.

"It's time for your friends to leave," Severus said, striding from the room and slamming his bedroom door behind him.

Hermione collapsed back to the couch and put her hands over her face, her whole body shaking. "I think you guys should go," she said, tears leaking from between her fingers.

She was aware of someone kneeling down in front of her and grasping her shoulders.

"Hermione," Harry said. "I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through right now. I may not understand what you see in Snape, but I know you love him. And I know he loves you, too. We'll be here if you need to talk," he finished, kissing Hermione's head softly.

"We'll be back to see you again soon," Ron said.

Hermione heard the door close and sighed. "I'm so sorry, Severus," she whispered after a few moments of deep, steady breathing.

"Your apology would mean more if you said it to me," Severus said.

Hermione jumped and looked up. "I didn't know you were there," she said. "And I assumed you wouldn't want to talk to me tonight after my horrible comment."

"I went out tonight to talk to someone about you," Severus said quietly, sitting down next to her. "I'm not good with words or emotions; you know that."

"How could I forget, Severus?" Hermione asked. "You reminded me often enough in school."

Severus thought back to their school days together. It was true. He had told her that a lot. He reminded her of that more often than he ever admitted he cared. Why was it so hard for him to let anyone in?

"Hermione," he began. "I was wrong not to take you to see Aiden this morning. I- I- I…" He trailed off and hung his head, sighing deeply.

"But you're scared," Hermione said softly, finishing his sentence. He looked up at her sharply, and she continued, "I'm scared, too. What parent wouldn't be? I don't want to lose Aiden either."

"I already lost Aiden once. I had to spend twelve years wondering why the person who claimed to love me stole my child from me," Severus bit out harshly.

Hermione choked back a torrent of tears. Fighting with her words for a moment, she finally said, "I'm sorry for what you went through for all those years. I wish I had done things differently. But, Aiden is here now. I'm here now. Please don't push us away."

Severus stared at the table in front of the couch, his hands folded in his laps through her plea. When she stopped talking, he looked at her and said, "Let's go see Aiden now."

"Now?" she asked, almost afraid to hope. "Will they let us see him so late in the evening?"

"If they know what's good for them, they will," he said, his voice filled with finality.

**0o0o0o**

Lucius sat back as Narcissa finished telling him of Severus' son, mind spinning. The same woman that Severus had tried to drink himself to death over was back and had given him another child? What happened to the first? 

Questions surged through his mind. There were holes in this story. Narcissa might not see them, but Lucius saw them as if they were chasms.

"Leave me," he said to Narcissa. She stared at him unbecomingly, her mouth hanging open. "Now!"

She stood hastily and left the room, closing the door behind her softly. Lucius stroked his chin as he thought, _Hermione? Where do I know that name? Hermione?_

He couldn't get his brain wrapped around the puzzle that he felt sure he had the answer to. The more he thought about it, the more mystified he became. The answer was right on the tip of his tongue. He was going to have to watch Severus closely. _Hermione…_ Why did the name seem so familiar to him?

**0o0o0o**

"Aiden is doing quite well," the Healer said as Hermione and Severus finished with their visit. "He has had some difficulty here and there, but that is to be expected in a foreign environment. Not even the best magic can exactly recreate the comfort and safety of a mother's womb."

"When do you expect his rebirth?" Severus asked, anxious to hold his son again. He had only gotten to hold him once, and after seeing him again, he was more than ready to do so again.

"It is our hope that he is able to remain inside the womb until forty weeks, but that seems unlikely. We have never successfully taken a premature baby to forty weeks in the womb. The longest was thirty-seven weeks, which was excellent." The Healer stopped for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Your son is currently at thirty-two weeks. Given the problems he has exhibited, we are hoping we can keep him from rebirth until thirty-eight weeks, though, as I said, we would really prefer the full forty weeks."

Hermione leaned against Severus, saying nothing. Severus put his arm around her and said gruffly, "Take care of our son."

The Healer nodded, and Severus began walking, gently pulling Hermione with him. She had said nothing since they stepped into Aiden's room. Deciding to let it be until they returned to Hogwarts, he walked in silence, Hermione not protesting when he Disapparated with her in his arms. It seemed to take ages, but they finally reached the dungeons, and Severus closed the door behind him as they entered the living room.

"Hermione," he began, "are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said softly, sitting down on the sofa.

"You are not fine," Severus said, trying desperately to be there for her as Narcissa had suggested. He was tired and feeling very stressed, so when Hermione once again insisted she was fine, though he knew she was not, he lost it.

"I have been here for you as much as I am able," he said loudly. "It is against my nature to ignore insults, sniveling, and sharp comments, yet I have. I am exhausted by your and your friends' attitudes. I have listened to Potter's whining, Lupin's pathetic attempt to grow a backbone, and your constant crying over the past week." He finished with a snarl and stalked to his bedroom before Hermione could wipe the stricken look from her face.

He slammed the door behind him, berating himself heavily for losing his temper. He was used to snapping at anyone and everyone and had been keeping his temper in check as much as possible for Hermione's sake. He was tired of being expected to change in an instant just because he was a father. When Hermione's tears wafted through his door, he placed a Silencing Charm on his door, though he knew he should go comfort her.

_Coward,_ he thought with self-loathing.

**0o0o0o**

The weekend was rough for Hermione. She was in the constant company of Harry, Ron, and Remus, but couldn't help but let her mind wander back to her argument with Severus. Or rather, Severus' blow-up. She hadn't done anything and was very confused. They had just gotten to see Aiden again, and she figured Severus would be in a good mood after. 

Severus had avoided Hermione after his out-burst, which suited Hermione just fine. She was tired of his moodiness. Her nerves were on edge as it was. She would begin her Arithmancy apprenticeship the following day and was extremely nervous. Professor Vector had said she would start out helping with grading the first, second, and third year students' papers, training in advance Arithmancy two days a week during Professor Vector's free period.

Hermione wasn't worried so much about that. She expected her apprenticeship to go well. What worried her was the talk around the school about her taking the N.E.W.T.s "early." How was the news going to be taken? And, more importantly, how was she supposed to handle conflicts with her classmates, like Draco Malfoy? Technically, she would be part of the staff, so she assumed, gleefully, that she could award and take points.

She suddenly paled. "Um… I have to talk to Severus," she said to Remus, Harry, and Ron. "Could you come back later?"

Harry looked up from the wizarding chess game he was losing magnificently at. "What's up, Hermione?" he asked with concern. She had told them about Severus' inexplicable anger.

"Oh, nothing, I just need to talk to him about a few things. I'm fine, really. If I don't see you all tonight, I'll see you tomorrow," she said, trying to rush them out the door.

"You sure you're all right?" Ron asked as he packed away the grumbling chess pieces.

"Please, don't start with that," Hermione said. "Last time I was asked that it was followed by lots of yelling and a fit of the sulks. I'm fine. Everything is as well as can be expected, given the circumstances. I'll see you all later, all right?" She put her hands on her hips, knowing that Ron and Harry were both intimidated by that stance. Remus, on the other hand, just looked at her from the chair where he was reading.

"Hermione, you know I am here if you need to talk," Remus said softly, standing and walking to her. "Anytime. And I mean that."

Hermione hugged Remus tightly. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Same here," Harry said, the sentiment echoed by Ron.

"All right, get out of here, you three," she said, pushing them towards the door again.

"All right, then," Ron said, opening the door and peeking out. "Bye."

"See you later, Hermione," Harry said as Ron opened it wide upon discovering the hall clear.

"Anytime," Remus said, smiling.

"Bye," she said, waving as the door shut.

Hermione turned toward Severus' study. He was in there, having swept in their quarters about forty-five minutes ago. Scowling upon seeing Remus, Harry, and Ron, he had entered his study and shut the door firmly. She approached the door and knocked softly.

"Severus?" she called.

"I'm busy," came a muffled response.

"I really need to talk to you," Hermione insisted, annoyed and hurt that he was obviously still ignoring her.

The door was wrenched open suddenly, causing Hermione to lose balance as she had been leaning on it. She tipped forward and ended up in Severus' arms.

"I'm sorry," she said as his scent invaded her nostrils.

"What do you need?" Severus asked, making no move to push her away.

Hermione looked up at him and flushed. His eyes were slightly dilated, and he was staring at her intently. "I just realized that all I have are student's robes. What am I to wear tomorrow?"

A mild look of surprise rolled across Severus' features. "I hadn't given it any thought," he said slowly. "I suppose we will need to order a few sets of black teaching robes."

"We can't order them," Hermione said. "They'll never get here by morning."

"No," he mused. "I'll Floo the Headmaster."

"I'll just come in and wait," Hermione said, intending to push past him and enter the study.

"You can wait on the sofa," Severus said.

"You aren't going to let me sit down in your study with you?" she asked, pulling back from him.

"I have told you that my study is mine and mine alone. You will be more comfortable on the sofa," Severus said, shutting the door in Hermione's face.

Sputtering, she began pacing the length of the room, turning around when the study door opened about ten minutes later.

"I will be escorting you to Diagon Alley," Severus said stiffly. "The Headmaster insisted I take you tonight."

"How terrible that your sulking should be interrupted," Hermione spat, her upset from the argument and her annoyance at him now angering her.

"I? Sulk?" Severus said, crossing the room and grabbing her arms. "I do not sulk."

Hermione felt a thrill run through her at Severus' close proximity. "You have been sulking since I got back from 1977."

Severus growled and pulled her against him, dropping his lips to hers in a crushing kiss. Warmth spread through Hermione's body as she fisted her hands in his hair, pulling him closer and forgetting about her upset and annoyance.

They kissed heatedly for several minutes before Severus pulled away. "I do not sulk," he repeated. Voice lowering to a silky whisper, he said, "I am just trying to keep myself from throwing you on my bed and claiming you as mine."

"And why don't you?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"Because we need to learn to care for each other again. I'm a different man now," Severus said. "I'm a hard man now."

"Again," Hermione said, "you forget that I began caring for you as the man you are now."

"Don't tempt me," Severus whispered.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Need I explain myself again?" Severus asked. Pushing her back a step, he went on. "Let's go before it gets too late."

**0o0o0o**

Draco was highly affronted that Hermione Granger was going to be starting an Arithmancy apprenticeship. Dumbledore had announced her new position at breakfast, causing Draco to lose his appetite. He was in the Arithmancy class, and it was only a matter of time before he had to deal with her grading his papers and assisting Professor Vector in class. 

"The Ministry won't let this stand," he said to Pansy as he pushed his plate away. "I'll write to my father right now. The outrage of that _Mudblood_ finishing school early. I'll not stand for Dumbledore playing favorites, and neither will my father."

Rising, he made his way to the library where he sat down to write.

_Father,_

_You're not going to believe what Dumbledore's done now. He let that Mudblood, Granger, sit her N.E.W.T.s early! If she can test early, why can't I? I'm a pureblood! You were right about Dumbledore, Father. He is a Mudblood loving fool._

_Send Mother my love._

_Your son,  
Draco_

He made his way to the Owlery and sent the message to his father, content in the knowledge that Lucius Malfoy would not stand for such injustice.

**0o0o0o**

Lucius received Draco's letter a short time later in his study. His eyes widened as he read the note from his son.

"We'll see about that," he muttered, enraged that his son had been overlooked in favor of a Mudblood. He pulled some parchment and a quill from his desk and penned a note to Cornelius Fudge.

After sending it with his owl, he sat back, thinking. _Granger… Granger… Why does that name seem so familiar outside of being Draco's classmate? Granger…_

A few moments later, Lucius sat up, eyes gleaming malevolently. "Hermione Granger," he said softly. "Hermione…"


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Notes:_ Thank you ever so much to the lovely Phoenix for her beta. I apologize for the long time between updates. I had another small fight with writer's block, and Phoenix had a chaotic real life schedule. But, here it is! Hope you all enjoy.

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers. I apologize once again for not answering reviews. I've been so busy in real life with my kids, the probate on my father-in-law's will, and house hunting. I haven't had much free time. I can't tell you how much I appreciate each review I receive. Thank you all so much.

_Disclaimer:_ HP isn't mine, though I wish it was.

* * *

**It All Comes Down To Time**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Hermione's apprenticeship kept her busy enough that between working and visiting Aiden, she hardly had any time with Severus. She couldn't decide whether that was good or bad. He'd made it clear that he still cared, but refused to do anything about it until they had reacquainted themselves. What he didn't understand was that Hermione didn't need to reacquaint herself. She had fallen for the man before the boy. The entire situation was frustrating for her – doubly so given that they had had little time to "reacquaint", as Severus wished.

It had been two weeks since Severus had kissed her before taking her to Diagon Alley to purchase her robes. In that two weeks time, he hadn't touched her once.

Hermione threw herself on the couch in the living room, staring at the study door. Severus was in his study right now, where he spent much of his time. Hermione hated that room with a passion. She didn't like being told that she couldn't enter a room.

She was getting up to knock on the door and possibly argue with Severus again when someone knocked on the outer door. Growling in frustration, Hermione yanked the door open without thinking.

The startled face of Draco Malfoy greeted her. "I-I-I-" she stammered, realizing her mistake to late.

"Mister Malfoy," Severus said from behind her, "is there a problem in the common room?"

"No, sir," Draco responded, eyeing Hermione distastefully. "I was hoping to speak to you about… other things."

"Come in, Mister Malfoy," Severus said, reaching around Hermione and pulling the door open wider.

Draco entered the room, eyes widening when Severus closed the door, leaving Hermione inside with them. "I was hoping to have a private conversation, sir," he said haughtily.

"Join me in my study," Severus said, leading Draco to the room that had driven Hermione crazy for weeks.

Not caring what the Head Boy might think, Hermione lost her temper. "So, Malfoy can go into your study, but I can't?" She put her hands on her hips as Severus whirled to face her. Voice rising in her anger, she said, "I'm sick of your attitude, Severus. I'm the mother of your child, and you refuse me entrance to your study, but you'll let a little ferret like him right in! I live here! I should be able to enter any room I wish."

She would have said more, but Severus interrupted her. "If you're quite done, Miss Granger, I have business to attend to. Please, follow me, Mister Malfoy."

Hermione watched them enter the study, silently fuming. After staring at the door for a few minutes, she went to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her, wishing she had a pair of extendable ears.

She was lying in bed staring at the ceiling when Severus opened the door sometime later.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded angrily. "In case you've forgotten, Draco Malfoy's father is one of the Dark Lord's most trusted servants. Any information you give to Draco will be reported straight to his father, who will report to the Dark Lord. You told him about our son! You imbecilic girl! Do you want Aiden to be killed before he's had a chance to live?"

The rage that coursed through Hermione dissipated instantly. "Oh, God," she whispered, horror replacing anger. "What have I done? Aiden!" She rose from the bed, panic racing through her. "We have to get to St. Mungo's," she cried.

"Calm down," Severus commanded. "Do you think I let Draco out of here with his knowledge intact? Of course not. I Obliviated Aiden from his mind. You, however, were in too much of the memory to safely remove without him suspecting. We'll be facing an inquiry at some point tomorrow due to your inability to keep your mouth shut. The Board is unlikely to dismiss the fact that we are living together outside of wedlock in the school, especially given that you were my student only a very short time ago."

Hermione dropped back to the bed, hanging her head. "I'm sorry, Severus. I just—"

"You just can't contain your childish impulses. And you wonder why I insist on staying the continuation of our relationship. It may have been a short time to you, Hermione, but it has been nineteen years for me. I'm a grown man and well beyond childish foolishness," he spat disdainfully.

Hermione's temper erupted again. "Beyond childish foolishness?" she asked, voice growing shrill. "You think that _you_ are beyond childish foolishness? Harry has suffered your childish foolishness for years. You've held the behavior of his father and his godfather against him since he was a child." Her nostrils flared with her heavy breathing.

Severus and Hermione stood, each silently fuming, staring into each other's eyes. Hermione's anger slowly ebbed and tears fell silently down her cheeks.

Anger apparently forgotten, Severus crossed the room and gathered Hermione into his arms. "Hermione," he whispered, smoothing her hair.

"Severus, I'm sorry," Hermione sobbed. "I've just been so frustrated. I want you and our son and for everything to be all right for once. I'm so tired of everything being so messed up."

Instead of replying, Severus tilted her head back and crushed his lips to hers. Hermione relaxed against him, allowing his tongue entrance to her mouth when she felt it against her lips. Filled with a sudden desperation, she pulled back and said, "Severus, please, I need you."

"It's still too soon," he said, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

"No," she said, pushing him back on her bed. "I've been ready. It's you who's been waiting. And I'm tired of waiting."

* * *

Severus let Hermione push him onto the bed, kissing her as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Coherent thought traipsed through his brain, and he latched onto it desperately. "Wait," he said, gasping for breath. "We are facing an inquiry tomorrow. We have to eliminate any suspicion of indecency on our parts." Pushing her to the side, he rose from the bed and strode out the door, ignoring her growl of frustration.

"Severus," she yelled, following him. "I am tired of being pushed away by you. Either you want to continue in this relationship or you don't. Which is it because I'm—"

Hermione's tirade ended as Severus entered his study and slammed the door in her face. He sat down behind his desk and rummaged through the drawers. As he was expecting, Hermione's silence didn't last long.

"Open this door now," she screamed, pounding on it with her anger. He imagined her face was blood red by this point. Ignoring the stream of profanities that followed, he smiled as he found what he was looking for and put it in his pocket. Ripping the door open, he stepped out, closing it firmly behind him. Looking at the suddenly silently fuming young woman, he deliberately warded the door.

"You pompous, arrogant—" Hermione was cut off when Severus interrupted.

"As I was saying, we need to eliminate any suspicion of wrong-doing." Severus pulled the small box from his study out of his pocket. Dropping to one knee, he opened it displaying a small diamond ring. "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"

The annoyance and anger drained from her face immediately. Tears sprang to her eyes. "Severus, I don't know what to say…"

He frowned. He had assumed she would weep with joy and throw herself into his arms as she shoved the ring on her finger. "But I thought—"

"Shhh." She placed her finger over his lips. "This is unexpected, to say the least," she began, voice lowering, "and I don't want you to feel as if you have to ask me now. I want you to _want_ to marry me because you love me. Not because you are trying to 'eliminate suspicion of wrong-doing.'"

Swallowing hard, Severus whispered, "I do love you, Hermione."

"Do you mean that?" Hermione asked softly, eyes glistening hopefully.

"I do," he said, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"Then I'll marry you," she said quietly, tears falling freely down her cheeks. Despite the tears, she smiled and radiated happiness.

Pulling the ring from the velvet casing, he slipped it on her finger. "We have to get married tonight," he said, rising and pulling her into a hug. "And it has to be the Muggle way so the ministry doesn't know how long we've actually been married."

"Severus, Muggles date everything. You know that. Besides, the Superintendent Registrar's office is closed at this time of night," Hermione said. "Not to mention the fact that we have to issue intent to marry to our legal districts of residence. And then there's the fifteen day waiting period. We can't possibly get married the Muggle way tonight."

"If you're done, we should be going. I happen to have an acquaintance who works at the Superintendent Registrar's office in my district of residence. He'll get things taken care of tonight – for a price."

"And is he also a Registrar who can perform a civil ceremony?" Hermione asked, smiling wryly.

"Of course," Severus answered.

"And what about… _him_?" Hermione asked, smile fading.

"Don't worry, I'll figure out what to tell the Dark Lord when news of our marriage is spread," Severus said as he pulled on his robes.

* * *

Severus and Hermione managed to sneak out of the castle without being seen and Apparated to Grimmauld Place.

"Why are we here?" Hermione asked. "I thought we were going to get married."

"Because we need witnesses. We can't very well get married without them." Severus smiled widely as it dawned on Hermione that she had forgotten the simplest part of marriage.

"That doesn't really explain why we're _here_ though," she said sheepishly.

"To get two witnesses of course," Severus said, ignoring Hermione's annoyed growl.

Pushing the door open, they crept inside, taking care not to disturb the snoring Mrs. Black. At the end of the hallway, Severus cocked his head and pointed towards the library.

"I think I hear Lupin in there," he said.

Hermione nodded, not understanding why Severus would be looking for Remus Lupin, given how much he disliked the man. Her burgeoning question was abruptly pushed from her mind as Severus opened the door, revealing a copulating Remus and Tonks on the library sofa.

"Excuse me while I scrub my retinas," Severus said loudly enough for the couple to hear.

Tonks yelped and fell off of Remus, grabbing at a blanket to cover herself with. She yanked viciously at the throw which was under Remus, causing the naked and quickly deflating man to fall off the sofa on top of her. After a short struggle, they managed to get the blanket pulled over them.

"That was not something I ever wanted to see," Severus muttered to Hermione. More loudly he said, "Get dressed. Hermione and I need your assistance with something."

Ten minutes later, the situation had been explained to the fully dressed couple.

"What do you mean you are getting married tonight?" Remus said, standing suddenly and waving his hands around. "You can't rush into something like marriage so quickly. Hermione, don't you remember the times in school Severus hurt you? Are you willing to risk exposing your child to his antics on a constant basis?"

"Aiden is my child too, Lupin!" Severus sneered at the werewolf. "How dare you insinuate I would hurt my son like that? I was seventeen years old and had never been in a relationship before when I stopped speaking to Hermione!"

"Will you two please stop arguing for once?" Hermione interjected. She put her hand on her hips, willing herself not to scream. She didn't want to have to listen to Mrs. Black on top of the bickering men. "I am tired of you two being at each other's throats so much! Remus, you were my best friend in school. Severus, I love you. Don't either of you dare try to make me chose!"

"Wait just a minute," Tonks roared from behind the trio, silencing them all immediately with her authoritative tone. "What's going on here? Do you two have a _baby_ together?" she asked Hermione. At Hermione's nod, Tonks continued with her questions. "And you mean you were in school with Remus and Severus?" Hermione nodded again. "Will someone please explain to me what happened?"

Hermione, Severus, and Remus exchanged looks.

"Well, don't all speak up at the same time," Tonks said sarcastically. "And don't just stand their staring at each other all night. Tell me what's going on!"

Twenty minutes later, Tonks sat on the couch with wide eyes. "Well, I wasn't expecting that," she admitted.

"I said the same thing back in 1977," Remus muttered.

"But what led to this hasty marriage?" Tonks asked, managing to push aside her shock.

"Hermione? Would you care to explain that?" Severus asked, giving her what she assumed was supposed to be an innocent look.

Glaring at him, she sighed heavily. "I was angry at Severus and opened the door without thinking when someone knocked on it. It was Draco Malfoy. Severus asked him into the study, after refusing to let me in. I… I lost my temper and gave away our living arrangements as well as the secret about our son. Severus was able to Obliviate Aiden from Malfoy's mind, but I was in too much of it to alter his memory of me."

"So we have to get married the Muggle way in order of avoid the implications of impropriety," Severus finished.

"Severus, are you sure that marriage is the best solution?" Remus asked, voice filled with concern.

Hermione watched as Remus and Severus started into another argument. Sitting down on the couch next to Tonks, she said, "They could go on like this all night. They've never gotten along well."

"That's no secret," Tonks agreed. "So you're the girl I've heard Remus talk about from his schooldays before."

"Yes, Remus was my closest friend then. He was the only one I felt comfortable around. It was hard knowing the fates that awaited everyone." Hermione looked at her lap, curls falling forward and covering her face.

"Why did you get involved with Severus like you did?" Tonks asked, curiosity obviously getting the better of her.

"You know I worked with Severus a year… this past summer. He's brilliant, Tonks. And he was so different outside of class like that. Still sarcastic and condescending, of course. But he was willing to teach rather than… sneer. And he has a wicked sense of humor. I don't think he realizes that he can be funny at times. But, I started to have feelings for him. When I ended up in 1977… I don't know what I was thinking, Tonks. He was there, needing someone. And I needed someone. So, I… made sure he became interested in me." Hermione let memories slide through her as she told Tonks about her relationship with Severus. When she finished, she looked at Tonks appraisingly. "Do you think I was horribly wrong to do that to Severus?"

Tonks started at the two arguing men. "I think that Severus needs you, Hermione," Tonks finally said. "I think that if you hadn't been there, Severus might well have fallen under the full sway of You-Know-Who."

"He blames me for joining them," Hermione said.

"He blames you for not being there to stop him from joining," Tonks said, showing a wisdom her clumsiness belied.

The fight between the men escalated to the point that they were no longer able to ignore it. Mrs. Black's screaming rose from down the hall, adding to the noise.

"I will not let you have Hermione! She deserves better," Remus spat.

"Filthy Mudbloods! Halfbreeds!" Mrs. Black's screaming wafted into the library.

"Remus John Lupin," Hermione nearly screamed, not bothering to cut back on her ire since Mrs. Black was already awake. "That is enough. Both of you! I'm so tired of fighting and arguing. Remus, will you or will you not stand by our side when we marry tonight?" Tonks laid a supportive hand on her arm, which wasn't missed by Remus.

Knowing he was outnumbered and on the verge of missing one of his best friends wedding, he relented, wrapping his arms over his chest. "Fine. But I refuse to take any responsibility when you have to tell the Headmaster what you've done without his knowledge. This is going to backfire in your faces, and I just hope You-Know-Who isn't in a killing mood."

Hermione's hand flew over her mouth, and tears prickled her eyes. Severus glared at Remus and gathered her in his arms, for once showing affection in front of others.

"I already told you I would take care of it," he said. "I will make sure the Dark Lord sees this union as an advantage for him. I promise you that."

Hermione buried her face in his chest, feeling comforted by the steady beat of his heart. Sighing, she pushed away, looking up into his dark eyes. "Are we getting married to night or aren't we?"

* * *

"I can't believe you Confounded him, Severus," Hermione said. "I thought you said he'd do it for a price."

Severus chuckled as the confused Registrar handed over the paperwork.

"Did I just marry you?" he asked. "Can I see your identification again?"

"_Confundus_," Severus said, casually flipping his wand.

"Severus!" Hermione grabbed his arm. "Stop doing that!"

"Do you have a problem, Mrs. Snape?" Severus asked, eyes filled with mirth.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see that," Tonks said. "I could lose my job for this, you know."

"Well, perhaps I should Obliviate you too?" Severus asked, advancing on Tonks threateningly.

"Don't even think about it," Remus warned.

Hermione pulled Severus back, trying not to laugh at that the smirk that showed across his face. "To late," she heard Severus mutter in reply to Remus' statement.

"I'm ready to go home, Severus," Hermione said softly. "Thank you for helping us, Tonks, Remus. We really appreciate it."

"Indeed," Severus said after Hermione nudged him in the ribs. Without giving them a chance to reply, Severus swept Hermione into his embrace and Disapparated.

Again, they managed to creep through the halls of Hogwarts unseen. As soon as they reached their quarters, Hermione dragged Severus to her room.

* * *

Severus let Hermione push him on the bed, watching as she attacked the buttons on his shirt. She groaned in frustration as she pulled at them. Without a thought for anything other than the determined young woman on top of him, he pulled out his wand and waved it, their clothing disappearing.

Logic flooded Severus, telling him they should see the Headmaster immediately, but his body betrayed him. He wanted Hermione with every fiber of his being and damn the consequences.

"Hermione," he whispered, arching his back and closing his eyes as she bit one of his hard nipples. He forced his eyes open and watched the young woman lave his other nipple. While not being a stunning woman by society's standards, Severus thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She licked her way down his chest until. Tongue running over her lips absent-mindedly, she stared up at him.

"I've never…" she said, trailing off, looking at down at him pointedly.

"You don't have to," he whispered, silently praying his schoolboy fantasy would come true on his wedding night.

"I'd like to try," she responded, smiling crookedly.

Severus nodded, not trusting his voice. He had dreamed of this often over the years but never imagined that he would actually see her again, let alone be in this position again.

He nearly laughed aloud when Hermione gagged. "While I enjoy the thought of being so large I make you gag, it would be easier if you didn't try _that_. You won't be able to do it."

Looking at him defiantly, Hermione deep throated him again. Rearing back coughing, she said, "Fine, I concede. But don't ever tell me I can't do something. I will be able to."

Severus thanked God for the know-it-all tendencies of Hermione. She would see his statement of her ineptitude as a challenge, and he would be the one to see the direct benefits of her overachieving tendencies.

Rolling her over as lust surged through him, Severus positioned himself atop her. Shuddering slightly, Severus fought to maintain control.

"It's been nearly seven years," he said. His breath came in ragged gasps. "I won't be able to hold out for long."

Hermione silenced him by pulling his head down and kissing him roughly. Severus felt as if he could weep with the joy of having Hermione again. Buried emotions warred with the logic that reminded him of the disastrous situation again. They really should have told the Headmaster about Draco's knowledge before consummating their marriage. Instead, he was remembering past delights and claiming Hermione forever as his wife. It had been years, but Severus remembered what made her scream. Angling himself, he watched as she lost control. He was mesmerized by the writhing witch below him. Hermione shouted his name, nails raking down his arms.

With determination, he raced toward his goal. Moments later she pinched his nipples roughly, causing him to cry out at the wonderfully painful, yet sensual sensation, and he let himself go.

"Hermione," he whispered, falling beside her. Guilt surged through him. "Hermione, I-I'm sorry," he stammered. "I shouldn't have."

"And why shouldn't you have? We just got married," she said, propping herself up on her elbow and looking down into his face.

"You're… you're… you're still depressed from having Aiden," he finally said.

"Severus, my depression has steadily improved over the weeks using your lotion. I've felt better; it's to be expected with Aiden still in the hospital. You are the only thing that makes me happy besides the thought of having our son home with us." Hermione idly stroked his chest as she gave her impassioned speech.

Hermione's strokes sent shivers through Severus' body. Coherent thought fought with the desire that welled within him again at her touch. Wanting to say something pleasant, Severus said, "We have to go see Dumbledore about Draco's knowledge and tonight's events. By now he's sent a note to his father."

"Sod the Headmaster. We'll tell him in the morning before breakfast," Hermione said, lower lip thrust out as she deliberately lifted her breasts in his direction. "Let's enjoy our wedding night."

Later, Severus wondered how Hermione had convinced him to put off going to the Headmaster's office. But as she kissed him senseless again, he thrust such thought aside.

* * *

Hermione and Severus had just ascended the stairs to Dumbledore's office the next morning when the door flew open, and Dumbledore hastened out.

"Thank goodness," he said. "You must hurry to St. Mungo's. There's something wrong with Aiden."

Hermione's face drained of all color. Looking at Severus, she saw his pale face was even paler. Hermione didn't remember running through the castle, but the Apparation to St. Mungo's was firm in her mind. She nearly splinched herself, barely holding it together. Rushing through St. Mungo's they finally made it to the neonatal unit in the maternity ward.

"Aiden Snape," Severus bellowed, instantly getting the chatting Healer's attention. "What is wrong with my son?"

"Professor, please calm down," the Healer said calmly.

"Don't try to placate me," Severus snapped dangerously, eyes glittering.

"Your son is fine. I'm afraid he had to be removed from the artificial womb before your arrival. He is weak. He'll need special care, but his lungs are developed enough this time around that he will be able to breathe on his own. We don't want to tax him, however, so I'll need for you both to calm down before I take you to see him." The Healer used the calmest tone of voice possible, having obviously dealt with overwrought parents before.

Relief shot through Hermione as she fell against her new husband. His arms automatically encircled her.

"Please, Healer," Hermione said, finally finding her voice. "We're ready to see our son. Take us to him."

The Healer nodded and led them to a small room just down the hall. Severus and Hermione entered the room after the Healer waved his wand, eliminating any germs from contaminating the room.

"My son," Hermione said.

The Healer already in the room nodded and picked up a tiny bundle from the bassinet. Hermione accepted the precious package from the Healer and beheld the face of her son. He was sleeping soundly and looked healthy. But for the slight wheeze of his breath, he was perfect in every way.

"Look at him," Severus' emotion filled voice said. "Just look at our son."

* * *

Lucius stared at the note in delight. Finally, after weeks of waiting, Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. had given him the news he had been waiting for. Severus Snape's son had finally made his way into the world. Lucius was delighted to see in the report that Aiden Snape was still early and would require therapy.

"Narcissa," he called. His plans were falling into place, and he couldn't be happier. He was just walking to the door to call for Narcissa again when she entered the room.

"You wanted me, Lucius?" she asked, refusing to look him in the eyes. She hadn't looked him in the eye since he caught her in the Muggle alley.

He smiled unpleasantly. "I would like for you to contact our dear friend, Severus, in a few days time," he said. He chuckled as Narcissa flinched slightly. "What's wrong, wife? Not pleased at the prospect of seeing Severus again? It must have been quite a blow to you when you were pushed to the side in the favor of a mere girl."

Narcissa's head snapped up, eyes meeting Lucius' for the first time in two weeks. "Severus has always loved Hermione. And I always knew that." Her eyes grew cold, and the broken woman before him transformed into the arrogant pureblood that Lucius had married. As her nose rose into the air, she said, "Even though his love belonged to another, it was better than my experiences with you."

Lucius advanced on Narcissa and grabbed her arms. Pushing her back against one of the walls, he dropped his head and captured her lips harshly with his own. Hands still gripping her arms, he stepped back after biting her lip, ending the kiss. "You deluded, arrogant woman. You have never been loved by a man before. It's only natural that you would settle for Severus when he showed some interest in you. You were just a convenience for him, just as you were merely a convenience for me."

Narcissa sucked in her breath, stricken, but replied, "It's because you never loved me that I was not loyal to you. I loved you when we married, Lucius, but I learned quickly that loving you was a fruitless endeavor. You don't know what love is."

Lucius smiled again, laughing in her face. "Oh, I know what love is. I just don't want to waste any on you." Narcissa flinched again, and Lucius smirked, knowing he had struck a nerve. "Now, _dearest_," he said, sneering, "I want you to call on Severus again. His son has been born. You will offer to help nurse him back to health with the skills you acquired when Draco was born, and I don't want you to take no for an answer."

"Severus' son?" Narcissa said faintly. "You want me to help him?"

"I want him to be in perfect health," Lucius said, eyes gleaming.


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Notes:_ Thank you ever so much to Phoenix and Bambu for their betas of this chapter. I had a very hard time with this chapter as I hated it. Now, I think it's something I can be proud of.

Thank you so much to my reviewers. I know it's been a long time, and I apologize. I hope this chapter makes up for the horribly long wait. I have the story finished, so things should wrap up soon. Two more chapters and an epilogue to go.

Please note: This chapter contains graphic violence and minor character death. You have been warned.

_Disclaimer:_ JKR owns everything, and I'm jealous.

* * *

**It All Comes Down To Time**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Two weeks after the emergence of their son from his temporary environment, Hermione and Severus were told they could take him home. It had been a difficult time for Hermione. It had been much harder to leave Aiden than it had been when he was inside the artificial womb. She'd been glad that she was only required to attend classes three days a week to assist Professor Vector. The rest of her time had been spent grading papers, learning special techniques to care for Aiden, and sitting at her son's side.

When Aiden had been pronounced stable enough to go home, Hermione had cried into her new husband's arms in relief. Severus, as usual, had remained calm, but Hermione had been able to tell the sheer extent of his happiness by the way his arms encircled her in the hallway where anyone could have seen them.

"No, don't wrap him like that, Severus," Hermione said. "He'll catch his death of cold before we get home with that hack job."

Severus glared at her. "I am quite capable of wrapping an infant in a blanket."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "You think so, do you?" she asked.

Her sudden smug stance left him wary. He certainly didn't trust a Hermione who let him get away with snapping at her. He was about to reply when a Healer bustled into the room.

"All the discharge paperwork has been taken care of," she said. Her voice was cheerful, and she beamed happily at the couple. Her smile faded when she noted the semi-wrapped infant in Severus' arms. "He'll catch his death of cold before you get him home wrapped like that," she said.

Hermione smirked triumphantly at Severus over the Healer's shoulder as the Healer proceeded to give him a crash lesson in swaddling a baby. He attempted to give Hermione his most severe professorial glare, but his good mood wouldn't allow it. Instead, he shook his head slightly, a small smile gracing his thin lips.

"Are you paying attention, Professor Snape?" the Healer asked.

"Yes, of course," he said.

The Healer shook her head obviously not believing his lie. She frowned at him, but her eyes twinkled. "I'll just leave you to your wife's instruction then."

Hermione's smirk widened.

"No! I'll watch you," Severus said.

An hour later, Severus and Hermione arrived at Hogwarts. He'd elected to hold Aiden under his cloak to ward of the chill wind and hide him from the view of curious students. He wasn't ready to share his family with anyone yet.

Taking passageways unknown to students, they arrived in front of their quarters uneventfully. Severus sighed with relief when the door was shut and warded behind them.

"I have something to show you," Severus said. "Follow me."

"You're very mysterious," she said. "What's going on?"

"You'll see," Severus replied.

Aiden snored lightly under Severus' cloak as they walked down the hall off the living room. Severus stopped abruptly in front of the closed door to his lab as he wrapped his hand around the doorknob.

"I thought you said I wasn't allowed in here," Hermione said. Sarcasm laced her voice.

"You weren't when it was my lab." He pushed the door open.

"What do you mean when it was your—" Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

With wide eyes, she looked around a brand new nursery. The walls were a muted, sage green with white trim. There was a sturdy, oak crib in one corner. The current occupant, a small, brown teddy bear, smiled happily at her. The rest of the furniture matched the baby bed. A rocking chair was situated next to the crib. A matching set of chest of drawers, a bookshelf, and a toy box lined the other walls of the room.

Hermione approached the bookshelf, lovingly caressing the books held within. There were Muggle fairytales interspersed with wizarding tales. She brushed her fingers over a fuzzy rocking horse, resting near the toy box. It whinnied softly, nuzzling her hand.

Behind her, Severus threw his cloak over his shoulder and laid Aiden in his crib. Bending over, he kissed his son's cheek, stroking his back gently. He stepped aside as Hermione approached and leaned down to kiss his tiny cheek.

They crept from the room, and Severus shut the door quietly behind them. When they'd reached the living room again, Hermione turned to face Severus. "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything," Severus said.

"But, your lab, Severus." Her eyes welled with tears of gratitude and love.

"I'll use the school lab. It's more than adequate for my needs." His voice was gruff, but pleasure radiated from him.

Hermione placed her hand on his chest and stepped forward. She raised her other hand to the back of his head and pulled him down. As their lips met, his arms encircled her waist, pulling her close.

A thought flitted through Hermione's mind, causing her to break the kiss suddenly.

"Severus, the inquiry! Dumbledore!" Horror filled her voice.

Severus frowned. "There wasn't an inquiry made, Hermione."

"Wh-what?" Lucius Malfoy had the perfect opportunity to have Hermione expelled from school, leaving her an open target for Voldemort, and he hadn't taken it.

"He hasn't informed the Dark Lord either," Severus said. His arms tightened around Hermione's waist. "We're going to have to be very careful. Lucius Malfoy is dangerous. His silence about this is even more dangerous. He's certainly planning something."

"What's going to happen when he finds out about Aiden?" Hermione buried her face in Severus' chest, afraid to consider the consequences.

"We'll just have to make sure he doesn't find out about Aiden," Severus said.

"What about Dumbledore?" Hermione began trembling violently.

"He's … he's not happy with us," Severus said, laying his cheek against the top of Hermione's hair. "He wants us to annul our marriage for the time being. He believes it's too dangerous for us to be married right now."

Hermione's head jerked up, hitting the bottom of Severus' chin. "You aren't considering it, are you?"

Severus stared into her eyes. Fear, anger, and determination flickered through them. "No," he said, rubbing his chin. "But I may reconsider resting my chin against your head again."

"I'm sorry, Severus. I was just so … shocked." Hermione stood on her toes and kissed his chin lightly. "I thought that you might agree with him."

Severus pulled her close again. "I don't intend to ever be without you again."

* * *

Narcissa approached Hogwarts a week after Hermione and Severus had taken their son home. Lucius had left her no choice but to comply with his orders. She'd sent Severus a letter, expressing her wishes to teach Hermione reflexology. Severus had replied, telling her Aiden had been born a week ago, and her help would be wonderful.

After Draco's premature birth, Narcissa's best friend from her Hogwarts days had come to visit her. Jacqueline had been in the Far East apprenticing to a master.

Narcissa was sure that without Jacqueline, Draco would have died. When Lucius had told her that he wanted Severus' son in perfect health, her heart had dropped. She was sure he only wanted the child in perfect health so it would be worse for Severus to see Lucius kill him. She was torn between her own son and Severus' son. She could either choose to save Aiden Snape, which would destroy Draco's future, or she could choose Draco and sacrifice the life of a baby. It was a difficult situation for her to be in.

As she reached the gate, Severus glided from the shadows.

"Hello, Narcissa," he said. "Thank you for offering your help. Of course, Hermione doesn't know of our past relationship."

Narcissa's heart constricted. Lucius had been right. Severus had never loved her. Narcissa had known their relationship would come to an end, although it still bothered her to be nothing more than an experience. "Hello, Severus. Of course you can count on me to be discreet."

They walked in silence to his quarters. Narcissa glanced down the hall in the direction of the Slytherin dorm as they walked towards the dungeons. She wished she could take the time to say hello to Draco, but Lucius had been insistent that she didn't inform Draco of her visit.

Severus opened the door to his quarters and ushered Narcissa inside. "I must warn you that Hermione looks a bit … younger than you might be expecting. I told you we went to school together, but she doesn't look a day over eighteen."

"We should all be so lucky," Narcissa said. She forced a small smile to her face. Could she condemn the child after meeting the happy mother? She looked down, taking a deep breath and noticed the ring on Severus' left finger. "Severus? Are you … married?"

Severus held up his hand, staring at the ring on his finger. "Yes."

"That's it? Just yes?" This was the most frustrating thing about Severus. He never explained anything.

"Yes. This way." He started down a hall off the living room.

Narcissa sighed as she followed him. This was more awkward than she had expected, and she hadn't even met Hermione yet.

Severus paused outside a door at the end of the hall. He leaned close, listening intently before opening the door and escorting Narcissa inside. The first thing she noticed upon entering was a small rocking horse, rocking by itself. The second thing she saw was a very young woman holding a baby.

Severus brushed past her, walking to the woman, putting one hand on her shoulder and the other on the baby's stomach. The young woman, who could only be Hermione, smiled up at him with shining eyes. Severus smiled back softly before plucking the baby from her arms. She looked very familiar, but Narcissa couldn't place her.

"This is my wife, Hermione," he said, turning back to Narcissa. "And this is my son, Aiden."

Narcissa could hear the pride in his voice, and she was suddenly very jealous of the small family before her. Lucius had never looked so happy when Draco was born. He had been disgusted by Draco's initial helplessness. When Draco developed colic in addition to needing therapy, Lucius had avoided being home when his son was awake since much of the baby's time was spent crying.

"This is Narcissa, Hermione," Severus said, not noticing Narcissa's expression.

Hermione, however, was looking at Narcissa shrewdly.

"It's nice to meet you," Narcissa said softly. "I wrote to Severus and offered my help. Draco, my son, was born early and nearly died. Without the help of my best friend, I believe he would have died. I'd like to offer you the same help she offered me to help strengthen your son."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

An hour later, Hermione was in the living room with Aiden, practicing a few reflexology massages Narcissa had shown her, when Severus received a Floo call from Dumbledore requesting his presence at an emergency staff meeting. She was a little nervous to be left alone with Narcissa, but didn't have much choice.

As soon as Severus excused himself, Aiden began smacking his lips and fussing. "You don't mind if I nurse him in front of you, do you?" she asked.

"Of course not," Narcissa said, averting her eyes to give Hermione some privacy.

When Aiden was happily nursing, Hermione asked, "How do you know Severus?" She was almost afraid to hear the answer after seeing some of the looks Narcissa had given him during the past hour.

"He and my husband, Lucius, are old friends."

Hermione immediately knew that Narcissa wasn't telling the entire truth. "Oh? And how do they know each other?"

Narcissa eyed her warily. "I think you know how they know each other."

"I know that Severus and your husband have both taken the Dark Mark," Hermione said, trying to sound casual.

Narcissa paled, lifting her head in a defensive manner. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Tell me what happened between you and Severus while I was gone." Hermione was determined to find out why Narcissa was on edge. "I see the way you look at him. Did you love him?"

Narcissa sighed. She sat silently for a moment, head bowed before saying, "No, I didn't love him. But I also didn't realize how much I cared for him. You have with Severus what I've hoped to have with Lucius all of our marriage."

"Is Lucius planning on hurting Aiden?" Hermione asked as she rubbed Aiden's back. She was terrified of the answer.

"Please," Narcissa whispered, "don't ask me that."

"You have to tell me if he's going to try to hurt me and my baby," Hermione said. "Please, tell me if he's going to hurt Aiden." She wasn't above begging.

Narcissa burst into tears, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Hermione conjured a tissue and handed it to her.

"Please, Narcissa. You're a mother. You almost lost your son, just as I did. You have to tell me." Hermione's heart pounded. She had to convince Narcissa to help her.

The crying woman shook her head, despair evident on her face as she wiped the tear tracks from her cheeks. "You're asking me to place your son above my own."

"Draco is a man now," Hermione said. "He can take care of himself. He's almost finished with school. Aiden is just a baby. He can't defend himself if someone tries to hurt him." She swallowed a sob, praying the other woman would see reason.

Narcissa dropped her head into her hands. The tension in her shoulders was evident as she shook silently. Finally, she raised her head and looked at Hermione, saying, "You have to promise to help Draco. You have to promise that you'll tell everyone he was working with you the entire time. I couldn't bear it if I lost him, man or not. He's my child. I don't think I'm strong enough."

"I'll do everything in my power to help Draco," Hermione said, more than willing to make that kind of promise. She just hoped she was able to keep her word.

* * *

Severus arrived in the staff room, finding it empty. Realizing there was no staff meeting, he made his way to the headmaster's office. He didn't even have to knock on the door before it opened.

"Ah, Severus," Dumbledore said. "Do come in."

Severus entered the office and sat down in a leather chair without being invited to sit. "Well?" he asked. He couldn't keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"I understand Narcissa Malfoy is paying you and Miss Granger a visit."

"Mrs. Snape," Severus said, glaring at the old man. "And yes, Narcissa is here, teaching Hermione reflexology."

"And you knew she was coming, yet you didn't inform me?" the headmaster said, ignoring Severus' correction.

Severus stared at Dumbledore for a moment. "If I had informed you, would I be sitting in your office being interrogated right now?"

Dumbledore smiled, much to Severus' annoyance. "No. Since she is here, however, it would be prudent for you to learn what you can about Lucius' plans."

"Exactly how can I do that if I'm sitting here in your office having an inane conversation?" Severus asked. He clenched his fists in annoyance, wondering why Dumbledore was interfering again.

"Because I believe Mi- your wife will have better luck learning the truth from Mrs. Malfoy than you," Dumbledore said. His voice was patronizing, as if he were speaking to a small child. "And she'll have better luck without you being there, giving Mrs. Malfoy the idea that Hermione doesn't need to know the truth because you'll protect your family."

As much as he hated to admit it, Dumbledore was right. He nodded slightly, showing his agreement.

A half an hour of conversation about Severus' harsh teaching methods followed. When Severus finally left the headmaster's office, he was ready to strangle the old man. It was probably this fact that had finally led Dumbledore to say that Hermione was probably wondering where he was.

When Severus reached to his quarters, he found Hermione balled up on the couch, weeping.

"What's wrong?" he asked, dropping to his knees next to the couch.

"I put Aiden to bed," she said through her tears, "and Narcissa went home."

"Hermione, why are you crying?" Severus wasn't used to crying women even after all his time with Hermione, so he awkwardly laid his hand on her back, rubbing it gently. "Tell me, love."

Hermione finally looked at him. "Severus, Lucius wants to kill Aiden."

* * *

Lucius sat in his office, staring at his wife in disapproval. She'd just returned from her visit with the Potions master and his family. She'd tried to refuse telling him about it, so he'd Petrified her and used Legilimency. He grew angrier with each passing moment. He saw flashes of Hermione massaging Aiden's feet as Narcissa instructed her, but parts of the memory were missing.

"You're hiding something." He decided to Enervate her. "_Finite Incantatem_."

Narcissa struggled to rise from the chair Lucius had pushed her into. He shoved her back, applying pressure to her throat. "I didn't give you leave to stand," he said. "You will tell me about your … visit." He loosened his grip on her.

"You're a sick man," Narcissa responded, trying to twist out of his still-painful grip while looking at him through large, fear-filled eyes. "I'll tell you nothing."

Lucius could feel the terror radiating off her even as she stood up to him. The thrill that rushed through his body left him feeling powerful. Not even the height of a climax could compare to the all-consuming joy of controlling her very life.

"So there is something to tell." Lucius smiled at her, pleasure sweeping through him as she shuddered with fear. "If you don't volunteer the information to me, I'll force it from you."

"I'll tell you nothing."

Lucius grabbed her throat again, lifting her from the chair. "You'll tell me everything," he said. "_Crucio_!"

Narcissa let loose a strangled scream despite his grip on her neck. She jerked with pain, and he laughed as he dropped her on the floor. "_Finite Incantatem_. Care to share your visit yet?"

"Nothing," she whispered.

Lucius smiled sweetly. "Then I'll make you," he said."

Several hours later, he leaned over Narcissa, lying on the floor, bleeding and shuddering in pain. "I know you told her everything. I'd thought to give you a chance to redeem yourself in this marriage, but your refusal so show me your memory illustrates the fact that you can't be trusted." His voice was soft, belying his anger.

Narcissa flinched as if in agony when he smiled angelically at her. She jerked in pain as he waved his wand again. He allowed the pain to roll through her for several minutes before ending the spell.

"I will not tolerate disobedience. _Imperio_!"

* * *

Severus still hadn't been able to discover anything about Lucius' plans by the end of the week, and Narcissa hadn't responded to his messages. It worried him that he hadn't heard from her. She was usually very prompt in her replies.

On top of that, he had barely gotten to spend any time with his family since they were finally all together. He wasn't working any more than he used to, but he realized how much time it took up. It was amazing how his perspective had changed since he'd become a father and husband. His concern for Hermione was also growing with each sleepless night she suffered.

He was sitting at breakfast Tuesday morning, glaring at anyone who looked his direction, when Hermione suddenly burst through the doors, holding Aiden.

Seeing her face, his throat constricted. She was crying, and her eyes were swollen. Aiden was screaming, and his face was almost purple. Severus covered the distance between himself and his family in seconds.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting his hands on Hermione's upper arms, pulling her closer to him.

"I can't get him to eat, Severus. Neither can Pitsy. He just won't. I don't know what to do. He just keeps screaming." Her words came out in gasps through her tears.

Severus could barely understand what she was saying over Aiden's screams. "Calm down, love," Severus said, plucking Aiden from her arms and nestling the baby under his robe, cradling him in one arm.

Aiden immediately calmed, making small mewling sounds as he sucked his fist. With the sounds of the shrieking gone, Severus realized that the Great Hall was completely silent. Without looking around, he grasped Hermione's free arm and escorted her through the door.

"What were you thinking?" he asked, doing his best to remain calm for his son's sake. "No one is supposed to know about Aiden yet."

Hermione was very pale, and her eyes were bloodshot. "I don't know, Severus. I was just so upset. I couldn't calm him down." Tears still spilled down her face. "I didn't know what else to do."

"I'm taking you to see Madam Pomfrey," Severus said.

* * *

The following weekend, Hermione watched Severus try to burp Aiden, who'd just eaten. Madam Pomfrey had chalked up Hermione's breakdown to exhaustion and ordered rest. Professor Vector had excused her from her duties for the rest of the week on the mediwitch's recommendation. Dumbledore had been less than pleased with Hermione, but Severus had refused to let him see her until she was well, so she'd avoided that confrontation. She knew that Severus was worried about Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy, but Severus hadn't been called by Voldemort or seen Lucius. _The Daily Prophet_ remained eerily silent about the entire ordeal, putting Severus and Hermione on edge. She was sure something bad was about to happen.

Hermione squirmed uncomfortably as Severus pounded Aiden's back again. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Give him to me, Severus. You're going to make him sick," she said.

Severus glared at her, but handed Aiden over. As soon as she had him on her shoulder, he promptly burped and spit up all over her shoulder and hair.

Severus chuckled. "It's a good thing you're wearing white. Spit up blends with white much better than black."

Hermione scowled at him. "Glad to know one of us is enjoying this." Handing Aiden back to him, she said, "I'm going to get a shower. You can clean him up and lay him down for a nap."

"Hermione."

She turned around. "Yes?"

"I love you."

She smiled. "Yes, I can tell," she said, sarcasm lacing her voice. "I love you too." Who would ever believe her if she told them how loving the Potions master could be?

Hermione stepped into the shower a short time later, letting the hot water cascade down her body and soothe her aching muscles. She hadn't slept much since Aiden's arrival. She was thankful Professor Vector had excused her from apprenticeship duties for the past week. She had also never thought she would use the services of a house-elf, but when Pitsy had seen Aiden, she'd begged Hermione to let her care for Aiden. Hermione had relented and things were working out wonderfully. But with so little sleep, it was still difficult.

Hermione had just finished rinsing the shampoo from her hair and was rinsing the soap from her face when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. Smiling, she said, "Severus, don't you have some patrolling to get ready for?"

"Severus might, but I don't," a voice said.

Before she could shriek, her mouth was covered, and she was forced to turn around. Her feet slid as she flailed her arms, trying to regain her balance. She felt herself slipping through the arms holding her, before she was finally wrenched around by her elbow.

Lucius Malfoy smiled at her unpleasantly. "Such a pretty little girl for a Mudblood."

Hermione did the only thing she could think of—she kneed him in the groin. She slipped from his grasp as he over in pain. As she tried to get by him and out of the shower, he grabbed her arm.

"That's the second time you've done that, bitch," he said. A look of rage covered his face.

Before she could react, Lucius backhanded her across the face forcefully, and she slipped in the slick shower. Unable to control her fall, she hit her head and blacked out.

Hermione awoke with a throbbing headache and images of Lucius Malfoy in the shower. Fear ripping through her, she struggled to sit up, managing to lean against something. She ignored the dizziness that threatened her with the sudden movement. As her vision cleared, the cloud covering her mind lifted, leaving her aware of the magical bonds holding her captive.

She blinked rapidly, taking in her surroundings. She was in Aiden's nursery. The rocking horse nuzzled her gently, as if urging her to fully wake. Severus' spread-eagle form caught her attention. He was flat against the wall in a crucifix-like pose, rigid and bleeding.

"Severus," she whispered, unable to lift her voice higher in her fear. "Severus, please." Humiliation swept through her as she suddenly realized she was still naked.

Severus stared into Hermione eye's as she called for him desperately. He could almost smell her fear. How could he have made such a grievous mistake in trusting Draco? He silently cursed himself for not seeing Draco's true intentions. He desperately pushed at the magic holding him immobile.

The throbbing in his head kept him from concentrating. If he could only manage to tap into his wandless magic. Anger surged through him at the shame he could see in Hermione's sudden rigid posture when she looked down at her bare breasts. This was their home. This was where she should be safe.

Hermione breathed shallowly as she watched the play of emotions cross Severus' face. The sudden thought that he might not be able to save her slammed through her, causing her to gasp. What was she going to do if Severus couldn't rescue them?

A soft chuckling caught her attention, and she labored to turn around. Lucius Malfoy sat in Severus' favorite armchair, flanked on one side by Draco and the other side by Draco's friends, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco held Aiden in one arm, looking at the baby in disgust.

Terror assaulted her as she took in her son's unmoving form in Draco's arms. When Aiden squirmed a moment later, Hermione nearly wept with relief. "Please, let me hold my son. Don't hurt him. Please, Draco—"

"Shut up, you filthy Mudblood bitch," Lucius said. Aiden squirmed in Draco's arms at the sound of his mother's voice and began crying.

"Please, let me hold him." Tears began falling down her face, a mixture of fear for her son and relief that he was still alive. She prayed silently for Severus to break loose and save them.

Lucius stood and advanced on her. Grabbing her jaw, he said, "Shut up." Then, waving his wand, her voice was silenced. His eyes dropped to her bare breasts. "Such breasts are wasted on a Mudblood." He pinched one of her nipples roughly.

Severus howled with rage as he watched Lucius debase Hermione. He was sure his roars would have been deafening if his vocal chords hadn't been petrified. If he could … just … break free of the spell ….

Hermione fought Lucius, but she was helpless. Throwing her to the floor, he slapped her across the face again. Tears streamed down her face as her vision blacked for a moment and her head pounded, pain shooting through her body. Standing up, Lucius took the screaming baby from Draco.

"I am going to take you and your son before the Dark Lord," he said, an evil smirk spreading across his face.

Severus battled against the magical bonds holding him still. Desperation and rage coursed through his veins as Lucius jerked Hermione up and shoved her towards Draco. He could almost feel the pain that he knew Hermione was dealing with. When he got free he was going to make the Malfoy family pay.

Severus battled with renewed fervor against the magic keeping him immobile. As the magic began slipping, his nostrils flared wildly as he stared at Hermione. Her gaze met his, and his heart thumped hysterically. His gaze said the words he could not. He'd follow her to the ends of the earth.

The sickening blur of a Portkey jerked Hermione away from Severus, and he was left alone. A sudden surge of wandless magic obliterated the magical bonds holding him, and he staggered from the wall, nearly falling. He was too late. Hermione and Aiden were already gone. Hatred for the Malfoy's gripped his heart as he sent out a Patronus.

* * *

Draco had felt slightly nauseated as he watched his father deal with Granger. They had landed with at thud in his father's study at Malfoy Manor.

"Narcissa," his father yelled.

When his mother entered the room, Draco was even more taken aback. What had happened to the emotional woman he knew? She hadn't even spared a glance in his direction, and it had been weeks since they'd last seen one another. What was wrong with her?

Lucius dumped the screaming baby into Narcissa's arms and ordered her to take care of him. The blank look and uninterested gate of her walk as she glided from the room left Draco feeling even more uneasy.

Ignoring Hermione's weeping, Lucius turned to Draco. "Good work today, son. I'm proud of you."

Draco almost did a double take. It was rare to receive praise from his father. He should be happy, but the unsettled feeling rolling through the pit of his stomach left him confused.

Lucius turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "I'm most displeased with the two of you, however. You've left bruises on the Mudblood's arms. I distinctly said that she was to remain unblemished for her presentation before the Dark Lord." He pulled his wand from his robe. "_Crucio_! _Crucio_!"

Crabbe and Goyle fell to the floor writhing in agony as Lucius laughed.

"Father, what are you doing?" Draco asked, shock racing through him. What was his father doing? His best friends were being tortured and his mother was acting as if… She was acting as if she had no free will. She was acting as if she was being controlled—controlled under the Imperious Curse. "Father," he yelled, desperate to stop the madness that was unraveling his world.

"_Finite Incantatem_," Lucius said almost carelessly. "What is the problem, son?"

Draco's stomach lurched. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd made myself clear, boy. I'm teaching your imbecilic friends a lesson for marring the Mudblood." He conveniently ignored the fact that he himself had backhanded Hermione across the face twice.

"But …" Draco trailed off as his father's eyes narrowed. He swallowed hard. "I'm sure they've learned their lesson, Father."

"There comes a time in life when you must come to terms with the fact that you are the only one you can count on. Your friends have become a liability. _Avada Kedavra_! _Avada Kedavra_!"

The two young men fell with loud crashes, never having seen their death coming.

Draco gasped loudly, bile rising in his throat. He dropped to his knees, staring at the bodies of his best friends. Tears fell down his cheeks as their sightless eyes stared at the ceiling.

"Get off the floor and stop your wailing. Do I have a son or a daughter? Is this the way you intend to face the Dark Lord?" His father's sneering words forced their way into his foggy mind. "Take the girl to get ready for her meeting tonight." Lucius strode from the room without looking back.

Draco wasn't sure how long he sat on the floor, staring at his friends. A rustle finally made its way through the dull roar in his head. He turned towards Hermione, rage welling up within him as he stared at his former classmate. She cringed as he lurched to his feet and approached her, her tears intensifying.

Waving his wand, Draco said, "_Finite Incantatem_." His voice was calm, but the tears still welling in his eyes gave his inner battle against his father away. "I'll do what I can to help you, but you have to clear my name when this is all over."

Hermione nodded, hope surging across her face. "I'll do anything I need to in order to clear your name."

Looking deeply into her eyes, he finally decided that she meant her promise. "You have to play along."

* * *

Severus sat in the emergency Order meeting, rage warming him. He hadn't been able to protect Hermione as he'd vowed. He'd let his family down when they'd needed him most. He tried desperately to ignore the fear that was clouding his mind. Looking up, he took in the reddened faces of Potter and Weasley. Their eyes were swollen as if they'd been weeping. Lupin stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, stroking his chin. Moody and Dumbledore whispered in hushed tones across the room. He nearly wept when his eyes lit on Ginny Weasley, leaning against her father. Arthur's arms were wrapped around his daughter, softly smoothing her hair. He wondered if he'd ever be able to hold his family close again. He dropped his head onto the table in front of him, blocking the sight of father and daughter.

A sharp hissing sound escaped his lips, interrupting further thought. He looked up, clutching his arm. "I'm being Summoned."

"You can't go," Molly Weasley said. "He must know by now that you are working against him. You didn't offer Hermione and Aiden to him."

Weeks before, Severus had explained to the Order that Voldemort had been working on a way to harness the magic used by Harry's mother. The attempts had been unsuccessful. As a result of Lucius' abduction, Severus had been forced to tell everyone of his marriage to Hermione and the birth of their son. The gravity of the situation kept him from having to endure uncomfortable confrontations, which wasn't much of a consolation to him.

"I must go. This may be my last chance to save them. I can't let them be sacrificed to him. I will not allow him to destroy my family." Severus forced back the fear accompanying his words. He'd already failed them once. He couldn't allow that to happen again. Their lives depended on him.

"He's right, Molly," Remus said. Harry and Ron nodded their support. "Severus is the only person who stands a chance of getting to them in time. There is no other way."

Severus looked at Lupin, suddenly seeing him in a new light. He might actually be able to consider this man a friend some day. If he lived.

"He's going to his death! We can't expect him to just lay his life down like that!" Tears fell from Molly's eyes.

Standing, Severus crossed the room to her side. "Wouldn't you do the same for your family?" he asked softly.

"I—" Molly stopped. "Yes," she whispered.

Severus turned away from her as Dumbledore approached and put a Locator Charm on him.

"Hopefully it won't be discovered before we are able to trace your position." He stared at Severus in silence for a moment. "Severus, if I had known …."

"I know," Severus said. Shaking Dumbledore's hand, Severus strode out the front door, Disapparating when he reached an alleyway a block away.

He nearly splinched himself, Apparating in such an emotional state and was forced to catch his footing when he landed. The only thing he was able to register before being hit with the Cruciatus Curse was a peaceful-looking, grassy meadow. The serene setting was marred by his ragged screaming as the pain shot through him, making him feel as if his muscles and organs were being shredded from the inside out. Writhing on the ground, he endured the excruciating pain for what seemed like hours before the curse was lifted.

"You lied to me, Potions master! Your Mudblood wife spilled all the secrets you've so desperately hidden from me. You should have taken the time to teach her Occlumency." The angry screeching sent shocks of pain through Severus' throbbing skull.

"My Lord," he said, pushing back the urge to vomit. "Please—"

"Silence, traitor," Voldemort shrieked in rage. "_Crucio_!"

* * *

Two hours after Draco's surprise betrayal of his father, Hermione found herself dressed in an elegant, midnight blue gown. Her hair had been swept up on top of her head, and her curls tumbled onto her shoulders. She was wearing matching sapphire earrings, a necklace, and a bracelet. The bright, cheerful bedroom only managed to make her feel as if she'd been slapped again. The soft carpet might have been welcome against her bare feet when she'd entered the room, but the fact that it was in Lucius Malfoy's home took away from its elegance.

Lucius surveyed her closely. "Excellent. One would never take you for a Mudblood. Bring the half-blood," he said.

A house-elf appeared in the doorway holding Aiden.

"Give it to the Mudblood." Lucius flipped his hand towards Hermione lazily.

Hermione took her son, tears springing to her eyes. She hadn't been sure if they'd ever let her see him again. Though Draco had assured her of Aiden's safety, she hadn't been able to believe it until she saw him again.

Hermione jumped when she Lucius' hand gripped her shoulder painfully, reminding her of his presence and ability to tear her child from her again. "You are going to supply the Dark Lord with the means to win the war. When he absorbs the magic of a witch and her firstborn son, he will become the most powerful wizard in the world."

Hermione's heart constricted, and she clutched Aiden to her chest. Narcissa had been right; Lucius was going to take her before the Dark Lord. She and her son were going to be sacrificed.

_Severus, where are you?_ she thought in desperation.

Draco joined them, pulling a dented tin can from his pocket. Lucius impatiently placed her limp hand onto the Portkey, and she felt the sickening tug of activation. She stumbled as they landed, and Draco's steadying hand gripped her arm. She looked up, and the cloaked Death Eaters standing quietly in the background seemed almost quaint as she found herself staring directly into the eyes of Voldemort.


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's Notes:_ Thanks to the wonderful Charmed3 for her beta. She's awesome!

Thank you so much to all my reviewers. Real life has been somewhat hectic, so please know that I do appreciate each of your reviews very, very much. We have a chapter and an epilogue left now, so bear with me. Forgive me for taking a while with this update. I had intended to get it in this weekend, but my two-year-old daughter broke my nose, so I've been down for the count since Saturday morning.

**Warning:** There is torture, violence, and character death ahead in this chapter. Please proceed with caution.

_Disclaimer:_ None of this, but for the plot and Aiden, belongs to me. JKR wouldn't let me have them no matter how much I begged.

* * *

**It All Comes Down To Time**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Draco felt Hermione stiffen as she stared into the Dark Lord's eyes. A tremor ran through her body, and her arm tightened around his hand. The Dark Lord's gaze fell on Draco, and he frowned, taking in the steadying hand on her arm.

Draco felt his father snatch at his robe, and he was yanked back in the next moment. Hermione stumbled again as his hand was torn from the crook of her elbow.

"Foolish boy," his father whispered, hissing venomously.

Draco dropped his gaze to the ground, trying to cover his look of anger and fear with one of shame. He quaked with terror that he might share the fates of his friends.

Lucius' nostrils flared in rage. "_Crucio_!"

Draco fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Wave after wave of searing pain assaulted his every nerve and muscle. He felt as if he were being torn apart from the inside out. He was vaguely aware of losing bladder control as the agony swept through him. Finally, the curse was ended.

"Forgive my son for his impertinence, my Lord," Lucius said. "He will not make such a mistake again."

Draco didn't hear the reply as burning aftershocks swept through his body, causing him to gasp aloud. He was wrenched to his feet, barely taking in Hermione's stricken face before being dragged to one side of the Death Eater gathering.

* * *

Hermione watched in shock as Draco was tortured under the Cruciatus Curse by his own father. Aiden awoke, screaming, as Draco cried out in agony. She was aware of Voldemort and Lucius exchanging words, but she didn't hear them. Her eyes were riveted on Draco, who was breathing in ragged gasps. As he was jerked up and dragged to one side, she was forcefully turned around. 

"The Potter brat's Mudblood friend," Voldemort said.

His gaze fell to her son, and she tightened her grip on him. His mouth twitched into the semblance of a smile, making Hermione blanch. Aiden's furious shrieks rose in pitch as if he could feel the evil emanating from the wizard looking at him.

"Take him," Voldemort said, beckoning to his Death Eaters.

"I won't let you hurt my son," Hermione said. She clutched Aiden closer to her chest protectively. She'd do anything to keep him safe.

"I'm counting on your resistance." He flipped his hand, and the group of Death Eaters converged on her suddenly, grabbing her arms and wrenching Aiden from her.

"No!" Aiden's face reddened in anger, and he punched the air, screaming with renewed fury and fear.

Voldemort laughed as Hermione fought the strong grip of the Death Eaters holding her. Wand pointed at her, he stepped close. "You will provide me with the information I seek."

Hermione closed her eyes, not knowing what else to do. Hands covered her face, wrenching her eyelids open. She tried to struggle, but she was being held down.

Her mind was assaulted in the next second. She tried to keep her mind blank, but she didn't have much practical experience in Occlumency, and she was unable to fight a strong, trained Legilimens. Her memories began opening up one by one.

Hermione wept as Voldemort viewed her first time making love to Severus. When she announced her pregnancy to Severus, Voldemort was there. Their tumultuous relationship when she'd arrived back in the present time flashed through her mind. Aiden's arrival into the world and second birth were lapped up greedily by the foul wizard. Her marriage was sullied by his presence and their wedding night viewed. Breaking past her personal relationship, he assaulted her memories of the Order of the Phoenix. She'd tried to keep her knowledge of Severus' spying held back, but a painful shock from someone's wand caused her defenses to drop entirely. Finally, Voldemort withdrew from his attack.

She sagged in her captors' arms. Fighting to keep Voldemort out of her memories had sapped her strength, and her knees had given out. Her hip throbbed where it had taken a Stinging Hex. Aiden's screaming had intensified through her ordeal as if he could sense the danger his mother was facing.

"Severus, save us. Severus, where are you? Severus, Severus, Severus." Voldemort taunted the terror-filled thoughts and memories that had swept through her mind during his assault.

Grabbing Hermione by the chin, he once again forced her to look at him. She was unable to fight anymore, and she simply gazed into his eyes. "You've betrayed your husband. Now you will watch him die, knowing it was you who sealed his fate."

Voldemort murmured a charm, and a few moments later, Severus appeared with a pop.

"_Crucio_!"

Severus collapsed, writhing and crying out in pain. His agony-filled screams tortured Hermione, and she began to weep. Her arms pulled in their sockets as she gave up trying to stand all together.

"_Finite Incantatem_. You lied to me, Potions master," Voldemort screamed. "Your Mudblood wife spilled all the secrets you've so desperately hidden from me. You should have taken the time to teach her Occlumency more thoroughly."

"My Lord," Severus said, crawling on his hands and knees. "Please—"

"Silence, traitor," Voldemort shrieked in rage. "_Crucio_!"

His screams of pain once again filled the air. Lucius Summoned Severus' wand and snapped it in half. Hermione felt her world crashing in on her as she watch Severus claw at his chest, as if to pull out the pain flooding his body.

"No! Stop! Please!" The anguished voice met her ears, and she realized suddenly that it was her own.

Voldemort laughed.

Finally, the curse was ended. Severus lay gasping on the ground, twitching violently. The Death Eaters dragged Hermione forward, shoving her roughly to the ground in front of Severus, after a short order from Voldemort.

She met her husband's blood-shot eyes as she scrambled to his side, putting her arms around him. "Severus," she whispered, laying her head on his chest.

He put a shaky hand on the back of her head, holding her to him. "I'm sorry."

"He has an active Tracking charm on him," Voldemort said from behind her. Waving his wand, a bright light flashed and the charm was removed.

The Death Eaters converged around Hermione and Severus as Voldemort walked forward, beckoning to the Death Eaters who had held her still. They pulled her away from her husband.

A shout sounded as Severus suddenly lunged to the side and stabbed one of the Death Eaters in the calf with a small knife. The loud thuds of flesh connecting with flesh ripped through Hermione as the Death Eaters surrounded Severus, blocking him from her view.

Hermione flinched as Peter Pettigrew stepped forward, raking his gaze over her body. "Old Oakford Manor," he said, licking his lips as he stared at her breasts.

She failed to comprehend his words until the Death Eaters began dragging her to a large, white house that she'd failed to notice before. He'd given her the Secret-Kept location so they could take her inside to a dark fate. As the Death Eaters pulled her through the halls, the last thing she saw before being thrown into a tiny room was the mocking wave of the Death Eater holding Aiden. The door slamming and locking felt like Severus' small knife stabbing her in the heart. She pounded on the door before slowly sliding to her knees, forehead resting on the cold floor, sobbing.

* * *

Remus heard the string of obscenities fly from Mad-Eye Moody's mouth and knew that the charm on Severus had been discovered. He had been hoping that Voldemort would be too busy to notice a small insignificant charm. _Well, maybe not an insignificant charm, _he thought. 

He looked over at Harry who was deathly pale. His hair was even wilder than normal. Ron looked much the same, but his hair was plastered to his head rather than sticking out. The paleness of his face made his hair seem all the more red.

The air around Grimmauld Place was thick with tension—thicker than he'd ever remembered it being before. Remus rubbed his eyes wearily. He'd only just been reacquainted with the girl who'd been such a dear friend to him in school. He wanted to rail against the world and scream that it wasn't fair. Unbidden, a memory of his mother came to mind.

_The fall left him in pain, and he ran home crying. "Mummy! I hurt my knee!"_

_His mother was cooking dinner, but she immediately dropped the soup ladle and ran to his side. "What happened?" she asked, leading him to a chair and squatting down in front of him._

"_The boys down the road pushed me down and called me names." Several fat tears rolled down his cheeks. "Why are they so mean?"_

_She sighed. "Some people aren't nice, Remus. They pick on those smaller than them. I wish things were different, but they aren't."_

"_I'm smaller than everyone, and I'm a werewolf," Remus said, sniffling loudly. "It's just not fair! Why me?"_

_His mother waved her wand, cleaning and healing the cut. Standing up, she lifted him and sat down in the chair, holding him in her lap. "Remus, life isn't always fair. Some just have a more unfair life than others. Just remember that I love you no matter what."_

Remus had thought of his mother's words often through the years. _Life isn't always fair._ He prayed Hermione was still alive.

Remus was jogged from his thoughts when Moody called his name.

"Lupin, come here."

* * *

Hours, or maybe only minutes, later—Hermione wasn't sure which—the door banged open. A body was thrown into the room roughly, slamming face-first into the floor. A loud crack sounded at the impact, and the door slammed shut again. 

"Severus! Oh, Severus," she cried out as a guttural moan emitted from her husband.

Hermione rushed to his side. He was injured badly, and she knew he was in acute pain. Sitting down, she tried to tear a piece of cloth from her undergarments. The material proved to be too strong, and she wailed in frustration.

"Hermione," Severus whispered. His voice was fluid-filled and full of anguish. "Hermione, stop crying."

She leaned over, staring into his eyes, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Severus, I can't tear my undergarments to make you a bandage."

He tried to snort, but choked on blood. After coughing it up, he managed to say, "Just take them off, silly woman." He coughed again.

Forcing back her tears, she stripped off the old fashioned petticoat she was wearing. Gently cleaning the blood from his face the best she could, she helped him up, wondering how he managed to actually move, and laid him in the small bed on one wall. She knew he had broken ribs and at least a partially collapsed lung. It was likely there were far more injuries. Moving him was extremely dangerous, but she knew he was bleeding internally and would choke to death on the blood if left flat on his back on the cold floor. As she covered him with a thin blanket, she wished for the hundredth time that she had her wand.

"Aiden," Severus said, choking and coughing. "Where?"

"I don't know, Severus. They took him from me." She swallowed another sob, knowing her crying would do them no good. She had to keep a level head.

"I… failed…" Severus whispered as she took his hand in hers. His eyes rolled back, and his eyelids fell closed, leaving Hermione alone in her fear. For a brief moment, anger at Severus gripped her. He'd let her down. She'd trusted him to keep her safe. As swiftly as she'd grown angry, she was overtaken with guilt and worry. Severus had been severely beaten in Muggle fashion. She hated herself for her anger. He might die, and she was disappointed in him. Dropping to her knees beside the bed, she laid her head on his arm, allowing her tears to fall once again.

Worry for Aiden dominated her thoughts later. She'd cried until she couldn't cry anymore and found herself waiting for Draco to burst through the door with Aiden and whisk them all away via Portkey. It was, of course, irrational. Life was never so simple.

After what she thought was a few hours, she began pacing. Obsessively checking Severus' pulse every few minutes, she finally laid down next to him on the tiny bed, wrapping her arms around him carefully and pulling the blanket under her chin. The normal rhythmic breathing that she'd gotten used to in the past weeks wheezed in his labor to breathe. Occasionally he coughed, and she could hear the fluid in his lungs. She finally decided it was getting worse. He wouldn't survive for much longer like this.

"Please hurry," she whispered, clinging desperately to the fantasy that Draco would rescue them.

The next morning, the door opened, waking Hermione. Narcissa walked in, carrying a tray of food and shut the door behind her. Setting the tray on the table, she began gathering the bloody rag that used to be Hermione's undergarment.

"Narcissa? Help me. Severus is hurt," Hermione said, pleading as she rose from the bed. "Where is Aiden?" Narcissa continued cleaning, ignoring Hermione's questions. "Narcissa! Please! Where is my son?"

Overcome with anger, Hermione grabbed Narcissa's arm and whirled her around. Gasping in shock, she backed away. Narcissa's eyes were unfocused, indicating the use of the Imperius Curse, but that wasn't what made Hermione recoil. What made her stomach flop, though she hadn't eaten in twenty-four hours, was a carving in the flesh of Narcissa's right cheek. i Traitor /i . It had obviously been done by hand.

Hermione collapsed to the bed as Narcissa walked from the room. "Oh, God," she whispered. "Draco's not coming. We're going to die."

On day two, Hermione's breasts ached with the engorgement of milk. She'd screamed her voice hoarse the day before, and all that morning, demanding to see her child. Her voice was nothing but a croak.

Severus hadn't regained consciousness since he'd blacked out, and Hermione worried he was already beyond help. She spent the remainder of the day pacing.

Day three left Hermione feeling as if she was losing her mind. Severus had contracted a fever and begun thrashing about wildly, causing his cracked ribs to shift. Hermione was unable to still him, and she was terrified that his remaining lung would be punctured by the broken bones.

Severus finally calmed, but Hermione was more scared now than she had been. His fever rose, and it seemed like his body had given up the fight.

When day four rolled around, instead of the cursed Narcissa entering in the morning, Draco came through the door, holding Aiden.

"Aiden," Hermione cried, snatching her son from Draco's arms. "Oh, my little boy! My baby!" Relief flooded through her, and she sagged to the bed, holding her son against her chest lovingly.

Aiden cried, smelling his mother's milk, and she began nursing him, heedless of Draco's sharp intake of breath. She'd been expelling the milk but had remained uncomfortably full without Aiden's regular feeding schedule.

Draco's face was flushed scarlet, and he averted his eyes. "I'm doing everything I can to delay the ritual. I nearly got caught sabotaging a potion yesterday. I can't risk it again today because guards are posted now. The sacrifice is scheduled for tomorrow." His face was pale, and a purplish dusting of bruises covered the right side of his jaw.

Hermione bowed her head, knowing that he'd suffered for helping her catch her balance the day she'd arrived. "You don't happen to have a Portkey, do you?" she asked, trying push the thought away.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. If I could—"

Hermione held up her hand, staying his speech. She wasn't strong enough to hear the words that would leave her fantasy ruined. "Thank you, Draco. Thank you so much for bringing me my son."

Draco ignored her praise, instead focusing on Severus. "Is he still alive?"

Hermione placed her free hand on Severus' chest lightly. "Barely," she whispered. "Your mother…" She trailed off, unable to finish.

Draco swallowed and paled. Changing the subject without commenting, he said, "The Dark Lord wanted to let you suffer, watching your husband die. He's tired of waiting. I wish there was something more I could do."

His defeated demeanor destroyed what had remained of Hermione's illusion more than his words could have.

"Are you allowed to attend Hogwarts?" Hermione asked as she burped Aiden and moved him to the other breast. She clung to her very last idea as if it were a life preserver.

Draco shook his head. "No, my father left word with Dumbledore that my mother is ill. He made arrangements for me to start my Christmas holiday early."

Hermione's last hope of getting a message to her friends was dashed, and her face fell.

"If I could…" Draco swallowed, and shame flickered across his face. "Please believe me."

Hermione sighed. "I do," she said, trying to calm the growing panic welling up inside her.

A thud sounded down the hall outside the room.

"Give him to me," Draco said, urgency filling his voice. He waved his outstretched arms insistently. "I let them think I was going to taunt you with your son's presence."

Hermione removed Aiden from her breast and kissed him. "Burp him or he'll spit up on you," she said, hugging him tightly. She tried to keep her mind rational, but was unable. "Don't let him be hurt, please?" She knew things were out of his hands. Giving her child into Draco's care filled her with the fear she'd never see her son again, but she realized there was no choice. She shoved her breasts back into her top as Aiden started wailing.

Draco pointed his wand at her. "I'm sorry, Hermione. _Petrificus Totalus_."

The door flung open seconds later. Tears seeped from Hermione's eyes. A wild thought that maybe Severus would awake and rescue them skittered through her mind.

"Good work, Draco," Lucius said, praising his son. "You're finally starting to act like a man rather than a sniveling woman. Come now."

Draco risked a sorrowful glance over his shoulder at Hermione as the door shut behind him and her screaming son.

* * *

The Order's plan had been simple: Dispatch Remus to the general location that the incomplete Tracking charm had given them and have him search until he scented them. The task had proven even more difficult than they'd already imagined, and he hadn't located them. On day one, he'd spent many frustrating hours looking before finally succumbing to sleep. He'd tossed and turned that night, rising early and searching for another disheartening day. The third day also proved fruitless. 

As the fourth day dawned, he began to doubt they were still alive. Using his werewolf senses, he sniffed the air, hoping to smell them.

Suddenly, he stopped, catching a slight whiff of something. Paying careful attention to what he was doing, he dropped low, slinking forward as quietly as he could. He sniffed deeply, realizing that he had finally found something. He smelled Hermione. Taking even greater care, he crouched before a line of bushes. Parting the branches, he saw a clearing. The clearing before him reeked of Hermione and a baby. Sniffing again, he detected the faint scent of blood. With a sinking feeling, he realized it was Severus' blood. There had to be a Secret-Kept location somewhere.

As he backed away, an Apparition pop sounded. Remus smiled as he Petrified the unsuspecting man before he was seen.

He cast a Disillusionment charm on his former friend before Disapparating and reappearing in an alley near Grimmauld Place. Casting one more precautionary spell on Wormtail, he ran to the Order headquarters. Banging the door open loudly, he said, "I found them!"

* * *

"Quietly now. We don't want to give away our element of surprise," Albus Dumbledore said as he crept toward the old mansionBeside him, Harry was pale, obviously remembering the last time he'd met Voldemort at a Muggle mansion. 

Pettigrew had spilled his guts to them immediately before even receiving a threat. The address of the Secret-Kept location in mind, the Order had made careful plans to attack.

The door to the mansion opened suddenly, and Marcus Flint stepped out, gaping at the Order members advancing on the house.

"Attack," he screamed, running back into the house. "We're being attacked!"

With a fierce growl, Remus burst into the house. Knocking Marcus to the floor, he said, "_Petrificus Totalus."_ It was, unfortunately, too late to salvage their surprise attack.

Remus stepped over the stiff form of his former student. A green flash shot toward him, and he dodged the Killing Cursejust in time. Hexes were shot seemingly at random by the unorganized Death Eaters who'd been within earshot of Marcus' screams. Harry and Ron joined Remus, firing hex after hex and covering each other's backs. Dumbledore disappeared in the smoke, following a Blasting Curse that blew the side of the house apart. Harry, Ron and Remus finally broke through the main area of the fighting and began prowling the surprisingly empty halls.

"We really caught them unaware," Ron said. "I always thought they would attack us at Hogwarts, and everyone would be ready for the battle."

"Battles are seldom won by direct means, Ron," Remus said. "In fact, most of the greatest victories have been won because of the measure of surprise."

"Shhh!" Harry glared at them. "We don't want to give away our 'measure of surprise' because of your chatting. We have to find Hermione."

Duly chastised, Ron and Remus concentrated on Hermione. They rounded a corner and found themselves face to face with Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy stood next to him, holding his wife's arm.

"Harry Potter, we meet again." Voldemort's eyes glowed red. Without drawing his wand, he turned toward Ron.

"_Crucio,"_ he shrieked. The curse hit Ron full in the chest, and he fell to the ground, wailing in agony.

As Ron fell screaming, Lucius pushed Narcissa out of his way and attacked Remus. They began casting hexes at one another. Remus managed to hit Lucius in the face with a volley of slicing hexes, and Lucius yelled, "_Aufero Sermo_!"

When Remus pointed his wand at Lucius again, he found himself unable to speak. A simple Silencing Spell would not have kept him from absolute silence. Whatever spell Lucius had cast had rendered Remus totally without a voice. He'd never been very good at wandless magic. Being distracted now rendered him completely without recourse—except physical.

He crouched low as Lucius advanced on him with his wand outstretched. "_Avad_—"

Before Lucius could finish the curse, he was hit with a Disarming Spell, and his wand flew from his hand, throwing him back. He hit his head and didn't move again.

Remus turned in time to see Harry hit with a curse from the side. Harry had turned his attention away from Voldemort to save Remus' life. Ron still screamed, writhing on the ground. Neither Remus nor Harry had been able to lift the curse from him without getting killed. Now he was unable to lift the curse, and Harry had been weakened, saving his life.

Harry fell to his knees but still managed to block the next hex that came his way. When the spells clashed, a Priori Incantatem linked the two wands.

As Harry fought to maintain control, Remus launched himself at Voldemort, slamming into him from a run. The spelling linking the wands disappeared as Voldemort's concentration broke. He wasn't expecting a physical attack from Remus and fell under his sudden weight. Voldemort's body was weak, and Remus felt bones breaking under him. He grabbed Voldemort's wand as they fought for control. A Blasting Curse blew across the room, but he held half of Voldemort's wand tightly in his hand.

Before he lost consciousness, he saw Harry lift his wand. Very coldly, Harry said, "_Avada Kedavra."_

* * *

Hermione was sleeping when shouting and screaming woke her. She heard footsteps running toward the room she shared with Severus. The door slammed open, and a Death Eater thrust a screeching Aiden into her arms. Hermione noticed the blood streaming from under the mask and began frantically examining Aiden for injury as the Death Eater slammed the door and locked it again. 

She cradled Aiden to her chest when she'd discovered he wasn't hurt, and he calmed down immediately. Sitting down on the side of the bed, she said, "Severus, I have Aiden. The Order is here. Hold on. Please don't die." She leaned down and kissed his lips. A fever still raged through his body, but his lips were ice cold, and she was terrified death would claim him before anyone found them.

Hours passed before the noises of battle grew silent. She hated sitting locked in the cell while her friends fought above her. The dead silence gave her no indication if those dear to her still lived. If anything, it unnerved her even more than the sounds of battle had.

A door slammed at the end of the hall after what she thought must have been another hour. Her breathing quickened. She had to protect Aiden and Severus if the Order had fallen. Laying Aiden down on the bed between Severus and the wall, she picked up the water pitcher Narcissa had left that morning and stood next to the door, holding it tightly. Whoever walked through that door had better not be in Death Eater robes.

She held her breath as the door slowly opened. She hoisted the pitcher higher, intending to hit the offending person as hard as she could. One foot appeared. As soon as the head came into view, she swung the pitcher. An arm shot out, deflecting the blow. She wailed in frustration and kicked, making contact with the person's shin. The figure staggered in pain, and Hermione suddenly recognized Remus.

She dropped the pitcher to the floor, and it shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. "Remus!" She flung herself into his arms. "Remus, we have to hurry, Severus is dying!"

* * *

Hermione walked next to Severus, carrying Aiden and holding Severus' hand, as she levitated him down the hall. Remus had handed her his wand, indicating that he was unable to speak. She'd tried several quick spells, but they hadn't worked, so she turned her attention to Severus. 

She let out a little shriek when they came to Ron and Harry in the hall. Ron was unconscious, and Harry was sitting on the floor, staring at the corpse of Voldemort. He didn't even turn toward her when she cried out.

"Harry, help Ron," she said. He didn't move even when Remus grabbed his arm. Remus turned to her and shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to do.

A sound caught her attention, and she looked up to see Narcissa struggling under a collapsed wall. Her head was bleeding, and it was clear she'd been unconscious.

Narcissa blinked a few times, looking around in confusion. "What… Hermione? Severus?" She rose and walked toward them, letting out a scream when she saw Voldemort's body. "What happened?"

Before Hermione could answer, a bark of laughter caught their attention. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Narcissa fell to the ground, and Hermione saw Lucius pointing his wand at her.

Time shifted into slow motion. She vaguely heard a voice screaming a Killing Curse off to the side, just as Lucius intoned a curse of his own. The green jet of light from his wand seemed to crawl through the air at her, but she couldn't move. Just before it hit her, a body moved in front of her, taking the curse meant for her. Lucius dropped seconds later as the curse meant for him hit with deadly accuracy.

Everything slammed back into normal speed as Hermione looked in shock at the body at her feet. Draco Malfoy had saved her, sacrificing his own life. She dropped to her knees, wailing over his body.

Aiden screamed in terror and anger as she cried uncontrollably. She was aware of hands prying Aiden from her grasp. Torrents of fear and anger at what had happened to them all released within her, and she couldn't control her hysteria. A sudden slap brought her to her senses.

"You hit her," Charlie Weasley said, staring accusingly at Remus.

Still without voice, Remus only shrugged, pointing at the now lucid Hermione.

"Severus," she said through a shaky voice. "Aiden!"

Before she could panic, Ginny Weasley stepped forward, handing Aiden to her. "Professor Dumbledore took Severus to Saint Mungo's a moment ago, Hermione," she said.

Patting her on the back, Charlie said, "They'll do everything they can for him."

"Draco," she said. Her voice was hoarse. She looked down at her former enemy.

Remus shook his head, pulling her into his arms.

"You don't have your voice back?" Hermione asked.

"Little," he said, voice croaking. "Getting better."

"Where are Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked, suddenly realizing they were gone.

"Saint Mungo's," Charlie said, face draining of color.

"I'd like to go to the hospital," she said softly, trying not to start crying again.

Remus nodded and the small group made their way through the house. Aiden had fallen back to sleep and was snuggled contentedly against his mother's chest. Hermione would have given anything in that moment to be so unaware of her surrounding as her son was.

The foyer was destroyed, and they picked their way carefully through the wreckage. Once outside, the rage of battle became even more apparent. Bodies littered the ground, and the stench of fresh blood permeated the air. Having been surprised by the Order's attack, most of the bodies belonged to Death Eaters.

Remus put a protective arm around Hermione, vainly trying to shield her from the mangled corpses. He froze suddenly when he saw Tonks lying face down on the ground next to the body of Bellatrix Lestrange.

He rushed to her side. "Nymphadora?" he asked in a rough, hoarse voice. He rolled her over, unable to mistake the stiff chill of death that had already taken over. "No! Please!" He screamed in a high-pitched howl, his werewolf senses taking over in his sorrow. He held Tonks' body against his chest as if he could will her back to life. Almost mockingly, it began to snow softly as if Mother Nature was trying to wipe the foulness from her surface.

Ginny walked to Hermione's side. "Poor Remus," she said, sadness lacing her voice.

"Hold Aiden." Ginny took the fitfully sleeping child without a word.

Hermione made her way to Remus' side and knelt down, gently pulling Tonks' lifeless body from his grasp. His howling had become a soft keening, and Hermione found it much more disturbing than his wild yelling. She put her arms around him, holding him while he cried. Remus buried his face in her shoulder, and his body shook with the force of his mourning.

She didn't know how long she held Remus, softly crying with him, before Charlie Weasley approached them. Helping Hermione get Remus to his feet, they followed Ginny to the Apparition point, popping from the field on their way to Saint Mungo's.

* * *

_A/N: _I created the spell _Aufero Sermo_ using an online English to Latin translator. It means remove speech. Please forgive me if the translation isn't completely accurate. 


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's Notes:_ Thank you so much to my lovely beta. She worked very hard on this chapter for me, despite her very busy schedule. 

I apologize to all my readers for the delay in updates. I've had eye surgery recently, and I haven't been online much at all. There is only the epilogue left, so bear with me. I'll have it up soon. And this time I do mean soon. 

_Disclaimer: _ HP belongs to JKR. I only wish it were mine.

* * *

**  
**

**It All Comes Down To Time**

**Chapter Twenty**

Hermione sat in the hospital three weeks later. Aiden slumbered peacefully on her shoulder, unaware that his father might die at any moment. Severus hadn't regained consciousness since arriving. One of his lungs had indeed partially collapsed. It was a miracle he was still alive after all that time with that injury alone. He had seven broken ribs, a badly fractured skull, a broken leg, and a fractured wrist. Hermione hadn't been able to listen to a full account of his internal injuries. It was just too painful for her to listen to them all. The Healer who was caring for Severus was Muggle-born. In order to give Hermione an understanding of how badly injured Severus was, he had told her that the injuries were the equivalent of being hit by a bus. The Healers weren't sure if Severus would ever come out of the fever-induced coma he'd fallen into. At least his broken bones had been easy to heal.

"Hermione," Remus said from the doorway. "You need to get out of this hospital room. You know as well as I do that Severus would order you to get some sleep and take some time for yourself if he could."

Hermione sighed and slumped in her seat. "I'm just so frightened to leave him again. The last time I left him alone…"

"Walk with me." Remus took her arm in his. He was obviously not going to take no for an answer. "You need some fresh air."

Hermione stared at Severus for a long moment before leaning over and kissing him gently. "I'll be back soon, love," she whispered.

They walked through the halls of St. Mungo's and eventually climbed to the roof of the building. It was quiet, the noise of the Muggle world blocked by magic. The magic also hid them from the view of the busy Muggle town below. Aiden's snoring was the only sound other than a slight breeze. It was chilly, so Hermione cast a Warming Charm over them.

"How's Harry doing?" she asked.

Harry hadn't uttered more than a few words since the Final Battle. The Healers had been unable to find traces of any hex or potion. They finally decided that he was just suffering from severe depression. However, he wasn't taking care of himself, so the Healers had suggested a stay in the psychiatric ward.

"He hasn't changed," Remus said. "It might help if you visited him."

Hermione hadn't been able to bring herself to see her once animated friend in the state he'd been in since the end of the war. Her memories of his blank stare and unresponsiveness haunted her dreams.

At least one person was doing well. Ron had been released from the hospital just the day before. The Healers had said he wouldn't be able to recover from the extended Cruciatus he'd endured, but Ron had surprised everyone by bouncing back admirably. He still twitched quite a bit, but he'd recovered enough to go home, despite the lingering side effects.

"Remus, I miss when times were simpler, and we were all happy and carefree," Hermione said as she stared over the edge of the hospital.

"Have any of us ever lived in times like that?" Remus asked. "Voldemort was rising when I was in school. He destroyed everything and everyone I loved before he was stopped the first time. I lost just as much with his second rising." He stopped, breathing deeply, a shudder running through his body.

Hermione put her arm around Remus and leaned against his side. "I'm so sorry, Remus," she whispered, knowing he was thinking of Tonks, Sirius, James, and Lily.

He swallowed hard and straightened up, pulling Hermione and the still-sleeping Aiden into his arms. "Things will get better in time," he said, jaw set. "I won't live my life in the past. None of them would want that."

OOoOOoOOoOO

The first thing Severus heard when he woke was the voice of Ginny Weasley.

"Hermione, I'm quite capable of feeding Aiden. Go sit by yourself for once. Besides, you're spoiling him by holding him all the time."

"I know," Hermione said, huffing loudly. "I'm just so afraid of losing him again."

"I understand, but you're not going to be able to move past it without trusting someone once in a while." Ginny sounded firm and much more mature than Severus remembered.

He tried to speak, but found himself unable to move or make a sound. Trying to open his eyes, he found he either couldn't do it, or he had gone blind. If he'd been able to, he would have growled in frustration and cursed. He struggled to get his body to obey his mind's commands as Hermione and Ginny continued their conversation. Hermione spoke again, and anger shot through him as he realized he must be in a coma-like state. The Healers would have no way of knowing he wasn't in a full coma, however.

"I do trust you, Ginny. Truly, I do," Hermione said.

"Then let me feed Aiden without hovering over me."

Severus heard a thud and assumed that Hermione had finally seated herself, leaving Ginny to feed his son.

Suddenly, he registered that Ginny was holding and feeding his son. That meant that Hermione and Aiden had made it out alive. It also meant that the Final Battle had been fought. Since he was in a hospital, if he identified the smell right, the Order must have won. Otherwise, he and his family would be dead.

He wondered if Lucius Malfoy was still alive, almost hoping he was. He wanted to hex his bits off.

OOoOOoOOoOO

"Hogwarts' classes were suspended after the Final Battle. Too many teachers had been involved in the Order and hurt in one way or another to keep the school in operation," Hermione said softly, several days—or maybe a week, he didn't know which—later. "It did make it easier for me to bring these library books here. Madam Pince wasn't there to scold me for taking books off school grounds. I'm not just going to sit around though. Not while my husband and one of my best friends are suffering. There has to be something somewhere about what you're both going through."

Severus was unsure how much time had passed. He'd lost track, lying there in the hospital bed day after day. It was only Hermione's daily visits that kept him sane. The sound of her speaking brought him back to the present. She always spoke to him as if he were fully conscious.

"Today was the first day back for everyone at Hogwarts in two months."

_Two months?_ It had been longer than he'd thought.

"Minerva finally persuaded me to go back to my apprenticeship. I wanted to stay with you, but everyone agreed that you would want me to keep my mind occupied. After all, I have to earn a living while you're wasting your time lying around here." Hermione gave a short laugh.

Hermione took his hand, stroking it gently. He fought against the barrier locking him away. He wanted desperately to squeeze her hand and let her know she wasn't alone.

"You lost some of your Slytherins, Severus." Hermione's breath hitched. "Fourteen were in service to the Dark Lord. But it wasn't just your house. All the houses lost members."

Severus grieved silently as Hermione sniffed delicately. He'd failed his students.

"Albus has taken on your class for the remainder of the term," Hermione said after a moment. "He was the reason the Order was so successful. Charlie Weasley tells me that after they lost track of Harry, Ron, and Remus, Albus summoned all his magic to him, creating a backlash that robbed the Death Eaters of their magic for a few seconds. It was enough for the Order. He spent quite a bit of time in Madam Pomfrey's care. He was too stubborn to come to St. Mungo's." Hermione laughed shortly. "She said he's a worse patient than you ever were."

Silence fell, and Severus imagined Hermione staring unseeingly into the space in front of her, lost in thought.

"Minerva hired an assistant," Hermione said suddenly, changing the subject back to Hogwarts. "She was hexed badly and gets tired easily. You really wouldn't know a war was fought at all if it weren't for a few changes and some missing faces. It's all very surreal."

Severus could almost see her eyes misting over, thinking about the lives lost. _Damn. Damn this paralysis. _

A small cry sounded as Aiden awoke. Hermione didn't say anything more as she pulled her hand away and shifted Aiden to her breast, the telltale sounds of slurping reaching Severus' ears. He drifted off to sleep soon after, listening to the quiet sounds of his family.

OOoOOoOOoOO

A few days later, Severus heard the rustling of papers as Hermione pulled a chair near his bed. She visited everyday, but he sensed something different this time. "I'm so nervous, Severus," she said, as if knowing he was aware of her. "I've left Aiden with someone else for the first time." She fell silent, and he heard the papers shuffling and the scratching of a quill.

He wanted to tell her he was proud that she'd finally decided to trust in others again. It would have been a victory for the Dark Lord and Lucius Malfoy if she'd remained too scared to have a life of her own again.

"I just can't believe the papers students hand in, Severus. They're atrocious, really."

Severus snorted in his mind. Had he been fully conscious, he would have made a sarcastic comment just to rile her. She went on chatting, filling him in on the progress of those injured during the Final Battle.

"I haven't been to see Harry yet," she said, catching his attention immediately. "It's been two months, and I still can't bring myself to visit him. I don't know what's wrong with me. He's my best friend. I just can't get the image of him staring at Voldemort's body out of my mind. He just looked so lost." She paused, sighing heavily, and he felt her lay her hand on his arm. "I wish you were awake so you could tell me I'm being a foolish girl," she whispered.

Severus listened to the continued scratching of Hermione's quill and was startled when she suddenly spoke again.

"He went into my mind, Severus."

He knew immediately she was talking about the Dark Lord.

"Every precious memory of us and of Aiden was sullied by his presence. Every time I remember something happy, I can almost feel him lurking in the background. I don't know how to handle it, Severus."

_Bastard!_ Severus raged inside his head. It infuriated him that Hermione had been forced to endure baring her mind to the Dark Lord. If he'd only stopped Lucius, she never would have been forced to face that madman.

Another long silence filled the room before he heard the soft swish of Hermione's wand and a rustle of paper. "I have to go now, love," she said.

When he felt her lips pressed against his, he could have screamed, wishing he could kiss her back. She pulled away all too soon and said goodbye softly.

OOoOOoOOoOO

Severus awoke one morning, feeling as if he'd been hit in the face with a Bludger. His eyes strained in the light, making him wonder if he was suddenly going blind. As the sleepy haze cleared from his mind, he suddenly realized that he was fully conscious in the physical sense. He'd pulled out of the coma-like state.

"Hermione." It was little more than a whisper, but he heard a gasp of shock from the doorway.

As his blurry vision cleared slightly, he made out the form of a junior Healer, gaping at him.

"My wife," he said in a gravely voice. "Now." The Healer shot out the door as if he'd been stung by a hex.

Several hours later, Severus had been poked and prodded so much he felt like a pincushion. He'd finally managed to get one of the annoying Healers to give him a glass of water. It was surprising any of them managed to become Healers. They seemed shocked he might have a dry mouth after lying in a coma-like state for months. Had he been a charitable man, he would have given them some leniency. From what he'd heard in the past months, they didn't think he'd ever awake.

"I demand to see my wife," he finally croaked out some time later. "Enough examining. Bring her to me."

Several of the Healers had once been his students, and he could tell they remembered his temper well. When the door next opened, Hermione walked into the room.

"Hermione," he said, straining in his weakened state to hold his hand out to her.

"Severus," she cried, running to his side, grasping his hand in hers. "Oh, Severus!"

OOoOOoOOoOO

Severus had been in a coma for three months, but was stubborn enough that he was able to go home in only a month. He'd pushed all the Healers to the limit, and they were more than happy to see his back as he shuffled out the door. He still moved slowly and tired easily, but he'd been so adamant that his strength would return in the comfort of his own home that the Healers had relented. Severus imagined they would probably cheer when he was finally out of the building.

"Severus, slow down," Hermione said. "You were just released. I don't want you to hurt yourself." She put her arms around his waist to support him.

"I'm fine," he said. "I just want to get home and spend some time with my family."

When they got outside, Hermione flagged down a taxi. "You can't make the walk to Diagon Alley," she said as Severus began complaining.

"I hate Muggle taxis," he said. "The drivers all have death wishes. It's the same everywhere."

"Well, we can't walk, and we can't Apparate where a Muggle might see us, so you'll just have to hope this taxi driver has a family to live for." She opened the door and shoved Severus inside, climbing in after him.

"Charing Cross Road," she said. "And my husband hopes you aren't as crazy as most cabbies."

The man laughed. "I'll get you there alive," he said, looking at them in his rearview mirror.

"But will it be in one piece?" Severus muttered.

Hermione elbowed him in the arm as the taxi pulled out onto the road. The driver just laughed again.

When they reached Charing Cross Road, and Hermione paid the driver, she said, "I told you it would be fine."

"We got lucky," Severus said as he turned and began limping toward the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione smiled. Severus was back to his usual self. She caught up to him and slipped her arm through his. When they reached the Leaky Cauldron, she opened the door and ushered him inside.

It grew quiet immediately as people looked at him, wide-eyed. He stiffened and glared darkly back at them. This was the last thing he wanted to deal with.

Finally, a woman walked up to him and said, "Is it true you went before… _him_ with an active Tracking Charm on you?"

"Of course it's true," a portly man said. "It said so in the _Daily Prophet_."

"It also said he has the Mark," a tall witch said. "You only get the Mark if you're loyal."

Suddenly, someone recognized Hermione. "You're Hermione Granger. Did he take advantage of you when you were a student?"

"They're married, of course, he didn't," an elderly woman said.

The noise level grew frenzied as Hermione began pulling Severus through the throngs of people. Suddenly, Severus stopped.

"Silence! Get out of my way," he said. His anger emanated from him, and the crowd parted immediately. He put his arm around Hermione's shoulders, pulling her against his side as he walked slowly, his head held high.

Tom nodded as they walked past. "Leave the man alone," he said as Severus and Hermione exited the bar, heading to the Diagon Alley entrance.

No one followed them outside, so they were able to enter Diagon Alley unimpeded. As soon as they were through the gateway, Hermione Disapparated, holding Severus close.

When they appeared at the gates of Hogwarts, they both sighed in relief. While they hadn't expected a warm welcome, the animosity towards Severus from some of the people had been unexpected.

"I wonder what they'll say," Hermione said in a small voice. "I've heard whispering a few times since school started."

Severus looked down at her, tightening his grip on her. "It doesn't matter," he said. "If what they said or thought made a difference, I'd have long ago left Hogwarts."

"I wish it was as easy for me to think the same way." She twirled the wedding ring she'd never worn on her finger in the open before. "Well, we may as well get this over with."

They made the walk to the school in silence. Hermione helped Severus up the front steps and through the door. Students were streaming into and out of the Great Hall when they entered. Silence fell, and Severus could feel every eye on them.

"I guess it's a little late to mention that Professor Dumbledore declared you a hero," Hermione whispered.

Severus glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "You chose now to tell me this as opposed to any other time?" Standing tall, Severus put forward his Potions master persona. "What are you all staring at? Get going!"

The students reluctantly began milling around the entrance, acting as if they were leaving.

"Y-y-you h-heard him! G-get going!" Ron suddenly appeared in front of them, twitching slightly as his body responded to his annoyance with the side effects of the extended Cruciatus.

Faced with one of their own, the students moved aside as Ron led Hermione and Severus through the entryway.

When they left the entrance behind, Hermione said, "Thank you, Ron. How are you feeling?"

"B-better," he said. "I only s-s-stutter when I'm angry or a-anxious."

As they reached the dungeons, Severus surprised them and himself. "You're a good man, Weasley," he said, extending his hand to Ron.

Ron took the proffered hand, shaking it. "S-so are you, sir," he said.

OOoOOoOOoOO

Two weeks later, Hermione closed the door to her rooms behind her, wondering where Severus and Aiden were. They were usually in the living room when she came home from classes. Hearing a giggle from the Aiden's room, she walked down the hallway, looking in the open door.

Severus was lying on the floor on his back, holding Aiden in the air over him. "Are you going to be a big time Quidditch player? Are you? Who's Daddy's big boy?"

Aiden, dressed only in a diaper, squealed and grabbed for Severus' nose.

"Are you trying to get Daddy's nose?" Severus asked. He lowered Aiden's stomach to his mouth and gave him a raspberry, causing Aiden to shriek with laughter. "You can't have my nose," Severus said, pretending to scowl at the little boy.

Hermione smiled softly as she watched them play. Severus had improved rapidly when he got home, just as he'd argued he would. The Healers had managed to heal his lung, but he couldn't do much strenuous activity yet. Using magic similar to the artificial womb that had saved Aiden's life, they'd blown Severus' lung up and begun magical treatment on it. He had to go back to St. Mungo's once a week for lung therapy, but he was much improved.

Severus would never be able to fly on a broom again, however. His lung was unable to handle extreme, sudden air pressure changes, and his formerly broken bones didn't respond well to temperature changes. They'd begun to knit on their own when he'd arrived at the hospital, and there was only so much the Healers could do at that point. All in all, Severus had been extremely lucky. The Healers still said it was a miracle he was alive, let alone mostly healthy.

Aiden squealed again as Severus tossed him into the air. Hermione felt her heart jump into her throat. Not wanting to startle Severus into dropping Aiden, Hermione breathed deeply before calmly and quietly saying, "He's only five months old, Severus. You should probably keep both of your hands on him at all times."

Severus turned his head from his spot on the floor. "Hermione, you're early." His face reddened.

"No, I'm late. And you don't need to blush because your wife caught you playing with your son." She smiled again. "It was nice to see."

Laying Aiden on his chest, he struggled into a sitting position. "I wasn't blushing."

"Would you like me to get Aiden so you can get up?" Hermione couldn't keep herself from laughing.

Severus glared at her as he lurched to his feet. Carrying Aiden to her, he looked down his nose at her and said, "I don't need your help getting up. I do it every day."

Hermione laughed as she took Aiden and cradled him in her arms. "You roll around in the floor every day?"

"I shall not dignify that with a response." Severus' glare deepened. "Your son is asleep," he said.

She looked down to see Aiden had indeed fallen asleep that quickly. "No wonder he's usually ready for a nap when I get home." She winked at Severus as she kissed Aiden's cheek and laid him in his bed. She closed the door behind her and walked into Severus' arms, hugging him tightly.

"If you tell anyone…" Severus' threat tapered off as Hermione dragged her hands down his stomach.

"Will you give me detention if I do?" she asked in a husky voice.

He swallowed hard fighting to maintain his frown. "Of course. You need to be taught a lesson."

"Oh, Professor," she said, running her hands up his chest.

A knock at the door interrupted their game.

Hermione sighed, pulling herself from Severus' arms. She opened the door, revealing Ron.

"Ron," she said, smiling widely. "How are you?"

"All right," he said. "Can I come in for a minute? I need to talk to you."

"Go away, Weasley," Severus said. "We have other plans."

Ron blushed, and Hermione shot Severus a glare. "Of course, you can come in," she said.

"I'm actually here about Harry," Ron said. "He hardly speaks at all, and he still won't eat unless he's forced. Everyone has been to see him but you, Hermione. We were all hoping you would go and talk to him."

"You haven't been to see Potter yet, Hermione?" Severus asked.

Hermione hung her head. Severus had mentioned that he'd overheard her talking to Ginny about Harry, but she'd skirted the issue. Now, it was staring her in the face. "I tried to go see him," she said quietly. "The thought of Harry like that makes me… I got to the door of his room twice, but I just couldn't bring myself to go in." Tears stung her eyes. "I'm so ashamed of myself."

Severus gathered her in his arms as Hermione shook with guilt. "Go with Weasley," he said. "Go see Potter." He held her tightly against his chest, smoothing her hair until her tremors calmed.

She raised her hands to his face and brought his lips to hers. "I love you, Severus Snape."

"I love you, too."

Ron stood next to the door looking extremely uncomfortable during their exchange. He said nothing when Hermione threw on her cloak and walked out the door. He looked gratefully at Severus before following her out.

"Damn." Severus forced himself not to slam the door. "Harry Bloody Potter. Must you be a thorn in my side at all times?"

OOoOOoOOoOO

Ron coaxed Hermione into Harry's room gently. "He needs you, Hermione. I think you're his last chance. He just won't talk to anyone else. Not even Ginny."

Entering the room, she saw Harry sitting at the window, staring out. He didn't even turn his head when she and Ron sat next to him.

"Look, Harry, Hermione is here to see you," Ron said in too bright a voice.

Harry didn't move a muscle. "Hi, Hermione." His voice was flat and completely emotionless.

"Hi, Harry. How are you feeling?" Harry sat there like he hasn't heard her. "Doesn't he ever move?"

"No, he didn't even flinch when Ginny smacked him up side the head," Ron said in a sad voice.

Hermione smiled as she thought of her fiery friend smacking Harry. She wasn't one for subtlety.

"Give me a few minutes alone with him, please," she said, patting Ron's hand.

Ron nodded and walked into the hallway. She sat next to Harry, saying nothing for a moment.

"Harry," she finally began. "We're alone now. Talk to me." He continued to stare straight ahead. "Harry, please. I was there that day too. Help me to understand what it was that upset you so much."

Frustration swept through her when he still didn't respond. She grabbed his arms and shook him fiercely.

"I watched as Narcissa Malfoy was killed by Lucius Malfoy, in cold blood! Her own husband! When he tried to kill me, Draco died for me! If I can handle seeing that, then why do you refuse to talk to me?"

Harry turned his head toward her slowly. "Hermione," he said in a rough, gravely voice.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, throwing her arms around him.

"Voldemort knew he was going to die," Harry said, his face buried in her shoulder. "His life flashed before his eyes. His childhood was just like mine. I saw what he did to Snape and what he was planning to do to you and Aiden. I saw him kill my parents!" He trembled violently. "That could have been me, Hermione. That could have been me!"

"No, Harry," Hermione said, holding him closely. "He was evil, even as a child. You're a good person. You aren't capable of ever committing the foul acts that he carried out." She ached for her friend, suddenly understanding his choice to lock himself away.

"You have no idea what it's like to have all his memories in my head. No one could ever understand! I close my eyes, and I can only see the faces of the people he tortured and killed." Harry's sobs grew harder, and his body shook so hard the chair slid.

"Harry, I may not have _his_ memories, but he's there inside mine. He cast Legilimency on me and sorted through my most precious memories. Believe me, I know how you feel. But you have to understand, you didn't cause any of the things he did to happen. Just because you saw what he did, doesn't make you responsible." She didn't know what she could do to convince him that nothing was his fault.

"I could have stopped him sooner," Harry said. His voice was quiet and filled with pain.

"No, you couldn't have. You did what you could when you could." Her hands smoothed his wild hair. "Harry, you're only seventeen. You did the best you could. You did better. He's gone. He'll never hurt anyone again."

Harry clung to her. They sat in silence for a long time, holding one another. "I had no idea he did that to you, Hermione."

Hermione squeezed him gently. "No one but Severus knows," she said softly. Abruptly changing the subject to take her mind off Voldemort, she said, "I'll have Professor Dumbledore make you a Pensieve. You can put all of Voldemort's memories in it, and you'll be able to move on with your life. You'll finally be free."

Harry stiffened against her chest. "Free," he whispered.

OOoOOoOOoOO

Severus patted his cooing son on the back fondly as they walked by the lake. Yes, it was cold, and Hermione would no doubt have his hide for taking Aiden outside, but he and Aiden were enjoying their father and son outing. He had been in the hospital throughout the holidays and had missed his son's first Christmas; he was determined to make up for that.

He sat down on a bench next to the lake and bounced Aiden on his knee. Aiden squealed with laughter as the giant squid swam past, a few tentacles breaking the surface of the water. A short time later, Remus approached them.

"Lupin," he said, greeting him because he was Hermione's friend. He was forced to admit that Remus had been there for Hermione and Aiden while he was in the hospital, despite his own losses. He'd earned Severus' respect.

"Where's Hermione gone off too? I know she's not here, or you wouldn't have been allowed outside with Aiden." Remus poked Aiden in the stomach, eliciting another shrill squeal.

"She's at St. Mungo's with Weasley, visiting Potter. She's been gone for a few hours, so I assume the Golden Trio is together once again," Severus said, trying to hide the disdain from his voice. He knew it was ungrateful to still dislike Potter after he'd freed everyone from Voldemort, but one couldn't change overnight.

"Really?" Remus asked, a smile gracing his lips. "That's wonderful."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Lovely. My home will be inundated with Gryffindors."

Remus laughed. "You did marry one, after all."

"What brings you to Hogwarts today, Lupin?" He had never been one for idle chitchat, and this time was no different.

"It seems that Hagrid has decided to go after his lady love, Olympe Maxime," Remus said.

Severus shuddered at the thought of any offspring they might produce together. "What does that have to do with you being at Hogwarts?"

"I helped remove what was left of his flobberworms and Blast-Ended Skrewts and distribute them to new homes. I'd thought to tell Hermione that I'll be working as the manager of Fred and George Weasley's Hogsmeade shop." Remus smiled again as Severus snorted loudly, making Aiden laugh.

"I'll be sure to tell her that the students vomiting on the floor of her classroom during her apprenticeship is thanks due in part to you."

Remus laughed. "You do that, Severus." He rose. "It's good to see you back to yourself."

"It's good to be back." As Remus walked away, Severus said, "Thank you for being there for my family."

"You're welcome, Severus." Remus waved over his shoulder as he kept walking.

OOoOOoOOoOO

When Hermione arrived home, she looked around. "Where's Aiden?" she asked Severus.

"Where? He's asleep, Hermione. You were gone for six hours. He's only five and a half months old. You know as well as I do he still naps twice a day and goes to bed early," Severus said.

Hermione's face fell. "I'm so sorry I was gone so long, Severus. I was hoping to spend the evening with you and Aiden. It's been a while since we've had any quality family time." She collapsed on the sofa, feeling disappointed, despite the happy time she'd just spent with Harry and Ron. She and Severus hadn't gotten to spend much time with Aiden as a family because of the events surrounding his birth.

Severus sat down on the couch next to Hermione. "Things are getting back to normal," he said. "If it makes you feel better, you can imagine the looks on the faces of a few Hufflepuffs when they spied me bringing Aiden back inside the castle this afternoon. I took three points each from them." He grinned at her, trying in his own way to cheer her up.

"You took Aiden outside in the middle of winter?" Hermione asked.

Severus sighed. "I cast Warming Charms."

Hermione smiled and put her arm around him. "I'm just teasing you, Severus."

"Well, don't. I don't like being teased. I had enough of it in school." He glared at her before changing the subject. "Oh, before I forget, the werewolf asked me to let you know that he would be managing the Weasley dunderheads' Hogsmeade shop. So, every time a student vomits on the floor, you can thank him."

"His name is Remus," Hermione said. "And I'm thrilled to hear he's found a steady job! And he'll be close enough for you to brew the Wolfsbane Potion." She smiled widely.

"Joy," Severus muttered. Speaking up, he said, "The first time you get to deal with one of his customers in class, you might have a different opinion."

"Well, I've seen what you do to students, and I still love you," Hermione said, winking playfully.

Severus' lips twitched, and Hermione knew he was working hard to keep from laughing. He finally allowed a small smile to grace his lips before pulling her into his lap and kissing her. "I don't care how much Potter wants you to visit," he said, "you're all mine this weekend."

Severus stood and scooped her up, carrying her to their bedroom. Placing her on the bed, he unhurriedly removed her clothes. With each piece he took off, she felt the fire in her soul grow hotter. She loved Severus more than she would ever be able to show him.

He began removing his clothing as slowly as he had removed hers. When he stood naked before her, he whispered, "Hermione Jane Snape."

She smiled, pulling him on top of her. "I love you," she said.

As he kissed her, Hermione ran her hands down his side, enjoying the feel of his skin beneath her palms. There had been a time when she wasn't sure if she'd ever feel his body against hers again. Severus dropped his kisses to her neck before nibbling his way to her breasts.

"Perfect," he said, stroking them lightly.

"Only in your eyes," Hermione whispered, blushing hotly.

"Better be only my eyes," he said, gazing up at her.

Hermione laughed, pulling him up by his arms. "Only ever your eyes," she said, kissing him. As they joined slowly, Hermione felt as if she could cry with joy. Everyone had lost a lot in the final battle, but somehow her small family had survived.

As pleasure filled her body, she did begin crying. The absolute satisfaction she felt with Severus in her arms, knowing their son was safe in the next room, overwhelmed her. She cried out, calling Severus' name as her world shimmered into bliss.

Severus grunted loudly before collapsing over her, resting his forehead against her neck. They breathed heavily together for few minutes before he rolled to his side, casting Cleansing Charms.

Hermione wiped the tears of joy and satisfaction from her face as he spooned behind her. She was completely satisfied, body and soul.

Pulling her close, he wafted off into sleep, saying, "Silly woman."

"And you love me for it," she said, pulling a blanket over them.


	21. Epilogue

_Author's Notes:_ Thank you so much to my lovely beta. She had this back to me in a day or two.

Thank you so much to my reviewers. I really can't tell you all how much your comments have meant to me over the last year and a half. It's been a long journey--one I thought would be finished in December 2006--and it means so much to me that so many people have followed along with my story. What started out as a ten-chapter idea became a novel length story that I'm proud of. You have each given me so much. Thank you. I hope you each enjoy the final installment.

_Disclaimer:_ JKR owns HP. Too bad for me.

* * *

**It All Comes Down To Time**

**Epilogue**

"Why does it have to be me who rings the bell?" Hermione asked as they Apparated to her parents' home.

"Because they're your parents," Severus said. "It was your idea to tell them in person."

"Well, I couldn't write them a letter like you suggested. They're my _parents_!" Hermione glared at her husband. He'd been in a foul mood when she'd reminded him they had a lot of explaining to do to her very Muggle parents. They didn't understand a lot about the wizarding world, and Hermione's time-travel incident was sure to confuse them.

"If your father tries to kill me when he finds out I was one of your teachers, I won't be held responsible for my actions," Severus said as he helped Hermione climb the stairs.

Aiden was sleeping soundly, head resting on the top of her shoulder, and a trail of drool from his mouth was soaking through her shirt. Hermione sighed loudly as she gathered her courage and rang the bell.

"Looks like they're not home," Severus said, turning and taking a step toward the stairs.

Hermione grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulled him back as the lock clicked inside the house.

"Hello, Mum," Hermione said, smiling brightly.

Her mother stared at Aiden, mouth dropped open in shock.

"Are you going to let us inside?" Severus asked, nearly snarling in annoyance.

Hermione elbowed him in the stomach. "I can explain," she said.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"Let me see if I understand this." Hermione's father raked a shaky hand through his thin, gray hair. "You were transported nineteen years into the past. You chased your future teacher. Then, you got yourself pregnant."

Hermione flushed red and lowered her head in shame. "There was a bit more to it than that, Daddy," she said softly.

"But that covers the basics?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Did it not cross your mind to use a contraceptive?" Her father frowned disapprovingly. It was obvious he was having a hard time believing that she had forgotten such a simple, yet vitally important, thing.

Hermione's mother hadn't spoken a word since they'd arrived. It had been nearly an hour, and she was still staring at Aiden in shock. Severus felt like a child for the first time in years as Hermione's father began with his questions after Hermione hurriedly explained the situation. Hermione had done an admirable job of handling things until her father asked about the contraceptive.

Hermione sputtered, obviously ashamed of herself. Severus decided it was time to intervene.

"No, sir. We were acting on hormones alone. Teenagers often do not consider the consequences of their actions; especially a young person in such a stressful situation as Hermione was in."

Mr. Granger's gaze rested on Severus, making Severus wish he was invisible. He didn't regret speaking up. It would have been cowardly to let Hermione take responsibility for everything.

Mr. Granger's eyes narrowed, and his face clouded with anger. "You. You took advantage of my little girl."

"Technically he didn't, Daddy," Hermione said quickly, placing a calming hand on Severus knee. "I was older than him when I went back in time. He was something of an outcast, and I took advantage of his loneliness."

Severus could almost feel Hermione's heartbeat increase as her father looked at her again.

"I must say, Hermione," her father said softly. "I'd expected better from you. Taking advantage of your future teacher was hardly becoming behavior."

Hermione's face fell. Severus knew those were the very words she was dreading to hear. Before either of them could say anything, her father continued.

"But what's done is done. You both realize you've made mistakes. And you were adult enough to be honest with us. Despite my disappointment that you were both so careless, I can only be proud of the way in which you have both handled a delicate situation."

Hermione sagged against Severus in relief. He put his arm around her as she breathed deeply.

"Can I hold him?" Hermione's mother asked suddenly, still staring at Aiden.

"Of course, Mum. You are his grandmother," Hermione said, standing and gently placing Aiden in her arms.

Aiden woke shortly after that and stole both his grandparents' hearts in a matter of seconds.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Two months later, the Ministry held a party to honor those who had played key roles in the defeat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Severus hadn't wanted to attend, but Hermione had insisted that it would be good for his public perception. Nothing he'd said could convince her he truly didn't care, so he'd gone, if only to get her to shut up.

To his surprise, he'd been awarded an Order of Merlin, First Class. He hadn't expected an award—certainly nothing higher than an Order of Merlin, Third Class. He hadn't even been conscious during the final battle.

It had surprised him even more when an Order of Merlin, Third Class had been presented posthumously to Draco Malfoy. His heart had begun pounding, and his head had ached. Hermione had accepted the award on Draco's behalf, speaking about how he'd turned against his father after a life of being emotionally abused.

Several hours later, Severus stood brooding in a dark corner of the room. He still hadn't completely forgiven Draco for his involvement in the kidnapping of his family. Hermione had told him on more than one occasion that it was Draco who'd kept them alive, giving the Order enough time to locate the Muggle manor where Voldemort hid.

He caught Hermione's smiling face as Ron swept her clumsily around the dance floor. His tremors were permanent, making graceful things like dancing nearly impossible. However, Ron's eyes lit up as he laughed with Hermione when he tripped over his own feet. Knowing Hermione wouldn't notice him missing for a while, Severus edged his way toward the exit, slipping out when her back was to him.

Breathing in the night air deeply, Severus Apparated. He knew where Draco was buried. He was right next to his mother. Severus had been to visit Narcissa's grave, mourning the loss of the woman who had been there for him during his tumultuous life. He hadn't spared a glance at Draco's grave, though Hermione had placed flowers on it and cried.

His steps echoed dully as he walked through the deserted graveyard. The stars twinkled above, the perfect night lighting his way. He paused in front of Narcissa's grave. He stared at the illuminated headstone, wishing she'd had a better, longer life.

Finally, he wrenched his eyes over to Draco's headstone. His feet finally followed his gaze, and he crouched before the headstone. Reaching out, he gently traced Draco's name.

"I forgive you," he whispered. "Thank you for saving her."

He fell silent, knowing no more words were needed. Somewhere, he knew Draco had a smile on his face.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"I'm going to Hogsmeade," Hermione said five months later.

Severus looked up from Aiden's dinner of ham and peas. The boy was wearing most of it enthusiastically. Pitsy had tried to convince Severus to let her feed Aiden, knowing the boy would wear more than he would eat, but Severus had dismissed her. "Why?" he asked.

"To kill Remus," she said as she threw on her cloak.

Severus' chuckle followed her out the door, making her mood darker. Two vomiting children had left the second year class she was teaching within a half an hour of each other. A few other students had tried to pretend that there was a stomach bug going around, but Hermione had refused to allow anyone who wasn't showing physical signs of illness to leave.

When she reached Remus' store, she threw the door open and was faced with the Weasley twins instead.

"Hermione," George said, hugging her tightly as she rolled her eyes.

"How are you doing today?" Fred asked, squeezing her when George released her.

"How am I doing today? I was coming here to kill Remus for selling contraband items to students, but since you two are here, you'll be an even better alternative." She took a step towards Fred because he was the closest to her.

"Uh… I'll just pop back to the stock room and get Remus," George said, abandoning his brother to Hermione.

Fred looked nervous as he stepped behind the counter. "Now, Hermione, you can't totally blame the two of us for your woes with your students," he said. "If it wasn't for you, we might never have gotten some of our best products marketable."

He ducked as Hermione fired a curse off. She intended to turn his hair, all of his hair, purple, but she ended up turning a cage full of Pygmy Puffs purple instead.

"Hermione? What are you doing?" Remus asked as he walked out of the storeroom. George cowered behind him, using him as a human shield.

"Do you know how unpleasant it is to see a half-digested lunch?" she asked, pointing her wand at him.

"As a matter of fact, I do," he said.

Hermione shot him a venomous look. "I ought to—"

"Hermione!" A happy voice behind Hermione caused her to turn around.

"Hagrid," she said in surprise. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"It's a surprise for your little one's first birthday," he said, smiling widely, taking up the entire doorway as he crouched below the frame. "I got the little bugger a pet."

Hermione groaned silently. She wondered what the half-giant deemed an appropriate pet for a one-year-old. "What a wonderful thought," she said, smiling through clenched teeth.

"I'd best be off to feed her," Hagrid said. "Just saw you through the door and thought I'd say hello. See you tomorrow then!"

"Oh, no," Hermione said, moaning as she dropped her head into her hands.

"It'll be okay, Hermione," Remus said, placing a soothing hand on her arm. "I'll help you set the animal free after Hagrid leaves."

"Thank you," she said, less annoyed at him than she had been upon entering.

"You need some cheering up," Remus said. "Go home and ask Severus why he was in the hospital wing when you arrived at Hogwarts in 1977." He winked at her as he turned around and walked back into the storeroom.

OOooOOooOOooOO

As Hermione climbed into bed that night, Remus' words came to mind, so she turned to Severus. "Why were you in the hospital wing when I was in 1977?"

Severus, who had been in a good mood given the fact that he had resumed teaching at the beginning of the new term, glowered darkly. "Lupin told you to ask, didn't he?"

Hermione didn't look at him. "Why do you always blame Remus for things?"

Severus snorted. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"I really want you to answer that."

Severus laid the book he'd been reading down on his lap. "Because Lupin always puts ideas into your head about our school da—"

Hermione smacked Severus' arm. "I want you to answer my question about being in the hospital, Severus."

Severus rubbed his eyes. "I got hexed by Black and Potter. They claimed it was an accidentally miscast spell that missed its intended target."

"Miscast?" Hermione asked, skepticism lacing her voice. "What did it do to you?"

"I …" Severus sighed heavily. "I grew a forked tail."

"You grew a forked tail?" Hermione stared at him in shock. "They hexed you to grow a tail?" Her lips quivered.

"It wasn't funny."

Hermione burst out laughing. "I'm s-so s-s-sorry, Severus. It's just that—"

"Yes, my humiliation amused everyone then too," he said as he put his book on the nightstand and laid down with his back to Hermione.

"Severus, you know that I'm not laughing at your humiliation." Hermione scooted closer to him, resting her head on his upper arm. "You're talking to the person who got turned into a cat in her second year. And I did it to myself. At least someone else caused you to grow a tail."

Severus rolled over, dislodging Hermione from his arm. "I remember that incident well. And you had a tail, too."

OOooOOooOOooOO

The following day, Aiden's birthday party was set up in their living room. Severus had groused all morning. He wasn't in the mood for people to invade his privacy. He especially wasn't in the mood for whatever creature Hagrid was bringing to his home.

"I don't know why you feel the need to have so many people over," he said as Hermione set the table with party plates.

"It's Aiden's first birthday, Severus. This is special!" She didn't even look at him as she gave the same excuse she had only an hour ago.

"But he doesn't even know it's his birthday," Severus said.

"I know it is, Severus Snape," Hermione said, turning on him with a dark look.

Severus sat down on the couch. His only job was to keep his hands off of the things Hermione set up. He decided it had to be the most difficult job he could be given. When she set up a life-sized pony balloon that was charmed to do everything a real pony does, Severus had wanted to hex it. It was the most annoying thing he'd ever seen.

When Hermione set up the teddy bears charmed to sing Happy Birthday every time someone walked past, Severus would have gladly kissed the pony balloon.

He scowled as his cozy living room was turned into a heinous zoo attraction. He hated parties, and he hated having people in his home. Combining the two made him want to destroy something. He was reaching out to rip the head off of one of the bears on the table when Hermione caught him.

"Don't you dare touch that bear," she said, wand pointed straight at him. "You _will_ enjoy this party."

"Why did I get married?" he muttered as he sat back, arms crossed over his chest.

Much to Severus' dismay, Aiden screamed in delight when he woke up from his nap. He loved the pony and the bears saying, "Pretty, Mummy! Pretty!" As he smiled over everything, Severus couldn't help but be drawn in by his son's enthusiasm.

By the time the guests arrived, Severus was almost in good enough spirits to smile. His outward appearance was normal, but he knew Hermione and Aiden could tell he was in a decent mood.

As the day wore on, his head began aching, and his temperament plummeted. When Aiden opened Hagrid's gift to reveal a Diricawl, Severus nearly moaned aloud. The Muggle term of Dodo was apt as the creatures were stupid. The only things unusual about them were their abilities to disappear.

Aiden shrieked with laughter as the bird disappeared before his eyes, reappearing across the room.

Severus forced himself not to rub his temples. At least they'd be able to tell Hagrid it was simply invisible when he visited.

When everyone had gone but Remus, Severus said, "We're not having a party next year."

"Oh, come now, Severus," Remus said as he picked up the singing bears, one by one. They sang enthusiastically, all on different lines of the song. "Aiden had a good time."

"How wonderful. We're _not_ doing this next year." Severus sat sullenly on the couch. If it wasn't for Hermione, he'd have hexed everyone.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Potter, Weasley, Lupin, and Hagrid had all been very cheerful, adding to Severus' headache. Hermione's parents, who still hadn't warmed up to Severus very much, had come to the party, adding an uncomfortable air to his day.

Aiden had fallen to sleep an hour before the party broke up, a Silencing Charm put on his room to insure his sleep.

Severus broke from his brooding just in time to hear Lupin say, "Hermione, those Pygmy Puffs you hexed sold like hot-cakes yesterday."

"Go home, Remus," Hermione said. She pointed to the door.

Remus laughed as he headed for the door. "I'm just saying that you can come hex the Pygmy Puffs again anytime you'd like," he said.

Hermione's eyes flashed as she took a step toward Remus, wand still outstretched.

Severus briefly wondered if Hermione had hexed him. Waving his wand a few times, he cleaned up his living room.

"I wanted to save some things as mementos of Aiden's first birthday," Hermione said, turning toward him.

"You have things right there to save," Severus said, pointing at a few items on the table. "I'm going into my study to recuperate from the day."

"I hate that study," Hermione muttered.

Severus smiled. "If you'd like, you can come in, too."

Hermione stared at him as if she'd misheard. "Into your study?"

Severus almost laughed at the look on her face. "Yes, into my study," he said, confirming his invitation.

Hermione walked through the door, looking around as if she was expecting something life-changing. "There are only a desk and a couple of chairs in here," she said, turning around. A disappointed look crossed her face. "This is what you've been hiding from me?" she asked.

Severus pulled Hermione into a hug. "There's a little more to it than that." He opened the door to a small cabinet, revealing a wizarding picture of Hermione. She was smiling and waving, Hogsmeade behind her.

"Where did you get that?" she asked. "I don't remember that picture… When was it taken?"

"It was taken by a _Daily Prophet_ photographer in 1977. He was doing a story on Hogwarts. I took the film out of his bag when he was drinking in The Three Broomsticks later." He flushed, surprising Hermione. "I was too shy to ask you for a picture."

"Shy?" An incredulous feeling swept through her body, and she laughed. "We'd been having sex, and you were too afraid to ask for my picture?"

"I didn't say it was a rational feeling," Severus said, jumping on the defense.

"I think it's romantic," Hermione whispered, hand stealing up to her neck. She pulled the silver chain from her shirt and ran her fingers over the letters on the small charm. "Why didn't you want me to know about it?"

"I wasn't ready for you to know I'd loved you for all those years." His voice was soft. Before Hermione could react, he added, "And you're a bloody nosy woman. If I'd allowed you in here, you would have found out in scant seconds as you rifled through my belongings."

Hermione glared at him. "I do not rifle through other people's things." Severus noticed she'd let the nosy comment slid. It must have taken a lot out of her not to comment on that. "Besides, you've let other people in before. Weren't you worried they'd see the portrait?"

"They wouldn't be thumbing through my things. How many people do you actually think have seen the inside of my quarters anyway?" He stared at her impassively.

"You're the most irritating man," Hermione said, smacking his arm lightly.

"And you're a meddlesome woman." Sharing his feelings with Hermione wasn't as difficult as he'd thought it would be. In a very satisfying way, he felt liberated. "What hex did you use on Lupin as he left?"

"Me?" Hermione looked up at him innocently. "Remus is my friend. I'd never hurt him."

"I didn't say you hurt him. Now out with it. I know you did something."

The twinkle in Hermione's eye betrayed her innocent look. Finally, her lips curled up as she started into his eyes. The deviousness of her stance and face made Severus thankful he was on her good side at the moment.

"Let's just say that he'll be staring at a purple werewolf in the mirror with the next full moon."

Severus threw his head back, laughing loudly. "I didn't think you had it in you."

Hermione sniffed. "There are still a few things you have to learn about me."

Severus grabbed her, and she screamed. "It's a good thing I put a Silencing Charm on Aiden's room," she said, laughing.

"It's a very good thing," Severus said, winking as he carried her to their bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him.


End file.
